The New Recruit
by TheScribe6754
Summary: This story begin's with a Mutant, trying to find her place in society while controlling her powers, a hostage crisis, and a Teleporter who helps her along the way. Keep reading to help me decide if this should be an all out adventure, a romance, or both?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own X-Men! (I wish...) I only own my words and my OC's!**

**P.S. My first fanfic so keep an open mind and don't be afraid to make suggestions! I'm always open to constructive criticism! :D Also, I didn't go by the Comics (mainly because they're too confusing :P) so if I get my facts screwed up please let me know ;D Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: Bamfed **

Prologue: (Takes place shortly after the Cuba Missile crisis and Mutants are slowly being discovered)

I should have seen this coming. Today started off completely wrong. There was just something in the air that said trouble was coming. And trouble **did** come. The Mutant 'Issue' has really been hitting home when a High School in Colorado, not very far away from my dorm, was invaded by Mutants and three students went missing. That was nearly a month ago but ever since then I've been on high alert. It's not safe for anyone anymore; human or mutant…

It was afterschool and Drama club was supposed to stay after to practice for our upcoming play at four. But everyone had been roaming about the college, having nearly an hour with nothing to do but hangout. So I was beginning to relax as well.

That's when the Mutants came.

Myself and a few others escaped the initial assault and hid in a room filled with instruments somewhere in the Band room (where we'd all been hanging out at). There I armed myself with a heavy, metal music stand and began discussing a plan of action with the others. Some thought we should stay and hide out. Myself and others thought otherwise. Those of us who wanted to find help parted ways with the others and split up to find an exit and go to the police.

I was almost at the exit west of the school near the pool where I saw Glenn, my friend since grade school, being held around the neck by a brute of a man with long, claw-like fingernails.

I froze at first, watching my friend (usually stronger than your average teenager) being throttled by someone three times my size right before my eyes. I hesitated, still clutching my stand and then sucked up my courage and ran at the figure, raising the stand over my shoulder like a bat.

Then, I swung it forward with all my might but something strange happened before I could make contact.

There was a loud **BAMF**-ing noise and my vision filled with red and black smoke and the thick smell of brimestone. I felt someone grab onto the stand and wrench it from my hands. I heard it clank to the floor, but before I could do much more than cry out once, I had a strange feeling that I was falling—yet, being sucked into nothingness by some kind of weird pull at the same time. It was like I was traveling through a black, empty space with only the feeling of an arm around my waist, carrying me through it.

Then there was a blinding light, a tugging feeling, and I flew forward and fell to the floor with an UMPF! I laid there for a while, until the world stopped spinning, and then I laid there a bit more until I was sure that if I sat up I wouldn't hurl. "Liz!" I hear Glenn shouting distantly. "Get away from her! Liz!"

Although I didn't actually sit up, I did manage to roll onto my side, one arm supporting me with my other hand pressed against my forehead as though that would stop the pounding that made the world spin. At first, I thought I'd lost my mind when I saw three, blurry, red and black figures standing over me; But then they merged into two, then one, and my vision focused and I realized I wasn't crazy. It was much worse than that.

It was a Mutant—like on television.

He was tall with black, slicked-back hair, wearing a sharp, black suit. But that wasn't how I could tell He was a Mutant. This man had stunning, icy blue eyes that contrasted his crimson red skin—oh, and there was also that incredibly long spaded tail that swayed continuously behind him; but watching it made me dizzy and I was forced to close my eyes long enough to get my bearings.

"What—what did you—do to me?" I asked, pausing to breathe between every few words as I managed to get on my knees, risking a glance up at the man who simply looked at me with slight interest.

I then looked around and saw that Glenn and the person that had him was gone. It seems I had somehow traveled in that cloud of smoke a short ways down the pathway leading toward the exit. "Where is my friend?" I asked demandingly as I propped myself against the wall. The dizziness and nausea was subsiding and was slowly being replaced by fear.

"Not here." The Mutant replied simply to which I frowned, shooting him a vicious glare under my furrowed brow. "_Obviously_." I hissed icily as I worked my way up the wall and into a hunched-standing position. The Mutant seemed to be observing me and I grew angry, and slightly embarrassed, under his stare. "What?" I snapped and I noticed the man's tail give a sharp swishing motion as though he was surprised by my outburst, although his face betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"You are—stronger than most I've teleported." The Mutant said in a thick, (I think Russian) accent, slowly, as though choosing his words out of an English dictionary. "Most become sick—even sleep." The Mutant added, I think I even heard a tone in his voice that sounded impressed by this. "Oh, a teleporter! Right—so that's what your mutation is..." I muttered to myself, thinking about how utterly screwed I was; But at least I could stand up straight at last.

"You're friend will be safe. For now." The Mutant said, choosing then to answer my first question, even though it didn't tell me at all where Glenn was, which totally annoyed me. "Wow, you're vague," I commented, standing straight, taking a cautious step forward, getting not reaction other than a slight tail curl from the Mutant. "And, uh, you are here to do—what exactly?" I asked the Mutant hesitantly, feeling like I spoke a different language as well and was having trouble wording my sentences. Staring at this guy to me felt so surreal, like I couldn't believe what I was looking at, but it was right there in front of me.

"I am not to be explaining." The Mutant said, not out of secrecy but merely because he just really didn't want to explain, waving off my question like a bothersome fly. "You will learn through—Magneto." He added almost begrudgingly (and who can blame him? That name really sucks. Is that his Boss' name?) and with that he extended a red had to me, beckoning me.

I looked at him apprehensively, raising my eyebrow as if to say, "You really think I'm going with you?" Besides, I didn't want to be, what I will call for now, Bamf-ing again anytime soon. Especially since I wasn't sure if when he said that it made some people _'Sleep'_ that he meant passing out or falling into a coma—or worse…

As though reading my mind, the Mutant flicked his sky-blue eyes up and to the right as though it were his version of rolling his eyes with a tiny sigh. "We will not be teleporting. Just next door." He said giving the slightest of nods towards the Band Room. "Uh-huh," I said stepping closer. The Mutant again showed no change facially but his twitching tail betrayed him. I suspected that he found my behavior strange, which most people already do, and I figured I could work with that.

"And if I refuse—" I said, not as a question, but more as an assumption that was open for discussion. "You will not." The Mutant said firmly but as a prediction, not a command. Even so, I flinched at this statement, surprise evident on my face. "Why not?" I demanded, realizing how silly it sounded once the words left my mouth.

"I mean, what makes you so sure?" I backtracked, digging my whole of embarrassment two feet deeper. The Mutant actually bore a facial expression now, a rather amused look that pulled at the corner of his red lips in a smirk as one eyebrow, which was cut short by a long scar that trailed down from his temple to his cheek, arched. "Would you rather be walking to see your friends, or dragged?" The Mutant asked, actually managing to put a full sentence together—Sort of. As though to emphasize his point, the Mutant took a step forward, causing me to take an instinctive step back.

I cursed softly, knowing that the Mutant meant what he said and I knew I had no choice but to follow him. Then I got an idea. I kind of…Stupid idea.

"Fine, you win!" I said nonchalantly putting my hands up in surrender making a move to step around him. The Mutant reached for my arm but I withdrew it sharply. "I think I can handle walking in on my own, _thank_s." I said stubbornly and took a few steps forward, casting him a side-long glance as I passed him, before making my move.

Getting a spring in my step I lurched forward, cupping my right fist in my left hand and throwing my elbow and my full body weight into the Mutants' scarred face. The impact shot pain through my arm, but I ignored it and turned around quickly, placing my hands over the Mutants' shoulders so that I could thrust my knee up into his abdomen. As He doubled over (I could actually hear the air being knocked out of him!), I made a break for the exit.

Naturally, I didn't make it very far due to the Mutant's powers of teleportation and I heard him Bamf just behind me.

Knowing he'd reach for me, I ducked down before he could grab me and danced under him, intending to go in the opposite direction, only to be caught around the waist by the Mutant's wicked-fast tail. The tail made a move as though to cast me to the ground, tightening around me and making me gasp; but I hooked my ankle between the Mutant's legs, throwing my arms around his neck, and brought him to the ground with me.

We fell in a confusing heap together, the Mutants' surprisingly strong tail secure around my waist, making it difficult to breathe. We both shot up, me reaching clumsily to get the upper hand, but the tail only forced me back down, as though it operated separately from the Mutant, and he was on me in a second. Once he'd straddled my waist the tail unwound itself from my abdomen, allowing me to breathe and struggle against the Mutant in an awkward kind of two-handed arm wrestling match until he was finally able to pin my wrists on either side of my head.

It took me awhile before I finally stopped writhing and allowed the Mutant to have his moment to gloat over my defeat. "To be quite honest—I was hoping you would do that." The Mutant admitted with a wicked smirk that flashed strikingly white, straight teeth and I suddenly felt the back of my neck grow hot and my cheeks become inflamed. I don't know if it was because of my natural blush that seems to act up at the worst possible moments-or if it was because of the Mutants' body heat radiating onto me through my clothes.

"Ha, ha," I said humorlessly as I squirmed slightly, trying to find a way out of my current situation. "You've had your fun. Now get off me!" I said through clenched teeth, but the mutant made no move to oblige.

"You tricked me. You are strong—_for a human_." The Mutant observed, scrutinizing me as I stared into his pale blue eyes in slight awe. "Yeah, well," I said nervously, finding my own voice had lowered as I took in his countenance up close. His features were striking to me. Just his facial structure, his thick hair slightly askew, the scar on his face, that skin, those eyes..."I guess I'm just…Special—Like that…"

I hadn't realized that my breathing had deepened, my eyelids lowering, my lips parting as our faces drew closer together.

" 'What the hell am I doing?!' "

I blinked and jerked my shoulders up suddenly hoping to shake him loose and I managed to pull my right leg up against the Mutants chest and I made a move to kick him in the only place where I knew he'd have trouble recovering. However, that tail I was beginning to resent was faster than me in my jeans that allowed minimal movement and it whipped tightly around my leg. The tail then jerked my leg out from under the Mutant and up around his back, pressing our bodies even closer together and I felt the sharp spade of the tail cut right through my jeans. There was a burning pain in my calf and I tried to suppress a cry from leaving my lips. Failing miserably.

I cursed again seeing that the Mutants' grip hadn't lessened any. I struggled, groaning in frustration as the Mutant simply leaned in closer, that smirk still on his face. "You have much fight in you. I like it. But…" He heaved an annoyed sigh. "You must see Magneto, _now_." The Mutant said, emphasizing the 'now' as though to say that another escape attempt would not be tolerated.

"_Then let me __**up**__ already_." I said angrily through clenched teeth.

"As you wish." The Mutant replied and he hauled me off the ground, twisting both my arms behind my back; But not before leaning in even closer as he said this, to brush his lips against mine, his breath smelling of smoke and cinnamon against my neck. "Perhaps I will see you again." The Mutant murmured in my hair once we were off the ground, his lips lightly touching my ear and I whipped my head away, trying to get away from his smoky scent. "I can hardly wait." I muttered back, trying to convince myself that I was being sarcastic...

* * *

**If you though it was okay then Chapter 2 is coming up next. Comments are welcome! :D**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Not to be Explaining

Chapter 2: Not to be Explaining

Well, here I am. We're all caught up now, as the Mutant leads me into the Band Room where I meet a tall, strikingly…white woman with long, blonde hair and a rather slutty, snow-white outfit. "And just **what** is this?" The woman says putting an emphasis on the 'what' with a look of disgust upon her face. " 'I could ask you the same thing, Bitch. "Dress like a whore Day" was yesterday.' " I think to myself or I assume I'm thinking to myself; but the Woman's smug features contort into a frown, her blue eyes narrow at me. "Emma-" The Mutant says just behind me, a tone of warning, and maybe amusement, in his voice.

" 'What?' " I hear a voice snap and I glance around as the words echo in the air. After a moment, I realize that it was Emma's voice I heard…but her mouth wasn't moving. I look at her curiously but she refuses to return my glance. " 'Come on, Azazel. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do anything to her because of Magneto.' " Emma says, her voice airborne once more and I listen for—

Wait—Azazel? Is that the Mutants' name?

" 'Whatever. Listen, Magneto is on his way—he just needs to tie up some loose ends; but he wants you to pick up Janos and bring him here. I'll take care of your pet here in the mean time.' " Emma communicates (though for some reason I can't hear Azazel's reply) and a second and a Bamf later—Azazel is gone.

Making sure to think loudly, I say quite a few things that would probably earn a month in solitary confinement if my mother ever heard me, having been stung at that last part about me being a pet. Emma then grabs me roughly by the arm and drags me through the door that leads to a long hallway filled with other rooms. She has surprising strength…

Emma throws open the door to the first room she sees, the largest Practice Room, and gives me a rough shove inside. " 'Bitch.' " I think when I'm inside.

" 'Tramp.' " Emma returns.

" 'Whore.' " I can't help myself. My thoughts are automatic.

"Little slut!"

"Twat!" I hiss and by this time we've been talking outloud. "Ugh! Impossible humans!" Emma screeches and storms out, slamming the door behind her. I realize I'm not alone when I see someone in the corner where the door had blocked her. It's my friend—Jessica. I turn around to see seven of my friends from Drama in the room, watching me in shock from the ground. Then all at once they get up and surround me. Jessica is the first to attack me in a hug. "Oh Liz! I was **so** worried about you!"

" 'Oh, I'm sure you were.' " I think returning her hug. Jessica's as good a friend as any, but she can be very shallow 95% of the time. "What happened to you, girl? We thought you were with the others." Terra, the next one to hug me says. "No, where _are_ the others anyway? Is Glenn with them?" I ask seeing that he is not here.

"I don't know. We assumed he was with the others." Terra admits but before I can ask where the others are, another friend of mine approaches me. "Liz!" Freddy says pointing down. "Your leg!" I look down at my calf where a long cut traveled from the back of my knee to my shin. I quickly look away and lean against the wall. I'd almost forgotten about that and now the pain is coming back to me with a stinging sensation spreading throughout my leg.

"Thanks Freddy. I almost forgot about that…" I mutter.

"Hold on, lemme see it." Donovan, Freddy's boyfriend, says pulling me to the floor. Donovan wants to become a Surgeon. That's why he doesn't let anyone call him Donny anymore, save for Freddy, because he thinks it makes him sound more professional. It's also why we keep his relationship with Fred a secret. Not only is it dangerous (since other kids are accustomed to beating up kids they suspect of being homosexual), but he fears he won't get the same chance to be a Surgeon if people knew. Who can blame him?

The world is riddled with discrimination and now that there are mutants it's only gotten worse.

I stretch out my leg and hiss as it starts to burn. "Well, Doctor?" I ask after he examines it for a minute. "It doesn't look too deep. You don't need stitches. You could use a wrap though."

"You wouldn't happen to have one on you, would you?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "No, sorry." Donovan says and Freddy is right there by his side. "Here, you can use my jacket." Fred offers but I'm reluctant to get my blood on his jacket. "Oh come on, It's just like a glorified paper cut." I give up and as he works at the buttons, the question that's been waiting to be asked is voiced by Jessica. "So how'd you even _get _that cut?"

Everyone falls silent, waiting for my answer and I hesitate. I feel awkward seeing as I just got by butt handed to me and I grasp for the right words. "Well, I kinda got in a fight—" I start slowly recalling my encounter with the Mu-Azazel. A few murmurs circulate through the room, as well as something else. "A fight with who? That girl—?"

"Shh!" I say when a familiar sound echoes in my head. "What—?" Jessica begins but I cut her off saying that I hear something.

" '...I'm not a _nurse_, Azazel...' " A pause. " 'Well, If you're so concerned, then **you** can patch her up. After all, you're the one who got too 'carried away'...' " Another, longer pause. " 'Then I guess you'll have to take it up with Magneto. I'm not surprised. I'm pretty damn sure she can hear my thoughts, which is why _you_ should do it!...If **you** don't fix her, I'll have someone else do it for you. Like maybe Sabretooth. He seemed—interested in your little pet too you know; after that boy made such a fuss about her...' " A short pause.

"Then go. I have _better_ things to do." Emma says out-loud and then she leaves, her high heels clacking away just outside the door.

It's quiet.

I'm about to let out my breath, not realizing that I'd been holding it, when Azazel Bamfs right into the room, causing everyone in it, myself included, to jump in shock. Jessica and some other girl I don't really talk to give a small shriek and run to the other end of the room.

Azazel looks down at me and extends a hand to me. I don't take it but I do get up knowing what he's here for. Azazel opens the door and waits for me to pass through. I slowly begin to do so. "Liz!" Terra whispers as though she was hoping Azazel wouldn't hear her and shrinks back when he turns his head sharply to look at her. "It's okay. I'll—see you soon, 'kay?" I assure her and wave to the group before Azazel's tail whips out, wrapping around the door knob, and slamming the door closed.

"Whoa, watch that thing! You could hurt someone with that!" I say mockingly, narrowing my eyes. "Come," Azazel says taking me roughly by the arm and I try to yank it free but he only grips me tighter. "Not this time." He says pulling me closer. "You don't trust me?" I ask him sarcastically, raising my eyebrows. "No." Azazel says and pulls me to room at the end of the hall. It's the choir room and Azazel seats me in one of the plastic chairs, settling himself into one across from me.

I now notice the small first aid kit in his hand and can't help but feel an amused smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

Azazel pulls one more chair alongside him and reaches his hand down to me. I hesitate and lift my leg, his hand wrapping around my ankle. He then, slowly, sets my leg upon the chair and moves closer, his hand still holding my ankle firmly. I look up and blink feeling startled, I hadn't realized that Azazel had been watching my face the entire time and wonder if I'd made a stupid face or something.

Azazel averts his eyes to the first aid kit, releasing my ankle but he can't hide the smirk on his face. I knew it. I feel so stupid. I turned nineteen last month but people don't treat me as an adult the way I want them to. It's not that I'm immature or anything. People just don't take me seriously.

I'm about to open my mouth to avoid the awkward silence that was creeping in, but Azazel beats me to it. "Why do you not tell your friends you are a Mutant?" He asks bluntly, removing a pair of rather large scissors from the box.

"I—well, I…guess for the same reason **you** haven't told me why you're here" I stutter, taken aback by how personal the question was. "I don't think they really need to know, do they?" I watch as Azazel brings the scissors to my jeans and begins to cut the pant leg off at the knee. " 'Damn. It took me forever to convince my mom to get me new jeans.' " I think to myself in an attempt to resist the temptation to ask the Mutant's name even though I already know it.

"You do not want to be." Azazel says kind of like a question but more like an assumption. "Of course I do," I object fiercely. "And I'm not embarrassed by it either—it's just that—" I sigh, giving up on trying to explain what I don't even understand. My right leg is now bare as Azazel slides the boot cut sleeve over my shoe. "Azazel." The Mutant says, setting the scissors on a chair nearby, taking a small tube labled 'Antibiotic Ointment' and a Q-tip from the kit in his lap. "What?" I ask, too busy wondering whether that ointment was gonna hurt or not.

"My name is Azazel." Azazel's blue eyes met my dark brown ones unflinchingly. "But you knew that, didn't you?" He asks and I gave a slight nod, trapped by his gaze. "Yes, I overheard Emma—" I stop talking as Azazel leans over, placing his hand on my shin to apply the antibiotic. The warmth from his hand is soothing, like the heat from a smoldering fire, and I watch to see if red rubs off onto my own skin; but when he moves his hand to my calf there are no marks.

I shake my head slightly, my cheeks burning. "Why can't I hear you? When you and that woman are talking—" I finally ask the question that has been bugging me just as Azazel begins to apply the antibiotic and his steady hand pauses, then resumes a moment later. "I thought you did." He admits. "I don't know. I am not a telepath. Perhaps that is why."

"Elizabeth." I say after a moment of silence, much like how Azazel did when he told me his name—only he didn't do the lame thing and ask "What?" He just looks up, blinking once. "That's my name, Elizabeth." I explain like an American dumbass. Azazel just smirks down at my wound his chest giving an almost undetectable heave, like his version of a snort. "I thought so." He says, taking out a gauze pad, tearing a strip of a Cohesive Elastic Bandage. "Right." I say numbly. Now I feel _really_ stupid. No duh he knew my name! He only heard Glenn **and** Tierra call me Liz not 10 minutes ago!

"You're going to take us away—aren't you?" I ask quietly, not looking at him, knowing he is watching me because his hand pauses once again, right before he starts to wind the bandage around my leg. "Perhaps." Azazel says shortly.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly angry, my head snapping up."What is it you want from us?"

"I told you I am not to be explaining." Azazel replies simply, not returning the angry tone, keeping his eyes down at what he's working on, glancing up only once. I sigh exasperatedly. "Oh—'Magneto' is supposed to explain all this." I shake my head, so that my dark, wavy hair sweeps over my shoulders. "This is bullshit—Ah!" I hiss suddenly when I feel my leg burn where my cut is. Azazel stops wrapping my leg and says something sharply in Russian. I think it was a cuss word. He unwraps the gauze and removes it altogether.

I look at him questioningly. "No good." Azazel states tearing off a new strip. "Wrapped it too tight. No good." Azazel repeats starting over with a new gauze pad and bandage. This time, I remain silent until he is done.

As he moves to place the antibiotic away I lean in, slowly, watching him as I move my leg off the chair. He stops what he's doing to watch me and I am so close now that I can smell that cinnamon, smoky smell that seems to emanate off of him. It isn't until our faces are only a mere five inches away when I spot a small cut on Azazel's lower lip.

Probably from when I hit him during my escape attempt.

I avert my eyes back to his as my fingers curl around the blade of the scissors. Of course, Azazel is already auto-tuned to my "trickery" and his hand quickly catches my wrist before I even lift the scissors off the chair, standing to tower over me, bringing me up with him. "Relax." I nearly whisper, slowly pulling my wrist from his grasp, still holding onto the scissors with a tight grip.

Once free, I move back slowly into my chair, never breaking my stare into Azazel's entrancing blue eyes. I have never been so relieved that I didn't fall out of my chair before today. I then prop my good leg up on the chair used to doctor my wounded one and begin to cut the pant leg off of it. I see Azazel raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. "What? They _have_ to match." I explain and again Azazel gives his little eye roll/flick, smirking slightly (which is probably the only kind of smile I think he knows how to do) until I slip off my pant leg to create capris.

They're not too shabby either.

Satisfied I hold out the scissors by the blade until Azazel takes them, putting them neatly back into the first aid kit. "You should probably take care of that." I comment, probably just as an excuse to stare at his bleeding lip, resisting the urge to touch it. "It is nothing." Azazel replies indifferently and I don't doubt it. The scar on his face speaks for itself. "So, what now?" I ask as he rises from his chair and a loud whistle pierces the air. "Now, we go see Magneto." Azazel says offering me his hand. This time, I don't refuse and take it. What's the point in fighting now? "Good," I say firmly as I place my hand tentatively in Azazel's, his fingers curling over it as I stand up.

I hadn't realized how long we'd been sitting, the bandages making my leg feel a bit stiff, and I have to lean on Azazel until I can get the feeling back in my leg. "There's a lot of explaining to be done."

And with that, we disappear in a Bamf.

* * *

So what do you think? Continue? Don't continue? Please review and tell me if I should add a little More romance or less and if I should make Azazel a little more hardened or less. R & R and thanks for reading!

-THE SCRIBE!


	3. Chapter 3 A Matter of Minutes

**DISCLAIMER: I still Do Not own X-Men (Damn!) I only own what's mine (i.e. My OC's, my words,...:)**

**P.S. Thanks for the Reviews! They were very helpful in making my next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 3: A Matter of Minutes**

When we Bamf into the large Drama room littered with props and costumes, the first thing I notice, after recovering from the slight weakness I feel from teleporting (which I think I'm starting to get used to) is the tall man with the Claw-like nails from before. I still haven't seen Glenn since the hall incident and I immediately grow anxious, wanting nothing more than to revert into my Mutant form and…Do something. But a voice inside my head tells me, " 'Don't even think about it' "

That voice of course is Emma...Frost I believe.

" 'Get out of my head you little brat!' " Emma snarls furiously at my reverse telepathy trick, and throws me out of her mind with a mental shove that sends a blinding streak of pain in my head (I think I'll stop doing that again for now). Focusing my thoughts back to the room, I become aware of more Mutants fanned out in the room. There is one Mutant with oddly tinged skin, taking on a greenish hue, crouched on the floor, his head twitching about with a vacant look in his eye and I can't help but question his intelligence.

There are a few other people there too, whom I assume to be Mutants.

A man in a suit equally as fancy as Azazel's with long, brown hair who appears to be bored out of his mind, leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets beside another mutant. This Mutant, a girl with dark hair and brown skin, wearing a skimpy outfit that shows off winged tattoos, on the floor with a laptop on her lap, glancing up only a few times to shoot a look of disgust at the green creature in the corner.

"So this is the new recruit," The clawed man says, striding over, and I find it hard to keep my eyes off his fingernails. I hate long fingernails. They creep me out.

" 'And this is why…' " I think, as the Mutant takes hold of my jaw, the claws digging into my skin, forcing me to look up at him. "I can't imagine why, not very threatening is she?" I would say something snappy or clever in response; but at the moment I can't think of anything because right then I notice two long fangs, protruding from the man's top canines.

I'm half expecting, or rather hoping for, Azazel to say something behind me or lead me away as I back up into his solid frame; But he does-nothing. Absolutely nothing in my defense.

It doesn't matter anyways because the Mutant moves away suddenly as though someone told him to; (I suspect Emma is behind this, sensing her presence nearby and for once I'm appreciative of her intrusion, although I can no longer read her back. She must have learned how to block me by now) But not before slowly raking his claws down my jaw line.

Once he's gone I can think clearly, or maybe not, because I'm still feeling a little…discontented by Azazel's indifference just now; But I shake myself out of it with a scolding. " 'Why would I expect him to do anything for me? I can take care of myself-' "

" 'You keep telling yourself that sweetheart.' " Frost snorts in my head and I remember my anger there goes that moment of respect I felt for Ms. Frost. " 'Why don't you come and say that to my face you coward!' " I think back heatedly. "Fine with me." Emma Frost says aloud as she enters the room, accompanied by another Mutant.

On a normal day, I would have laughed at the man who just entered the room. He's decked out in an oddly colored suit with a ridiculous cape and a large, metal helmet that ensnared his entire head, leaving only a small part of his face uncovered for which to breathe and see. But for some reason, I find myself surprisingly intimidated by the sheer sense of power and authority he seems to radiate.

This must be Magneto.

Magneto turns his tin-head to the side, towards Emma, and she looks back. They seem to be talking telepathically to one another and I know they're 'talking' about me. "So, Elizabeth," Magneto says approaching me slowly. He makes a small waving motion with his hand and Azazel releases me, moving to the rest of the group and away from me without so much as a backward glance. "Emma tells me that you are a mutant." Magneto says, scrutinizing me.

"I am." I reply, returning a hard stare but he only continues to study me thoughtfully.

"She also tells me that you already know what it is we are here for." I give no answer (as my assumptions were merely guesses).

He gives a sudden smirk and say, "Well then you are very bright. But let me inform you that this decision is all yours. You can choose to either join us, or not." He says waiting for the next question he knows I will ask but gives me the courtesy of asking it anyway.

"And if I refuse?" I say almost like I did with Azazel previously, only with a dangerous tone, waiting for the right moment to make a run for it. "Then you will not be one of us." Magneto says simply, sweeping out a hand to his cohorts behind him, like they are his family. I try not think back to Glenn when I speak because of the telepath, but it is very hard since I know he is a Mutant as well.

I can't help but I wonder what his decision was—

"And there is also your friend, Glenn Kavi." Magneto adds and I know Emma has once again read my mind but it still comes as a shock. Glenn always talked so much about the Xavier Institute—"Yes, Glenn was indeed thinking of attending that pathetic excuse for a school," Magneto says, interrupting my thoughts. "But we…changed his mind."

"Then where is he?" I snap aggressively before my thoughts can be exposed further.

"I had Azazel drop him off at **my** institute. We didn't want to cause any trouble between him and the _humans_." Magneto says and there's something about the way he said, 'the humans' that troubled me. But I shook it off, thinking about how Glenn and I were planning to leave for the Xavier Institute together. His powers would have been able to get us both there in twice the time I could have; But if he's gone to their side—

"Ms. Hawthorn, will you join us—" Magneto asks once more and holds out his hand for mine."Or will you not?"

I hesitate a moment before I make up my mind.

What else can I do?

I have to learn to control my powers somehow, and I was intending to leave this place anyway! But I can't do it without Glenn. No, I won't do it without Glenn.

I'm about to put my hand in his, when there is a tremendous crash from across the hall. Azazel disappears in a Bamf, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and fire, before returning a moment later with someone in his arms.

It's Donovan.

Before I can say anything, my hand stopping cold at the sight of my friend struggling and writhing in Azazel's grip, Magneto speaks up. "What is this?" He asks sounding tired, as another Mutant with scaly blue skin stalks in. Aside from her skin being blue, her red, coppery hair, and yellow eyes, the fact that she's butt naked makes her stand out even more than Azazel.

"Another Mutant," The blue woman says looking at the frightened Donovan in distain. "A healer I suspect." Magneto looks at him for a while before asking, "How do you know?"

"I overheard him tell the others in his little group," She sneered at my terrified friend before crossing over to Magneto, eyeing me briefly, my hands back at my sides, before stopping just in front of Magneto. Azazel follows, taking the still squirming, Donovan with him.

"But if he is a healer, why are you hurt?" Magneto inquires his eyes going up to her hairline where a cut shines brightly on her forehead. "The kids meddling human friend hit me when I tried to bring him to you." The blue woman says right before she pops Donovan in the head, making him cringe in fear. I take a threatening step forward, my eyes flashing, but Magneto holds out an arm to stop me.

"Now Mystique," He says patiently, dropping his arm as he caresses her face with a gloved hand lovingly. "We must learn how to control your temper for when it's needed. Besides, we don't want to frighten away our new recruits, do we?" Magneto asks as Mystique places her hand over his, returning his warm gaze. "Of course not." Mystique says dreamily and places a kiss upon his lips.

I feel like I shouldn't even be here right now. I'm WAY too close to all this PDA. Thankfully, before things become too uncomfortable, Magneto pulls away.

"Now then," Magneto says looking to Donovan, giving Azazel the hand gesture to have him release him. "You're a healer, are you not?" Too scared to answer, Donovan nods, flicking his eyes to me so quickly that I can't even give him a reassuring gaze or even a smile. "Don't be afraid," Magneto says to Donovan softly, as Donovan is so scared that he is literally shaking. "We're here to help you. We want to help you control your powers and use them to your full potential. What do you say?"

Suddenly, as if under a spell, Donovan's face relaxes, his shoulders dropping from his ears to their rightful place, and he straightens himself out to his full height at 5' 10''. "I—I guess so. Liz?" Donovan asks looking to me with wide, confused eyes. "It's—your choice Donovan. All I know is that I need to learn to control my Mutation. Even if it means being away from my family and friends for awhile." I say truthfully, a little surprised that Donovan never told me he was a Mutant before now.

" 'I know it's not safe for me to be around them anymore.' "

"My family…Freddy..." Donovan says, his voice cracking slightly and I cross over to him, gently placing my hand on his arm. "Times are changing Donny, and so are we." I say more, to reassure myself now. Donovan looks at me.

We've been friends since the fourth grade, and I know he's made up his mind as well. "Alright," Donny says shaking his head vigorously as though to shake clear any doubts left in it. I almost feel like doing the same. "Alright." He repeats more confidently.

"Excellent!" Magneto says triumphantly extending his hands to each of us. "And now, we shall take our leave." Donovan takes Magnetos' hand but now it's my turn to hesitate.  
"Wait," I say looking from the hand, to Donovan, to Magneto. "What are you going to do about the others?"

"You mean the humans." Magneto corrects but not so much in a snobish way…more like in a clarifying way, so I just nod shortly. "We will release them. Let them go to their police. They won't find us. You're safe with us." Magneto says, completely misplacing my reason for worry; but I figure he has good intentions and I take his hand.

"Azazel," Magneto calls and Azazel steps forward, causing Donovan to shrink back a bit. "Let's take our new friends to get situated at their new home."

Home.

The word echoed in my head over and over and over again. Home. Where my mother, brother and sister are, and everything I ever knew is. A hand clasps around mine and I look from the red hand on mine to Azazel, who watches me back with a glint in his eyes, a smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth. I felt Magneto give my hand a slight squeeze and I looked up at him feeling like I just made the biggest decision of my life only in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review and let me know! :) I'll hurry with my next chapter soon and then I'll start to introduce Liz's powers! Thanks!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Like Pulling Teeth

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-OC's:** Mine!  
**-Words**: Also Mine!  
**-X-Men:** Not Mine! :( Thanks and Enjoy!

**Chapter 4:** Like Pulling Teeth

As soon as we teleport into Magneto's home, I cross over to Donovan just as he falls to the ground; But before I get to him he's already fainted. I turn him over, resting his head in the crook of my arm. "Oh, Donny," I moan softly. Now what? I have to do this by myself?

I know I should be worried about Donovan right now but I can't help but wonder about Glenn. I just _really_ don't want to be on my own here; but I figure it'd be kinda messed up if asked about him when my friend just passed out in front of me. " 'Huh, so _that's_ what Azazel meant by 'Sleep'!' "

"Oh, well…that's unfortunate." Magneto says awkwardly and I could tell he meant it. "Azazel, could you take Ms. Hawthorn and Donovan to the guest room? I have to take care of something; but I'll be back to return for the others." Magneto says with a nod, casting a disappointed glance at Donovans' limp body before leaving, rather quickly, through a large door on the left.

I look up at Azazel questioningly since Donovan is about the same height and a bit thicker than him. "Uh, how are we going to—?" I begin but Azazel simply rolls those eyes of his and stoops down, taking Donny from my arms and carrying him like a ragdoll. "This way." Azazel says walking ahead of me to a door straight ahead. I puff out my breath, feeling exasperated and relieved at the same time that Azazel is so passive, not really wanting to talk myself; But I have the feeling, making him talk, or interact with me, in a way that doesn't totally piss me off, won't be so easy.

Azazel wastes no time once we're inside the guest room, (which is very beautiful but I'll get to that later) throwing Donovan onto the nearest couch as quickly as he can. (Probably because Donny kept snuggling up against his neck the whole way here.) I run to Donny's side, adjusting him so that his upper body lies on the couch aligned with the rest of him, and shoot Azazel a vicious glare. "_What_ is your problem?" I scold, standing up straight to better look him in the eye even though my forehead barely makes it up to his shoulder. "Can't you see he's sick?"

"And what would you have me do?" Azazel retorts cooly, crossing his arms as he leans casually against a magnificent book shelf. I blink, not really expecting him to answer me. "Well—well you could try showing a little—common courtesy. We didn't _have_ to join your little group, you know." I say defensively, crossing my arms as well, lifting up my chin a little higher. "I think you did." He replies in that definite, and infuriating, way he has, pushing himself lightly off the shelf, and advancing on me. "I _know_ you did."

"And what makes you so sure? What do you know about me? Or him for that matter?" I ask, powerless to stop myself from moving backward with each step he takes towards me, that wicked tail making sharp, swishing movements behind him. "I know you are needing guidance and so you are needing us to teach you." He says simply and I find my path blocked by another bookshelf I hadn't seen when we first walked in.

I make a move to go around him in an attempt to avoid admitting truth behind that statement, but Azazel throws an arm out, latching onto the bookshelf behind me to stop me. My eyes narrow fiercely and I try going the other way, but again I'm blocked.

Trapped I can only glare up at the Mutant as he leans down, a smirk playing on his lips, tail swaying behind him just as teasingly. "Well?" Azazel asks after a moment. "Well, what?" I snap venomously as he moves closer. "You need us—da?" Azazel asks dangerously, as though daring me to say otherwise, his voice hitting a deep, and very Russian, tone when he says 'da'. It makes something jump in my chest but I'm not sure if it's in fear, or something else.

It's crazy the way he makes me feel when he's looking at me like that!

Like that icy blue gaze can send heat to my skin without even touching me, making it hard to breathe. I stare into his eyes for a moment, then blink, which for some reason seems to clear my head enough to answer. "I need—" I start and Azazel leans in closer for my answer. I pause for effect, rising on my tippy toes to give me enough height to stare directly into his light blue eyes, opening my mouth to say...

Fortunately, before I can finish my sentence the door opens slightly and pauses for a moment and I can hear voices behind it. As Azazel half-turns to see who it is, I skip underneath him and onto the couch where Donny lies; Casting my eyes over my shoulder to Azazel with a look of triumph before tossing my head back around as Magneto enters the room. And there's someone behind him.

"Glenn!" I cry, leaping off the couch and into his arms. "I was so worried. What happened to you? You're hurt." I say softly, touching his cheek just under a very painful looking black eye. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about—your leg—" He says looking from my leg to Magneto to me and back. His face changing from confused, to understanding, and then to very angry.

"You Son of a—!" Glenn roars lunging for Magneto, only to be caught by Azazel in a cloud of smoke. "You said no one would get hurt!" Glenn sputters like an enraged bull, his eyes glowing with a white light, as the claws begin to come out and I know it's only a matter of time before the wings emerge as well.

"Glenn! Stop it! I'm fine! It—was an accident…" I say quickly trying to calm him down as I step between him and Magneto who remains calm but speaks with minor frustration in his voice. "Mr. Kavi, I'm afraid Azazel and I have important things to see to. And I don't have time to hold your hand and explain all of this to you; so I'll let Ms. hawthorne take the liberty of doing so in my place." Magneto says firmly and I can see Glenn calm down enough to be released from Azazels hold.

"An accident?" Glenn asks once they're gone, claws receding, and his eyes returning to their normal, hazel color. "Yes, but I'll explain all that in a minute." I say as Donovan stirs form the couch. "Liz? Liz!" He moans until I go to sit by his side. "Are you feeling alright?" I ask, helping him sit up slowly. "Yeah, I—I think so…Glenn! When did you get here?" Donovan asks trying to get up, looking a little dizzy.

"Whoa, hold on! I don't want you passing out again." I say having Donovan sit back down. "Why don't we start from the beginning?" I say motioning for Glenn to have a seat in an arm chair across from us. "Good idea. I want to know what we're dealing with here." Glenn says, seating himself in the chair in that strange way he does.

"Alright then, well-" I began and I told them everything I knew up to the current point, skipping a few 'minor' things that had to do with my last few encounters with certain mutants.

Glenn remained silent until I finished, his eyes glowed white when I told him briefly about how I got the cut on my leg. Donovan pitched in every once in a while to give his account of the situation and apologizing for not healing me before. I forgave him already and told him so but he persisted in apologizing.

"Listen, I wanna make it up to you, Liz." Donny says resting his hand on mine. "Let me heal your leg." He says gesturing to my bandaged leg.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, you're still a little weak-" I begin uncertainly.

"I'm fine. But you're not. I can do this! Just trust me." He pleads with big brown eyes and I give in, feeling a little scared and embarrassed as I prop my leg up on the couch. Donovan kneels on the floor and unwraps the bandages revealing the nasty cut across my calf. Glenn growls, deep in his throat and I look up to see he's moved closer. I give him a forced smile and place my hand on his arm, but it's me who's shaking.

To tell the truth, I'm really scared.

It took me a few months before I trusted Glenn enough to take me on a flight around the city and I'd known he was a mutant for a while. I barely found out about Donovan being a Mutant less than a half-hour ago. Donovan raises his hand, closing his eyes, and at first nothing happens; but then his hand begins to glow in an orange light. Eyes still closed, Donny lowers his hand to my cut and the light flashes pink, sparking with pain worse than what I felt when I first received the wound. I gasp at the sudden pain and Glenn takes my hand and lets me squeeze it. Then the light, as well as the pain, grows lighter and lighter and lighter until it finally disappears completely, leaving behind new and improved skin.

I touch my leg in disbelief as Donovan reopens his eyes, breaking out into a huge grin.

"Dude!" Glenn says excitedly. "You did it! You fixed it!" It's only now do I realize how much Glenn has been changing over the past few weeks. It's so good to hear him laugh again. I grab Donovan in a hug and we all sit together, just glad to be like how it should be before we all changed.

Then the door opens and moment is ruined by a Emma Frost.

" ' Well if it isn't Azazel's little pet.' " Frost sneers' inside my head as she enters the room, followed by the girl with the wing tattoos and the other Mutant with the long wavy hair. " 'Well if it isn't The Ice Bitch from Hell.' " I retort, before she blocks me out and addresses our group.

"Angel and Janos are here to show you to your rooms." Emma says flatly, gesturing first to Angel, who gives a soft, "Hi!", then to Janos, who just raises a hand and gives a small wave.

"And no, you won't be bunking together." Frost adds with a look of disgust towards the boys and as I look from Donny, blushing and staring at his shoes, to Glenn, who is suddenly very interested in the ceiling.

I wonder which one of them thought it.

And about who were they thinking it? (Although I won't lie, I was thinking it too…but for different reasons!)

Frost leaves us to our own awkward introductions and for a moment the room is silent. " 'I have the feeling getting _anyone_ to know people around here is going to be **a lot** like pulling teeth.' "

* * *

**Better chapter coming soon! Please Review and tall me what you think! Thanks! :D**

**-THE SCRIBE!** :P


	5. Chapter 5 My New Room

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT** own X-Men (Oh if only...) However I do own my OC's and this chapter! It'll have to do for now :P Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 5:** My New Room

"Don't mind Emma." The Mutant named Angel says, stepping forward after a moment. "She's like this with everyone. You just-have to get to know her and she'll calm down." She says offering a smile which we all return gratefully. "You're Angel, huh?" Donovan asks with a shy smile. "Yeah and this is Janos but sometimes we call him Riptide." Angel says and Janos steps forward with a friendly nod and a small smile. "He speaks pretty good english but if he gets confused just bear with him." She adds.

"So why do they call you Riptide?" Glenn asks placing his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans and Janos smiles looking at each of us. "Stand back." He says in a thick Spanish accent, taking a few steps back and we do the same. Janos lifts up his hands, palms facing up at his sides, and begins to wave them in small circles until a small tornado spins in the palms of his hands. Then, with a flick of his wrists, they jump off his hands and spin like tops around each other on the floor until he closes his hands and they disperse.

We give our applause and then look to Angel. "Come on Angel, your turn." Janos says and we cheer her on. "Alright, alright!" She gives in and we watch as her tattoos begin to move and detach from her shoulders until they reveal themselves to be actual wings! Like that of a house fly. We applaude again as she zooms around the room, her toes barely leaving the floor. "Yeah, I can also spit fire but I'm not allowed to in the house." Angel says landing next to Janos, then she pauses for a moment. " 'Angel, we need the guest room. Can you please just show them to their rooms?' " Emma Frost says, her airborne voice sounding much-nicer when she spoke to Angel than I've ever heard her. " 'Fine!' " Angel huffs back.

"Right," Angel says claping her hands together. "Let's show you to your rooms!"

* * *

So Angel and Janos gave us a short tour of the place, which turns out to be a Mansion somewhere in Europe, and Angel gave me some sweat clothes to change into as she showed me where the bathroom was. I felt all the weight of the day travel down the drain as I showered and now I'm lying with my knees drawn up to my chest in my new clothes, the material black and smooth, on my new queen-sized bed thinking about the day. Everything has changed so much, so fast. " 'Too much, too fast is more like it.' " I think closing my eyes tight. " 'Maybe if I just go to sleep I'll wake up and some how none of this will have happened...' "

I wait...And wait...And wait a little bit more until I give a frustrated sigh and rapidly sit up in bed. It's already dark here but it still feels like six o clock to me and I could never really go to sleep before eight. Angry and upset I grab a pillow, throw my face into it, and shout to the top of my lungs, "AAAAHHHHHRGHHHH!"

After I finish, I keep my face in the pillow, as it's very comforting, and then-

A knock at the door.

I raise my head to say come in, but then there's a loud Bamf-ing noise followed by Azazel; But I only see him briefly because (although I probably should be used to this by now) I am startled by his sudden arrival and I fall off the bed, legs over head, with a loud shriek. I'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, not used to all the space, and me being naturally clumsy it was only a matter of time before I did something totally embarrassing-

Like this.

I try to get back up quickly, too quickly and my foot snags the bed post and I fall again with a "Sonofa-!" Only this time something catches me around the waist like a safety line, it's Azazels' tail. He pauses for a moment then he picks me up by the arm and lifts me effortlessly off the floor. "I'm okay! I'm O-K!" I say pushing myself away from him and smoothing out my sweatshirt, keeping my head down to hide my flamming red cheeks.

"You-are sure?" Azazel asks and there's a strange tremmulous tone in his voice. I look up confused to see that he's smiling. Azazel is actually smiling! A full smile lined with perfect white teeth, although he's making a feeble attempt to cover his mouth with a red hand. And not only that, but he's laughing too! Well, it's more like a low, almost undetectable chuckle but a laugh none the less. Not kowing how to react to this, I jump on the offense. "Yes, I'm sure! What are you doing in here anyways?" I ask and clasp my pounding forehead with my hand. "I am here to see you." Azazel says resuming his calm once more.

"Yeah I got that," I say rolling my eyes. "But why? Is something wrong?" I ask crossing my arms to cover my chest, as I'm now bra-less, and I sneek a glance at the now closed door as though Magneto himself would be standing there waiting for me. "No, I was to see if you are well." Azazel says slowly, waving to my leg and I give a start. " 'Wait, he was-concerned about me?' "

"Oh, um, yeah I'm-yeah Donovan, he healed my leg. It's fine now-" I rammble and Azazel begins to walk to the door, cutting me off as he speaks. "Good, you will train at eight tomorrow." Again I'm caught off guard and am at a loss for words at the moment. "Wait!" I call out but I pause, not sure what to say. "Make sure you use the door next time." I say finally, waving to the door and giving a smirk with a hand on my hip. "Sleep. You will need it." He replies with a tiny trace of a smile and leaves me to my thoughts.

As I take his advise and make way for the bed, limping slightly on my aching foot, I catch sight of myself in the mirror on the far end of the room to the left and sigh, hopelessly. Due to my epic fail of a fall, my still wet, dark brown hair had gone in twelve different directions in a mass of curl the entire time I'd been talking to Azazel. I shake my head and rub the back of my neck as I slide into the silky covers. " 'Hopefully the next day will be better...' " I think to myself as I slip into an almost peaceful sleep.

* * *

I wake up to a blinding light in my face, the curtains opened just enough to let the sunlight fall over my eyes. I rub my blurry eyes and sit up, glancing in the mirror to see that my hair appears to be attacking my head in a jacked-up ball of frizz and lay back down wiht a groan. And then someone knocks on the door. I shoot back up, trying desperately to smooth out my impossible hair and call for them to come in.

It's Angel.

I relax a bit and get off the bed. "Oh, hey Angel!" I greet her, straightening my wrinkled clothes. "What's up?"

"Breakfast," She replies, flopping onto my bed in a huff. "I know it's kinda early but, ya know-you get used to it." Angel continues and I sit down again next to her, but don't look at her. "Angel?" I ask, hestitantly. "Yeah?" She asks proping herself up on one elbow to look at me. "I don't-I'm-" I try to get the words out but they just won't come. "You're nervous," Angel says for me and I nod. "Close enough." I say softly. "Don't be. You'll do fine! Here," She says offering a duffle bag filled with-stuff. "We got these from your house." Angel says sheepishly, sounding a little embarrassed and I blink in shock. "When will I be able to see them?" I ask and Angle averts her eyes. "It could be awhile. Just to prevent-complications." She explains and then stands up suddenly. "Well, I have to go wake up your friends now." She says laughing nervously. "When you're ready just wait in the hall and we'll all go down together."

"'Kay." I say quietly, clutching the duffel bag until she leaves. I go into the bathroom and put on my eye contacts (The old ones I had to throw away last night), some lip gloss and a hell of a lot of face powder. I comb out my tangled hair and put some Bedhead-Control Freak in it, along with several other haircare products, in an attempt to make my hair somewhat presentable. I leave my hair down, a habit of mine, and jorney into the hall where I find that Glenn and Angel have been waiting on me and Donovan, who is still not here. "Told you." Glenn says to Angel with a smirk. "Wow who knew a guy could take so long to get ready!" Angel exclaims with a laugh and Glenn smiles. I smile too. " 'They look really cute together.' " I think to myself as Donovan exits his room looking much better than the rest of us. "Hey sleepin' beauty." I say with a smile and Donovan reaches a hand up to fluff out his curly hair.

"You can never look too gorgeous ya' know?" Donny replies and we follow Angel down the hall, into the door on the left, leading to another hallway, and at the end of it is a large kitchen area which includes a table where Janos and the green creature from before are already seated. "And this is our kitchen!" Angel says grandly as she flounces behind a counter where the fridge and other kitchen appliences found in a kitchen. I have to say these people are well situated. " 'The kitchen is as large as my entire house!' "

" 'Who _ever_ would have guessed?' " I hear Emma Frost say sarcasticly. I move around to the edge of the table and notice that an open door leads to another room, a lounge or something, and in it, Emma sits reading a news paper while picking purple grapes out of a bowl. The lounge is equally as grand as the kitchen, with plush couches and a wide screen t.v. "Good morning to you too Emma!" I reply, matching her sacrcastic tone, then return with the others, taking a seat next to Donovan. "So-" The green boy says through a mouthfull of bacon strips, or atleast that's what I think it used to be. "You guys are the new recruits huh?" He asks but just laughs before we can answer. "Threatening bunch Angel," The boy scoffs wiping his mouth on his sleeve and Donovan cringes in disgust. "Well, anyways, the name's Tod. But ev'rybody calls me Toad."

"Why do they call you-" I began but before I could finish, Toad suddenly leaps from the his chair to the other end of the table then whips around, a long green tounge shooting from his mouth and heads for a bowl of green apples sitting on the counter. Then, there's a Bamf and the tounge stops just inches from covering the bowl in green slime, held back by a red hand. "Please, not on the apples." Azazel says tiredly releasing the tounge as he casually picks up a white towel and begins to clean off the slime from his hand. "Yeah alright." Toad says disappointedly, and hops back into his seat, drumming his long, thin fingers on the table. Azazel then picks an apple from the top of the stack. "Azazel!" Angel calls holding up her hands and Azazel, not missing a beat, tosses her one and then Bamfs away again. I wonder where he goes off to but quickly dismiss it, trying not to think about last night...

After a while, Emma leaves to meet up with Magneto and the rest of us take the time to bond and swap stories about life at home. Janos, with what english he knows, tells us about his life in Spain, Angel tells us about her past jobs in the exotic industry, and even Toad turns out to be like us. Just a teenager with special abilities who was picked up by Magneto when he ran away from home. "Yeah the life of a Reject is a hard one; but much more interesting than *normal* peoples." He says kicking his feet up on the chair and recieving a smack from Angel.

"C'mon," Angel says standing up with a wide grin. "Where?" Glenn asks as the rest of us rise from the table. "The Training Room." Angel replies and we exchange glances. I guess it's time to show what we're made of.

* * *

**Please R&R and stay tuned for my next chapter-Training Fun. Thanks! ;D**

**~THE SCRIBE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Training Fun Part 1

**Hey Sorry It's taken so long for this next chapter (I kinda hit a writers block :P) but here it is! I'll try to speed it up with the next one! Until then-Enjoy!**

**P.S. I DO NOT own the X-Men but I DO own my OC's and my words and there's nutin' they can do about it! MUAH HA HA! O.O**

**Chapter 6: Training Fun (Part 1)**

The Training Room is as intimidating as it sounds. Our foot steps echo in the large marble room as we meet up with Frost, Magneto (Who I've been informed is really named Eric but magneto's like his code name), and the blue woman he called Mystique. Azazel, I notice, is not here. "Ah, good morning young Mutants and welcome our Training Facility." Eric says grandly sweeping his arms out to our group. When we first walked in, I almost didn't recognize him as he is no longer in his weird outfit, but dressed in a black turtleneck and black slacks. He's actually a handsome man now that I look at him. "Here we will ask for a demonstration from each of you. Why don't we start with you, Glenn?" Eric asks gesturing to Glenn with a nod.

"Alright." Glenn replies and steps up onto a small, round podium like-structure in the center of the room. Glenn shrugs off his sweater, revealing a tan, muscular body, and there is something wrapped around his waist. Slowly, his wings unfold themselves from around his waist and sweep out impressively with a loud whooshing sound behind him. His wings are huge and black, like a bat's wings. Then comes the thick, lizard-like tail that Glenn is forced to wrap around his leg at all times. In order to disguise his Mutation, Glenn must wear layers upon layers of oversized clothes to hide his wings and tails. Not being able to use his tail for balance, Glenn is often unsteady on his feet and always uncomfortable as Colorado can reach upto 115 degrees in the summer. People in the past have tried to make fun of him; But Glenn is a force to be reckoned with and no one would dare cross him.

"Cool!" Toad says sounding impressed from his haunched position on the floor, which seems to be a normal thing with him. "Well, I see you'll be needing to train with Angel to learn how to fly-" Eric begins but Glenn cuts him off. "I can't. My body weight is too heavy. I can only glide on the wind." Glenn explains gathering his clothes as his tail disappears into his sweats. "Nevertheless, you'll need practice. And then we'll explore your abilities further. The same goes for you Donovan with your healing abilities."

"Alright Liz. It's your turn." Eric says and I feel that uncomfortable squirm in my stomach that I get before a presentation or something, only much worse. "Oh, ah, okay." I stutter and make my way to the podium uncertainly, making a great effort to not fall off of it. " 'This oughta be good.' "

" 'Shut up Emma.' " I warn as I take a shaky breath and turn to face them. Donovan gives me a thumbs up and Glenn smiles assuringly. I take another breath to calm my heart rate and close my eyes, concentrating...

A cold feeling starts slowly, then builds in my chest, spreading out all the way to my finger tips and then there's a pull-like I'm going through a vaccuum, not unlike Bamf-ing I notice; And then, darkness-

* * *

At first everything is blurry when I open my eyes and I feel slightly ill in my stomach as I watch my transparent hands turn solid again, my entire ghostly body seems to be covered in a glowing haze as though it's part of me. Then I rise, the group all staring at me in awe. Even Emma has fallen silent, scrutinizing me with her deep blue eyes. I turn around to look at my human body, eyes glowing an ultraviolet purple, completely expressionless.

My human body is suspended in the air, toes a few inches off the ground, my hair flows as though I'm unaffected by gravity, hanging in the air like I'm being supported by strings. I cross over to my body, moving as though underwater and give a sharp, resentful laugh that resonates in the room in a haunted wave of sound, making everyone give a start in shock. "Pathetic, isn't it?" I asks, my voice echoing through the room, to no one imparticular, pacing around my human form, and I pass a hand casually through the neck of my human form.

"Amazing." Eric breathes stepping forward with a grin. "Amazing," I repeat sighing hopelessly, the right side of my upper lip lifting in distain. "That's what I thought atfirst too, but now-" I stop sadly. "In this state, I have other powers-Extensions of my initial ability. I call this the 'Ghost State.' But in my human form-I'm defenseless." I say angrily and then thrust my palm out, a purple ball of energy flying from my palm and into a weird kinda crash dummy, knocking it off it's stand and onto the ground. It's actually one of the smaller ones I've ever done since I'm not used to using that power. It's really draining.

"Well then we'll just have to do a little more-exploration. What other powers do you possess, that you know of?" Eric asks curiously and I give a little smirk. "Well-" I start and with that I sweep my arms over my head and dissapear. Then I reappear just behind Donovan with a "Boo!" Donny jumps with a yelp and I dissapear again, appearing behind Angel and I stroll right through her. She gives a shiver and rubs her arms. "W-woa! You're like a Ghost or something!" She says with a grin.

"Yeah, It can be really neat sometimes but-it's also hard to control." I laugh nervously watching my hands turn transparent and then solid again. I look at Glenn and smile at him. He's had my back for the longest time. He understood why I never wanted to use my powers and respected that. "But I guess that's why I'm here right?" I say and he returns the smile.

"Wait, if you're a ghost, then can you, like, possess people too?" Toad asks scratching his ear with a grubby finger. "Sometimes. I've only done it once but-I don't like it. It's dangerous and I almost couldn't get out once I was there." I explain softly, my voice cracking at the terrible memory. "Well then we'll have to assign you special training sessions with Emma as she too shares powers similar to yours." Eric says and I nod glancing at Emma who watches me back with a look of understanding, maybe even empathy. It's weird...

"Overall I'd say this has been most enlightening." Eric says. "So let's see-Liz, you're with Emma-" I immediately feel sick at the though but shake it off knowing it has to be done. "-And Glenn you will be with Toad and Angel." We all nod in unison, making no argument and then Donovan turns to me. "So how do you go back?" He asks and I wince, wishing there aren't so many people in the room watching me. "Uh, like this I guess-" I say and slowly walk over to my body and then keep walking until I phase right into it with a flash of violet light.

Then I'm falling, something I'm growing accustomed to, off the podium and to the floor; but before I knock myself out I feel someone catch me and set me carefully on the ground. I moan weakly and blink up at the figure above me give a small smile. "Nice save." I tell Glenn weakly, who gives me a smug smirk. "Isn't it always?" He asks before I'm surrounded by Angel and Donovan and Janos, who all help me back onto my feet. My knees feel like jelly and my head feels light as air. "I-I don't know what's wrong. I don't normally feel this weak unless I've been out of my body for too long." I explain, the dizziness subsiding as quickly as it'd come, to where I can stand on my own. "So, you said something about training?" I ask Eric who smiles dangerously. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Training with Emma isn't as bad as I thought it would be. We waited for awhile before she had me astral project again. In the mean time, Frost explained to me what was going on with my powers. She said that when I astral project, my astral body, kind of like a spirit, separates from my own body and I can control it and the amazing powers that come with it. "This may explain why you can't use your powers outside of your body. But maybe we can bring out some of your powers in your human state, like I can, with a lot of training, of course." I frown unconsiously, feeling a tremmor of fear at the thought. "You can handle that-Can't you?" Emma Frost asks sweetly, but with a serious face. "Yes, I can." I say firmly with determination. "Then let's get started..."

And so for the rest of the day and everyday for nearly two weeks Emma has taught me everything she knows about astral projection. Of course my powers differ greatly from hers and we haven't actually astral projected yet-

Until today.

"You're ready?" Frost asks me, studying me. Since we began, Emma and I have grown more comfortable near eachother. It's like, due to our powers, we have a better understanding of one another. "Yeah." I say nervously wiping my hands on my sweats. "Okay, watch me..." Emma says sitting crosslegged down on the mat we'd laid out for the occasion. I stay standing as she closes her eyes, resting her upturned palms on her knees, and begins to slowly rise off the floor. She stops, levitating atleast 2 feet off the ground. Then, her eyes snap open, glowing an eerie blue-white light. Suddenly, her Astral body flies from her solid form and appears before me, Emma's outline turning from transparent to normal again.

"Now, once you begin this process, you cannot stop. You must leave your body cleanly and decisively. If you can do that then perhapse It'll help with your lack of control over your powers. Now, it's your turn." Emma says floatling over to her body to observe me as I seat myself in the same position as her. "Okay..." I breathe, adjusting slightly, taking a moment before looking up to Emma with a nod. "Alright, nice form-" Emma states like a true mentor. "Now close your eyes...Good...Now concentrate; but not too hard or you'll pull yourself through too fast...Okay, now feel the pull, don't resist it...Let it pull you but don't allow it to throw you out of your body too soon...Excellent, you're almost there!...Now, let yourself go-"

I do as I'm told and this time, instead of being sucked out of my body like a vacuum, I feel like I'm soaring smoothly into a warm light, and when I leave my body, I don't feel dizzy or weak; But relieved that everything went right. I give out an excited shriek of joy. "Oh-My-God! That was amazing! I don't feel weak at all! I-" I gush excitedly but then I realize Emma is saying something and I stop abruptly as she hurries over to me, trying to grab me but her hands merely pass through me. Then I realize that I am slowly descending into the floor and I remember that our Training Room is on not on the first floor of this mansion but on the 5th. I cry out once before my head phases through the floor. Then, my powers suddenly stop working, I feel myself falling and there's nothing I can do to stop myself...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**So How'd I do? Please Review and let me know! Excited about new chapters to come! :D**

**~THE SCRIBE!**


	7. Chapter 7 Training Fun Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN BUT IF I DID IT WOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS...I OWN MY WORDS/OC'S...**_

_**Chapter 7: Training Fun (Part 2)**_

_**Ok I'll admit I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter so forgive my Raunchiness! Every word I wrote made me giggle and I hope it has the same effect on you Azazel fans! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D**_

_Previously in the New Recruit:_

_...Then I realize that I am slowly descending into the floor and I remember that our Training Room is on not on the first floor of this mansion but on the 5th. I cry out once before my head phases through the floor. Then, my powers suddenly stop working, I feel myself falling and there's nothing I can do to stop myself..._

I only fall shortly when my hand gets caught in the ceiling. I look up in suprise. I'm not sure what's happening here and I'd rather not think about it, what with part of my wrist still intangible but my hand solid, keeping me from falling to my doom onto a-

Bed.

I sigh in relief. If I were suspended over a bookcase or a piano or some shit then I'd be worried; but I think I'd live if I fell on this bed. I have to wonder though-" 'Who's bed is this? Better yet, who's **room** is this?' "

" 'It's Azazel's Room,' " Emma says in my head floating through the roof to hover next to me, making me a little jealous at her levitation skills. " 'Well, I suppose you need to learn how to control your tangibility somehow.' "

"Alright let's see-" She says out loud hovering around me to examine the situation. "Uh-huh...Alright it doesn't look** too** bad-" Then, the bathroom door opens and in walks a half-naked Azazel, with a very short, dark purple towel wrapped around his toned waist. (I'd almost forgot how early it is! Everyone is asleep right now but since I'm still not used to the timezone, and Emma apparently has sleeping problems, so we schedule our training sessions earlier than everyone else.) Azazel glances up briefly, does a sharp double take, and after a second a slow smirk lifts the corner of his mouth.

"We are training? _Or spying_?" He says in that accent of his and I can't help but shamelessly stare at his body. And what a body it is! If I'd known this was his room I'd have been _'Spying'_ on him a long time ago! I really hope those lessons on sheilding my thoughts are working 'cause if Emma heard them I'd die!

His body is as amazing as his Mutation!

Every inch of his body, that's visible anyways, is toned with muscle and the deep red tone of his skin makes every muscle and scar on him seem all the more...Sexy. And he has quite a few scares which immediately makes me want to know how he got each and_ every_ one; but before I can lose myself completely in the many lines and creases of his body, Emma jolts me violently out of my thoughts. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She says smuggly and I suddenly really wan't to get out of the ceiling now.

"Only if it means you two are to stay for rest your session." Azazel replies reaching up to remove a silky black robe from the top of his dresser, along with a box which I'm guessing contains soap in it, and throws the robe over his shoulder, looking as sexy as an underwear model could ever **hope** to be...

_**Oh Jesus!**_

I could _just scream_ he's so fine! "Yeah, whatever, you just go take your shower, we'll be out of here before you can miss us!" Emma replies and Azazel gives that little huff of a laugh, shaking his head as he takes a step toward the bathroom. "Emma," He says slowly with the slow shake of his head. "You know that is not possible!"

"Yeah, whatever! Just go already! I don't need you distracting my pupil" Emma says much to my horror and I blush and look away immediately when his eyes shift to look at me and instead study my wrist as I continue to dangle from the ceiling. "I could help your dilema." Azazel offers, turning slightly and I glance down to see him watching me back and I look away again and yank on my arm again feebly. "It is not trouble for me-"

"Oh, I **know** it's not Azazel!" Emma taunts, some of the playfulness leaving her voice when the attention is directed away from her. "But if you don't mind I'm trying to teach a lesson here!"She says and Azazel makes a "Hm." Noise in the back of throat. "Another time perhapse," He says and I detect a slight chill in the air. Was it something they said? **I** certainly didn't say anything!

"We'll see," Emma says and i can't help but feel like I've totally missed something! Even so, I really would like to get out of the ceiling now and I'm just praying that they'll hurry this up so I can hide in my room for the rest of my life!

After a moment, in which I assume Emma and Azazel have been communicating, Azazel's smile returns and once again he turns to leave with a last nod to Emma. The **one time** I actually _wanted_ to hear Emma inside her head and I'm kept in the dark! Great! "And keep working on that English would you?" Emma calls to Azazel as though trying to lighten the mood once more and I know something just went down right now...But what?

"_Da Mat'!"_ Azazel replies in Russian before turning towards the bathroom, raising his soap box in the air in a kind of a wave and disappearing into the bathroom once more, his long tail swishing behind him just beneath that _oh, so tiny towel!_ "Now then," Emma says in a huff. "Where were we?" Emma asks turning her attention back to me, rather reluctantly I sense, and I do the same.

"Oh right, you're in the ceiling!" Emma says with a laugh to which I give a glare. "Hilarious." I state and Emma raises her hands in surrender although the smile remains on her face. "Alright, alright! I can get you out of this, just-_concentrate_." She commands helpfully and I close my eyes and attempt to do so; but just then the shower turns on and I immediately lose focus on what I'm doing. I sigh, re-opening my eyes in frustration. "What's wrong?" Emma questions quickly and I stutter to make an excuse. "I-Ah-I _don't want to fall?"_ I say, more like a question, my voice taking a higher pitch as I hear a sound coming from the bathroom. It's Azazel and-

_Oh God, he's Singing!_

A deep, resonating sound with distinct Russian lyrics. "I mean, what if-I fall and miss the bed? Or if I _keep on_ falling and can't stop? Or-" I say quickly, the words rushing out of my mouth in a hurry; but thankfully Emma stops me. "Liz! Calm down! You can't stay stuck in this roof forever, so either you're going to figure this out or I'll have someone come and remove you. Which do you prefer?" She asks with a smile and I can tell whatever'd made her angry before is all cleared up now. How I'm not sure; But I'm glad it is! I need all the help from Emma I can get and I'd prefer it if Emma weren't in a bad mood when she does!

I glance down at the floor, then back at her. "I think I'm gonna have to figure this one out." I state with another sigh and glance at my handless wrist. The last thing I want is to have to be rescued from the roof! "Well then, let me know how that goes!" Emma says and I whip my head to her just as she begins to ascend through the roof. "**What?"** I shriek in fear. "Wait, you're not gonna** leave me** here, are you?"

"Looks like you're gonna have to do this on your own!" Emma calls to me as she phases through the roof and pokes her head back through the floor to gloat. "But don't worry! I'll be in the kitchen just below, having breakfast. You know, incase you fall through!" Emma calls, her voice fading through the ceiling as she leaves and I begin to panic. "Don't! Emma? Emma, Come on! Don't you leave me here!" I cry but quickly give up with a groan.

Just when I thought we were reaching 'friend status'...

I curse and then close my eyes-Concentrating...Just gotta keep concentrating...Then, the shower turns off and I immediately loose my concentration. Oh man! I'm going to be alone in here with an insanely hot naked man! Normally, that'd be a dream come true for me; but I didn't quite picture it going this way! As in with me being **stuck in the ceiling!**

" 'Curse you Emma!' " I say mentally but she's ignoring me now. I notice that Azazel is no longer singing and I wait for his to stroll in and let the humiliation begin; but he doesn't show. After a moment, I decide to try, yet again, to free myself. I'm concentrating, like how Emma tells me I should, and sure enough I feel my hand begin to slip through the roof. After a moment of holding onto that concentration, I begin floating safely to the ground, levitating like Emma showed me, and unknowingly moving further away from the bed.

At first, I'm super excited. " 'I'm actually doing it!' " i think to myself happily...But of course, my success is short-lived as Azazel walks in, topless and only wearing a pair of black, silky pants as he gazes up at me just intime to catch sight of me suddenly lose what concentration I had and begin to plummet to the floor...

* * *

I only fall about two feet, shrieking embarrassingly as I do, before I'm engulfed in a cloud of smoke and then suddenly land in a flurry of silky covers and pillows.

Atfirst, I'm just happy to be alive-

Then I open my eyes and look up to see Azazel, who has landed on top of me on his bed, his skin still wet from the shower, his normally slicked back hair askew in all different directions in a curly mess of black hair. His body glistens and I'm aware of just how close we are together and how warm and wet and just...Wonderful he feels. I try to settle my breathing as I stare up at Azazel in shock, trying not to have a heartattack right here and now.

"You are always this-Exciting?" Azazel asks slowly removing his arm from around my waist where he'd caught me; letting his hand slide a little more slowly around my lower back and over the curve of my hip. "Only on the weekends, apparently." I say feeling like I can hardly breathe as the space closes between us. "And week days-if I'm feeling particularlly, clumsy-" I say letting my words trail off, as he moves closer and I feel myself getting lost in those damn eyes...

And then, as though to add insult to injury (Or maybe the Universe is just being particularlly cruel to me today), the bedroom door opens and in walks, or rather *hops*, Toad.

"Yo Azuzle, you got anything for warts, or boils, or sumthin'-" Toad begins, mispronouncing Azazel's name, as he scratches a small, disgusting area on his hand but stopping cold once he looks us to see the two of us-still in bed together. (Man that sounds so wrong!) "Oh! Woa! Sorry!" Toad says quickly. "Didn't know yall were-" Toad stammpers, making no move to leave.

I suddenly come to my senses and shoot up ( a little too suddenly) and at the same time Azazel looks back to me quickly,and we butt heads; But not hard enough to really hurt. Still, I give a small groan in embarrassment and sheer disbelief at my horrible luck and I jump back, slamming my head against the headboard with a curse. Okay, now **that** hurt!

" 'Now would be a really good time to go intangible!' " I think to myself and for once my powers do what I want them to and I feel myself slipping through the covers. Atfirst it looks as though Azazel is going to reach out for me but I shake my head quickly and he pulls back just before I slip below the covers and into the kitchen; But not before I hear Toad say, "Dude, you got some skills with the ladies I'll give you that! But seriously, got anything for this?"...

Luckily I drop out of that conversation, (literally) but this time I'm in control and I float safely down. I hover over a large sofa and pause. I don't know how to land-

"Just release your tension and you'll land." Emma says helpfully and I release my tension, dropping into the couch with a thud. "So how'd it go?" Emma asks casually as she takes a bite out of a bagle. "You left me." I state bluntly, still in shock over what just happened. "And you're wet," Emma says chewing and swallowing. "But hey cheer up! You passed your first test! And you did it on your own, like I knew you could! Besides," She says, flipping the channels, as I begin to pour a cup of coffee for myself with a slightly shaky hand. "I left you in _good hands_." I freeze at this comment, nearly spilling my coffee, before resuming in time to save it.

"Oh, you horrible-**Agh**!" I shout angrily, wanting to say something much worse, as I quickly move out of the kitchen with my cup, trying to escape her laughter that suddenly fills the room. "Wait-"She laughs."Wait where are you going?" She asks as I hurry up the stairs, passing by Angel, Donovan, and lastly Toad who is picking at a small bandaid on his hand. "I need to change!" I call back heatedly, wiping the small drops of water off my arm, before turning invisible the rest of the way to my room.

* * *

As I sit on my bed, drinking my coffee, I can't help but ask the question we all tend to ask whenever something doesn't go our way:

"Why Me?"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know what you think! And I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! :D**

**P.S. Da Mat': Means 'Yes Mother' in Russian.**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Out Of The Mansion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN!**

**P.S. Sorry I havent updated in FOREVER! I've had a bit of writers block with this story lately! :( Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Out of the Mansion**

Of course I had to come out of my room sooner or later.

Luckily I had been joined by Donovan a little while after I'd changed and we sat discussing our decision to leave Colorado.

After about a half hour of trying to work out its complications though (like whatever happened to the other kids at that high school not too long ago?), we abruptly fall silent, realizing that this is much bigger than either of us had realized at the time.

Soon after, Donny leaves to go find Glenn. A little while later of debating, I decide to go find them.

I trudge back down stairs in my second pair of black sweat pants along with the blouse I'd worn the day I decided to join Eric and Co. The soft knit fabric feels a little strange in comparison to the cotton blend sweats and I tend to pull my shirt down obsessively from time to time. I'm only halfway down the stairs when a loud siren suddenly goes off and the lights in the mansion shut down.

"What the-" I mutter as red emergency lights begin to flash. I begin down the stairs when I run into Angel, or rather she bulldozes into me, knocking me flat on my ass on the steps with an UMPF! "Woah, what's going on Angel?" I exclaim, still clutching the rails, as I haul myself off the steps. "I—It's nothing! Really! We—Need to leave the Mansion. **Now**!"Angel calls over the sirens as she takes me by the wrist and drags me down the stairs. "Why? What's going on?" I ask letting my arm slip through her fingers. _'Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!'_

"I don't know—an accident in the lab maybe! Listen, we can figure it out once we're a safe distance away!" Angel shouts and tries to grab me again but I pull away. "Wait! What about my body?" I shout over the piercing sirens and begin to head back up to where my body is. "Azazel's already on it!" Angel shouts and I wince at the mental images that immediately pop into my head and the poor choice of words.

"_As usual."_ I mutter, thankful for the sirens which block out my voice. "So where are we going?" I ask as we descend flight upon flight of stairs and round endless hallways until we end up in a large garage-like room I've never seen before. "We're here." Angel says, not needing to shout anymore since the sirens are muffled once the door closes. "Wow." I breathe, gaping in awe at the enormous black and maroon jet.

"Azazel will be here soon," Angel says heading for the door. "Once Janos get's here with Donovan and Glenn, he'll fly you to safety."

"What about you guys?" I call to her as Angel leaves. "_Azazel!"_ Is all she answers._ 'Right'_ I think and it doesn't take long before Janos comes with Donovan and Glenn. "Ready?" Janos asks and I barely finish explaining to them the dilemma of my missing body when Azazel Bamfs in the room-

With me in his arms.

It's so strange to see my limp body in someone's arms when I'm standing right here. My normally glowing, wide-open, violet eyes are now closed as my head rests against Azazel's chest, which is thankfully clothed in a plain black t-shirt. Wasting no time, Azazel strides over to Janos and passes my body on to him. "Go, we'll take care of things here." Azazel says in a low clipped tone before Bamfing away again, but not without catching my eye briefly.

There was something about the look in his eye that didn't quite seem right...

"Everyone on the Jet!" Janos says abruptly and I let it slip from my mind as we all rush onto the Jet where Janos sets my body into a seat. "Strap in." Janos says, strapping my body into the chair. "Glenn, help me fly." Janos says and leads Glenn into the cockpit, leaving Donny and I to secure ourselves and wait for takeoff. "Maybe you should, ah-" Donny begins nervously gesturing to my body. "I—Can't." I confess shamefully as I stare out the tiny round window near my seat. All I can see is a wall though.

"Why-" Donny begins but gasps when the Jet lurches forward and begins to slowly rise into the air. I grip the arm rests and close my eyes. I've always hated flying. "It's easier said than done. And we still don't know what's going on. I'd be better if I did it when we land." I state vaguely once we stabilize in the air. "What **is** going on anyways?" I ask and Donovan shrugs, looking just as confused as I feel. "I don't know. I don't even think **they** know!"

I think about this for a moment and sigh, feeling slightly nauseous. I don't know if it's because of the sharp jerking movements of the Jet, or whatever is going on at the Mansion. "I just hope everything is alright…"

* * *

It didn't take long for Emma to catch up with Eric. He was in the Electrical Room trying to figure out why the security systems quit while Azazel, Angel, and Toad worked to keep the prisoners in their cells. "Eric, what happened?" Emma asks, glaring at the control panel which has been torn open, sparks fly in every direction and singe her boots. "Sabotage." Is all Eric growls, stooping to rewire the panel, and Emma gets a good look at what caused the malfunction. A deep whole penetrates through the security controls, it almost looks like someone reached right in and tore out the circuitry.

"Xavier?" Emma suggests but Eric just shakes his head. "No, he wouldn't have just hit and run."

"Creed?"

"Uh uh, it's too messy. Even for him."

"Alright, then who could it have been? One of the prisoners?" Emma asks irritably as the sirens finally stop and the lights come back on. Eric rises again, having gotten the security back on and functional. "Let's see." Eric says, rewinding a security cam. He doesn't have to rewind very far before they find the culprit. A dark figure flashes across the screen and punches in the controls, and then disappears before they can get a good look.

Eric curses and then rewinds frame by frame; but then before they can see who it is-The screen goes blank and the footage is lost.

Eric curses again, this time angrier, as he slams his fist against the now worthless panel. "Who ever did this," Eric says in the quiet, yet seething, tone of his. "Knew about this facility."

" 'Emma.' " Azazel contacts through Emma's telepathy. " 'What is it? Have you captured the prisoners?' "

" 'Not yet. Two are missing. I need you to find them.' "

"What's wrong?" Eric asks, noticing the faraway look Emma sometimes gets when her telepathy acts up. "It's Azazel. He needs me to find two of the missing prisoners." Emma says and then closes her eyes in concentration. She feels herself traveling through the lab and down cooridors until she finds the missing mutants.

" 'Well if it isn't our little Mutant Catcher and Breeze Boy.' " Emma says to Azazel so hwe knows what to look for. " 'They're heading up to the mansion on SC-B.' "

" 'I'm already there.' " Azazel says and their connection breaks as he pursues the escaped prisoners. It's hard to believe that those two managed to escape! The Mutant Catcher's only power is discovering other mutants. Breeze Boy has to be the lamest addition to their collection of mutant adolescents. He's supposed to have this incredible power over wind but he can't seem to do much more than make for a crappy air conditioner.

It takes no time at all before both escapees are apprehended and placed back into their separate cells. "This is impossible Eric!" Emma scolds once order has been restored and they've all regrouped again. "We can't watch over these kids all day! The only reason why those three decided to join us is because they _didn't know about this place!"_

"Ah, that's not true," Toad pipes up from his squatted position. "That Glenn guy came here. Ya'll locked him up in those cells when we were at that College."

"But he didn't see the others! Remember?" Angel argued.

"It is too late to let them go." Azazel says after a moment, stroking his goatee in thought. "Perhaps it would be wise to inform them of this." he says with a wave at the lab.

"He's right." Emma says stepping forward after a minute of stunned silence. "If they're going to be loyal to us, they_ have_ to know. If they find out on their own, it could backfire on us."

"Yeah," Angel mumbles, staring at her boots and Emma senses that Angel wanted to befriend the new recruits. It's hard to blame her. Her only friend is Janos and the only person around her age is Toad-

Yeah, Emma can see why she doesn't want to lose them over this.

"It'll be fine," Emma tells her. "If they want to stay here and join us, then they will. And if not, well, just know that we can't allow them to leave…"

"I know." Angel says softly and Eric crosses over to Azazel. "Come, I've called Raven and I'm trusting you two," Eric tells Angel and Toad. "To help her watch over the Mansion. It would be best if you stayed here for now." He says in a softer tone and Angel nods solemnly.

"We'll have to stay in America until we get new security and find out who did this. Until then, we have some explaining to do. I'm confident they'll choose to stay with us," Eric adds to Angel as Emma joins him. "And if not, be prepared." He says looking pointedly from Emma to Azazel.

"They **will** choose us." Eric says one last time with such confidence you would have thought it was written in a book. "After all, we're the only thing they've known." And with that they are gone in a Bamf.

* * *

The trip had been going on for nearly two hours when I finally got fed up and left to see what was going on.

I entered the cockpit and was immediately reprimanded by Janos who said it was extremely dangerous to be standing in a jet. I made it clear I wasn't going to leave until I found out where we were going. Janos told me, Glenn holding onto the co-pilot's wheel rigidly, that we are headed to New York and then made me leave.

"So?" Donovan asks as I strap back in, feeling a little whoozy. "We're going to New York." I state simply.

"Great." Donovan says with a pout. "Any idea how long it'll take?"

"Um, he said in about an hour, or two—?" I say more like a question as my voice becomes faint. "Are you alright?" Donovan asks worriedly but I just wave him off, feeling my eye lids grow heavier and heavier by the second. "I'm fine, I've just been**-(I yawn loudly**)-out of my body for a while now and_-Idnnknow_..." I mumble, my words becoming jumbled as I fade out.

"Liz-" Donovan says, panic rising in is voice. "Shhh, I'm tryina-sleep..." I whisper and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up sometime later and come to a horrible realization…

**I can't breathe.**

I'd been having a dream about swimming. I don't know why since I don't really swim. But then something grabs onto my ankle and pulls me down under the surface. I hold my breath until I'm forced to finally inhale the water and that's when I wake up, gasping only to find that I still cannot breathe.

I quickly glance around, noticing that the plane is slowing to a stop. Donovan is asleep. I head over to him when I catch sight of my body and notice that there is no rise and fall of my chest. I hurry over to Donovan and give him a vigorous shake and he stirs but doesn't awaken.

"Donny!" I wheeze faintly but he gives a snore and adjusts himself more comfortably in his seat.

I'm suddenly able to take a small breath but I stop breathing again and am forced to hold it. Becoming desperate as I feel myself begin to collapse I try to shake him again but this time my hand phases right through him and I fall to the floor of the plane in a heap.

" 'If I die, I'm **so** haunting you.' " I think as I begin to fade out, my lungs beginning to collapse, as my head becomes lighter and lighter as the pounding of my heartbeat is the only sound I can hear. I'm only able to take small, choking gasps every now and then but even those are becoming less and less frequent.

Then, the door to the cockpit opens—The plane must've stopped—And Glenn and Janos immediately rush over to me. Shortly after, the jet's door opens just as Azazel appears in a Bamf and the plane has suddenly become very crowded. I see a very upset looking Donovan leave, he as well as Glenn, being rushed out by Janos.

I can't seem to hear anything but everyone seems to be shouting at me, Emma takes me by the shoulders and Eric stands behind her, looking down at me with a deep frown—although I can't tell if it's because of worry, or something else. I want to tell them what's wrong but I can't speak.

I can't breathe at all.

Fortunately, Azazel is the first one to figure out what's wrong and crosses over to my body; but I can't see what's going on.

Then, just as I'm about to fall unconscious—My lungs finally begin to function; blood rushes in my ears as air pumps through my deprived body. However, the air is very unstable, stopping between breaths as though I'm not the one who's breathing after all. It takes me a while before I realize that Emma is trying to talk to me, shaking me.

"Go back! I'll help you! But you have to go back into your body now!" Emma cries desperately and I understand she means for me to return to my body.

I concentrate on becoming one with my body and find that I have extra support, most likely due to Emma, and I feel myself traveling back into my body.

Once I'm there, I open my eyes to find someone standing over me in a red blurr and my eyes focus on Azazel's piercing blue eyes. I've never seen his eyes like this before. They're so alarmed, very different from his normal stoic look, and they've never been this intense before. He's so close that all I can see are his eyes. I can practically feel his pulse racing through _both_ of us and it only takes me a moment to figure out why:

He's performing CPR—On me.

**Still**.

I reach up with a hand and lightly push on his shoulder, pulling back from him as I gasp with a terrible pain in my chest. "What—What happened?" I cry between painful gasps, staring in wide eyed shock at everyone. My body's been moved to the floor and I roll onto my side, hardly aware of Azazel's hands on my arms as he kneels behind me. "When you fell asleep in your astral body," Emma begins stepping forward, her brows knitted in what almost looks like worry. "There was nothing keeping you functioning and your _mortal body_ stopped breathing."

I rise onto my knees, with help from Azazel, and he turns me to face him, still gripping my arms to steady me. I continue to breathe heavily, the fact dawning on me that I almost died in my sleep. If it weren't for everyone showing up when they did, and Azazel's quick thinking, I'd have died—

And no one would have noticed.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! TO ME, THE IDEA OF JUST DYING IN YOUR SLEEP IS TERRIFYING! THANKS AGAIN AND I"LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Sleeping Problems

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own X-Men so quit asking! LOl ) But really the only thing I own is what you are about to read! So ENJOY IT! EnnnJooyy It... :D**_

_**Chapter 9: Sleeping Problems**_

_**Previously on The New Recruit:** If it weren't for everyone showing up when they did, and Azazel's quick thinking, I'd have died-And no one would have noticed._

Eric instructed to have me taken to an infirmary in this new Mansion in New York, despite my many protests and attempts to walk there myself. Of course, no one would have it and Azazel bamfed us there with me in his arms. which was quite uncomfortable because of what happened just now.

Once inside, I awkwardly lower myself out of Azazel's arms and he reluctantly lets me, although Azazel still holds me up with a steady hand as I stummble forward. "I told you-_I'm fine now_!" I say and I hurry away and seat myself in the hospital bed, trying my best to look at anything but Azazel as I get situated on the incredibly flat bed.

"I'm back in my body and everything is alright-" I begin but I'm cut off by Azazel's red hand on my cheek, his thumb lightly touching my lips. "Stop and rest." Azazel says in his russian accent and I allow myself to lean back with a sigh although I have no intentions of sleeping right now. I just don't want to risk fainting or something stupid. "I don't see how I _can_ now." I say gazing out the small window at the darkened sky, glad to finally be back in America, where home doesn't seem as far away. "You should." Azazel argues, actually placing the coarse blanket over me as I frown slightly, my brows drawing a bit closer together.

"You_ don't_ have to do that," I say quietly, my tone taking a serious tone and Azazel catches it, pausing to look at me as his tail curls behind him. "You've done enough already. And-" I say finding it a little difficult to meet his eye. "I'm sorry." I say, ashamed at the hot tears stinging my eyes, but I feel so out of control and weak at the same time that it's hard to keep my emotions in check despite my years of training.

Azazel takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently turns my gaze to make me to look at him, as I try to blink away the stupid tears flooding my eyes. "Don't be sorry," Azazel says, his tone becoming much more serious as his pitch drops to a baritone. "Don't ever be sorry about what you are."

I nod, a lump in my throat preventing me from speaking, but I want to do more. I want to say more; but I can't find the words.

I open my mouth, tears suddenly gone, and I think I might actually have something to say but then I suddenly hear voices outside the door and Azazel hears them too. It's the whole gang-coming up to see me. I reach up and take Azazel's hand from my face, holding onto it briefly in silent gratitude, meeting his sky blue eyes briefly, before sitting up just as everyone enters the room. Azazel straighten's up as well. "Liz!" Donovan cries and leaps into my arms like a child would and I stroke his head reassuringly while the others just look on-Some in disbelief, like Eric, some in amusement, like Janos. "It's-It's okay Donny! I'm fine now!" I say giving him a reassuring smile and he finally stands up again, sniffing loudly as he does so.

"Yeah, but you** might** not have been!" Donovan cries hysterically, looking on the verge of a meltdown. "I mean, if it weren't for Emma and Azazel you'd be dead! I was right there too! I'm a **Healer** for Godsake and I was _snoring_ while you were-"

"Donovan,_ I'm safe now_! Thanks to all of you." I say looking at each of them although my gaze remains on Azazel the longest. "Well, you are proving to be a lot of trouble-" Emma says crossing her arms and I look down at my hands, not daring to argue since I know she's right. "But-I think it _could_ have been worse." Emma adds with a sigh, in a softer tone. "Besides, we'll just have to work on using your powers without draining you in the process-when you're up to it." She adds at the slightly alarmed look on my face and I feel the corner of my mouth lift.

"I look forward to it." I say honestly. I'm going to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

* * *

_**THREE DAYS LATER...**_

"Finally out of the Hospital! _(Well, as far as a home-made hospital goes_) But out of the Hospital none-the-less!" I whoop jumping on my new queen sized bed in triumph as I throw my arms over my head while Angel and Donovan watch, looking quite amused. "Freedom! **_Freeeedooom!"_ **I roar with the crowd before falling back into the softness of my new bed with a happy, vigorous sigh. "You really don't like Hospitals do you?" Angel asks from her spot on a futon as she paints her nails. Donny is sitting on the floor with her, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"No sir-ee! And they don't like me either! _Bitches_." I mutter. "Ugh! I **love** this bed!" I shout, hanging off the side of the bed with my hair falling over my face as I kick my feet in the air. "Careful, or we'll be checking you back into the infirmary with a concussion!" Donny says, hobbling over on his knees to hold up my head, which I find very hilarious and begin to bust out with fits of laughter. "You look like a demented _demon-monkey_ or something!" I say giggling as my mind wanders to something I should probably keep to myself.

"Hey, you wanna know who's a** real** demon-monkey?" I ask and Donovan leans down as I lower my voice and Angel leans in to hear also. _"Azazel!"_ I say in a hysterical whisper before bursting with loud hiccuping laughter. Even Angel and Donny have trouble stiffling their laughs.

"Dude you're seriously freaking me out Liz!" Donovan says, pulling me off the edge of the bed by my arms before I can fall off and I pout as my butt thumps the ground with a soft, _"Ow."_

"Yeah why are you so hyper?" Angel asks although she doesn't seem to bothered by this. It almost looks like she wants to join in the fun with me. "What? A girl can't have a good laugh after a near death experience?" I say, suddenly annoyed, as I roll over on my stomach, jumping off the floor a little too quickly and I stummble into the dresser muttering to myself angrily, _"Who the fuck put this-damn box in my-fucking room?"_

"Are you high?" Donovan asks and I shoot him a dirty look over my shoulder, my hair brush still caught in my hair. "_No-_Well, kinda. But not like that!" I sigh finally as I begin to sober up. "I'm on a sugar high. Or I **was**-" I say managing to wrench the brush out of my tangled hair. "And now thanks to you all I'm sober!"

"Well, how did you get_ 'sugar high' _in the Hospital anyways?" Donovan asks to which Angel and I both answer in unison,

_"'Toad'"._

"But why was Toad in your room?" Angel questions and I place my brush on the drawer, feeling a little nervous. I'd called Toad in so I could talk to him about what he saw when I had my little fall in Azazel's bed-with Azazel. I especially wanted to keep him quiet after recieving CPR from Azazel. Man that sounds bad...

Anyways, I threatened him into keeping quiet about it (_okay I polietly asked him to shut-up about it-with hints of a threat)_ and he gave me some sweets as a peace offering. Since I had to spend two days in the Hospital on my own most of the time I occasionally summoned him to bring more sweets and anything I hoped would keep me awake. I haven't slept since** that night** and the only thing keeping me running is Toads candy _(Which I think may contain some suspicious content i.e., gummy bears with an oddly alcoholic after taste)_ and numerous cups of coffee/soda.

"I asked Emma to call him-" I say vaugely and notice them give each other a look in the mirror. "What? I had stuff I needed to talk to him about!" I explain lamely, the pitch of my voice rising a few octives as I turn around and flop myself on the floor with them, picking up a dumb magazine about what sexy hair should look, feel, and smell like. I snatch a pillow off the bed while I'm at it. It's dark purple and very fuzzy.

"You mean when he found you and Azazel in bed together?" Angel asks and gives an, "_Ouch!"_ when Donovan smacks her arm but it's already out.

_"Nothing happened!"_ I snap a little too quickly, and squeaky, and Angel and Donovan exchange glances. "Hey don't do that! Don't give eachother that look! I'm telling the truth! I-I fell and he caught me and-Oh, I'm gonna** kill** Toad!" I shriek, pressing my palms into my tired eyes, a little hurt at the betrayal after our little chat; but I don't blame Toad as much as I blame Azazel. Why couldn't he just have let me fall to my doom and be done with it?

**What a Jerk!**

"Where's Glenn?" I ask after a moment, noticing Angel's cheeks color a bit. "He's starting to train now-Actually we're **all** supposed to be."

"Um, Angel? If we're _barely_ starting our training _now,_ then what the hell where we doing before?" I ask throwing the magazine behind me. I wanna passout at the thought of doing anything other than stare at the wall at this point. "I mean,_ not_ with our powers." Angel explains quite badly and I frown in confusion. "As in combat training?"

"Combat?" I echo in disbelief. I've never so much as had a self-defense class in my life! Much less ever gotten in a fist fight-save for that little fight with Azazel... "Ah, fuck me!" I moan, falling back and hitting my head on the floor. "Well, I think your 'demon-monkey' is downstairs now. So you'll have to take the stairs if you wanna-" Angel pauses as she makes inappropriate noises while pretend-humping the air-which is very awkward when you're sitting on the floor.

"Ugh! You _suck!"_ I say, throwing the pillow at her (since it actually kindof reminds me of the oh-so-tiny towel Azazel wore that very day...) although I'm also smiling a bit. "I'll be lucky if I can hold my own in an _arm-wrestling match_!"

"Well, you'd better get dressed then!" Angel says tossing me a new duffle bag full. "New workout wear?" I ask, rifling through the clothing and other things that'll probably come in handy. "Yup!" She replies, letting her wings unfold and stretch to which Donny mutters, "_Show-off!"_

"So flexible!" I admire, stretching out the black danskin material-the top is actually kinda nice looking, diping down enough to where I might actually get to show off some cleveage again! "Yeah, perfect for those-restless training sessions!" Donovan says, smoothing back his curly hair, puffing out his lips with a very provacative look and a smirk. "Stop that!" I say, giving him a light punch in the arm. "Diva! Now get out! I need to change!" I say standing up and giving them both light pushes out the door. "Hey I'm already on it!" Donovan says covering his eyes with a hand as he sways his hips out the door. He's so gay and I love him for that!

"Meet us in the hall in 45 minutes!" Angel calls.

"I will!" I say, closing the door.

I sigh as I head over to my original duffle bag and pull out my_ 'stash'_. I know it's bad to be eating junk food when you're supposed to be training but I'm more worried about dying in my sleep rather than maintaining a healthy weight-right now anyways. I don't know what I'm doing! I know I'll have to sleep eventually but I just can't! I know it's silly. I'm back in my body and everything will be fine! I just had a slip up and I know better now-

But no matter how many times I tell myself, that I'll wake up in the morning if I go to sleep; I always end up back on the vodka-soaked gummy bears.

I throw on my danskin shirt, deciding I'd put on my pants_ after_ the shortest shower of my life, and I hurry to blowdry my hair with the peice of junk dryer I found in a drawer where I threw my _stash_. Once my hair is done (this takes about 15 minutes btw and even then it's still wild and crazy but mostly straight.) I hurry onto my make up. I know eyeliner is pointless so I leave that out and put on my regular face powder and chapstick. Then I brush my teeth, put in my eye contacts, and fill in my thick, shapely eyebrows.

A knock at my door catches my attention and I go to open the door to find Toad standing there with a bag of M&Ms.

His eyes immediately lower as though by some magnetic pull and I roll my eyes. "Yes Toad?" I ask wondering why he's staring at me like that but at the moment I find it difficult to meet his gaze after knowing what he did. "I, ah, wanted to give you some, uh, agology M&M's?** (he coughs)** I-ah, heard that **you** heard that I, uh, told some people about-" Toad chokes out but I hold up a hand. "It's fine! Keep 'em. Let's just forget all of this ever happened! 'Kay?" I say and he backs off, blushing a deeper shade of green.

"Yeah alright, see ya' Pink!" Toad calls as he literally 'hops' away and I frown. _"Pink?"_ I mutter closing the door and I turn around and gasp at what I see in the mirror-

I'm pantless. And across my black underwear in bright pink letters clearly states, "**PINK"** with a little heart next to it.

I moan, hitting my head against the door with my eyes shut tight. "_Shit, shit, shit_!" I hiss and I'm tempted to throw myself onto my bed so that I can just pass out and stay that way; but I can't.

And I don't.

Instead I grab my stash bag and empty it out into the trash bin. No more all-nighters. The next chance I get I'm sleeping Dammit! Once fully clothed _(Don't worry-I checked)_ I head out to wait with Angel for Donny to finish up so that we can all head down for our first lesson in combat training.** WooWah**!

* * *

**HEY SORRY FOR THE MORE NEGSTIVE LIZ BUT WOULDN'T YOU BE A LITTLE PISSY IF EVERY TURN YOU MADE ENDED UP IN EITHER PAIN OR HUMILIATION? dON'T WORRY IT'LL GET BETTER! AND I'LL BE WRITING SOME MORE ENJOYABLE ADVENTURES IN THE FUTURE...I HOPE.**

**AND IF IT TAKES A WHILE I'M SORRY! BUT I HAVEN'T DROPPED THIS STORY AND I DON'T INTEND TO! **

**~ALWAYS,**

**THE SCRIBE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Loss and Pain

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ANDD THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! ;D Lol JK! It's good to rush me or I won't get anything done! Lol Anyways' ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 10: Loss and Pains**

We already knew there was trouble when Donovan refused to fight-before we even got there. He said he was a pacifist and detests any kind of physical violence. I guess that makes sense (him being a Healer and all) so we thought we could just tell Magneto or Emma and they'd let him off or something. This was _sooo_ not the case.

When we walk into the room it's a shock to all of us**-minus Angel and Janos-**when Mystique and Azazel turn out to be our Trainors. "Oops, must've forgotten to mention that!" Angel says shyly after recieving many death glares from myself, Glenn, Donny, and surprisingly Toad. "Dude we're gonna get _murdered_ with these guys!" Toad moans and Mystique rolls those bright yellow eyes at him.

I can tell Donovan still feels threatened by Mystique. After all, she was the one who exposed him as being a Mutant the day we joined Magneto. She also gave him a nice thump upside the head after Donovan's boyfriend, _or ex-boyfriend?,_ hit her. I myself don't care for her although I'm quite grateful that she's finally wearing some clothes-Not much, just a danskin tank top and some short's, but enough to be less of a distraction.

Then of course there's Azazel. He's dressed up in his old suit and I almost forgot how intimidating he looked in that suit; but then again, I have been seeing a lot of different looks on him lately...

"Well, now that you all have decided to join us we can _really_ begin." Mystique begins in a clear confident voice drawing my attention away from Azazel before I can embarrass myself. "On missions, you'll call me Mystique; but here you can call me Raven. I don't do Ms. or Ma'am. So don't do it. And you've of course met Azazel already." Mystique, or Raven, says looking at me pointedly to which I return a narrow eyed glance. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Raven says claping her hands together, scanning over us all to see who she'll single out first-

Then she spots Donovan.

"You. Healer." She says, pointing to him with a deadly smirk as Donovan backs up, turning white. "Show me what you've got."

"Oh!" Angel says after Glenn nudges her and she skips off to Mystique and tells her something the rest of us can't hear.

"_Really?"_ Raven asks, sounding less than impressed as we exchange nervous glances. "Well I _guess_ we could start with Defensive training instead." Raven says thoughtfully as Azazel leans in, mostlikely making suggestions. "Alright, alright! So we won't be starting with Offense after all," Mystique says, kicking a duffle bag filled with who knows what aside and we all breathe a sigh of relief. "Instead, we'll be learning _self-defense_. This is a bit more difficult than offense but who knows, maybe it could be more beneficial-for some of you."

" 'Great.' " I think to myself, kindof missing Emma intruding in my mind every time I think something sarcastic like that. "So let's start with you. _Ghostgirl_." Raven labels' me and I don't think I like my name so much. I'm still feeling a little distraught from being so sleep-deprived but I suck it up and don't let it show, straightening up and snapping myself awake with the thought of a confrontation. "I heard you're one to make a note of when it comes to self-defense. What experience do you have?"

"None." I reply honestly and Raven perks a brow.

I can tell she's older than me. Maybe in her mid-twenties? But I wouldn't risk under-estimating her because of age. She's probably just as deadly as Azazel or Frost or Magneto even. "Really?" She asks stepping forward and I have to supress a tired groan since I know I'm her new target. "Because, Magneto told me that you were able to hold your own,_ for a little while at least_, against Azazel?" Mystique states more like a question, daring me to deny this, so I sigh and cross my arms.

"I guess you could say that, but I was just-" I begin but then I see her move sharply towards me and I quickly arch back to avoid her scaly fist from making contact with my face. I pause, shocked that I avoided the punch but then I don't see Ravens leg swing up behind me and her foot catches me in the lower back, just above my ass. I stummble forward with an_ 'Ompf_!' and whip around to glare at her. She wasn't wearing shoes but she still kicked hard enough to hurt due to the awkward angle I was at to avoid her first attack.

"Good," She comments observing me amusedly. "But, you can _never_ assume that your oppponent is done attacking. You must either find some way to pin them, _prevent them from attacking again,_ or make a counter attack and render them incapable of fighting. Got it?" Raven asks as we all gaze curiously down at our shoes. "Now, I was going to have Angel, Ghostgirl, and Healer pair with Azazel and the rest of you with me," She says pausing to let the horror sink in before she continues, "But since we're not on offense we'll just have to switch. Now, who's ready for their first lesson in Combat Training?"...

* * *

And so very hard it was! I got my ass kicked sideways and right now I'm in so much pain I can't even bitch about it**-for now**. When I was paired with Mystique, with Angel as her aid, I was glad atfirst. I mean, yeah, she kicked my ass, _**literally**_, but she had to be better than the demon-monkey right? Wrong.

**SO WRONG!**

Since Mystique, _Raven_, thinks that I have some special affinity for defensive manuevers, she often called on me the most. Donovan was in our group-mostly because he refused to be taught by Azazel-and he had an equally as miserable time. Although it **was** kindof funny everytime Raven went after him and he screamed. But of course the joy was short-lived.

There was this insane move she wanted us to learn. We'd been going pretty difficult previously, learning how to (in simple english) disarm, trip, knock back, and deflect blows. All offensive. But then, at the end of our lesson, she want all psycho on us!

Raven said that she wanted us all to face her in what she called a _grapple_, and try to keep her from knocking us down. However, we also had to knock her down in order to _'Win_'. In an act of mercy, Raven had Angel be her demonstrator-she's been doing this longer than us and I can tell she's mostly here as an aid for Raven.

Anyways, Angel lasted for quite awhile, using much fancier techinques than us and even made Raven lose her balance once before she was finally knocked down by Raven who made the comment, "Great, you're improving! Nice form. Just make sure you don't be too aggressive with every attack you make. Save your energy. The goal here, is to outlast your opponent. Exploit their strength. Tire them out. Then you make your move." Raven says to all of us and Donovan exchange glances. "And when you do, make it count."

Merciful act over, Raven chose Donovan to go next. She must have predicted a short fight with him but instead she got a slap fight. A very bad one. Although it **was** effective in that Raven couldn't get too close to him without getting slapped. At one point, poor Donny ended up tripping **himself** up.

I would have been laughing my ass off if I didn't know I was up next.

"Well, Ghostgirl, let's see what you've got!" Raven said before begining. She started by pacing around me and I took a stance, my feet spread a good distance apart with my fists up. Raven continued to pace and I followed her movements, keeping my stance but turning in a tight circle, waiting for her move. "Good, never keep your back to your opponent." Raven commented, then, without warning, she struck out at me but I blocked the blow with my wrists, jumping away. "Never get too comfortable with your stance. That's how they catch you by surprise." Raven said before kicking out at me, causing me to deflect her leg, but I misjudged her strength and I lost my balance for a moment.

Next come a series of blows and punches I narrowly avoid but she manages to catch me several times in the abdomen, back, and thighs. Just blocking her blows with my fists hurts but atleast it kept me standing. For awhile anyways.

Knowing I was about to give out from exaushtion any second, I made my move. I rushed her after she threw a left-handed blow aimed at my shoulder, throwing my left arm across her chest as I kick my leg out behind her and try to push her down. Naturally, this turns out to be one of my E_pic Fails_ because the next thing I know, **I'm** the one on the floor with a killer ache in my back as I stare up at the blue woman, staring back down at me with a smirk.

"To be honest, I'm impressed. Your technique is pretty unusual; but that could come in handy someday." Raven says offfering me a hand up and I accept it a little reluctantly since I kinda want to just stay here until I can make my legs work again. I want to say something polite like,_ 'Thanks!' or 'Sounds good!' or even 'To be honest I didn't think I'd last that long!'_ but I can only give a painful smile and a nod as I stand up, trying to ignore the pain in my **everything**.

"Well, that's it for today recuits! So get some rest and prepare! 'Cause we're doing this again, same time tomorrow!" Raven says cheerfully and we all moan in response as we hobble away to our rooms.

Now, I'm sitting, or rather lying, on a couch in the lounge (yes we have a lounge and it is** amazing**) with Angel and Donovan (The others are still training I guess). Angel is sitting on the floor, flipping through channels on the t.v., (since we no longer have to suffer through European soaps) and Donny is kneading out my back with his magic hands. I really miss the old training sessions. Workout three hours a day, have my training sessions with emma everyday, and run through the obstacle course twice a week.

"So why aren't you just, ya' know, _healing me_?" I ask, lifting my head from the pillow with a hiss of pain when Donny rubs a particularly sore spot on the lower left side of my back where I was not only kicked by Mystique but where I also fell during our '_grapple_'.

"I am! Muscles are complicated so it'll take longer! I think it's because They're not actually_ 'injured'_, I guess?"

"Then why am I in so much pain?"

"Sorry, I never took anatomy." Donovan says, pausing a moment to shudder. "The human body is so gross!"

"Ugh, Donny I swear one of these days I'm just check to make sure you still have a pair!" Angel says before landing on her favorite show. "Ah, the Twilight Zone!" Angle cries, hurrying to the kitchen to grab her popcorn and seats herself on the floor infront of the screen. "Ooh and it's my favorite! I love that scene where she runs out with the book and screams,_ 'It's a cook book!' _What an idiot!" Angel quotes the show and Donny rolls his eyes.

"Well, since I'm the only one here who's _not_ in their comfy clothes," Donny says getting up but not before plucking at my baggy pj shirt, making me whine like a baby. "I think I'll head up to my room to get some stuff."

"Hey me too! I have the perfect blanket and a giant pillow! Come on!"

"Hey wait! You're just gonna leave me like this? In my time of need?" I whine.

"We'll be back in a minute-" Donovan assures me but I won't have it.

"Hell no! I've seen plenty of horror movies and I'm not gonna be the big-tit girl who dies an unusually gruesome death-" I begin but Donny threatens to sit on me if I mess up my back and make him start over on repairing the damaged muscles by climbing the stairs. "Fine! Meaner-" I mutter, letting my head fall back into the pillow with a groan. "Do you need anything?" Donovan calls and I give a crooked, backward arm wave. "Pfft! Fine! _Baby_-" He mutters.

"I heard that!" I say, muffled by the pillow.

For a few minutes I can only listen to the t.v., thinking, " 'Angel's about to miss her favorite part! Where are they?' " I wonder, fearing that I've been ditched. " 'Ugh! It's High School all over again!' "

I slowly slide off the couch, crippled by my back, but pause on the floor when I hear something. It sounds like foot steps but they're strange, slow and purposeful and I peer around the side of the couch and shrink back immediately-catching sight of black pants and a spaded tail. Azazel? I take another peek before cowering behind the couch. It's Azazel alright.

I swear I can never catch a break with this guy!

From what I could see, he's no longer in his suit, but in normal clothes. The only thing is, nothing looks normal on Azazel. From what I saw, he wore the black pants from before only this time he didn't wear a t-shirt, but a black tank top for men, I guess. That being said, if you can imagine what I saw, I about lost my mind. The top not only complemented his red skin but it showed off his broad, amazingly muscular shoulders and toned outline.

I bang my forehead softly against the ground and then gather the courage to look around the side of the couch-

But Azazel's gone!

I breathe a sigh of relief and slowly get to my feet, surprised that my upper back feels better, thanks to the no show Donny, but my lower back is still tight. I groan, pressing my palm into the sore spot and nearly faint from shock when I turn around to find a man standing directly behind me. I give a birdlike shriek before my mouth is covered. "You frighten me sometimes." Azazel says, one hand still over my mouth and another on my shoulder.

I finally allow myself to breathe, which turns out to be more of a laugh, and I clamp a hand to my forehead after Azazel removes his hand from my mouth. "Me? Hey it's not my fault you're always catching me at me worst!"

"I am enjoying your worst." Azazel admits with a small chest heave of a laugh and I blush furiously, uncontrolably figeting with my baggy shirt. Angel picked it up at my house a little while back. It's one of the oldest shirts I have and its' about three sizes too big (my normal being medium) and white, practically hanging off my shoulders by the watermelon-on-steroids sized collar. Now I'm seriously embarrassed by how shabby I look right now-

But then again, Azazel should be used to that by now.

"Right, you say that now; but give it a week and you might change your mind." I warn him with a playful smile although I'm not joking. "I'm hopelessly clumsy." I add waving a hand as though to enforce my statement. "_Da,_ but perhapse it is on purpose." Azazel says and I raise my eye brows as Azazel moves over to the couch and languidly stretches out on it, resting his elbow over the arm of the chair while his tail curls over the edge of the seat. "What do you mean?" I ask, not really liking the mischeivious gleam in his eye.

"You are very good at catching my attention."

"Oh so you mean to tell me that you're just an innocent bystander then?" I argue and I notice several things as I move closer: First off, I notice a long scar traveling from the inside of Azazel's upper arm that travels up and stops at his shoulder. Then, I notice that the hairgel that he normally has in his hair is absent and instead Azazel's usually dangerously slick hair lays in soft waves upon his head, giving him an almost boyish look about him. It's strange to see him so laid back but it also seems to suit him at the same time.

It's actually really sexy.

"Not innocent. Placed right maybe. But not innocent."

" 'Wow, way to keep it vague!' " I think to myself, eyeing him curiously, and a little, confusedly, but I actually think I get what he means. "So you're saying you just **happen** to be at the right place at the right time for me to _mess up_; but then **I'm** really the one who's behind it all as a desperate attempt at getting your attention." I put together and although it's completely obsurd; it actually kindof makes sense-Like some kind of bad sitcom.

Why else would I have such terrible luck non-stop since I get here?

"Well, I'll have you know, I never intentionally humiliate myself! Completely accidental! Although things are much more exciting that way-" I mutter, fixing my hand in my hair as I think of my past mishaps which actually turn out to be either hilarious (in hindsight of course) or exciting. Anyways, I abruptly stop running my mouth when Azazel stands up, slowly, with a look I've seen before but never on someone so-

Out of my league.

"If your body can do what your mouth does," Azazel tells me, moving even closer and I lean back slightly, feeling as though we're going to be walked in on any second; but before I can run away Azazel takes me by the shoulders, his grip firm, as though I were going to fall through the floor any second yet he never loses that intriguing look on his face. "We could have many more _exciting times_."

"And-what does my mouth do, exactly?" I ask, genuinely curious to know, although I'm having trouble getting the words out. What else is new? Besides, Azazel leaning in closer and closer to me. But just before I can find out the apparent answer to my question-

There's a loud, ear piercing scream from upstairs followed by breaking glass and the loud thumping sounds of a struggle.

"Azazel!" I speak his name for the first time and grab his arm. Azazel nodds in understanding and we bamf upstairs in the hall just outside my room. "Angel? Angel!" I cry following the sounds to Donovan's room but when I try the door, it remains firmly closed. Azazel extends an arm and lightly moves me away from the door, backing up himself before busting the door open with one, well-executed kick. Inside, we find Angel, knealt on the ground with Glenn holding onto her.

We move closer to see that Angel's been cut on the arm by something and Glenn is trying to stem the bleeding with a peice of clothing. "What happened?" I ask and I begin to pick up on Emma asking Azazel the same but I block her out so I can hear Angel. "Someone came! Someone came and took him!" Angel cries through a flood of tears and I feel a pit in my stomach, thinking for the first time. 'Where's Donovan?'.

"Who? Took who? Angel? Look at me! Who was taken?" I ask, gently taking her face in my hands and I can feel her pain as though it were my own-A development of my powers? "They-they took him! They took Donovan!" Angel sobs, throwing herself against me as I take in the awful news. I feel as though my heart is being squeezed by some invisible force and everything feels numb, even my lips as I ask the question. "_Who_?" I ask and she shakes her head against me but I take her by the shoulders and give her a vigourous shake, becoming blinded by my own tears and panic. "Who took Donovan?" I ask clearer, louder, now, my voice cracking.

"I don't know!" Angel cries, a full on mess by the time Emma, a half-naked Eric, always naked Raven, and everyone else.

"I don't _know_ who took him! I-I can't remember! But Creed was with them." Angel says looking to Emma and Eric, then back to me. "I'm so sorry Liz! I tried! **We** tried! I'm sorry..." Angel cries but I zone-out as I stand up and move to look out the window. It's pitch black outside and I can only see forest outside the secluded mansion. Who ever came here came with a purpose.

"Donny-" I whisper hoarsely feeling someone standing behind me. I feel my breathing speeding up, a sob caught in my throat, and I begin to shake. Then, someone takes me by the shoulders and I can't hold it anymore. I turn around and collapse in Azazel's arms as I'm over run by my own tears, although I don't sob like Angel my pain sends me to my knees with Azazel and I hold onto him like a lifeline. "No, no, no..." I say over and over, wishing, just wishing I'd been there-

Then I realize: Even if I **had** been there, what good would I have done? Without my astral body, would I have even mattered?

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S A BIT DARK BUT I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET BETTER...EVENTUALLY! I ACTUALLY DID FEEL LIKE I WAS LOSING A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE WHILE WRITING THIS AND THAT, MIXED WITH MY SAD MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND, MADE ME A LITTLE MISTY EYED! BUT DON'T WORRY! HAPPIER CHAPTER'S ARE TO COME!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Something In the Darkness

**Disclaimer: X-Men=Not Mine!~Words/OC's=Mine! ;D**

**Chapter 11: Something In the Darkness**

_**Previously on The New Recruit:** "No, no, no..." I say over and over, wishing, just wishing I'd been there-_

_Then I realize: Even if I had been there, what good would I have done? Without my astral body, would I have even mattered?~_

Thinking on his feet, Eric begins giving out orders. "Alright, Azazel take us down there. Janos, Raven, Emma, and Toad you will come with."

"But-" Angel begins but Eric cuts her off as I move away from Azazel so they can take their places. "No, we need clear heads out there if we're going to find out who did this." Eric says and we all know its a direct order so we stay put. Once they've bamfed away, everything is silent.

"Elizabeth-" Angel begins but I can't talk to her right now. "Your arm." I say bluntly as I head for the door. "We need to get to the infirmary. Now." I say, holding the door open for them and wait until they hobble through before moving ahead-we have awhile to go before we reach the infirmary-

And I'm in no mood to chat.

* * *

Not three minutes after we got to the infirmary, Emma contacted me telepathically, asking where we were. I told her and in a moment the room was filled with people. Everyone lookied incredibly tired-like they'd been in a huge fight just now, which turns out to be the case.

"What happened?" Angel asks, obviously heartbroken that they didn't catch up with the kidnappers. "Was it Xavier?"

"No," Eric says, finding two robes in a closet and hands one to Raven and shrugs on his own. "Charles would never do something like this. This is something else."

"I've never felt a mind that strong before." Emma says cringing, looking startled herself and I can tell she got a mental beating out there. It's unusual to see her so messed up like this. "We're dealing with a powerful Mutant."

"But why was Creed there?" Janos speaks up, something I haven't heard him do in awhile. He tends to keep to himself mostly, I guess; but now he looks especially disgruntled. "I don't know. A hired hand maybe." Eric says shaking his head. "Did you find anything? When you were inside his head?" He asks Emma but she frowns and I can tell something is wrong immediately.

"I-I don't-." She says, clutching her hair with her head down, and I rush over to catch her as Emma falls to her knees and nearly plummets head first into the floor. "Hold on Emma!" I tell her, holding her up by the shoulders so she can sit in a more comfortable position, determined to be useful. "I think I can help you. Just let me in." I tell her. I don't know what makes me think I can do this but right now I can sense that she's in distress and will become overwhelmed by whatever the Mutant did to her if I don't.

Emma gives the slightest of nods, her eyes squeezed shut as she whimpers in pain and I touch her temples with the fingertips of each of my hands and close my eyes.

_" 'Emma?' "_

_" 'Emma?' " I call in the darkness. I'm in a forest. Surrounded by black, blurry trees and darkness. The only noise is-darkness. I don't know how to describe the sound of darkness but it's an unwelcome sound and I know there's something very bad in Emma's head._

_" 'You shouldn't be here.' " A child's voice says and I turn around to see a little girl, with curly blonde hair that falls across her shoulders. She wears a bonnet and a very old-timey dress with frills and a bow in the front. Although she looks like a child, the look in her eyes suggests that she is far older. Centuries older._

_Her eyes are the most haunting feature about her. They are dark. No they're black. Completely black with no whites at all._

_" 'Neither should you.' " I answer and hear a distant growling somewhere in the forest and I glance around, but see nothing._

_When I look back to her, I see she's gone; but I quickly sense her behind me and whip around. She's closer now._

_And angrier._

_" **'Get out!' "** She commands in a demonic voice. " 'Or I'll have 'him' kill you!' "_

_" 'What are you doing here? Why are you doing this?' "_

_" 'I'm here to find what I lost. I'm here for **us**! You will **not** separate us again!' " She says and I can feel her trying to push me out but I'm overcrowding her. She's panicking._

_" 'You're the one from the forest. The one who took my friend. Why?' " I ask, trying to get as much information out of her as possible._

_" 'You took from me! And now you'll pay!' "_

_" 'I don't understand! What did we take?' "_

_" 'She knows.' " The girl says and I feel a tremor. Another growl can be heard behind me in the trees as well as the sound of twigs breaking under foot fall. There's an animal lurking somewhere in the darkness. Probably planted here by the girl herself._

_" 'Then let her go! If she 'knows' then we'll need her to return whatever it is we took-' "_

_" 'You don't know! You don't know **anything**! Not yet. But you will. That is, if you survive-' " The girl says and I hear another loud growl, this time closer and when I look to see I catch a glimpse of a shadow, sprinting throught the bushes. " 'And 'she' will take you.' " The girl says turning away from me and I can feel her begining to pull out of Emma's mind._

_" 'Wait!' " I call out, reaching out to her mind, only to find darkness, blocking me. " 'Who are you?' "_

_" 'Wouldn't you like to know?' " The girl asks and disappears, leaving only the echo of a creepy, childish giggle behind._

_Despite the fact that the girl is no longer here, there is still something else lurking in the shadows._

_I'm not alone._

They'd been sitting there for nearly an hour when Emma suddenly relaxes and opens her eyes. "Emma?" Angel asks worriedly and goes over but Elizabeth is still holding Emma by her temples. "What's happening? Why isn't she coming out of it?" Eric questions and Emma gasps. "There's something in there. An animal."

"_With her_?" Glenn asks and Emma nods after she slowly removes Liz's hands from her temples. Her eyes are closed and the muscles in her face are tense in concentration. "It was planted by the little girl. She's trying to fight it."

"But isn't it in **your** mind?" Angel asks in confusion.

"No, not any more. It chased her back into her own mind; but I can still see them."

"Well, help her! You** have** to help her!" Angel says in a panic and Emma feels an ache for her.

"I'll try." Emma promises. "But I don't know if I can-"

_I'm running. I'm running as fast as I can but the wolf is on my heels and getting faster. I can practically feel it's breath on my ankles as I try to get away. I'm running through my own mind, which has become much like a forest-not unlike Emma's-and I'm getting slower, as though held down by a weight. I feel like I'm running through sand and am growing more tired by the second._

_Suddenly, I feel the animal fall back and I stop and look back. It's Emma. Or a projection of Emma. She's nothing but a fuzzy, white, haze and she's already becoming cornered by the wolf. " 'Go!' " I tell her thrusting out my palm and to my surprise, a purple ball of energy flies from my palm and knocks the wolf into a tree. I've only done this a few times,(i.e. the first Training Lesson we had back at the old mansion) and only after astral projecting, but lately I haven't been able to control it-_

_Until now._

_" 'Go! You can't help me! Find what it is we took! Or we'll never see Donny again and she'll never leave us alone!' " I shout just as the wolf rises and begins to shake and vibrate like some kind of demon. " 'GO!' " I scream and use my mind to give her a push out before returning to the wolf-_

_Scratch that: Wolves._

_The thing has multiplied. I now face three, frothing beasts with razor sharped teeth barred at me..._

They lay her down on the bed right before Liz's body suddenly jerks upward and Azazel holds down her arms at her sides while Raven straps her in. They can't risk having her hurt herself or someone else. Especially since the only one who is most likely to understand what's happening is Emma and even she looks scared-Which freaks them out even more. "What's happening?" Eric asks Emma who is seated before Liz with one hand on her forehead.

"She's fighting it. But it's strong. It's split into three now." Emma says, a little taken aback that Liz was not only able to take this moster out of her mind but that she **would** do that for her, despite the risks. After everything...

"You've got to help her!" Glenn barks angrily and Angel has to keep him from lunging at her, his eyes glowing white in anger. No one can blame him. He's already lost one friend tonight-

And now he could lose another one.

"I can't!" Emma snaps back, cringing at something she sees in Liz's mind. The lead wolf lunges for Liz and she narrowly avoids it's claws from raking across her face. "I'm not-strong enough. I'll only make her chances worse-"

Again, Liz's body jerks and a cry of pain escapes her lips, making Emma cry out as well, before Liz falls completely silent. She's not moving.

...

I open my eyes as far as I can but only manage to see through narrow slits. My eyes feel incredibly heavy and I feel like I'm waking up from a deep sleep. "Emma," Eric says and Emma shakes her head. "I can't see. I don't know-" She says, looking very upset and I frown and open my eyes a little wider. "She's awake!" Angel cries and they all peer closer at my now frowning face. "_What the hell-"_ I mutter, finally snapping out of my daze, as I realize I'm strapped to a hospital bed. "Why am I-?" I begin but remember what happened in my mind and try to get up, stuggling against my bonds, frantically.

"Woah wait Elizabeth! We'll get you out!" Glenn says, calling me by my full name, something I'm not really used to anymore. Once I'm freed I shoot up and begin to pace around the tiny room, going over everything that just happened in my head as I move my lips feverishly without actually speaking. "Liz you're scaring us!" Angel says and I hold up a hand. "Wait! I thinking! But this doesn't make any sense! She says that we took something from her-But what did we take? Wait! I think she was talking about a person! But who did we take?"

"_Elizabeth,"_ Azazel says, and I'm so startled, wondering if this is the first time he's said my name, that I stop talking as he takes me by the arms and gives me a small shake. I blink, pausing as I remember something very important. "_She knows."_ I say softly, turning my head slowly to look at Emma, who looks like she's caught in the head lights of an oncoming truck. Everyone turns to look at her and Emma whips her head around to look at them all-

Except for me and Glenn.

"It's time." Eric says finally, sounding tired but not due to lack of sleep, and Emma silently nods her head. "Time for what?" Glenn asks, suspicion lacing his voice with a hint of fear.

"It's time for you to know the truth." Eric says and I have a feeling of dread as something the little girl said echoes in my head over and over,

**_"You don't know!"_**

**_"You don't know anything!"_**

* * *

******THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I LOOOOVE REVIEWS! ;D I THINK WE'RE NEARING THE CLIMAX OF THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY, THERE ARE PLENTY OF CHAPTERS LEFT IN ME! ;D**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth Comes Out

**CHapter 12: The Truth Comes Out**

We bamf into a strange room that Glenn and I don't recognize. It's white but it looks like it's made completely out of metal. Some kind of facility. "Where _are_ we?" Glenn asks as I stare around, noticing security cameras on every corner and I look to Emma questioningly but she won't look at me-I can't read her either. "Come." Eric says leading us to a door labled Electricity Room. Once inside we find a large glass window, closed by heavy metal sheet, and rows and rows of electrical equipment and computer screens displaying security footage.

"_Okay_ I'm gonna ask _again_, " Glenn says just as something catches my eye. There's a heavy silence in the room but I can hear something. Voices. I follow the sound to a group of security screens. "_Where are we_?" Glenn asks more forcefully and I hear Emma say something so soft I almost don't catch it. "Eric." She whispers and I feel eyes on me but I don't care. The only thing I can see is what's on this screen.

"Glenn-" I choke out but my voice is hoarse. Glenn hurries over and I point to the screen. "Look!" I whisper and we gaze in disbelief at what we see on that screeen.

It's a prison. Filled with children. Looking closer we can se they're teenagers. Around our age. One kid catches Glenns attention immediately. "That's one of the kids who went missing months ago!" He murmers in shock and I nod my head numbly. The kids are Mutants-That much is obvious. But why would they show us a prison full of adolescent Mutants, unless-

"This is _your _prison, isn't it?" I ask them, staring each of them down, daring them to deny it. "_Isn't it?"_ I ask, finding my voice and I look to Angel, there are tears in her eyes but she only has eyes for Glenn but he won't look at her. "We didn't mean to hurt anybody! It's just-We couldn't let them go to Xavier! It was for their own good!" Angel sputters and I can feel Glenn tensing beside me and I flinch at that last statement. "Glenn? Liz?" She cries but we're so shocked we can't even move. "Say something!"

"I want the truth," Glenn says, his voice deadly calm. "The _whole_ truth. From the begining."

"Alright," Eric says finally moving towards the window. "I think we owe you that much."

...

We stare down in disbelief through the window and I find it hard to believe, clamping a hand to my mouth to stiffle a gasp. "We first began after the Cuba Missle Crisis." Emma begins, standing beside Eric on the left side of Glenn. "Me, Azazel, and later Raven and Angel, were there. We had helped to start the Cuba Missle Crisis, under orders from our former leader, Sebastion Shaw. He said it was the atomic bomb that helped us evolve into Mutants."

Azazel comes to stand beside me and I lift my chin up higher, refusing to look at him.

"He believed, we **all** believed, that by starting the Cuba Missle Crisis, we'd start a nuclear war, and therefore, spur another generaton of Mutants-one that could take over the Humans-with him as our supreme leader." Emma ends and Eric immediately picks up where she left off.

"In the mean time, I, mad with my hatred of Shaw, became associated with Charles Xavier." Eric says making Glenn and I exchange glances. "He wanted to stop the Missle Crisis, and I wanted to _end_ Shaw. Raven and Angel used to be a part of the team; but we had different views. Charles was obsessed with living in the Human's society. He claimed he wanted acceptance but he only wanted to be accepted as **Human**. Not as what he **really** is-Mutant."

"After the Missle Crisis, we went our sepparate ways." Eric continues and I can hear emotion in his voice, like he and Charles were good friends but parted on less than friendly terms. "It was an instant rivalry. Xavier began recruiting his team of Mutants, desperate to be accepted by the Humans; and I began mine."

"And what do **you** stand for?" I ask finally breaking my silence to look at him and he looks at me a moment before replying in a very serious tone, "I stand for Mutant Pride. There is a war coming Ms. Hawthorne. A war that the Humans will wage against us. Mutants. If we want to stand a chance at survival, we must band together. We must become strong enough so that we can rid ourselves of the threat of humans-before they can destroy us."

"I don't understand." Glenn says, moving away from the window to face Magneto but I continue to scan through the prison; but there's a blind spot and I can't see the others down the hall. "If you want to build some kind of army of Mutants to fight for you, why have you imprisoned all of these people?"

"For their own safety." Eric replies simply as I try to see around that blind spot, pressing my cheek close to the glass and I can see Azazel looking at me curiously but I only look at him once and it was a look, completely devoid of anything other that resentment. I have other things to think about right now.

"They would not join me, they insisted that they were normal. And that **we** were monsters. We couldn't risk them being corrupted by Xavier. We had hoped that those who did join, the three of you and Toad, the others would follow-"

"So you just left out the small detail of imprisonment if we refused." Glenn says as I move to the opposite side of the glass, pushing past Emma and Eric to get a better angle but it's no use-I still can't see anything. "You didn't **need** to know! You made the decision to join us. You made the **stronger** decision-one those kids were too weak to make-" Eric says, placing a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

"You should have told us!" Glenn roars shaking Eric's hand off before he grabs Eric by the robe and shoves him against the wall. Everyone rushes over, trying to pry them away from eachother as Glenn continues to yell, his eyes glowing white and claws coming out and he lets his wings fly out to block the others from removing him, tearing his shirt in the process. "Now Donovan is gone and there's a lunatic after us **all**!"

"**HEY!"** I shout to get their attention and all commotion freezes so everyone can look at me. "E_nough already_! Glenn? **Get over it**! What's done is done so tearing peoples heads off wont make any difference! Sure what they did isn't ethical and, **yes**, they should have told us before hand! But we have bigger problems right now: like say, the _psycho demon-kid after us_? Or Donovan still being missing? We're not going to get anywhere if all we're doing is fighting with eachother!" I shout, glaring at them all and Glenn sets Eric back on his feet and folds his wings across his shoulders, everyone else just stares at me in shock; but quiet down.

I nod my thanks to Glenn for cooperating and turn around and touch Azazel's arm who looks down at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously shocked, and impressed, by my outburst. "Take me down there," I say quietly, I'm still upset but I have other things to worry about other than being angry. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Once we're down in the facility I start off at a walk, then begin to speed up 'til I'm running and Azazel has to jog to keep up with me. The others have to take the long way but it'll be easy to find me-Just follow the prison cells.

The cell's aren't these awful jail cells with iron bars or anything. They look like they're made out of some kind of really tough fiber glass or something with round wholes. But it's a prison none-the-less. It's not too difficult to find the blind spot I was trying to see around. There are only about twelve teens down here. Some of them shout out to me, wanting me to stop and help them; but others only stare silently at us as we run by.

I finally stop at the end of the cooridor. There are cells on opposite sides of the walls and on the left side, sits a Mutant-A red-haired boy, a bit younger than I, maybe a freshman, who sits on a bench suspended about two feet off the floor. A bed? On the right, sits another boy, with curly blonde hair, like the little girl. His eyes are closed and he sits on the floor, crosslegged, like he's meditating. Even so, I can recognize many similarities between him and the little girl and I know this is who I'm looking for.

I place my hand on the glass. "Hello? We need your help! I think I know your sister?" No response. I shake my head and look at Azazel. "Who _is_ he?" I ask and Azazel frowns, staring at the boy. "Warwick. He is-strange. Has not spoken since he was brought here." Azazel explains and I become rigid.

"Since he was kidnapped." I correct stonily and Azazel takes a deep breathe before looking at me. "Elizabeth-"

"Please don't." I say quietly, lowering my head so he can't see how misty my eyes have gotten. "I can't-" I don't finish my sentence because the others soon arrive and I see Angel's been crying recently. She probably tried to talk to Glenn. I know they've had something going on between them and Glenn isn't taking this betrayal lightly. No one is.

I can't help but think: _'Maybe if we knew about this before, we could have helped Donny.'_

"What's going on?" Eric asks and I gesture to the blonde haired boy in the glass. "I think he might know who the little girl is. I think he might be her brother; but he won't talk to me." I fill him in and I feel Emma probing him but she shakes her head. "He won't talk to you-because _he's not real_." Emma says and we all look at her and then at Warwick in confusion.

"Whatta ya mean he ain't real?" Toad says, he's been silently watching everything go down until now-probably for his own safety. Toad has a way of making people homocidal by saying th ewrong thing at the wrong time.

Anyways, Azazel bamfs into the room and reaches out to the boy but his hand passes through it briefly before it disappears and he bamfs back out with us. We all look around not knowing what to make of this. "There." Emma says, now facing the opposite side of the wall to the boy sitting on the bench. He looks scared but angry at the same time.

"She found you, didn't she?" The boy says and Emma tells me telepathically that his name is Louis. He's from Colorado like me. "What's her name? And what is Warwick to her?" I ask him and he looks at me a moment, contemplating whether or not to answer me, before saying, "Her name is Hazel-But Warwick told me she perfers Haze. Warwick is her twin."

"Her twin? But Haze was just a little girl-"

"No. They were born at the same time. Centuries ago. But they stopped aging at different times. They've been watching out for eachother ever since-You shouldn't have sepparated them."

"Where is he? Where is Warwick?"

"She didn't find him?"

"What do you mean?"

"That day, when she busted the systems, the man was supposed to come for him; but Warwick ran away. I don't know how, since he's blind. But he did. He thinks like a kid would. He was really scared. Said he was scared of the monster. You're _sure_ he didn't find her?"

"Yes. She still thinks we have him. But if he escaped then what was-"

"I made that. I can make copies of people. An illusion. Like a projector. I didn't want you to go looking for him again so I made it look like he was still here."

"So you're saying he escaped? But how can he do that if he's blind?" Eric asks, clearly mad that a blind kid could escape his prison undetected.

"Blind, deaf, and mute." Louis says, counting on his fingers, catching us all by surprise. "They look out for eachother. They have this connection. Haze is kind of like me. She can create illusions with her mind; Only hers are much more powerful than mine. She can make anyone believe anything. Haze can help him understand things he normally wouldn't without her. She watches over him and he watches over her. They're not immortal. They can be killed. But he protects her. His powers are complicated. I'm not sure how he escaped but I do know this: He can make _anyone_ feel _anything_. Joy, sorrow, pain-He can make her feel alive. He says she thinks she's dead inside-wants to die; but he helps her pull through. They're _nothing_ without eachother."

I can't help but feel sorry-Not just for Warwick and Haze but for Louis too. He must've spent a lot of time with Warwick. He must have felt responsible for him.

"And now he's missing and we have no idea where he is." Glenn says, looking ready to pummel something. I don't blame him, either. It just keeps getting better and better...

"We **have** to find him. It's the only way we can save Donovan and reunite Warwick with his sister." I say feeling dismayed. "But how are we going to find him?" I ask more to myself, not expecting the answer I recieve. "The same way we found_ you_." Emma says softly and we turn to look at her and she turn around and begins to walk back down the cooridor. We have no choice but to follow.

* * *

Emma called her the Mutant Catcher. She was supposed to be able to sense other Mutants' energy and how powerful they are. The only problem is getting her to cooperate.

"_Please,_ we **have** to find him or they'll **kill** our friend!" I plead with her but she just spits on the floor and eyes me in disgust, her freckled nose crinkling. "And whattabout us? Ya'll just gonna find yer friend an' leave us here ta' rot? I dont think so!" The girl says with a slight texas accent. I sigh, knowing she won't help us, unless-

I look to Emma and she looks back at me. " 'Emma. Please-She won't help us unless we free them! They'll never join you now. You know that! Please-Help me!' "

"We have to let them go." Emma tells the others after a minute, keeping her gaze locked wtih mine. "What-" Eric starts but Emma cuts him off in her mind and I give them privacy and don't listen in. I also sense Raven, Angel, Toad, and Azazel being pulled into the conversation. That's okay. I have a lot to think about anyways.

I keep on thinking: _If Warwick escaped, and thinks like a little kid, like Louis says, the only person he would go to is Hazel. So why didn't he? Where would he go if not to her? Something must have happened to him on his way. But what happened?_

"Then it's decided," Eric says tiredly, turning back to Glenn and I. "I know this may not change the way you feel about us now-But we've decided to release the prisoners." Eric says, finallly, as though he's having a hard time saying this. "They've become more trouble than they're worth."

Despite everything I feel myself break out in a smile and I look to see Glenn give a small smile to Angel and then looks down at me with a sigh. "Sounds great." I say feeling breathless. "**Wow**!Are you serious?" The Mutant Catcher asks, looking elated, and we all nod. "Hey! Hey ev'rybody! They're gonna let us out!"

"They're gonna let us out!" She hollers again and we can all hear a commotion in the halls. They'd been listening in on everything we've been saying but it wasn't until the Mutant Catcher said it that the reality of what we were saying finally sunk in. "On one condition!" Eric says, raising his voice to be heard by everyone and the halls quiet down and Eric turns to the Mutant Catcher before saying "We'll need one more favor from you."

* * *

_**MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! PLEASE R&R! THANKS!;D**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13 Taken

**Thanks for all the reviews! O.O that really filled up my inbox! :D My inbox says thank you! ;D Here it is! Chapter 13! If you have any questions you know what to do! **

**P.S. I Dont own X-Men just my Story/OC's! THANKS AND ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 13: Taken**

"You're sure he's here?" Eric asks in a whisper. It's dark now and we're in some kind of park that looks much more like the forest from the mind-illusion Haze created in Emma's mind as well as mine. "_Somewhere_ here." The Mutant Catcher, who's name turns out to be Tarina, tells us, turning around in a circle with her eyes closed and her fingers to her temple. "I feel **a lot** of energy. Must be a powerful one-Wait! There's two! One of 'ems really scared! Aw the poor lil' thing's trapped! The other one's big, like some kinda animal! He's here for the lil' one I think!"

"Everyone spread out! Go in pairs!" Eric says and we all go our sepparate ways. Everyone else already picked their parteners-Eric seems to think he and Raven can catch Warwick without Tarina's help and Angel followed Glenn. That left Emma, Janos, Toad, and Azazel. Janos pounced on Emma, seeing as Azazel was headed in my direction and neither he nor Emma wanted to get stuck with Toad. I take Tarina by the arm and drag her away. Leaving Azazel to his new green partener. I don't want to be near him right now. I drag Tarina near a water fountain before finally letting her take the lead.

"So-What's up with you an' the red guy?" Tarina asks suddenly, trying to make conversation and I fidget with my danskin shirt (_We decided to get dressed before leaving since most of us were still in our Pj's_).

"Huh?" I ask, startled by her mention of Azazel since I was just thinking about him and I can't help but wonder if she can read minds..."You know,_ he likes you? You like him?_ But ya'll are pretty tense. What's wrong?" Tarina asks.

"Wait, how do you even-"

"I can sense strong emotions too. But only in Mutants. I just have a way with energies." She explains and I open my mout to say something but a low growl cuts through the darkness, silencing us immeditely_-Or just me as it would turn out_. "_Shit_! What wa-" Tarina gasps before I cover her mouth with a hand and pause, listening for something. "_Feel anything_?" I whisper after a few moments of silence, moving my hand so she can speak. "_Nah, it's movin' away_. Didn't know there were wolves in New York!"

I shake my head trying to shake the fear that makes my pulse race. "Me neither." I say as I pick up the cellphone-like, WalkieTalkie device that Eric gave to each of us before we left the mansion. It's for our safety-Incase something goes wrong. Warwick is classified as an _'unstable Mutant'_ and could be dangerous. *Emma, I think we've found something. Some kind of animal. I think it might be what took Warwick.*

*Where are you?*

*We're at the water fountain in the heart of the park.*

*Stay where you are. We're coming.*

*We'll be here.* I say, putting the Talkie back in it's holster and I take a seat on the steps of the fountain and Tarina does the same-Sitting a little close for my comfort. "_So ah, what'er yer powers again_?" Tarina hisses in a very loud whisper.

"I can astral project."

"Uh-huh...What's that?"

"It's a little difficult to explain-I can separate from my body and disappear, phase through just about anything-"

"Oh, like a ghost?"

"Yeah."

"So are you-_like that_ now?"

"Yeah, I'm in my astral body. Without it, I'm powerless." I admit feeling pretty ashamed of this truth but keep looking to the forest area of the park. It's pretty dense and start thinking about the one I saw in Emma's mind. But then, if this is the forest-Could the person who took Warwick be the wolf?

"That sucks! But hey, atleast you gotcher powers now huh?" Tarina says, elbowing me lightly and I can't help but smile at her charisma.

"Yeah." I say, but suddenly tense, feeling a little breathless. It feels like the air just got a lot thicker and Tarina stops cold. "_Somethin's here_!" She whispers suddenly, crouching low and I hear the footsteps coming. I grab her by the arm and pull her down behind the water fountain. "Stay still!" I whisper before closing my eyes to concentrate on becoming in visible. I hear Tarina gasp and I open my eyes and look down.

It worked! We're invisible!

But will that help us?

We wait and I feel Tarina tense. That's when I hear it. The breathing. It's like an animal, panting, breathing in the air. Smelling for us? We can hear his footsteps moving closer-It's a man? I hold up a finger to my lips, not letting go of Tarina's arm and point in the opposite direction and we begin crawling away-But I know it's only a matter of time before the man finds us. The man stops walking and I let go of Tarina and wave for her to stay put while I peek around the corner, immediately jumping back when I see that it **is** a man after all. I look again and the man turns his head and I recognize his feautres in the dim light of the lamps that light up the park in some places and cast shadows in others. It's the man, Sabretooth, (_or Victor Creed as the others more often refer him as_) from that first day when Eric came got us to join him.

The man with the claws and fangs.

He's as huge as I remember and I know if we get caught we're screwed. But we can't leave the fountain. " 'Emma! Creed is here! It's Victor Creed! I think he might be the one who took Warwick!' " I tell Emma ducking back behind the fountain, wondering how big this park really is. When Emma doesn't answer I reach out even further but find something blocking my vision-Darkness. Something's very wrong. I feel Tarina give me a tap on the shoulder and I turn to look at her and she flicks her eyes up over my shoulder. She wants me to see if Creed is still there.

I look around the corner and feel an instant rush of fear. Creed is gone.

"_Where is he_?" I breathe in a whisper, not turning around to see if I can see further around the fountain "I-" She begins but she suddenly stops and gasps and I whip around to see Creed towering over us like a dark shadow. "Gotcha." Creed rummbles and reaches for Tarina with a clawed hand but I snatch her first, at the same time I jump to my feet, and throw her in the opposite direction. " 'Hide! But stay close!' " I shout at her mentally as I push her forward and stop running. Atfirst I don't think she heard me but then she looks back nods, glancing behind me once before she runs off into the forest.

"Oh no, you're not gonna fight me are ya'_ frail_?" Creed asks, his baritone voice literally rummbling it's so deep and I'm surprised to see he hasn't pursued Tarina yet. He just stands there, his frame looks like it could take up the entire space in a room, and I have the feeling a fight is what he's after.

"**Don't** call me that." I warn quietly, although I'm relying on chance that I can last_ three seconds_ against this man.

"What? You think you can _take_ _me_?" Creed asks incredulously as I take a more solid stance with my arms at my sides, hands bawling into fists. "I remember you. That last job I took from Lehnsherr-You're no more of a threat now, than were then."

"Don't bet your life on it!"

"Then how 'bout I bet yours instead, huh, frail?"

"The other's will be here any second. They'll find Warwick-" I say desperately as Creed advances on me. I **really** don't want to fight him-

"That's exactly why I brought him here." Creed answers running a clawed finger down the side of his temple, making me shudder at the sight of his claws. "They've already found him. By now he's having a real good time with your friends."

I think about this and I know he's right. Warwick will be afraid of anything that comes his way-and he'll attack who ever threatens him. The others aren't coming for us after all. But something is still nagging at me about all of this-

"What's in it for you?" I ask, genuinely curious to know why he'd go through all of this trouble with Warwick and Haze just to confront us.

"When I'm done with you-I get your little friend. The Mutant Seeker." Creed answers, apparently having to trouble explaining his motives to me and I glance back at the forest nervously. "I'll find her easily. She reeks of fear. So do you, but not as strong. I'll have to fix that now won't I?"

"What do you want from her?" I say, ignoring every creepy remark he makes. He's just trying to scare me-Well it's already working so he seriously needs to shut up!

"_Among other things_, I want her to find someone** I've** been looking for for decades-_My brother_."

"I don't think so. If you want _her_ you'll have to go through _me_ first." I say for lack of a better come-back, raising my fists as I take a stance, like I did that first day of Combat Training (and last day), and I shudder when Creed gives a low, chuckle, showing off his fangs, and I see his claws elongate at his sides. Those could present a problem.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

It doesn't take long for everything to get**_ really_ **physical.

I don't exactly plan to fight Creed as much as throw energy balls at his head until he stops moving. I seriously doubt I stand a good chance of fighting and I don't know if I should try running-so I let my hands light up in purple energy.

"Oh, that's new!" Creed comments, his grin widening, and I narrow my eyes, looking into his farrel eyes in order to avoid staring at his fangs.

"You have no idea. Come any closer and I'll let you have it!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Creed says and starts toward me. I hesitate. I'm still holding onto the hope that someone will come for me and help me out-But Creed is only a foot or so away and I close my eyes and fire-

**Success!** The blast of energy I deliver is bigger and more powerful than it ever has been before! I think I'm finally gaining more control over my powers! And they couldn't have come more in handy! The blast knocks Creed back and he slams into the waterfountain and my eyes widen, success short-lived, when he gets up and I see a huge gash in the cement of the steps.

" 'He should **not** be moving!' " I think to myself, raising my glowing fists again as he starts toward me again, cracking his neck with a dark laugh.

"You're not such a_ frial_ after all, are you? I like that. Make's killing you all the more-enjoyable." Creed says and I back up a foot or so, my lips tightening in anger. I honestly can't say the same for him! "I don't want to-" I begin but Creed takes my moment to make peace as an oportunity to catch me by surprise and back hands me across the face, sending me to the ground, seeing a flash of white.

"What? Don't wanna kill me?" He chuckles, moving closer as I stare up in a daze of pain as I try to get my bearings. I feel my cheek heating up and I have the feeling that if he wanted to-Creed could have easily killed me with one well aimed strike. "You can't kill me! _But I can kill you_-And **I** know how to do it."

Angered by his mockery, I throw out my palm again and send a direct blast into his shoulder and I scrammble to my feet. That blast was weaker than the first and I almost believe it didn't do anything when Creed remains on his feet. Then I hear the loud cracking sound and watch as his shoulder pops itself back into place. It's true, I can't kill him! He heals too fast. _Now what am I going to do!_ Eventually I'll run out of energy and I'll be helpless!

Then again, I could just go back into my body while I have the chance-

What ever happens to me** out here** happens **back there**-To my body. But then what would become of the others? Or Tarina? If I leave, she'll be at the mercy of this animal. My freinds will continue to be thrown about by Warwick-and I'll have no way to save them.

I need help!

That's when I see her. Tarina, moving up behind Creed with a large stick in her hand, poised over her shoulder like a baseball bat. I can see Creed sense her at the same time I see her and now it's a race to see who'll get to her first. Unfortunately, he's much closer and faster than I and I can't get a clear shot of him without hurting Tarina. "Don't!" I cry out but it's too late, Tarina brings the stick down but it only makes it half way to Creeds head before he catches it with has large wrapped tightly around Tarina's. I can only watch as Creed swings Tarina out infront of him, the stick pressed agianst her neck just under her chin, using her as a human shield.

I take a step forward but halt when Creed applies more pressure against Tarina's neck, making her gasp in pain. "Stop!" I cry as I begin to panic but what can I do?

That's when I hear it. It's Emma. " 'They're coming to help you.' " Emma says faintly and sends a few weak images of a group of Mutants I don't recognize. There's another telepath with them and I know I have to stall. Our Walkie Talkies are equipt with homeing devices. They should be able to find me easily. Now to stall-

"Coward," I hiss, enraged, not only at the fact that he'd use Tarina as a sheild, knowing I won't risk hurting her, but at the fact that he could defeat me so easily but would use Tarina anyways. "If you can kill me then do it!" I shout, throwing my arms out challengingly but Creed just looks at me, seeming to be amused by me. "If you're such a _badass_ then face me like one! You call yourself Sabertooth? Yeah, right! More like **Pussycat**!" I taunt like I have a death wish and I probably do; but I just want to get him away from Tarina.

I know I've pressed a button at that last remark because Creed tosses Tarina aside and she slams head first into the fountain steps and she's knocked unconsious; But I don't have time to check on her. They're getting closer and I can feel the telepath reach out to me. " 'Let us know when you're clear!' " A man asks in a Brittish accent and I can feel they're almost here-

And so is Creed.

"Come on! Come get me you son-of-a-" I never finish that bit of profanity because Creed suddenly takes me by the throat, raising me off the ground with ease as I fight for air, my toes leaving the ground and I grasp his fist with my hands, trying to pry it away but he only tightens his grip. "You wanna finish that frail?" Creed taunts, his nails digging into my neck but he loosens his grip slightly so I can breathe. " 'Elizabeth!' " I hear the telepath call and I smirk despite the pain and blood I feel trickling down my neck.

"Now!" I shout and close my eyes before phasing through Creed's grip and I run right through him and over to Tarina.

I throw myself over her as a red beam of energy hits Creed and sends him sailing back into the forest and I look up in shock to see a boy-Of course. Maybe a few years older than me with blonde hair. He stands a few feet away and I see a large circular disc in the middle of his chest is steaming. There's also another boy around the same age with red hair. They're both wearing yellow and black elastic suits and I look at them with some hesitation; but I have to trust that they're here to help me.

Instead I turn my attention to Tarina. She's bleeding form where she hit her head and she's still out cold; but she's breathing. "Help!" I call to the boys who flinch like they were'nt expecting me to be able to speak. "She's hurt, we need a doctor!" I say, moving her head carefully into my lap, pressing a hand to my bleeding throat. I **fucking** hate claws...

"Oh! Uhm right!" The blonde haired boy stutters and they both rush over. The blonde gets on a Walkie-Talkie, kind of like mine, only it has a large "X" printed on it. *Professor X, we need you here now! Someone's been hurt!*

*We're on the way _Havok_.* The 'Professor' answers and I realize who they are immediately. "_You're the X-Men_!" I state in shock, removing her jacket to try to stem the bleeding to Tarina's head, and they look at me like I'm a snake, getting ready to strike. "Yeah, we're uh, here to help, I guess." The red head says and I frown. "But how did you-" I begin but I'm interrupted by a low growl and Sabertooth appears to leap right out of the forest with murder in his eyes. Oh yeah, forgot about him!

The two of them jump to their feet and I gently set Tarina back down, using her jacket like a pillow. I move to get up but 'Havok' holds out an arm to stop me. "Stay here and protect her! The Professor will be here soon!" He says before running off with the red head and I roll my eyes but do what he says. I hear the sound of a jet and look up to the sky, my hair whipping in the wind that suddenly picks up from the engines, to see a sleek black jet slowly landing in the forest. I look back to the boys just as Havok is knocked into a tree and the red head is no where to be seen.

Creed moves towards me with a deathly stride and I rise to meet him with my glowing hands and stand over Tarina as I throw energy ball after energy ball but nothing so much as slows him down and I throw a punch at him with whatever energy I have left but he catches my wrist and slams his fist into my ribs before flinging me aside. I lie on my back, instantly paralyzed with pain, as I hold a hand to my cracked ribs-there's a dent where my lower ribs should be and I find it difficult to breathe. I look to my side and realize I can't move my right arm-the one Creed had caught when I tried to punch him, and see that it's bent at a funny angle. It's broken.

I watch from the ground on my back, unable to move or breathe as my ribs threaten to peirce my right lung with each breath I take, and Creed looks down at me, seeming to be hundreds of feet taller than me now, with Tarina flung over his shoulder. I wheeze and cough, unable to cry out or scream, but I refuse to stare up in pain or fear at Creed but instead glare into his dark eyes in hatred. "I'll be back for you frail." Creed growls as I gasp and begin to fade out from lack of oxygen. First seeing double, then fuzzy blotches, then nothing.

The next time I open my eyes, Creed and Tarina are gone and I'm being loaded into a jet next to my body and I know it's the work of Azazel. I want to smile at the thought but it feels more like a grimance as my ribs are moved about and jab at my lung. I try to cry out-say something-Tell them they're hurting me but it's useless.

" 'We're here! We've got you now! You have to go back to your body! I'll help you!' " The Professor says telepathically and I can't help but have a serious case of deja'vu! This seems very familiar! Me-Unable to breathe with a telapath trying to get my to revert back to my body... He sounds just like Emma only Brittish!

I do as the Professor says and I feel myself return to my body; but once I'm there everything starts to fade away that much quicker. I feel like sleeping, my last bit of energy spent, and even the pain in my ribs is subsiding-Becoming numb.

Then I start seeing flashes: first of my family and friends in Colorado; Then I see Warwick and Haze, standing side by side-Reunited atleast. This of course makes me think of Tarina being carried off my Creed and I feel a wave of guilt wash over me. How I've failed her! I really am frail aren't I?-Next comes Glenn and Donovan-My closeset friends. Angel and Emma-My mentor/only person who understands me-Sort of. I even think about Toad, Eric, and Janos breifly; But then I see Azazel and all of our too-short moments together flash in my mind: The first time we met, the first time my attracton to him sparked, the time we fell in bed together, the time he saved me from a similar situation to this-

Only this time he can't help me.

I then think about our last moment together-**before all of this went down**-when we almost kissed and I can't help but feel incredibly depressed that we never did. What held me back? Age? Status? Or was it my own insecurity that kept me away? I guess I'll never now know. All I want to do now is sleep-

" 'Breathe Elizabeth!' " An annoyingly Brittish voice shouts at me through the din of my thoughts. "You're **not** going to die! I promise! Now you **have** to breathe! I know it hurts but _you've got to breathe_!' " I know that this **Bozo's** not gonna let me have my way. So I do as instructed, _to make him shut-the-fuck-up_, and I take a shallow breath-

And then I black-out.

* * *

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&R! REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! I'VE DECIDED THAT I "MAY" CONTINUE THIS STORY IN A SEQUEL-IF THAT'S POSSIBLE... BUT IT COULD TAKE SOME TIME FOR FRESH IDEAS TO COME THROUGH! SO BE PATIENT! LOL NEXT CHAPTER IN THE MAKING! THANK YOU! :D**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Only my words and OCs are what I own. Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 14: Safe**

I'm awake. Well-sort of. Everything keeps fading in and out ever since my surgery. (Stitches-Ew!) I was only awake while they were hauling me in to the Hospital. A real Hospital. For Humans. They put some kind of bag over my mouth and nose which I thought was dangerous because I could suffocate-But then it started to help me breathe-

Also bad. It hurt like hell and there were so many people I didn't recognize bustling around me that eventually I passed out before they even put me under.

I wake up every now and then-briefly-but it's four A.M. now and I'm fully awake now. I feel tired; but it's more like physically tired than sleepy tired. I can barely move but I don't want to anyways. Everything hurts. Why am I always getting hurt? I shouldn't be here. I need to go.

Why? I don't remember. I need to find something-

Someone? I don't know. My head hurts...

* * *

The door to my room cracks open a bit and in walks a familiar face. " 'Emma. Why-?' " I ask telepathically since I can't seem to speak at the moment but hesitate not really sure how to ask the particular question. I mean really, 'Why am I in a Hospital?' Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out! " 'We had no choice.' " Emma answers moving over to me; Concern clear on her features. I can't help but notice a cuts and bruises on her face. " 'You needed medical attention and Donovan is out cold. Most of the others are.' "

" 'What happened out there?' "I ask softly.

" 'Warwick.' " Emma says wearily, looking almost ashamed. " 'It was a trap. He was completely unstable. He-Messed with our heads. Made us see things. Horrible things. I couldn't have stopped him without Xaviers' help...' " Emma says, her words drifting off as I look at her sympathetically. I can't even imagine what Warwick put her through... " 'It was planned that way to get you and Tarina alone-' "

" 'Tarina!' " I remember finally who I need to find. " 'Is she-?' " I start but hesitate again.

" 'She's gone.' " Emma answers, not bothering to sugar-coat it for me. I don't mind her being so straigh I'm sorry. Creed was long gone by the time we got you here.' " She answers, pulling up a chair near my bedside and I look down. I can feel the gauze wrapped around my neck and bangages wrapped tightly around my rib cage, (I can breathe now but it still hurts) and there's a blocky cast around my wrist.

" 'How bad is it?' " I ask after my own personal assessment but I have to ask anyways.

" 'Well we can now say that you've been better?' " Emma tries at a joke but it's too soon so she clears her throat and tries again. "A, ah, broken wrist, several cuts and bruises-mostly to your neck, and two cracked ribs. You're lucky they didn't peirce your lung. But don't worry, Donovan should be coming around soon. We'll get him in here and he'll heal you.' "

" ' What about the doctors?' "

" 'Xavier will wipe their memories.' "

" 'Xavier-' " I think remembering the X-Men coming to the rescue. " 'Why did they help us? And how did they know what was going on?' "

" 'We don't know.' " Emma answers truthfully. " 'The only one's of us who are functioning normally right now are Azazel and Mystique-Everyone else...Xavier's working to bring them out of it. Until then, we'll just have to stay with them at his Mansion.' "

There's a short silence and we both become lost in our own thoughts for the moment and I find myself trying to fight back tears. This isn't too hard since it hurts too much to cry.

" 'Emma-' " I think to her and she looks at me and I see her eyes are filled with concern. " 'I-I'm so sorry. I'm so weak-' " I say my body shaking, making my ribs ache but I can't stop now. If I wasn't so bandged up I'd be sobbing right now.

" 'No,' " Emma says forcefully, leaning in to look down at me sternly. " 'You are not weak! Do you hear me? After everything that's happened-You are the strongest of us all! Sure you're a walking disaster magnet-' " She says and I give a small huff of a laugh, ignoring the slight pain in my lungs. I can't help it. It's true! " '-But every time you come out alive. And you come out stronger than you were before. If anything, I should be the one apologizing! I'm supposed to be looking out for you. If I ever see that animal again-' " Emma says, her blue eyes darkening and her tone becoming angry but she pauses at the mention of Creed, probably seeing the pained look on my face. " 'We'll find Tarina, Elizabeth-I promise.' "

I nod, very slightly due to the bandages on my neck, and give a weak smile. " 'Someone wants to see you.' " Emma tells me, returning my smile. That's when Azazel bamfs into the room. Despite my awful appearances at the moment I'm elated to see him. Like Emma, he's fairly roughed up but otherwise alright. "I'll keep an eye out for the Doctors'." Emma says outloud and walks out the door-

Leaving us alone.

I've never seen Azazel look so tattered before. The way he looks at me now-I can almost see the worry etched in his face. He hurries over to me and leans over my bedside, gently touching a hand to my face and I reach up with my good hand and place it over his-Loving the warmness of his hand in this hospital room that feels like it's freezing. I almost forgot how striking he looks in a suit. I remember he wore it at the park.

I must've been in such a hurry to get away from him before that I didn't notice at the time...

I silently mouth his name and I reach up to touch his face, wiping away a tear with my thumb as Azazel closes his blood-shot eyes and presses his lips against the palm of my hand, kissing it softly. It's shocking to see Azazel shed a tear. Even for me! It makes me so upset to see him this way. "I feared this." Azazel says in a hushed voice, scanning over my wrecked body. "Warwick showed me-" He says and I realize that was the thing he feared the most. Seeing me get hurt. That's what Warwick showed him. "I should have been with you."

" 'Azazel, it wasn't your fault.' " I say telepathically. I remember I was able to do this for Tarina before-

I feel bad about not being able to speak but I'm glad to see Azazel look at me in understanding. He heard me! " 'It was planned that way. You know that! As soon as Donny gets well, I'll be healed and out of here.' "

" 'But how long will you have to be suffering until then?' " Azazel says back and I would have smiled knowing I could finally connect with him mentally, if only his words weren't so pained.

" 'However long it takes. I'm patient! Trust me-I'll pull through. I always do!' " I say and give a small smile, running my hand slowly through his hair. (I always wanted to do that!) " 'Please, smile.' " I say softly. " 'Or give me that-that little smirk you do. Please?' " I ask pouting out my lip slightly and my heart gives a warm flutter when he does, but it's still such a sad, pained smirk.

" 'Brace yourselves.' " Emma's voice comes through to both of us and Azazel straightens up slowly when Emma opens the door with a tight smile, a short, elderly nurse close behind. I feel a moment of panic when she looks at Azazel upon entering the room and I fear he'll be run out of the Hospital-

But the little old nurse just smiles at him and bustles by despite my nervous glances between the three of them. "Alright dearie, let's see how you're doing." The old woman says and checks some papers on a clipboard. I take the moment to look to Emma and Azazel questioningly. " 'Telepath!' " Emma says tapping her head with a manicured finger. Of course! Although I can't help but wonder what the nurse sees if not Azazel's true form...

"So missy, would you like me to give you an overview of your injuries?" She asks and I raise my eye brows and shake my head. I already got the gist of it from Emma. I try to tell her this, thinking I can finally speak but she holds out a hand and wags her finger at me. "Ah-Ah-Ah! No talking just yet sweetie! We don't want you pulling those stitches!" The old woman says and I feel woozy at the thought. Stitches...

"Besides, you'll have plenty of time to talk after they heal. I'm sure the Police will question you as to how you got those injuries in the first place!" The woman continues, scrutinizing me and again I feel nausious. "But before then, I'm sure it is best for her to be resting, Da?" Azazel steps in and for some reason I don't find the sight of him talking to the little nurse odd at all. It looks so right-

Like it should be like this for him always.

The nurse sizes him up which is kind of funny to see because she's so short and he's so tall. Finally, the lady sighs and scratches something on her clipboard. "Yes, that would be best. However, you must finish with your visit soon so that the lady can have her rest." She says heading for the door and Azazel nods his head formally. "Of course." The little old nurse moves to the end of the room but doesn't leave. Instead she seats herself in a chair and watches us and we turn our eyes to her as well. "Don't mind me!" The woman says, sensing our reluctance at having her stay in the room. "You have five more minutes and then I must give the lady a check up."

Azazel and Emma turn their attention to me and I give an 'Oh Well!' smirk. " 'Neat trick Emma!' " I say, ignoring the curious look the nurse gives us. "Once we're back home we'll tell your father you're alright, okay sis?" Emma says outloud and I nod, knowing she just wants to keep the nurses suspicion in check.

" 'Would you like to see?' " Azazel asks, his face turning serious and I hesitate-Knowing he means for me to see what the nurse is seeing now. And I would-

But not for the reasons he thinks.

" 'I don't have to-' " I say as Emma continues on about home and mother and father wanting to hear from me, humoring the nurse. " 'I want you to.' " Azazel says taking my hand in his and I look into his blue eyes and nod, taking one last look at his red face, sleek black hair, and tail before Emma touches my forehead, covering my eyes for a moment-

Then she lifts her hand and what I see makes me give a small, painful gasp.

Azazel. My red demon-monkey now appears-Human; with the same dark hair and blue eyes; but his beautiful, deep-crimson skin is replaced by a light-fair tone and his tail is gone, so is the scar that runs down his face. I move my hand to touch him but hesitate. I know it's him but I don't recognize him. I shake my head as he guides my hand to touch him where his scar used to be, across his eye brow, and I feel a tear run down my own cheek.

" 'I don't care what you look like Azazel.' " I tell him holding his gaze. I don't care if Emma can hear or not from her place which is now by the old woman. I don't care that the old nurse is sitting at the end of the room, watching us skeptically over her glasses.

There is only Azazel and I.

" 'As long as I see you,' " I lift my head slightly and Azazel lowers his to touch foreheads before I lean back slightly to look him in the face, holding his hand against my heart with mine, as Emma reverts him back to his natural form.

Just for me. I smile. A full smile and I'm overjoyed to see the light in Azazel's eyes return once more.

"I'll never see anything more perfect." I whisper softly and Azazel stares at me for a moment and our eyes lock, I can tell he doesn't know what to say back. Then, suddenly, he leans down and places a firm kiss on my lips, catching me by surprise as he places a red hand on my cheek and holds me close. It doesn't matter that our first real kiss is in a Hospital room. My heart feels as though it's about to burst and I feel a tear on my cheek but I don't know if it's mine or not. We seem to stay that way forever-

But eventually we part, my pain has suddenly vanished but a new ache resides deep within my core for Azazel. I know he feels the same.

Before they leave, Emma gives one last wave at the door, letting Azazel linger at my bedside, placing one last kiss on my hand before leaving. "Alright, time for your check up sweetie!" The old woman says, hubbling over to me, completely oblivious to everything that just took place before her eyes.  
An hour or so later, as I began to drift off, I heard a bamf but kept my eyes closed. Knowing Azazel was there to watch over me. The last thing I was aware of before falling asleep is Azazel's kiss on my forehead and for the first time I feel safe. For the first time in a long time, I feel...Happy.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LOVE! :3**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	15. Chapter 15 Waking Up In A Strange Place

_**OKAY I KNOW I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING MY STORY FOR A WHILE BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I'VE SPENT NEARLY FOUR DAYS WRITING, REVISING, AND NOW SUBMITTING THREE NEW CHAPTERS AND MAYBE EVEN A FOURTH IF I'M NOT TOO BUSY-BUT I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES SINCE IT SEEMS LIKE EVERY TIME I GET ONT HE COMPUTER SOMEONE'S CONSTANTLY MAKING ME GET UP AND DO SOMETHING! BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! **_

**_IN THE MEAN TIME, SOFT, FLUFFY CHAPTERS CANNOT BE FORSEEN IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO SAY GOODBYE TO THE FLUFF...GOODBYEEeee! NOW SIT BACK, GET READY FOR THE ACTION, AND ENJOY! ;D_**

**Chapter 15: Waking Up In A Strange Place**

Finally! I can move! Donovan was able to successfully heal my ribs and now I can finally take a full breath without being in pain! However, the whole Hospital situation stemmed my celebration a bit. It was very nerve wracking. Only a certain amount of people were allowed in the room at one time and well, healing isn't exactly a quiet process, so I was very concerned about the Humans walking in on us and calling the police since Mutants have gotten very popular as of late.

But then again, we had Charles Xavier with us.

The man is incredible. He can do things with his mind that make me question everything I knew about time and space. He seemed to be able to freeze time, or atleast everyone in the Hospital, except for Me, Donovan, Himself, and Azazel (who insisted on being with me when Donovan began the Healing process.). I was so relieved to see Donovan again. To be honest, he didn't look quite as dreadful as the others but he still looked a bit ill. I tried to convince them to do it some other time so that he could rest but no one would have it. I still was never told exactly what happened to the others when they went after Warwick...

Anyways, the Healing Process in itself was risky. We'd already waited almost a week before doing it so that I would be strong enough to handle it. After all, when someone is being healed, they experience the same, and sometimes worse, pain than they had when they were first injured inorder to be healed.

Not fun.

I was afraid, but my fear was lessened considerably. I suppose I have Xavier to thank for that but I mostly credit it to my closest friends-Most of all Azazel.

We never really talk about what happened before. It's almost like our unspoken agreement. _'Wait until things have settled down, and **then** figure things out._' To be honest, I'm not really looking forward to it. Things are complicated enough and there are just too many things I have to sort through. Like say, my family? I haven't seen or heard from them in months. I wonder what they must be going through? What they must think of me leaving them to go with the Mutants? Leaving behind my future to join Eric (plus, the fact that Eric and his team have turned out to be kidnappers, I have the feeling my mother won't be too pleased). I never told my mother or siblings about my being a Mutant. They were afraid of them. I knew they'd be afraid of me too.

They must know by now what I am. How could I ever face them again? Even if Eric let me what would I say? _"Hey Mom! Guys? Sorry I left to go run with the Mutants, who turn out to be not as nice as I thought, but, you know how it is! Oh, and by the way I'm a Mutant-Suprise!"_

I wish it were that easy!

Anyways, the first thing Donovan healed was my ribs, since that was the most critical injury. I don't remember anything after Donny began to heal me. I must've passed out because when I next woke up I was in an infirmary-

Which is where I am now.

Atfirst I'm relieved. Not only because I can finally breathe without cringing from pain at my ribs; but because I'm finally somewhere familiar. Only when I actually get to looking around I find that it's not the infirmary at the Mansion, or the old Mansion either.

So where am I?

" 'You're safe.' " A voice answers in my head only it's not Emma. It's Professor Xavier.

" 'Where am I?' "

" 'You are at Westchester Mannor. My home.' " I stop and think for a moment and then remember something but before I can put these thoughts to words Xavier continues. " 'Your friends are safe. I have invited you all too stay as long as you need.' "

" 'Great. Um, so where _are_ you?' " I ask in my head looking around the empty room, feeling very alone as I adjust the paper sheet doctor's call a hospital dress so that it covers me completely incase the Professor shows up. " 'I am in my study along with your friends; but I've sent Havok and Donovan up to retrieve you. They should be there shortly with some clothes for you. Are you feeling better?' "

" 'Yes, hold on...' " I say and concentrate on sitting up in the Hospital bed-careful not to bumb my casted arm around. With a little difficulty I manage it and smile in relief. Donny: That boy can do wonders. " 'Ah! You're sitting up! Good!' " Xavier observes and I feel mildly creeped out by the extent of his powers. " 'Just be careful. We havent gotten around to healing your arm just yet. Donovan should have you in repair soon enough. And-If it's not too bold-I'd like to say the three of you have very impressive Mutations.' "

I pause, suddenly feeling very weary at the comment. " 'Professor, can I ask you something?' "

" 'Yes?' "

" 'What happened? Between you and Eric? If it's not too bold?' " I add.

" 'We-grew appart I suppose. We-were good friends once. But-we didn't share the same views...' " He pauses, becoming a bit distant to where his voice sounds like he's speaking at one end of a tunnel and I'm on the opposite end trying to hear him over the din. " 'The boys will be there soon. Havok will know where to go. If you need me let me know.' "

And then the connection is gone.

I can't help but feel that there's more to what the Professor told me than he let on. But I trust what he said is true. _'Then again, I trusted Magneto too. And we all saw how well that went!'_ I think, observing the bulky cast on my wrist and wince when I probe my abdomen and find a large bruise under my ribs. I catch sight of myself in the mirror and see some bruising around my neck and I have a split lip that's been doctored a bit so it doesn't look too terrible. Still ain't pretty...

Even so, the Professors' words are reassuring. _" 'You're safe.' " He said_. If only that were true. My thoughts immediately go to Tarina and I have to shake my head just before Donovan and the blonde haired boy named Havok enter the room.

"Liz!" Donovan cries and rushes over, hugging my tightly and I wince and bite my lip to keep from groaning. "Hey Donny, I saw your work!" I comment with a smile, sitting up a little taller, ignoring Havok who stands tensely in the corner of the room as though we're going to jump out and attack him at any second but I could careless about his insecrities at the moment. After all, I **am** the one in the paper dress!

"Thank you, you've always come through for me." I say warmly and I see Donovan's eyes water slightly but he blinks them away and blushes. "Yeah well, not always-" He begins and I know he's talking about the day when Eric came for us. It was before anyone knew he was a Mutant. I'd been injured during a fight with Azazel (which is the reason why he still won't go near him) but he hadn't offered to help because of his fear of being discovered. I never blamed him and he eventually healed me after all; but I know it still hangs over his head.

But before he can say anymore I give him the "don't even go there, I love you anyways" look and he stops and looks down at his feet shyly. "Anytime." He says finally.

After a pause in which Donny and I exchange warm glances, I'm about to question Donny about everyone and the Mansion but I'm cut off by Havok clearing his throat. "Ahem, if you're all done with this little _love fest_, you should probably _fix_ her now. We need to get back to the others." Havok says in a less than friendly tone, crossing his arms in a very intimidating way which is made even more so since he's still in his rediculous X-Men jump suit.

I know he doesn't trust us. And after seeing what Eric is capable of I'm not sure I can blame him. Still, his tone is a little uncalled for and I give him my narroweyed glare; but it's Donovan who finds his voice first.

"What's the matter cutie? Not** scared** of us are you?" Donovan taunts and I look at him in surprise. Donovan's never this-outspoken. You can practically see Havok's feathers ruffle as he puffs out his chest and squares his jaw in irritation. "Why would I be scared of **you**?" Havok asks, opening his mouth to continue his retort but Donovan flicks up a halting hand and puffs out his lips.

"Pfft! Please! No need to get all _butt-hurt_ on us now!" Donny says putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward a bit in a very taunting pose and I smirk. Oh, I get it! Donny's getting his flirt on! I've never seen him flirt before but he's a lot better at it than I thought! But now Havok is really pissed and he takes a threatening step forward, looking very flustered.

"**Butt-hurt!"** He spits incredulously, the deep pitch of his voice sounding exasperated and he points an accusing finger at Donovan as he moves closer and Donovan continues to sneer in his face. "**We** had to save** your** butts, remember?"

"Yes," I exclaim finally, throwing out my arms to keep them from eachother (Although I don't know if they would either fight, or makeout at this point). "And our butts are **very** grateful! Now, can we just get on with the 'fixing me' part? The amount of testosterone in this room is reaching a dangerous level!" I suggest, waving my good hand in front of my face as though warding off a foul smell and Donny gives a start and jumps to my side. "Oh, sorry Elizabeth!"

As Donovan takes my arm I turn to Havok stands stiffly nearby. "We-really **are** grateful. If you hadn't've shown up-" I pause, not wanting to consider the alternative before just sticking with, "Well-Thank you."

"Yeah, well, you guys shouldn't have been out there anyways." Havok grummbles. "If it were up to me I'd have left you all there after what you did to those kids!" Havok spits and I flinch, stung by his harsh words. "Hey! That wasn't-" Donovan begins indignantly, pausing from unwrapping my arm but I put out my good arm and touch his shoulder to quiet him. "No," I say firmly and meet Havok's eye to which he raises an eyebrow. "He's right. But before we jump to conclusions we'd better get this over with and meet with Eric and Professor Xavier. The sooner we get things sorted out the faster we can be out of your way."

Donovan gives a huff and Havok resumes his intimidating pose but nods and Donovan sets to work on my arm.

* * *

I'll admit. That hurt. Not just the pain of having my arm repaired (which works great btw thanks for asking!) but from what Havok said in the infirmary. _"...I'd have left you all there after what you did to those kids!"_ I know that it wasn't completely our fault like Donovan was going to say...But we're not completely innocent either. I mean, we chose to join Eric.

That makes us partly responsible.

What I don't like to think about is what would have happened if we'd refused to join them? We would have certainly ended up with those kids in the Prison inside the Old Mansion. And we all know it. I'd act the same way to us if I were Havok. Especially since he doesn't know the whole story. That and what happened in the Mansion undeniably resulted in Tarina's kidnapping. He has every right to hate us...

Just thinking about Tarina is enough to send a jolt through me. I find myself wondering, where is she? Is she alive? And if so, what condition is she in? I'm just hoping she's alright...

* * *

Tarina wakes up to an unpleasant scene. She's been thrown into the back of a van, which smells of blood and a stale odor. She looks around in the dark lighting. It's freezing. She can see the dried blood pooled around where she'd been laying and cautiously feels the area of her skull where she'd hit her head. Her curly hair is matted in her own blood but she is no longer bleeding-In fact, her injuries are completely gone!

This is probably due to an extent of her initial powers.

Tarina had barely found out (_Just before she'd been kidnapped by the Mutants_) that if she was in physical contact with a Mutant long enough, she could obtain some of their power. She'd seen the way the man-_Victor Creed_-Had been able to regenerate himself in the woods. She must've been in contact with him long enough when she'd passed out that she was able to heal herself.

If only she'd gotten some of that superhuman strength along with it...

A sharp banging sound interrupts her thoughts and Tarina flinches at the sound. "You still alive in there, frail?" A gruff, bark-like voice calls from the other side of a small, barred window that leads to the driver's seat of the van. How did he know she'd been awake? It must be his superhuman senses-It's obvious (due to Tarina's Mutant sensing abilities) that this man is a ferral. "Where am I?" Tarina shouts back, coughing when her voice cracks. She must have been out for a while.

"You're in a van, what the fuck's it look like?" Creed's angry retort comes back and Tarina finds her heartbeat quickens as panic begins to set in. Where are they going? What's going to happen to her when they get there? Would she be locked up again? Or would this man, _Sabertooth_, kill her? Or worse? These are all thoughts going through Tarina's mind as the van bumps along towards an unknown destination.

"You die on me, frial?" Creed calls, banging on the van again, making Tarina jump.

"You-You still didn't answer my question!" Tarina shouts back, trying to stand so she can move away from the bloody mess but this proves difficult as the van continues to hit every bump in the ruttin' road, if there even is one! "Where're we goin'? Whatta you want from me? And what happened to the others?"

"Shut-up!" Creed shouts harshly. "Fuck, if I wanted to answer twenty questions I'd've gone and taken the Mindfuck Doctor instead of you!"

"So-you're not gonna tell me then?" Tarina shouts, grunting as she stummbles around the van.

"Canada." Creed answers gruffly after a moment and Tarina frowns in confusion. "Canada?" She repeats softly, she hadn't really expected an answer but now that she has one she feels a bit better. But what could possibly be in Canada other than Canadians, or geese, or whatever's in Canada?

"Why Canada?"

Victor took his time answering this one. "...You're gonna find someone._ My brother_."

'Geez, what's up with people losing their brothers these days? I can't blame the guy! If I had a brother like '_him_' I'd probably run away too! Wait a minute! In the woods, the Mutant girl, Liz, had talked to me in my head. Maybe I can reach her?' Tarina thinks but she isn't quite sure if she should risk it. Even if she did make it back to the other Mutants, they might try to imprison her again; but it may be a better alternative than whatever this man may have in mind. Besides, thinking back, Tarina could tell that Liz genuinely wanted to help her. There was also a tense air in the group that told her something went down.

Could it be that the reason they let them go was that Liz made them? It would make sense but Tarina would never know usless she got back...

Just when Tarina figures it's worth a shot, Creed's growl interrupts her thoughts. "And don't even think about calling for help! I've worked for Metalhead before. I learned a thing or two about keeping a mindreader from fuckin' everything up. This van's armored. There's no way that white bitch, or even your little ghost friend can get through it." Creed says.

That's when Tarina remembers the woods. She recalls Liz telling her to hide and then going to face Victor Creed. She rememebers the fear of her friend being killed and when she saw Creed hit Liz she knew she had to do something. She'd tried to attack him from behind but he'd caught her. How stupid she was to come at him with a stick! Liz had been taunting Creed, trying to provoke him into dropping her. It must've worked because all Tarina can remember is a short drop and a sudden stop. Then nothing.

"What'd you _do_ to her?" Tarina shouts angrily, proping herself up against the far end of the van as she tries to stretch her sore legs. "What? You mean the frail?" Creed asks and emmits a low growl the deeply unsettles Tarina. "Nothin'-Yet. But the next time I get ahold of 'er-" He chuckles darkly.** "-**She won't get off so easy."

"You'll never touch 'er again! They'll come for you," Tarina tells him despite her growing doubts. "T-They'll find you! And-And then you'll pay for what you did!"

"Doesn't matter anyways. Even if they do find you, they can't save you." Creed says and Tarina can feel the dread build inside of her. What could he mean by that? What's waiting for her in Canada that can mean trouble for the Mutants that once held her captive? "And frail?" Creed adds as the van comes to a stop and he halfturns to face her, his cold ferral eyes meeting hers through the barred window. "You get any ideas, and I'll personally go out and find yout little friend." Creed tells her before turning back to the road, making Tarina shudder at the intent behind his words.

"_And I'll kill her_."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! MORE TO COME SOON! UNTIL THEN FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME YOUR INPUT (*COUGH* *COUGH* REVIEW!...) OR ANY QUESTIONS/OBSERVATIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE, AND DON'T WAIT UP! ;D **

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Taking Sides

**A WORD OF ADVICE? BRACE YOURSELVES...**

**Chapter 16: Taking Sides**

Tarina couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't taken a rest stop in who knows how many hours since she awoke in another van and she felt as though she was about to burst! Her joints ached and she was restless and hungry and thirsty and bruised from being trapped in that van for so long! And most important: She had to pee!

Of course this wasn't just because of her humanly need to relieve herself but believe it or not Tarina had a plan. It was a simple one and relied mostly on chance but it's worth a try. Tarina wasn't raised in Texas as the kind of girl to wait to be rescued. She'd rescue herself!

With a little help hopefully!

After another 10 minutes of gathering up her courage, Tarina set her plan into motion. At a stop, Tarina got to her feet and knocked on the barred window:Once, Twice, Three times before she was met by an angry bark, "What?"

"I have to go!" Tarina called back hoarsely. "You're not goin' anywhere girl so shut the hell up already!" Sabertooth replied irritatedly as Tarina had gotten bored long ago and began tormenting him with one of the only things he couldn't stand the most-

Talking.

Creed couldn't stand it when someone talked nonstop to him. He never gave a shit about any of it and he never would. He couldn't even stand small talk! He just preferred silence. That was one thing he always appreciated about Jimmy. He knew when to shut up and even he liked his down time whenever the two brothers weren't out fighting or getting into some kind of trouble (which was normally caused by Victor.).

But this girl! She was a menace! And there was nothing he could do about it either. He'd gotten lucky when the girl managed to heal herself (as he'd seen when he switched vans somewhere on the border of Canada) but he still didn't know to what extent her powers went and he was strictly told by Stryker not to injure her. Even so, he could kill Stryker easily. Still, the benefits of being under Stryker's _'employment' _was enough to keep Victor in line-

Most of the time.

Oddly enough Victor hadn't meant to nearly kill her in the first place but he'd been finding it to be more and more difficult to control himself now more than ever. He attributed that to the Ghostgirl. Liz, as Country Trash frequently calls her. The animal inside him wanted to kill her more than anything that night. However, Victors' desire to find Jimmy proved to be more powerful than his blood lust for the girl-

**But just barely.**

It took whatever self-restraint Victor had left not to ravage the girl. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the threat of the X-Men and his own time restraint. Victor liked taking his time. Especially when it came to his animal instincts that meant death, and sometimes worse, to anyone he was after.

And how he wanted to kill the girl in the back of the van!

She'd talk about her home, her family, her life back home( Of course she wasn't dumb enough to specify any names or locations to him). She knew it pissed him off and she knew he couldn't do anything about it by the time he was cranking up the radio at an earsplitting volume which was magnified 10x's due to his superhuman hearing. He was nearly deaf by the time they reached the mountains and the radio sputtered out.

Anyways, Tarina was annoyed at Creed's deftness and kicked the wall of the van with her foot since she couldn't staand if she wanted to. The man's driving was worse than his temper! "No shit sherlock! I mean I have to go to the bathroom!" She shouted and Victor clutched the steering wheel hard enough to make dents that were shaped to his fingers in the metal. "You-No, we're almost there so shut up!" Victor couldn't believe it. She had to piss? Now?

"But I have to go!" Country Trash whined, drumming her feet against the van and Victor cursed audibly. He knew if he didn't it would mean hearing the girl bitch about it until they got to The Island. On the other hand, a break could mean an escape attempt. That would mean, if he had to stop her from getting away, he wouldn't be liable if she were to be injured during her recapture. And if that wouldn't be Old Sal's just up the road-

"I swear I'm gonna piss all over yer van back here if you don't-" Tarina threatned but before she could finish the van screeched to a sudden halt and she was thrown about in the back of the van with a yell, giving Victor a feeling of satisfaction at her expense.

The van shifted as Victor got out and slammed the door shut. He threw open the door and fresh, cold air welcomed Tarina. She was shocked to find it to be nighttime since the van lacked windows in the back and the one in the front was tinted so you couldn't tell either way. "Get out." Creed demanded gruffly and Tarina made her way to the edge and began working her way down, as her legs were having trouble moving independently.

Of course, this was too much of a wait for Victor and he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the van. Tarina was no match for the iced road and her legs flew out from under her. The only thng keeping her from falling on her butt was Creed's vice-like grip on her arm. "Get up!" Creed growled, yanking on her arm but Tarina couldn't work her legs even if she wanted to but she figured the more contact she got with Sabertooth, the more of his strength she might be able to obtain. "I can't!" She whined, shivering in the cold. "My legs're numb!"

Creed growled again louder this time and threw the girl over his shoulder with ease and started toward the gas station. Once there he set her down (none too gently) and threw an oversized hoodie at her that Tarina hadn't seen when they first got out of the van. Tarina looked at it in confusion and Victor impatiently began to push her inside. "Put it on. I don't want trouble here." Victor grummbled though he meant for the exact opposite.

"Yeah," Tarina mummbled as she put on the XXL hoodie. "Wouldn't want that."

* * *

**MeaN WhiLe...**

It took us a while to get to the others. I attribute this mostly to Havok and Donovan's bickering. They just can't stay away from eachother! It started out with them bumping elbows while we walked down the elegant hallways of Westchester Mannor. This of course escalated to a full out Shove-War. Which is really strange to me because Donovan hates fighting! There really must be something about this Havok boy that he really likes-although I can't imagine what!

Anyways, thanks to my arm being repaired, I was able to separate them and we continued on our way, with me walking between them of course! The other reason it took so long is my _'New clothes'_.

**Uck!**

These X-Men have terrible taste in wardrobe! I can hardly move in the jump suit they gave me (which Havok felt the need to tell me used to be Raven's) and it's yellow and a dark, almost black, blue. **Ew! **I hate yellow almost as much as I hate the spandex material the damn suit is made of!

Inspite of everything, when we finally enter Professor Xavier's magnificent study, I can't help but feel overjoyed at seeing everyone there waiting for me. Emma, Raven, Janos, Angel, Glenn-Even Toad! And it takes all of the selfrestraint I have left not to tackle Azazel where he stands at the far end of the room. I open my mouth, not really intending to speak, and find my mouth full of Angels' hair as she leaps into my arms, followed closely by Glenn who smiles and waits for Angel to finish up before embracing me and saying, "Good to have you back."

"It's good to _be_ back." I reply softly and glance around the room. On one side of the room are my _'friends' _I guess, and on the other, the X-Men. The room holds a very awkward and threatening air to it. The X-Men: The red-haired boy, Havok, a young girl with chocolate skin and white hair, another girl (probably closer to my age) with short dark hair and asian features, and a hairy blue creature, stand tensely on one side of the room while the rest of us stand on the opposite side. Facing eachother off.

The X-Men are dressed similarly to me (or I am to them) and I can tell we're walking on thin ice here. It wouldn't take much to start a fight. Then I notice that neither Eric nor Xavier are in the room with us. " 'Emma? What?-' " I begin and Emma gives a sigh and shakes her head. " 'X-Men. You could say we didn't exactly hit it off with them last time we met.' "

" 'You mean with the Cuba Missle Crisis.' " I confirm and Emma nods. " 'Great.' " I sigh. " 'This outta be good.' "

Just then, a bookshelf appears to open to the right, revealing a hidden room and in rolls Professor Xavier in his wheelchair followed by Eric. "Ah, Ms. Hawthorne!" Professor Xavier adresses me by my last name. Something no one has done in quite a while and I return his greeting with a smile and a tiny nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. And I want you to know that we're very grateful to you all for your assistance. It was-" I pause looking deliberately to Eric who's everlasting frown seems to deepen. "Much needed."

"Just because we are not allies does not make us enemies." Professor Xavier says and I raise an eyebrow. The people I once considered allies turned out to be the hidden enemy not too long ago. What reason would I have to trust the X-Men?

"Then what would that make us?" I ask, boring my eyes into the Professors who watches me with introspective eyes. I can tell he's trying to read my mind but I'm blocking him off now-something I picked up on how to do with the help of Emma Frost. "Mutualists." The Professor replies evenly and I feel my eyebrows knit together.

"Mutualists?" I repeat.

What does that mean exactly? Before I can ask this question, Eric decides he can't take it anymore and finally speaks up. "Yes. Mutualists. Now, I understand that you and your friends," Eric gestures to Donovan and Glenn. "Where not given clear details as to what you were getting yourselves into-"

"_Not clear?"_ Glenn repeats incredulously, stepping forward, his bat-like wings flying open outside a plain whit T-shirt which has two holes cut out for his wings. Oh, he gets a shirt and I get a yellow jump suit? Nice. "You **lied** to us! You tricked us into thinking you wanted to help us but you were really just training us to become mercernaries _like you_! Now because of you Tarina is gone, those kids will always be afriad of Mutants and Humans alike, and Liz almost died! **Again**!"

"Hey! Enough!" I shout, positioning myself in front of Glenn but Eric has other ideas and he takes my shoulder and pushes me out of the way. "What did you expect, Kavi? _"Lehnsherrs' school for gifted youngsters"?_ Would you have preferred that I lock you up with the others?" He shouts, making Donny and I give a start in shock but Glenn remains tall and strong, staring stonily ahead, eye-to-eye with the enraged Eric who's inner Magneto is shinning through in full glory.

I never called him Magneto because it semed too impersonal to me. Maybe its because I wanted to look past what kind of man he was. This man I see before me now who continues to shout at us in growing anger. "This is**_ war_**!" He yells at us all: Us, the X-Men, and even his own men. "Why can't you all see that? The _Humans_ are already aware of us Mutants and it is only a matter of time before they launch their attack and attempt to_ eliminate_ us! We must strike first, or die!"

"But why do we have to fight?" I protest, trying to get between them again but I feel a warm hand take my arm and hold me back. Azazel. "Why can't we be accepted into society? We **are** Humans! We're just-" I begin angrily and I'm about to say 'We're just different' but that's not how Eric sees it. "What?" He asks turning an accusing eye on me. "Just freaks? Do you honestly think they would treat you any better than sabertooth did? They'd kill you in a heartbeat!" He shouts at me, making me lean back to avoid being spit upon as he leans close in close while pointing out the window as though the Human's (or Sabertooth) are standing right outside the window waiting for me-

And For some reason, though I know they're not, I feel a rush of fear and my breath catches as I back up into Azazel who grips my shoulders protectively and the room stirs at the freshness and intensity of the comment. "In case you haven't noticed freaks of nature are not shown kindness in the public eye. We will be prosecuted! We will be exterminated! Forced into camps where we will await our deaths-"

"Like your parents, Eric?" Xavier interrupts quietly, catching Eric off guard. "What happened to them was wrong. But you can't let what happened to them change who you are. If you let it corrupt you, you will lose your sense of morality-"

"Oh, spare me your wisdom Charles!" Eric spits, red-faced and beyond reason. "You may have an advanced mind but you do **not** know everything! What proof do you have that the Humans won't try to destroy us? You've seen them do it before! Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I do." Professor Xavier replies calmly. "I also remember a man. A man who cared more about his fellow man than destroying the humans. A man who loved his family and his friends more than he would ever say. A man, who I would like to call, a friend. Don't you remember that man?"

"That man died that day on the beach." Is Eric's deathly answer. "You lost the ability to walk and I lost the ability to feel empathy towards the Humans and those who grovel at their feet!" Then Eric suddenly straightens up, regaining whatever calm he might have had once upon a time as he runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, breathing heavily as he continues, "Now, I don't have time for this. I must return to my Mansion. There's much planning to do."

"What about Tarina?" I ask in alarm. Isn't the whole reason why we're here to find her?

"I'm not wasting another minute of my time on a_ failed operation_." Eric tells me pointedly and I know he's talking about my friends and I. But that still doesn't mean he has the right to give up on Tarina too!

"So you would leave her?"

"I would. And now that all of you truly know where I stand, you may make your final decision. Join me-And fight for your right to live as you are. Or don't. But know that if you are not my ally then you are my enemy." And with that, Eric takes his place near the door and Toad and of course Mystique stand beside him in a slow, steady stride. Both Glenn and Donovan flank me in the same way and take my hands in theirs, Glenn knocking Azazel aside as he does so and I feel my heart sink at the separation.

I know what's coming but I don't want it to.

I look to Emma and she too stands by Eric, casting me an unfortunate glance but I only nod to her in understanding. She chose this life long ago. Eric and the members of his team mimick us and take one another's hand. Angel is the next to stand by Eric. She looks to Glenn, a pleading look in her eyes, but whatever she wanted from him is not there as he won't even look at her. With one last tearful look, Angel takes Emma's hand in one of hers and can barely manage to stiffle her tears with the other.

And then all there is left is Azazel.

He moves to stand between us and Eric and for a moment we just stare at each other. I look into his piercing blue eyes which are now filled with uncertainty and pain but I know he can't make up his mind without my help. And (in a wierd way) I know that his decision must be made by me.

I open my mouth to say something but my throat catches and my eyes tear up so I try something else.

" 'Azazel, can you hear me?' "

He nods.

" 'Things have changed between us-haven't they?' "

"Da, I have not been telling the truth to you. I have hurt you. I understand if you do not-' "

"No! _That_ hasn't changed; but we don't see eye to eye like I thought we did...I think we both know what has to happen now.' "

" 'Da. You will be safe _**my love**_?' " He asks, calling me _'my love'_ in Russian.

I nod. I hadn't realized that I'd removed my hand from my friends and Azazel and I had been moving towards eachother the whole time. We look at eachother for a moment and I can barely breathe for fear of bursting into tears so I take a step forward and Azazel strides to gather me in his arms and before I can take another step, he holds me.

His embrace is amazing. His strong arms around me with his chin resting on the top of my head, our bodies pressed so close together and I take one last moment to feel his fire-like warmth and smell his smokey scent.

" 'Be careful. I hope we meet again someday.' " I say.

" 'Perhapse we will. But not as enemies.' "

" 'No, as Mutualists. Mutants with a cause.' "

" 'And remember, never be sorry about what you are.' " And then Azazel gently takes my shoulders and I lean back enough to gaze at him through tear-filled eyes as he takes my chin in his hands so I will meet his eye. " 'Never.' " He repeats and I nod my head vigorously and my eye lids lower as he leans in for a small, ever so soft kiss. I can barely contain myself as I watch him take his place by Angel.

"There is a war coming Charles." Eric warns a very weary looking Xavier. (It seems everyone's been having their own private conversations as well.) I pray you will stay out of it's path." And with one last look of longing and pain, Azazel closes his eyes and Bamfs the group away; but not before a small tear falls from one of his icy blue eyes and lands in a tiny puddle on the hard wooden floor were Azazel once stood by me-

And left me.

* * *

_**PLEASE DON'T BE TOO ANGRY AZAZEL FANS! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT'S FOR THE BEST!...BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOUR PERSONAL OPINION THEN BY ALL MEANS! CHAPTER 17 UP NEXT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17 Breaking Down

**AHEM! I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN NOR ANY OF ITS T.V. SHOWS, MOVIES, COMICS, DELICIOUS ACTORS, ETC,...THAT BEING SAID FEEL FREE TO ENJOY THAT WHICH I DO OWN! MY OC'S AND MY STORY! ENJOY! ;D**

**Chapter 17: Breaking Down**

_Previously on the New Recruit: " ' "There is a war coming Charles." Eric warns a very weary looking Xavier. (It seems everyone's been having their own private conversations as well.) I pray you will stay out of it's path." And with one last look of longing and pain, Azazel closes his eyes and Bamfs the group away; but not before a small tear falls from one of his icy blue eyes and lands in a tiny puddle on the hard wooden floor were Azazel once stood by me-_

_And left me. ' "_

I stare at that tiny spot for the longest time. The moment they Bamfed away, the hairy blue man stormed out of the room and the little white haired girl followed. Now only Havok, Xavier, the red haired boy, the asian girl, and my little band of like-minded Mutants remain. Suddenly, despite our numbers, the once crowded room seems very empty.

"I guess this means you all want us to join **you** now, huh?" Glenn says after a minute, or so, of numb silence and Havok gives a snort. "Care to specify who _'you all'_ might be?"

"Havok-" The Professor begins but Glenn flares out his wings, cutting him off with his sheer intimidation before draping them over his shoulders like a cloak, the little claws at the end hooking at the center of his collar. "No, it's clear we're not wanted here." He says and takes my arm and Donny's wrist, trying to lead us out the door but I hesitate. I don't want to go.

"Please, you _don't_ have to go!" The Professor protests reaching out a hand to stop Glenn but he is out of reach due to his lack of mobility. "We want to help you! And you don't have to make any hasty decisions either nor do you owe us anything for your stay. You've been through much recently. You need to rest."

"He's right Glenn." I say softly, tearing my gaze away from the spot on the floor, looking up at Glenn's nearly seven foot tall form to meet his eye. "We don't have many options left right now." Glenn's tight shoulders seem to loosen a bit but it's not enough so I reach up and place a cool hand on his feverish cheek. "Glenn, we need help." I say softly, pleadingly. "We can't find Tarina on our own."

Glenn nods, relenting and I feel Donovan's hand grasp mine. I look up at him and when Glenn takes my other hand I feel a warmth inside and my heart squeezes in something that can be described only as, Joy. We embrace and I realize that we are united and will never separate. I love them. I love them like family. And for now, my family is safe-

And that's all that matters right now.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the mansion Angel ran up the stairs and fled to her room (literally). The moment she left the room Emma dropped Erics' hand and wheeled around to slap him across the face. He rose a hand and made to strike her in retaliation but she shifted into diamond form and Eric drew back his hand, red and swollen in pain from colliding with the solid substance. Toad fled the room as Emma reverted out of her diamond form and sought out her next target, stopping in front of Azazel.

He could have easily blocked her in this form and if she were to transform he could have bamfed away before she could deliver a single blow to him-**With her hand, or her mind**-But he only stood and took the hit across his face. The blow itself was enough to make his head snap to the right and in his numbness, he slowly turned his head back to face her. His misty blue eyes met her deep blue, angered ones and he could tell by the force of the hit that she was, at the moment, beyond reason as Eric had been before. Beyond repair-

Only the pain in her eyes was unsettling as it was a sadness unlike anything the two men could ever imagine from one of the most placid, mentally strong members of their team. And Azazel couldn't blame her or even defend himself.

He was guilty of every crime her eyes accused him of.

"And if the two of you haven't figure it out then you're thicker than I could have ever imagined!" Emma hissed, her voice deadly and tremulous as she fought back the tears that invaded her eyes. Emma never cries. Ever. Eric only stared in recognition of her power and respect for her anger and Azazel lowered his gaze in shame.

Emma left then. And when she got to her room she cried. Harder than she used to when her father would tell her how worthless and stupid she was and lock her in her room. Harder than when her brother was admitted into the mental institute. And even harder than when Ian (The only Human she ever loved) rejected her for Mutant abilities and left her forever-

Sparking her deep hatred for the Humans and need for a man's dominance.

Emma never cries but after the years of repression and the time she spent with Liz, mentoring her and for once really letting herself care for someone like she wished her mother did, she couldn't keep it together. She hated Eric for not telling the truth. For chasing them away with his anger and insensitivity.

And she hated Azazel for making Elizabeth love him.

Emma could see how much she loved him. She could feel her love and she could feel how it destroyed her to see him leave. And she remembered feeling that love for Ian. She remembered being destroyed, despite her diamond skin, by him when he deserted her. She hated herself for not leaving Eric and standing by Elizabeth as she wished someone had done for her.

And she hated them all.

* * *

Tarina had cause to worry.

The trip from the van to Old Sal's was too short and other than feeling a bit stronger than she did after the hours spent in that stupid van; Tarina knew it wouldn't be enough for her to escape-But it may be enough to reach Liz.

Once inside the shabby old rest stop, hood over her messed up hair, Tarina wastes no time heading for the nearest restroom. Once there, Tarina is shocked to see her reflection in the mirror. Her dirty blonde, curly hair that used to bob around her ears is caked in dried blood and sticks to the side her head. More blood is plastered to her clothes and neck. As Tarina begins to clean up she begins to think.

" 'Okay, how do I do this? What did Liz do before? She just _thought_ to me! Maybe if I just think aloud-' "

A sharp bangng interrupts her thoughts and Tarina moves to the door. "What?" She shouts over the running water from the sink, as she'd been about to hold her head underneath it to clean her hair. "Open up!" Is her only answer and she does to see Sabertooth holding what looks like a rag and, like he did with the hoodie, tosses it at her. "Wha-" She begins.

"Change, you reek." Victor tells her dully before moving on. In truth, Victor couldn't careless about the smell of dried blood. He found he'd become used to it long ago and while it's not as enticing as fresh blood it's enough to make him hungry. Speaking of which-_Victor grabs several food items off a shelf_. That's why it's probably best if the girl is clean by the time he get's to The Island. Especially if it'll keep Stryker off his back.

Tarina studies the awfully gray, long-sleeved shirt and shudders. Still, she's glad to have something else to wear other than the now filthy clothes she'd gotten while in prisoned by the man called Magneto. She wonders why Liz decided to join him in the first place? It's apparent that she didn't know about what was going on with herself and the other Mutants but still-

Tarina shakes herself and again tries to contact Liz as she attempts to get 'cleaned up'. She doesn't have much time and who knows when she'll get another chance like this to call for help? So Tarina thinks...

* * *

Once in my new bedroom, which Havok assured me would be temporary, I throw myself into the soft sheets and curl up into a ball. And I cry.

Not huge, sobs like I did when Donny was first kidnapped but soft, miserable tears that make my heart ache and throat painfully tighten. I feel so stupid for crying- ashamed at my weakness but I can't help it. He left me. I know why. And I understand why but-

**Why?**

I just can't believe it. My body aches, my eyes sting, and my heart hurts. The pain that I feel deep inside me seems worse than any physical pain I've encountered so far; But after a while, the pain subsides and I just lay in the bed with my eyes closed. And even though I'm completely drained both physically and mentally I can't sleep. I didn't realize how truly tired I was until now. But still-

_Something's keeping me awake._

I sit up in bed in confusion, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my jumpsuit that I didn't bother to change out of. I look around and out the window that overlooks a grassy field that seems oddly empty, as though something used to be there. I take a moment, gazing into the dark sky and wonder what time it is, to take in the storm as it begins to come in. Lightning strikes somewhere in the distance and rain begins to fall as dark clouds appear to be closing in over the field. Wanting to get a better view of the storm, I open the window-

Then it hits me.

A rush of cool air blows my hair away from my face and the wind in my ear appears to be saying something, _" 'Li-i-i-z...' "_ A voice whispers to me and I gasp and fall backward onto the floor as rain begins to sprinkle inside the room. "_Tarina?"_ I breathe, looking around the room in bewilderment as though she were hiding here and then I remember that night in the woods. I'd been able to telepathically reach her. What if she's trying to reach me now?

" 'Tarina!' " I mentally call to her, still floored (literally) at the moment and I hear her voice become stronger as I strengthen the connection. " 'Ow! Geez Liz not so loud!' "

" 'Oh, Tarina! I'm so glad you're alive!' "

" 'Yeah, fer now. But you gotta listen quick! I don't got much time. We're in Canada!' "

" 'Canada? Why?' " I think to her and get off the floor, heading for the door at a fast pace.

" 'Victor Creed wants me to find his brother. Can you believe it?' " Tarina asks and I climb the stairs to retrace my steps to the elevator Havok lead me to when he showed me my room. I need to get to the Professor. **Now**.

" 'Tarina do you know where you are? I need an exact location.' " I tell her, impatiently pressing the elevator button repeatedly until the doors languidly close at what feels like a snails pace. Thunder booms outside and rattles the elevator.

" 'I'm not really sure. But I'm a this ol' gas station called Old Sal's.' "

" 'I can work with that. Now Tarina-' " I think as I exit the elevator and begin broadcasting our linked thoughts to the Professor as I run to his room, ignoring Havok who is now pursuing me. More thunder shakes the walls and lightning illuminates the dark halls. I quicken my pace.

" 'Shoot! I'm sorry Liz I don't got much time-' "**A break in the connection startles me. Something's wrong.** " '-We're travelin' in a van, Creed said it's armored? I don't know but if I don't go now-' "

" 'No! Don't get in that van!' " A new voice says and it's the Professor! " 'Not yet. I need to find you but I can't get a strong enough connection yet.' "

" 'Then what do I do? He's got me, I'll be in the van-' " While this conversation continues I'm dealing with a confrontation of my own. Havok know's I'm headed for the Professor's room and now he's trying to restrain me. Normally, I would have put up a better fight than I do at the moment but I'm so focused on Tarina and the Professor that I'm easily overpowered.

The moment Havok takes my arm I whip around and strike him in the face but he recovers quickly and grabs me in a lock, with one hand across my abdomen, pinning one of my arms at my sides and the other pressing against my windpipe. " 'Tarina, when I say so you need to run! Alright, I'll help you-' " And with that the connection is lost. I have no idea what's happening now but Tarina is in serious trouble and there's nothing I can do about it.

Enraged, I use my free arm to jab Havok with my elbow (_all will fear my mighty elbow_!) and take the back of his head in my hands at the same time that I draw back my right leg and then bring his head down to meet my knee. You could say he won't be recovering from that anytime soon! But now I face another problem.

The rest of the X-Men.

* * *

_**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! LOL CHAPTER 18 WILL BE UP SOON...I HOPE! LOL I'LL GET IT UP THERE! THE BEST CHAPTERS COME WITH TIME! ER, I THINK. O.o BUT I WON'T KNOW IF THESE CHAPTERS WERE SUCCESSES UNLESS YOU REVIEW! HAHA ;D THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED! :D**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Storm

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY WORDS AND MY O/C'S!**_

**Chapter 18: The Storm**

I find myself face to face with a large, blue mutant resembling some kind of animal and the red haired boy from before. They only take a moment to see me in a defensive position with Havok lying on the ground before me before they immediately jump into action. The blue creature lunges for me with long claws and fangs and I freeze, paralyzed with sudden fear as I realize how powerless I am, and stand dumbly as the creature reaches out for me with his claws-

But he never reaches me because Glenn is suddenly there, wings outstretched, blocking off the hallway, with his strong arms wrapped around the monster's neck.

"Beast!" The red haired boy calls out and I look past Glenn and the Mutant called Beast to see him running towards us in hunter green pj pants and a grey t-shirt. I need to change, I realize. I need to separate into my ghost state or I'll be useless in this fight. Especially if I'm going to find Professor Xavier. "I'll be back for you!" I call to Glenn who's a little preoccupied at the moment and I head the other direction down the hall, hoping to find an empty room to 'change' into. I make it halfway down the hall before I'm met by the asian girl from before. She's in pj shorts and a matching tank top. At first she doesn't look too dangerous to me...

But then again, I really have to stop underestimating people!

"Not so fast _kid_," The asian girl warns with a deadly smirk and I watch in shock as a sparkler-like ball of fire ignites on her finger tip. "You're _just in time_ for the fireworks!" And with that, the girl flicks the ball towards me and I have to leap out of the way just before she snaps her fingers and the ball suddenly explodes into a firecracker at my feet. Deciding not to engage the girl without my powers, I take off in the opposite direction as several _Whizz-**pops**!_ sound behind me.

I make it back to the hallway, which now looks like it's been hit with a tornado, and see that the red-haired boy is down, unconcsious on the ground, and (much to my sursprise) Donovan is locked in a struggle with a disoriented Havok. Glenn and Beast have moved their fight outside. It takes me a moment to figure out how before I see the broken window which now lets in rain and wind from the ever growing storm outside.

I wonder why the storm is picking up so suddenly when the night had been so calm not an a half hour before?

Deciding not to waste anymore time, since the asian girl is preocupied with helping the ginger whom she calls Banshee, I dash past Havok and Donny and try the first door I come by. It's a guest bedroom. It only takes me a moment to duck into a closet and emerge in my ghost form-

Ready for a fight.

I hurry to the window and begin to phase through the broken shards but before I can get through I'm pulled back out by the hair and thrown onto the floor with a pained shriek. "Thought you could get away, _Ghostgirl_?" The asian girl taunts above me, hands sparkling with fire but she underestimates my anger at having my hair pulled. (I **Hate** having my hair pulled.) "The name's Jubilee and you **don't** wanna mess with me!" And she is standing close enough for me to kick her feet out from under her, sending the girl to the floor along side me.

I take the moment to jump up while Jubilee sits up on her elbows. "Cute." I say to the girl who glares at me from the floor. "You think of that on your own,** Jubilee**?" I say as Jubilee glares at me through narrowed eyes. "Well, as long as we're _getting acquainted_, you should know-It's not, Ghostgirl," I add and let my hands light up in the purple energy I think I've fiinally gained control of and watch her eyes widen in shock. "The name's **Eida**, and I'd suggest you stay out of my way-" I warn. Then, in a surprise attack, Jubilee suddenly leaps to her feet, her sparkling hands reaching out to me and I thrust my own out to meet hers.

Our energies collide and we suddenly rebound off of eachother with a blinding explosion that sends purple sparks everywhere and I fly into the air-

Right through the window.

I fall back into a bush, thankful for my suit which protected me from most of the broken glass now showering around me, and look up to the window in time to see Jubilee hurtle through it and soar right over my head like an acrobat! I tuck my knees in and roll out of the bush and onto one knee and then turn to face her despite the pains this fight is already giving me. "Gotcha!" Jubilee proclaims triumphantly and throws sparkler after sparkler at me. Hands still glowing, I manage to deflect each of the firecrackers which sends them right back to their origin and cause Jubilee to skip out of the way to avoid them.

That's new! **My** energy can deflect **other** energies. It could come in handy later..

"_I don't have time for this_," I hiss finally, remembering Xavier, Tarina, and my own friends who are probably still fighting the other X-Men. "Catch." I say and bring my hands together, building a large energy blast but I focus on making it large (so she can't dodge it) but weak (so It'll only stun her, not-Well-hurt her I guess) and then let it go in a burst of energy. It works and while she's recovering from the blast I climb back through the window, ignoring the sharp pain from the glass biting into my hands, and race down the hall to find Havok standing over an unconsious Donovan.

The moment Havok sees me he starts for me but I blast him immediately and he falls backward and I rush over to Donovan while Havok recovers. "Donny? Donovan!" I cry but recieve no answer. He's out cold. I look around. Havok is coming back and I need to move Donny somewhere safe. I spot a room a ways down I focus on making the two of us intangible so it will be easier for me to lift him.

I manage to pick Donovan up and drape his arm over my shoulder. He weakly tries to walk but he's very light now that he's intangible and it's like walking underwater. The laws of gravity don't work like they should in this state. (Iwonder if I could fly around like this? I've levitated before but it takes a lot of concentration. But I've never actually tried to **fly** that way. I just don't have that kind of time to learn. ) "Don't worry," I tell Donovan softly. "I've got you."

Of course, when Havok tires to stop us he just walks right through us and he can only watch as I phase us through the door. Once on the other side of a small, classroom-like room, I lock the door and carefully set Donovan on the floor, ignoring the sound of Havok banging on the door just outside.

"Stay here." I tell Donovan, letting him go so he can rest and he gives me a weak thumbs up. He's got a purple bruise on his forehead and I'm worried he might have a concussion. I phase out of the room and end up phasing right through Havok.

The hall where everyone had once been is empty except for Havok and there's no sign of Glenn, or Beast either, outside. That's definately not good. This storm is turning into a typhoon, Donovan's injured, and I still have no idea what's happening with Tarina and the Professor.

I move towards Havok and he tries to hit me with a blast of his own red energy. The first blast I encounter, I'm able to deflect with my own energy, creating a violet shield infront of me with both hands that sends the red beam into the wall; Scortching what used to be a portriat. However with the second blast that comes my way, I know I won't have enough time to concentrate to deflect and instead become intangible again. I glide out of the way and then thrust myself forward.

Havok prepares to hit me again but I put my energy coated hand directly over the circular disc infront of his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll send back anything you throw at me!" I warn Havok as I push him back into the wall, keeping one hand on his chest and both eyes on his.

"What do you want?" Havok demands in a low voice and I narrow my eyes in anger. What do I want? I want what I came here for in the first place! What more could I want? I want to find Tarina. I want to find my friends. I want to see my family again. And most of all, I want to go back home and pretend like none of this ever happened! Like I never had a Mutation. Never met Magneto, or Emma, or Azazel. Or the X-Men.

I just want to go home.

"Where is the Professor? Tell me!" I command with vigor. The only way I can go home, is to finish what I started here. And the only thing standing in the way of that right at this moment, is Havok and the X-Men. When I only get a glower from him, I push Havok hard into the wall, my hand still glowing in energy, working like a heavy weight against him. "Tell me where he is! Or I will tear this place out from under you and_ find him myself_!"

"**No!"** He shouts back with such force that I'm taken aback a moment. "You can threaten me all you want but I'm never gonna sell out the Professor! I **knew** you people couldn't be trusted! You're just as bad as Magneto! And I won't let you hurt the Professor! No matter _what_ you do to me!"

**WHOA!** Wait-_WHAT?_ Who does this guy think I _am_? What am I going to torture him into telling me where Xavier is and then what? Kill the Professor? That's insane! I don't want anything more than to find my friends and get the hell out of here! "Unbelieveable," I mutter, backing away and I remove my hand from Havoks' chest with a look of disbelief. "Who do you think I am! Some kind of murderer? And to think I thought for a minute that you could actually help us-" I say in anger, as a feeling of hopelessness sets in and my voice cracks. Will no one really help us? Magneto dragged us into this mess and no one (not even the supposed 'good guys') are willing to help us. "Fine!" I say angrily, pushing the stunned Havok away. "If you and your_ 'Professor'_ won't help us find Tarina then we're probably better off on our own!"

I'm about to turn away and leave to find the Professor on my own but the look on Havok's face stops me. It looks confused, almost empathetic, and it almost seems like he's coming to some sort of realization. " 'Is he going to help me after all?' " I think. He takes a nonthreatening step toward me, hand slightly out stretched and he opens his mouth to say something-

Then a barage of firecrackers goes off, blinding me momentarily, and I cry out, feebly trying to sheild my eyes from the blinding light. But before I can react I'm tackled to the ground, pinned by something big, blue, and_ hairy_. "_Get off me_!" I scream, trying to beat against Beasts' chest but my arms are trapped between us and I can't to get him off of me. "Go!" Beast shouts to Havok who stands frozen above us, not sure what to do. "Protect the Professor! I've got her!"

"Like hell you do!" I shout from beneath him as I try to focus on building enough energy to knock him off me. I manage to wrestle a hand out and place my palm underneath Beasts' jaw but before I have the chance to do anything Beast grabs me by the wrist and painfully tightens his grip on my arm. Almost immediately, my energy fades out and I find it impossible to focus on getting it back.

This has happened many times before but it has only started to be a serious problem as of late.

I first noticed it during one of my training sessions with Emma. She was trying to teach me how to hold my concentration while levitating (as concentration is the main thing that allows me to use my powers.) but when she delievered a brutal pinch to my arm I immediately lost focus and came crashing to the ground. If I'm not concentrating hard enough I'm virtually useless. I'd gotten used to keeping my focus during training sessions despite distractions Emma would provide. But the one thing that can break my focus completely is pain.

This may come as a _'No Duh'_ to most people (I mean who can concentrate when they're in pain?) but when you're in as much danger as my friends and I always seem to be, this is a very bad thing. If all it takes is a slap in the face to short out my powers, then I won't be a very threatening opponent to my 'enemies' will I? Not that I am right at the moment anyways...

" 'Beast! Havok! Stop this immediately!' " The Professor's sharp voice suddenly fills the hall and we all look around in confusion for a moment. " 'Everyone **stop** fighting! Storm, **please**!' " He commands and I frown in confusion, wondering who 'Storm' is and I watch in awe as the storm outside suddenly subsides and then disappears all together, leaving nothing but a few stray clouds and a clear sky. Storm. Is that another mutant I haven't seen yet? Or is she the little girl with white hair I saw? Maybe she's the one who caused the 'Storm'...

I push these questions out of my mind and instead listen for Xavier's voice as he speaks again. " 'We must stop fighting one another! We have more pressing matters to worry about, right now!' " Okay, I can hear the Professor but where...There! I watch for a moment as a hidden elevator suddenly opens out of the side of a wall and then roughly shove Beast off of me, with the help of a little 'energy-boost' and onto the floor with a loud _Thudd._

"What do you mean Professor?" Havok asks while Beast growls loudly at me to which I return with an angry glare as I rub my aching wrist before returning my attention to the Professor.

Something is definately wrong.

"It would seem," The Professor continues, wheeling over to us slowly with a worn, foreboding look on his face. "We have far more enemies than we once thought."

* * *

**I know I haven't been writing for a while now but I have been working an about six new chapters leading up to what I think will be the ending of this fanfic...But we'll see...I just need to figure out how to make this storyline come together without it being totally predicatble or just plain confusing as hell! THanks! And I hope I didn't lose too many of my readers in my abscence!...U_U**

**~THE SCRIBE RETURNS! :D**


	19. Chapter 19 No Leads and No Choice

**Chapter 19: No leads and No choice**

"Where are we?" I ask, my voice echoing repeatedly through the room as we walk along the bridge. "This is Cerebro." Xavier says with a hint of pride as he makes his way to a comuter at the end of the brige and I shake my head uncomprehendingly. "It amplifies the Professor's powers." Havok tells me helpfully as he gestures to the structure with some kind of helmet chalked full of wires attached to it before a large screen. "He can find just about any Mutant _anywhere_ in the world with it." I think about this a second in amazement at the extent of the Professor's abilities. It's actually kind of scary when you think about it. All that power in one individual. A lot can go wrong there if he were to become like Magneto...

"So you've found Tarina then." Glenn states, crossing his arms over his now torn shirt which does little to cover the feebly bandaged gash across his chest that even now is turning scarlet. Every time I look at it I feel ill. Not just because I know Glenn must be in pain right now; But because it was given to him by the people who we're supposed to trust. Even so, Glenn is the one who got the worst out of the fight but he refuses to show any weakness. I look up at Glenn appreciatively. He's always been my rock; Ever since I first discovered my powers. He was always there for me. Protecting me. I can't imagine going through any of this without him. As long as I have him I know I can get through anything.

I don't know what I'd do without him.

As I feared, Donovan has a mild concussion. He'll need to be in the infirmary for a little while and he's not too happy about it. He doesn't trust these people either but we can't risk him being in a Human Hospital. Not with the recent development of his _'secondary mutation'_; But I'll get to that later. Anyways, when I asked him why he couldn't heal himself he told me he can't heal those kinds of things. Concussions, paralysis, commas...He says they're too risky. How he knows this, though, I have _no idea._ Then again, he _did_ want to become a doctor before all of this...

Unfortunately, Donovan is too weak to heal either Glenn, or myself; But I'll last. The only injuries I sustained are from the broken glass in the window. The Professor was preoccupied with trying to help Glenn as much as possible, so it was Beast who had to pick the shards of glass out of my hands and wrap them in some bandages. Glenn could have caredless to have Beast in the same room as me, much less bandaging my hands; but I didn't care for it much myself! Especially when he kept pinching my hands in his grip and wrapping my hands too tightly.

I remember Azazel doing the same once, only he actually stopped to make the wrapping looser so I wouldn't be in pain; Beast on the other hand only stopped to grip my hand painfully and say in a low, threatening voice, "Try anything with the professor, and you'll have to deal with me." But before I could make a snappy comeback he just up and left without another word.

Anyways, everytime either me or Glenn take so much as a step toward the Professor Xavier, who is sitting before the metal contraption; the X-Men take a few threatening steps forward as though to ward off an attack. Jubilee hasn't stopped dogging me since we got here. I don't blame her. Unlike me, there wasn't much protecting her from her own blasts and she's fairly battered up herself. But I don't care to make ammends just yet.

Even know I return her glare as her fingers twitch, ready to pop a firecracker any second. In the corner of my eye I can see Beast and Glenn doing the same except you can actually hear them growling at eachother! Even the little white-haired girl called Storm watches us suspiciously. It's only a matter of time before someone does something stupid and this whole thing starts all over again! And I think Xavier knows it!

"Please, everyone! Calm down!" The Professor calls to all of us, holding out his hands as he gives the young X-men stern glares and we all back off a little, looking a bit guilty at being scolded. The Professor couldn't be in his late twenties but there's still an air of authority to him that puts us all in check. Everything's been pretty tense since the fight and the last thing we need is another one.

"I'm sorry," The Professor says quietly before placing the helmet over his head and turning to some kind of giant computer that looks far more advanced than it's time. "But I can't see exactly where your friend is. She must be cloaked from me somehow. All I can tell you is that Tarina is in Canada. Heading west. I was unable to see more than that."

"So this was a complete waste of time." Glenn mutters, his fists clenching in anger and I feel my heart sink in disappointment and disbelief. Canada? We already knew that! Glenn's right! This was a complete waste of time. In fact, if we hadn't even come here we could be on our way to Canada right now to find Tarina and Donovan would be with us and _not_ stuck in the infirmary.

"What about Old Sal's?" I ask hopefully, unable to stand the idea that we might be left with nothing-Again. "I'm sorry Elizabeth," Xavier says solemnnly, not turning around but typing on the computer as hundreds of files pop up at once, showing pictures of what I'd assume to be Mutants around the world. "But there are no other leads. We have-nothing to go by-" He explains as Tarina's profile comes up with a question mark next to the caption, "Location".

"Then we'll-Just have to look harder!" I say to Glenn who looks down at me in concern. I know what he's thinking. He wants to help but with nothing to go by..."Liz, I-What else can we do? Maybe we should-" Glenn begins, confirming my fear as he places a hand on my shoulder and I shake him off and step away from him. "No! We can't give up on her!" I argue in disbelief, tears blurring my vision. "We'll go to Canada! We'll go to Old Sal's. Ask around. We're bound to find _something-"_

"Who's this "_we"_ you keep talking about?" Jubilee asks with her hands on her hips. "You can go chasing trouble if you want to but don't assume we'll have your back-"

"Oh, believe me, we know you're not about to help 'us'." I retort evenly in a low voice and glare disgustedly at all of the X-Men. "You all call yourselves the heroes but you're no better than Magneto and the Hellfire club!" I say glaring at Banshee and Beast and then back to Jubilee, mentioning the Hellfire club for the first time as I never really came to terms with the fact that Emma and Azazel were part of them until now. "You only 'help' people when it best serves your interest!" I aim that burn specifically to Havok who only looks to the floor, not meeting my eyes.

"Well that's fine! It's obvious you couldn't help us even if you tried." I add, looking pointedly at the Professor through narrowed eyes who looks just as exasperated as I feel. "I can't garauntee that I can find Tarina," He says softly with his hands folded before him with his elbows on his paralyzed knees. "But I can offer you a place to stay for as long as you need. I won't stop you from finding Tarina. But you can't do this on your own. Please. Stay."

"Liz," Glenn says softly and I look up at him reluctantly and open a channel inside me head to talk to him in private. " 'Glenn, we can't stay here. I-We can't go through this again!' "

" 'What choice do we have?' " He answers. " 'If it were up to me, I'd go on my own to find Tarina and have the professor drop you off back home-' " He says and I glare at him in disdain at the idea. " '**But**-' " He adds quickly. " 'I _know_ you. And I know you'll _never_ let this go. We either stay, try to find Tarina with the X-Men and their resources; or we go home.' "

Having said his peice, Glenn takes a breath and waits for my answer.

I look around uncertainly at the X-Men. How long ago was it that I agreed to join Magneto? How long ago did I leave my family and get Glenn to agree to stay with me instead of pursue the X-Men like we originally planned. Now, he's the one trying to get me to stay. But I'm scared. It's plain to see the X-Men don't want us here save for the professor and maybe Havok for some reason...But really...What choice do I have? Stay and fight? Or run home like a coward and leave Tarina to her fate.

Could I really choose the latter?

* * *

The moment I enter my_ new room_ I catch the smell of Brimstone a faint cinammon scent and I look around for him immediately. "Azazel?" I whisper looking around the room that has become littered with twigs and debris from the storm. I cross over to the open window, shivering in the chilly air. The field outside is dewy from the rain and the last traces of dark clouds are dissappearing, leaving the sky a dull, gray color. The sun is begining to rise off in the distance but It only appears to be a dim light behind the clouds.

Morning already.

I stare out at the field a moment, rubbing my sore eyes and wince from the sharp pain caused by my dry eye contacts. I need new ones but my things are back at the mansion along with my glasses...

I drop my head in my hand with my eyes closed, wondering what I'm going to do now without my glasses. Without my clothes. Or my mentor, Emma. Or Azazel-

I turn my head to the side and open my eye a crack. I'm about to turn my head away when something catches my eye-

A duffel bag.

I look around briefly before cautiously crossing over to the bag. I throw it on my bed andsit on the edge of the bed so I can open it. I look to the door nervously. Most of the X-Men went to their rooms to either try to get a little sleep in or just to get ready for the day ahead; but Glenn went to the infirmary to check on Donny and possibly see if he can heal him. I feel bad for not going but I needed to be alone. I needed to just lay down and stop thinking for a minute.

Yeah, Right!

The first thing that catches my eye is a red rose with a small note attached to it by a maroon, velvet string. Rose in hand, I open the note and it takes me several times of reading over the note and turning it over in my hands before I can process it's words:

"_You May Be Needing This."_

" 'You may be needing this. You may be needing this...**WHAT**? That's it!' " I blink in confusion, frowning. " 'That_ can't_ be it!' " I flip over the card, looking for something else-Anything else! But that's it. 'You May Be Needing This.' Not even a signature! I shake my head in anger. How could that be it? But, what was I expecting anyways? I mean, we weren't even-Together really! I mean, Sure it seemed like we were-Like Azazel cared for me; but it's obvious his feelings have changed.

It's understandable. I'm too young after all. And we only had a few moments together. And damn, I mean, we didn't know the first thing about eachother! I don't even know if he had a last name! And maybe he only said those things at the Hospital because I was injured and he was worried I might-

" 'I don't know.' " I think taking a breath to stop myself. " 'I just need to stop. Stop _worrying_ about it. Stop _thinking_ about it. And stop trying to make excuses for it! But there's only one way to do that...' "

I get up, note and Rose in hand, and stand over the waste basket a moment.

"You _never_ knew what I needed." I mutter simply. "But I know now, that it's not you." And with that I let the rose and note fall from my grasp and into the waste basket with a thud-

But then I hear a second thud echo after it. No more like a **_Pufft!_ **sound.

No-

_More like a Bamf._

I hurry over to the window and look around; but the field outside is depressingly empty. But Azazel **was** here. My heart is racing and I feel tempted to call out his name from my window when there's a knock at the door. I waste no time in opening the door, hoping it would be Glenn or Donovan or even the Professor if I'm lucky-

No such luck.

I give a start when I find none other than Jubilee glaring down at me (I hadn't realized she was taller than me until now; which is wierd because she's not very tall herself) but before I can even utter a _'What do you want?_' she barges right into my room.

"Sure!" I say sarcastically, shutting the door once more. "Come right in!"

"I see you've already made yourself comfortable." Jubilee comments, kicking a branch aside with her bare foot. "You been smoking?" The Asian asks me, wrinkling her nose as she waves a hand infront of her face and I feel a brief moment of panic when she passes right by my duffle bag which I threw a blanket over just a minute before I opened the door; but I do my best not to let it show.

It'd probably best to keep Azazel's visit underwraps.

"Is there any reason why you're here, Jubilee?" I ask calmly as I step further into the room and cross my arms. Jubilee surveys me with a look of hostility for a moment before speaking, "Let me just remind you that you are _a guest_ here, if even that! This," Jubilee gives a large gesture around the room although I have the feeling she's implying the mansion as a whole. "Is **our** house. And you and your friends **don't** belong here."

"I think you've already made that pretty clear." I say in a quiet but serious tone. "Apparently not-Since you're still here." Jubilee returns in the same tone and takes a threatening step towards me, her dark, slanted eyes narrowing. "You're right. I **don't** belong here," I reply, mimicking her threatening move with one of my own but she holds her own despite the fact that we're a little too close for comfort. "But right now, there's not a whole lot either of us can do about it. So why don't you do me a solid and **step off**!" I warn in a deathly low voice, letting my hands glow with energy.

I don't raise my voice but the force of my tone makes Jubilee actually back off a bit which is pretty cool since I was totally bluffing just now!

"Now, I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you do the same." I say feeling a little braver as I make my way to the window and I pause to close it, listening to Jubilees surprisingly loud foot-stomps cross the room. (Geez, it's like she's wearing combat boots!) I'm about to pull the window closed when the stomping suddenly stop, then pick up again and start heading my way, coming to a halt just a few feet behind me; but I don't turn around.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing here." Jubilee scolds accusingly, the pitch of her voice rising an octive. "I know your type! You promise one thing and then do another. You act like you're one of us but then you betray us when we need you the most. Well I'm on to you and I'm not falling for it! And the others won't fall for your little innocent act either! And I'll be watching to _make sure_ they don't!" Jubilee rants but I refuse to acknowledge her threats.

It's a lot harder than it looks since I'm gripping the window panes so hard my knuckles are turning white, my head is down cast with my shoulders being raised tensely, and my breath coming in short as I fight to maintain some self-control.

Unfortunately, Jubilee takes my moment of silence, not as a 'I'm-really-trying-not-to-kill-you'silence, but as a 'I-don't-have-a-better-comeback' silence and she laughs victoriously. "If you had any common sense, you'd leave. Tonight." Jubilee says in a low voice before she makes her way to the door. "'Night Ghostgirl-Oops! I mean, Eida!" She taunts mockingly in a high pitched, sing-song voice before my door is rudely slammed after several stomps worthy of Godzilla.

I slam the window shut and groan loudly into my pillow in anger and frustration.

Of course, then I have to run to the sink immediately afterward when I get a mouthfull of dirt and leaves. Note-To-Self: Never leave the window open during a storm!

I think about Jubilee's last comment. Mentioning my name. Eida. My middle name. Why hadn't I thougtht of that before? Oh, yes I did! Actually I've been thinking about it for a while now. Everyone else has a code name (well almost everyone) and I'd been thinking about this one for awhile. But I never brought it up because I thought it would be silly; but it seems fitting now.

The name is not only my middle name,but it was also the name of my great-grandmother. Her husband, my great-grandfather, was in the airforce. His aircraft was named after her because of his stealthy flying abilities and ability to seemingly slip past enemy lines without being detected-Like a Ghost. Eidala (Eida for short) is derived from the Greek word Eidolon which means Ghost or figment of the imagination.

Oddly fitting to my Mutation, I think...

I rush to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth from the dirty pillow (Gross) and I look in the mirror and my eyes instinctively go to my hair. I _really_ need to take a shower. Soon! I haven't done anything with my hair for a few days and it's showing. Next, I inspect my face. My skin looks dull from the recent stress and I have massive bags under my eyes. As I make a feeble attempt to smooth out the bags, I end up looking into my own, brown eyes which I've always felt to be a little plain in comparison to some of my blue eyed friends and I'm just in time to see a small flicker of light in my own pupils, which reflects off my irises in a purple light for a brief second before disappearing again.

"_What the-!"_ I jump back in shock and then move back towards the mirror, staring at my own eyes. But nothing happens. How long have they been able to do **that?** Since I first got my powers? "Huh." I huff in amazement. I never knew my eyes glowed. Especially not 'outside' of my astral body-

**WAIT A MINUTE!**

I am in my astral body! No wonder I look so crappy! (And no wonder I was able to make my hands light up earlier!) I forgot to go back into my astral body! How could I dosomething so stupid? And how did I not notice? I_ have_ to get back to my body before someone else finds it!

If they haven't already...

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~THE SCRIBE RETURNS! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20 All In Your Head

**Chapter 20: All in your head**

" 'Don't panic!' " I think to myself as I hurry into my room and try to figure out what I should do.

It would seem obvious that I should just phase back into my body right here and now; but it's not that simple. The room that I left my body in is practically on the other side of the Mansion. I could easily phase back into my body from here but I'd have to walk back to my room without my powers and without being seen. What with things being as tense as they already are (as Jubilee made perfectly clear not too long ago) I don't think strolling through the halls and getting lost is a good idea.

I decide to chance it and try to phase back into my body from my room.

I manage it with my remaining strength after the fight and wind up inside the closet I left my body in. Once I'm out, I travel silently into the painfully bright hallway and look around. No one is there. I make my way down hall after hall without being seen; But the next turn I make leads me right into someone's chest.

"Oh!" I say softly trying not to make too much noise and for a moment I'm scared of who it might be that I crashed into. Then I look up to see Havok staring down at me in surprise. "I-I wasn't...I wasn't sneaking around!" I say defensively as he looks at me like he wants to say something as I back away from him. "I was just looking for, ah, my um-"

I suddenly feel very silly and feel my voice trail off, not sure how to explain my predicament, and we just stand there in silence for a moment. Me in the jump suit, Havok in a t-shirt and sweat pants. "I have to go-" I say suddenly and begin to push past him but he quickly puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Wait!" He calls loudly and I flinch in fear of being heard and look around to see if anyone did.

The halls are quiet.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Havok says quieter, letting go of my shoulder, and I only stare at him for a moment before answering. "It's-not your fault. I ran into_ you_-" I say with a shrug, pushing back my annoying bang as I try to look anywhere but directly in his deep blue eyes. "No-that's not what I meant-" Havok says hurriedly and reaches out to keep me from bolting again as I turn away from him.

"_I know_," I admit, still refusing to face him. "But it's late-Or early I guess. A lot has happened recently and right now-" I say softly, gazing out the window opposite me and I blink at the bright morning light. "I just need to get some rest."

"So then, what are you doing up?" Havok questions, not willing to let me go just yet. "You know the others still don't trust you-" Havok asks and I stare at him a moment,"And _you_ do?" I ask challengigly. "Maybe." He answers much to my surprise. "But give me a reason not to, and that might change. So tell me, what are you doing out here?"He asks in all seriousness and I give a reluctant sigh.

Deciding that I'd better tell him the truth, I briefly explain about my astral body, some of the basics about my powers, and what happens if I'm out of my body for too long as he walks me back to my room. "Astral projection, huh?" Havok says, looking somewhat impressed. "Yeah, it has it's cool features but there's always a down side to my powers." I explain vaugely, trying not to think of every flaw that just seems to be slapping me in the face every chance it gets this month.

"But your powers are amazing!" Havok says once we get to my room and we pause just outside the door. "There's so much good you can do with them! Mine only destroy." Havok says, his tone suddenly taking a dark turn and I remain silent for a moment, hoping he'd continue and maybe open up to me a little me; but instead he just looks at me and pops the question. "How'd you fall in with Magneto anyway?"

I survey Havok for a moment, and then open my door for him when an idea suddenly pops into my head. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

We're sitting across from eachother on my bed.

I know I should feel weird about having a guy in my bed but for some reason I'm not. There's something about Havok that doesn't strike me as him being a ladies man despite his good looks and obvious charm...

"So what're we doing?" Havok asks patiently settling himself on the plain mattress.

"I wanna try something." I say back and reach out to touch his temples with my fingers but he leans back and catches my wrists in his hands. "Trust me." I say, returning his uncertain stare with a look of sincerity. After a minute, he relents and I touch his temples and close my eyes. I know I can hear people's thoughts even when I'm not in my astral body; but I wonder if I can induce images as well. How far can my powers reach without my astral body...

* * *

_..\..* * * ../.._

_" 'Havok? Can you hear me?' "_

_" 'Yeah. Where are you?' "_

_" 'I'm here. Hold on, let me find you.' "_

_As my vision begins to focus like it did when I was inside Emma's mind, I can see Havok. Or rather, a haze of red in the sillouette of Havok. " 'I can see you!' " Havok says and I look down at my hands which glow in a purple haze similar to Havoks. " 'It worked!' " I say happily and look around at the blurry wilderness that surrounds us. " 'Where are we?' " Havok asks beside me._

_" 'I-Don't know.' " I admit. " 'I did this once before with Emma, when a Mutant named Haze planted a delusion inside her mind and I went in to get rid of it. I think I'm inside your mind!' "_

_**" 'This**-Is my mind?' " Havok questions in confusion as a golden labrador retriever runs past us in slow motion. " 'I'm just as surprised as _you_ are!' " I say, looking around in amazement. When I'd been in Emma's mind, I was in a forrest then too. Only that one was dark, sinister, and there was a monster-wolf and a pissed off kid after me that time! This forrest is nicer. It's bright and green and alive._

_" 'Wait a minute-' " Havok says suddenly with a haunted look on his face. " 'I know this place!' " He says and suddenly takes off running in a streak of light. " 'Havok! Wait!' " I say and then take off after him-Only I'm not running but actually flying through the air to catch him-_

_Only to find I don't have to._

_He's sitting on his knees on a hill, watching a family of four play in a park around a picnic. " 'Who are they?' " I ask, catching sight of a very familiar little blonde haired boy glowing bright yellow in the sun. " 'They're-My family.' " Havok says staring at them and I have a seat next to him. " 'What happened to them?' " I ask and when I see the look on his face-The pain, the grief and I forget about Magneto, forget about Tarina, forget about everything for the moment so I can hear him. If this memory is imprinted so deep in his mind he must be having trouble coping with it._

_I wonder if he's ever even talked about it to anyone before..._

_" ' My Dad,' " He begins. " 'Was a U.S. Airforce Major.' " Havok tells me and as he begins his tale the sky begins to darken and as the memory begins to surface Havok and I end up falling into an ocean that suddenly appears out of nowhere. I grab his hand and levitate us into the air so he can finish telling me about the memory as it occurs right before my eyes. He tells me that his father had wanted to take Havok, (or Alex as he tells me his real name is), his mom, and his older brother Scott for a ride in an airplane._

_But then, their plane fell under attack by another aircraft that he couldn't identify and the plane was set on fire._

_" 'They gave us a parachute. It was the only one.' " Havok says, his eyes watering as the burning plane begins to fall. " 'They didn't know if we'd even survive; but they still wanted to give us the chance." I have to look away when the plane suddenly explodes in the air as a paracute carrying the young boys, glowing yellow and blue, floats down into the water. " 'I wanted to tell them-' " Havok says, choking on his words as his sobs begin to over take him and I can feel his body shaking as I hold onto him to keep him from falling into the ocean but the memory is changing and we're being pulled down._

_" 'I wanted them to know how much I loved them-' " Havok says as I try to keep us from being pulled under the water; but the memory is too powerful._

_There's a blinding light and then we reach solid ground but I still can't see anything. " 'Havok?' " I call out to him when I can't feel him next to me. " 'Havok!' " The blinding light disappears and I find myself in the front pew of a funeral. I don't have to look long before I find Havok standing over the closed casket of one of his parents, just behind his younger self and his brother. Their auras are dimmed with sorrow._

_" 'Alex,' " I say softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and then suddenly the memory changes to a grey orphanage where Havok sits in a room on his own across and empty bed. A woman dressed as a Nun (Who probably helps to run the place) Walks in with her hands folded infront of her and a solemn look on her face. Alex stands up and confronts her despite him being more than a foot shorter than her._

_"WHere's my brother?" Alex asks demandingly and the Nun stoops to take his shoulders. "Alexander, you remember that couple I introduced you to last week." The young Alex nods his head. "Well sweetie, the've adopted you! You're going home with them today." The Nun says with a smile but Alex backs away in confusion. "What about Scotty?" Alex asks poutingly._

_"Scott is going to stay here." The Nun says with a tone of finallity and Alex pushes her away in disgust. "No!" Alex cries, tears flooding his blue eyes. "No! I can't leave Scotty!"_

_"Please, Alexander," The Nun says reaching for him again. "They're waiting for you-"_

_"No!" Alex shouts pushing past her and takes off running. And Alex continues to run until he finds his brother sitting in a lounge-like room with a very sad-looking couple. The people adopting him. "Scotty!" Alex cries, running to hug him and the two brothers embrace. "Don't let them take me, Scotty!" Havok sobs into his brothers jacket. **"Please** don't let them take me!"_

_"I'm sorry Al," Scott tells him in a voice ong surpassing his years. "But you have to go with them."_

_"But I don't wanna!" Alex argues, his voice rising in pitch. "I wanna stay here! With you!"_

_"You can't Al," Scott says patiently despite the tears in his own eyes. "I promised Mom and Dad I'd take care of you. But I can't. Now you have to go. They can give you a chance, like mom and Dad gave us."_

_"But I love you, Scotty." Alex sobs softly as he holds his brother for the last time and the memory begins to fade. "I love you, too, Alex..."_

_Suddenly, Alex and I are sucked into complete darkness._

_" 'That was the last time I saw him.' " Havoks voice comes to me in the darkness though I can't see him. " 'We wrote letters but-It was never enough...' " The darkness finally begins to lift and I can see that Havok, his aura now a dark red, and I are now in a very cramped, solitary, cell where he sits opposite me with his head down in a plain grey jump suit-_

_Like a criminal._

_" 'The first time my Mutation manifested,' " Havok says suddenly beside me. " 'I killed someone. I couldn't control it. So I left and I wound up here. To where I knew I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. That's when the Professor found me.' " he says as the door opens behind us and the professor himself walks right through us to talk to Havok. " 'He gave me another chance at life. He is my only family now. I owe him everything.' "_

_" 'I see now,' " I say turning to him to look into his tragic blue eyes as the memory changes once more. " 'Why you're so protective over him. I know I coud never understand how you must feel after everything you've been through and I don't blame you. But I want you to know-That I'm here for you," I say looking at him as the next memory fades into view. " 'If you give me the chance.' "_

_Suddenly, the ground shakes and the memory is disrupted. " 'What's happening?' " Havok asks as the ground begins to crummble and the cell begins to cave in on the new memory trying to come into view. " 'I don't know!' " I say and then scream when we suddenly begin to fall into the ocean from the plane crash memory and I have to levitate us once more as a slew of memories crowd the air around us._

_" 'What do we do?' " Havok shouts holding onto me as the memories close in and a spitball made of fire suddenly soars at us. " 'Angel?' " I ask as she flies over my head into the park from the first memory. " 'The memories are converging! You're thinking too quickly! You have to stop! Focus on one memory! Just one!' " I shout to him and smile when the sky begins to clear again and a new stronger memory comes into view, pushing out the other confused ones._

_" 'Good. Keep it up!' " I say as the memory pushes back the oceans, parks, and people from other memories. This one has a recent air to it. We're now in a room with a group of young people. i can recognize several; Angel, Banshee, and Havok. There's also another boy._

_One who seems to be the center of this memory._

_" 'Hey Darwin!' " Havok calls to the dark skinned boy who nodds at him in response. " 'How 'bout I whoop you at a game of pinball?' "_

_" 'You're on!' " Darwin replies and I watch as the two boys go at it. There's something there, though, that tell's me there's a little something more between them. I look around, pleased to see the ocean receeding and the other memories gone from sight. " 'Good,' " I repeat. " 'Just keep focusing on that memory and I'll have us out of here in no time-' " I say placing my hand on Havok's shoulder as I begin to concenrate on phasing out of here but Havok shrugs away from me._

_" ' No! Not yet!' " Havok protests. " 'I-I want to see more!' "  
_

_" 'I'm sorry but this is getting too dangerous! If the memories converge like that again-' " I pause, seeing the look on Havok's face as he looks longingly at the memory of him and Darwin. " 'We can try again later. We'll pick up where we left off. Let's just get out of here while we-' " I soon find that I can't finish my sentence because I'm suddenly snatched from beside Alex and I'm bamfed into the air by-_

_" 'Azazel!' " I cry out as he holds me above the concrete floor of another memory I don't recognize. They're converging again! Havok must've lost concentration. But how did the memories flood his mind so quickly! " 'Liiiiiiizz!' "Havok screams as he falls into the ocean, missing a whirlpool generated by Janos by a few feet, and I try to get away to save him. " 'No! Havok!' " I scream trying to get away from Azazel's iron grip. " 'Azazel let me go! Please!' " I cry desperately-_

_And he does._

_I plummet to the ground below until I manage to levitate just an inch from the ground, my aura glowing bright violet, and then race to find Havok. I dive into the ocean and after a moment see Havok sinking with his hand outstretched for me, held down by the memory of his brother. " 'Alex!' " I call to him, surprised my voice is unaffected by the water and swim after him. " 'Liz...' " Havoks voice calls back to me but he's falling quickly. There's not much time. Maybe I can still reach him..._

_I swim to catch up with him and see something coming after him as well. " 'Look out!' "I try to warn him but at the same time Scott catches him in his grip, someone else catches me as well and pins my arms to my sides. _

_" 'No! Havok!' " I cry out as I struggle in the dense water, which seems to grow heavier, against Azazel. " 'It's okay Liz.' " Havoks voice comes back to me calmly, sounding hazier. Like his fading away from me. " 'I'm with my brother now.' "_

_' 'No! Alex it's **not** real! You **can't** go with him! It's all in your head!' " I cry out as Azazel grips me tighter in a bone-crushing hug making it impossible for me to concentrate hard enough to blast him away; but I can still talk. I have to reach Havok before it's too late, even if I can't physically help him. I have to convince him that he can't hide in his mind. Or else he'll be lost to it forever... _

_" 'He's going to take me home.' " Havok replies, sounding further and further away as I struggle against Azazel. " 'He says he knows where mom is. And dad's there too...I can go home...' "_

_" 'Alex please...' " I cry out to him as Azazel reaches up to cover my mouth. " 'This is **your** mind! **You** are in control of it! You can't keep running from yourself! Your family loved you! They gave you a chance at life! Don't let your fear get the best of you-' " I scream to him as he begins to disappear but before I can continue on, a red hand comes over my mouth and nose and begins to, somehow, smother me in the water. I continue to fight but by this time Havok is just too far away._

_It only takes a moments for me to begin losing consiousness._

_In those moments, I briefly wonder what would happen if we I were to die here in Havoks' mind. I believe that if **he** never leaves, his body will probably die, or go into some kind of comma, if his mind can no longer function on it's own. But what about me? Will I be stuck here too? I feel everything going black and my eyes begin to flutter shut and I begin to fall limp in Azazel's arms. Atleast, if I'm going to die, it will be in his arms..._

_" **'Noooo! Liz!'** " Havok's voice suddenly shouts to me in full force but I can't respond as I stare blankly up to the sky through Azazel's hair as he holds me close; almost like a hug. I like to think it's a hug. Not him actually killing me..._

_" 'Havok...' " I think faintly, unable to speak as the darkness closes in, leaving only a blurry ray of scarlett light visible in the water. " 'He did it.' " I think to myself, staring at the ray of light for a moment. I only wish I could've lived long enough to get him out of here. Suddenly, instead of getting darker, the light grows brighter and brigther until it obscures everything-_

_And I can see nothing..._

* * *

**More chapters coming up soon! Please review! Thanks!**

**~THE SCRIBE RETURNS! :D**


	21. Chapter 21 Getting Ready

**Chapter 21: Getting Ready**

_Previously on the New Recruit: " 'Havok...' " I think faintly, unable to speak as the darkness closes in, leaving only a blurry ray of scarlett light visible in the water. " 'He did it.' " I think to myself, staring at the ray of light for a moment. I only wish I could've lived long enough to get him out of here. Suddenly, instead of getting darker, the light grows brighter and brigther until it obscures everything-_

_And I can see nothing... ' "_

_..._

Bright light. That's all I can process as I gasp for air on the bed. Once my vision becomes a bit clearer I can see Havok and I are not alone. I'm lying in Glenn's lap on the bed with my head against his chest and his hands gripping my arms while Beast and Banshee stand on either side of Havok, holding him up by the shoulders.

I look to the side and meet the Professor's gaze.

"Professor?" I ask softly, feeling as though I've just woken up from a bad dream. " 'I'm right here, Elizabeth.' " Xavier answers in my head, despite him being right next to me and Glenn beside the bed. " 'I'm sorry Professor.' " I begin, finding it much easier to talk this way. " 'I didn't mean to hurt him. I-' "

" 'I know, Elizabeth,' " The Professor projects to the others who look sharply between us, able to hear the exchange. " 'But please, don't feel guilty for this. You may not know it now; but what you've done for Alex is far greater than anything I could have _ever_ hoped to do. You see, for some time now, Alex has been falling into a deep depression ever since the death of his closest friend, Darwin. A depression that has been growing since his early childhood. And to make matters worse, whenever I tried to see into his mind, to help him, his repressed memories kept pulling him back; and _**he** _was pulling further away from us.

" 'The losses he's suffered, the death of his family, the uncontrollable development of his powers, and separation from his brother; have all kept him from living a normal life. You may have saved him from forever being lost inside his subconsious. _You have given him another chance to be happy again._ Something I, myself, failed to do.' "

The Professors words are incredibly reassuring and I'm finally able to really breathe knowing I haven't hurt Alex. The last thing I wanted to do was mess him up mentally or something like that! Despite knowing that he'll be alright (_better_ than alright according to the Professor), looking at Havok's sleeping form on the bed, I can't help but feel like I **have** hurt him. Like I've brought back to life his fears and old demons.

"He'll be fine now," The Professor tells me, placing a comforting hand on my arm and looking into my eyes comfortingly. "I managed to pull the both of you out before it was too late. But before I even came, Havok had already broken free from the chains of his past that have been holding him down for so long. Thanks to you."

I nod as Havok begins to come around and, with the help of Banshee and mostly Beast, sits up to look at me. We stare at eachother a moment and then suddenly we both reach for eachother at the same time and embrace in a silence worth a thousand words...

* * *

_Donovan is fed up!_

He's been waiting for hours in the infirmary on his own, thinking. Thinking about everything that's happened recently. In all truth, he's not very upset about leaving his family behind. In fact, he's glad to be away from them! Every since he 'came out' to them his life has been miserable. (And he's not talking about his Mutation either!) His parents believe with their hearts and souls that his sexuality, as his mother so lovingly puts it, is "Evil and can be_ 'cured'_ by Christ the Lord if he would only renounce Satan and his sinful ways!".

You can imagine how wonderful _that_ was!

Actually, it's down-right depressing. To think, that his own family will never except him...When Donovan's powers manifested, he knew he could never hope to live a normal life. With his homosexuality, there was a chance. But his Mutation has robbed that from him. Especially with the growing hatred of Mutants in the world. For awhile, Donovan still couldn't fully accept that he was a Mutant because of this. He'd only recently come out to his parents about being gay and that was a large enough step as it was!

But it was a step forward, nonetheless.

And the longer Donovan kept his Mutation a secret, the more he felt trapped by his own gift. By his own fears. He knew he needed help. Help from Mutants like him. But he had no idea where to find them. He never even knew that Elizabeth was a Mutant until about a week before Magneto and the others invaded their school; But he hadn't said anything. He didn't know _what to say_! He was scared, uncertain, and not yet ready to tell his secret.

Joining Magento with Liz and Glenn was the only way.

Sure it was a rash decision, but he still feels, even now, that it was the right one. He's never felt more important, more part of a group before now...Although, Donovan **was** begining to feel like a third wheel around his closest friends. (Mutation-wise.) He felt like his powers weren't _strong enough_ to match up to Glenn's brute strength, cool looks, and ability to fly; Or Liz's incredible Ghost-like abilities.

A Healer.

That's all that Donny was. Until now.

It was in the hall when his secondary Mutation made it's appearance. Donovan hadn't really _wanted_ to fight Banshee, or Havok, to tell the truth, (After all, he'd had, and still has, a little crush on Havok) and he didn't want to get in a fight with them. But his frustration of being the weaker Mutant sparked something deep within Donovan that night. Something powerful.

So when he'd intercepted Banshee as he tried to attack Glenn, Donovan was shocked to find that, after only a moment of struggle, Banshee was becoming weaker and weaker until he suddenly passed out on the ground before him. It was then that Donovan, staring at his hands in shock, realized that-Not only can he heal people, but he can weaken them, too!

It not only drained the people he touched of their strength, but it made his own strength grow in addition!

_Now, Donovan could feel like he mattered._

Like wasn't just the one who could heal people, but not keep himself from being harmed anymore. This was made _especially_ important to Donovan after he was kidnapped by Sabretooth and Haze so long ago.

Creed had taunted him, saying he was pathetic.

He called Donovan the '_runt'_ of the group. That even the Ghostgirl, as Creed called Liz, was tougher than him, mocking Donovan cruely as he cowered before the much larger man. "And she's just a little, _frail_! So what does that make _you_?" Creed taunted the terrified Donovan, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and moving in close to breathe him in before saying in a growl-like voice. "You don't even smell like a man!" before throwing Donovan back to the ground. This not only scared the hell out of Donovan as he laid tied up in the woods wtih the psychopath and the demon-girl but it really hurt his pride, as well.

It was bad enough he had to be rescued by like, seven people while Liz faced Sabretooth all on her own. " 'Besides,' " Donovan often thinks to himself. " 'I may be gay but that doesn't make me any less of a man!' "

God was this driving Donovan insane!

All this time to himself gave him far to much time to think. And while thinking often helps Donovan solve problems and even evaluate situations that seem confusing or scary, but right now, Donovan could really use some company-

"Hey!" Havok calls from the doorway, appearing out of nowhere, and Donovan sits up rapidly, groaning at the pain in his head and the frustration of being surprised by his secret crush while he's in such a poor condition. "Are you alright?" Havok asks, moving closer to the bed with a look of guilt and worry. "Could be better," Donovan answers icily, ignoring how blue the X-Man's eyes are, like a deep, endless ocean, and how his blonde hair practically shines like gold in the light.

And then that face!

"Why do you care?" Donny pouts, folding his arms across his chest as he looks anywhere but at Havok, wondering just how badly he looks right now. "Because...I...Listen," Havok gives up as he tries to explain, finding it difficult to talk to Donovan for some reason. "I'm not this egotistical, bigshot, jerk you think I am. And I never meant to hurt you. Things just got out of hand! I wasn't thinking about you as a person-No offense!" He adds quickly when Donovan gives him a sharp glare. "I-Only saw the Professor in danger. _I'm sorry." _Havok says, looking down at his hands in shame.

Despite wanting nothing more than to ignore Havok and remain angry at him-Donovan can't stay mad at him.

He's just too cute! _And he may be telling the truth.._

"Well," Donovan says, blushing as he finally turns to look at him, sitting back against the headboard of the infirmary bed, pushing his hair aside, hoping it isn't too ugly. "I guess I can understand that. I'm sorry, too. We _all_ kind of acted without thinking." The two are silent for a moment as Havok takes a seat in a chair near Donovan's bedside. "So how's your friend, Banshee?" Donovan asks finally, twitling with his fingers nervously, finding it hard to steady his breathing.

"Sean? He's alright," Havok says dismissively, much to Donovan's surprise. "I-Never knew you could drain people's powers."

"Yeah, me neither." Donovan answers softly. "It's new to me. I always thought I was just a Healer. I can't really complain though. I always wanted to have a power that was-Useful. Now I _can_ be."

"But you _are_ useful!" Havok argues immediately, taking Donovan by surprise before nervously looking down and speaking in a quieter, but firm voice, "You have _no idea_ what I'd give to be like you! To be able to help people. To give life instead of destroy it-"

"You'd_ think_ it would be great, wouldn't you?" Donovan says quietly, looking down at his hands, wanting to understand Havok, but still feeling down about his own Mutation. "But when you have to see your friends in danger, and know that you're just their fallback if they get hurt-It's hard. Being-Helpless to actually fight and help your friends _**before**_ they get hurt."

_"Tell me about it_." Havok says looking genuinely interested in hearing more and Donovan looks at him questioningly. Donovan's never really opened up to anyone about his feelings before. Not even to Liz or Glenn. He's used to being reserved. " Are you serious?" Donovan asks.

"As serious as a concussion." Havok jokes, making them both laugh. "Alright, you're on!" Donovan says with a smile and Havok smiles back, remembering an friend who once said the same thing, not too long ago...

* * *

_I can't sleep._

I'm still shaken from the events that occured not an hour ago and I find it nearly impossible to do so much as close my eyes for more than a few seconds. The Professor told me I should get some rest. He says we have _'important matters to attend to',_ but I don't see how I can sleep now! At first, I wasnt' sure what was wrong with me; But then, I began thinking. About everything. And I mean, **everything**.

All the things I've been avoiding since I started this journey have suddenly resurfaced and I can't push them back out of my mind.

I've been doing just about _anything_ to keep from acknowledging things I _should have_ come to terms with already; but have been too scared to. Like dealing with the separation of me from my family; Or my desperate decision to join a group of total psychotic Mutants in the hope to find others I can relate to, which inevitably resulted in this whole mess; Not to mention my confusion over my feelings for Azazel (which is a bit ludacris when I really think about it but I think I'll skip **_that_** particullar subject for now);

And on top of it all I've only come to the realization that I have almost died-_**Not once**_-But three times!

**Three!**

I don't care if I_ am_ a Mutant and there's probably a lot more problems I'm going to have to over come in my life, but that doesn't make it any more...Disturbing! First, Sabretooth almost kills me; Then, I almost suffocate in the middle of the night on Magneto's jet; And just over an hour ago, I almost murdered in a memory that wasn't even mine!

_How have I **not** lost it by now?_

I start thinking about the day I first joined Magneto. I think I get **why** I did it (Wanting to be part of a team of people like myself, wanting to control my powers, etc.) and know that I think of it, even if I _had_ refused, Magneto would have kidnapped me and my friends anyways and thrown us in their _'prison'_. So I guess there's nothing left to discuss there!

Now, why don't I take a little time to ponder my Mutation a bit?

I feel like I can control my powers better than before, but there are so many limitations, that it feels like I'll never have complete control over them! I have to be so careful not to be out of my body for too long or else-_Well_-I don't really _know_ what would happen yet. And I can't fall asleep in my astral body or I'll stop breathing all together. And it's become apparent that pain, lack of concentration, and overuse of my powers can short them out for a time, leaving me helpless even in my astral body.

And I still don't really know what would happen if I were to die in my astral body...

**Anyways**, as for my powers themselves; I know I can do a number of things that I either, never used to be able to do, or was _very bad_ at doing. Let's go over the list shall we? Let's see, I can levitate, turn invisible, become intangible, and create energy blasts-But only in my astral body and I can't do them all at once or I'll tire myself out. I've also found (_As one might be able to guess_) that I can hear and enter the minds of others, and I've very recently found that I can make my eyes glow violet (like I did in the bathroom when I forgot to phase back into my body). And I'm not even sure what it's purpose is and I don't even know if I can do it again...

_I never realized how much power I had, until now._

If only I could just learn to gain complete control over my powers...But the sad thing is, I wouldn't be able to _handle_ using all my powers to their full potential all at once. Not yet atleast. I could hurt myself; maybe _even kill myself_ trying to force it. Maybe that's the reason I can only do so much with what I have.

So I'm not weak but I'm not invinsible either. Great.

I know I have more questions and more things I need to go over, but just thinking about my parents...I can't do it. It hurts too much. I miss the sound of my Mom and Dad's voices. It pains me to think they don't know where I am. That they probably think I'm dead. That I can't go back home to them until this is over. That they may not even accept me even if I do for what I am.

That was the very reason why I didn't tell them about my Mutation.

They were afraid of Mutants. They believed they were unnatural, dangerous, monsters. They believed the world would be better without them or atleast that a cure should be invented. It broke my heart that they were so sure. So sure that all Mutants were nothing but abominations. I'd cry often. Expecially when my powers became uncontrollable. I had to hide it from them and everyone else.

It was so hard but I couldn't have done it without Glenn.

No. I don't regret joining Magneto. I don't regret leaving home. I couldn't keep up with the lies. Not with my Mutation manifesting and becoming uncontrollable. It may not have been the best choice or the smartest one but it's the choice I have made. It's the one that's led me to this point. I'm going to do this. It's time to get up. To stop moping about the past and move on.

It's time to save Tarina, put a stop to Mutant hate-crimes, and embrace my Mutation. It's time to go back home.

I check the watch the X-Men gave me when me and the others agreed to stay at Weschester and see nearly an hour has passed already. I get up, feeling more awake and energized than ever before as I make my way to the door. I'm ready for action.

_I'm ready._

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PEOPLE I LIVE FOR THEM! :P MORE CHAPTERS COMIN" UP SOON!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	22. Chapter 22 Babystitting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN X-MEN NOR WILL I EVA! IT"S TOO DAMN CONFUSING! LOL But on a serious note, I do own my words, O/C's and my story, so if you have any questions (Which reading over my previous chapters suggests you might) please let me know! As I previously stated, I just finished reading over a few of my earlier chapters and...Damn.**

**Not good. Some of them made me cringe, wondering, "Was I high when I wrote this?" But I'm thinkng about re-writing a couple of them so if I have the time I think I'll do that! But until then you'll just have to read this superly awesome knew chapter I wrote instead! Trust me, I've had this one in my library for afew months now! So feel free to let me know your thoughts! And ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 22: Babysitting**

"I can't _believe _we're being babysat!" Glenn huffs in the seat beside me, and I look over feeling just as exasperated as he looks.

"I know," I agree, looking to the cockpit skeptically. It could have been anyone. Havok, the Professor…Heck even Banshee! But no. The Professor sent _Them_ along with us! Jubilee and Beast. The_ only_ two Mutants who still seem to hate our guts. In the X-Men group that is!

"But what choice do we have? Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe-" I start, trying my best to be the optimist, but Glenn gives a humorless snort in response. "Oh, cut the crap Liz! You know the reason why _she_ came along!" Glenn says referring to Jubilee who sits in the cockpit with Beast, both giving us the cold shoulder. "She _hates_ you! She'll only cause trouble for us! _Both _of them!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hiss, quickly looking the door that separates the cockpit from the rest of the jet. Nothing. Good, the last thing I want is those two thinking we're plotting against them or something. "And would you please start calling me Eida? I know it sounds weird, but I don't want anyone to know who I am. At least not anyone who shouldn't know." I say, feeling a little restless at the topic. Just thinking about all the people who already know who and what I am gives me a sick feeling in my gut. Who knows what'll happen if these Mutant-Knapper's where to find me out. Find out where I live…

"Oh, yeah!" Glenn snickers much to my irritation. "_No one_ would suspect your_ middle_ name would be the same as your code name! Oh, and, ah, speaking of which…" Glenn begins nervously, his lizard tail which now sways freely thanks to his suit and curls like it does when he's anxious. I lean across the aisle of the one seated columns that line the jet to listen, "Uh huh?"

"I've-thought of a-" Glenn clears his throat "-nickname. You know-just in case?..."

"Yeah?" I prompt.

"I wanna be called Kuehneo." He blurts suddenly and I raise an eyebrow. "You know? Like that prehistoric lizard that flies? "

I chuckle softly, putting my hand to my mouth to cover my smile, and Glenn gives an indignant puff of his chest. His tail twitches a little and I can't help thinking how much it reminds me of-

"Hey, it made sense!" Glenn interrupts my thought hotly even though he can't suppress a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not judging!"I reply, raising my hands in surrender. "I guess I really _can't_ judge very well can I?" I add, intending to the comment to be a joke, and then wince at my own words. I can practically hear the lie in my own voice. Wow, so much for being optimistic! I turn my head towards the window, hoping Glenn will let my comment slide as I lightly touch the head of the red rose which lies safely in the side pocket of my suit on my hip. I'd picked it up from the waste basket in my room minutes before I left.

"Liz-" Glenn says softly, but I don't turn to face him.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault." He says firmly. "Any of this. You know that, right?"

"Glenn?" I ask after a moment. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing with the X-Men, and Magneto? Tarina? Why are we even trying?" I breathe to the window, which fogs slightly from my breath. It's snowing where we're going. "What can we do?"

"Liz-Eida, we _have_ a plan-"

"Yeah? Well it's a bad plan!" I say, raising my voice as I quickly turn my head to stare at Glenn. "I mean, what? Are we just going to happen on Tarina's kidnappers? We don't even know what it is we're looking for! Let alone what to do once we've found it!"

"But what else can we do?"Glenn argues across the aisle, lizard tail swishing over the edge of the seat. "We have no other leads! And it might be too late if we wait any longer."

"This just seems like a suicide mission to me."I huff, crossing my arms as I slump slightly in the seat.

"But we owe it to Tarina to try."

Glenn's words seem to strike a chord with me and we lapse into silence for a moment, thinking. I know he's right. And I know how up and down I've been recently. I'm just so confused! One minute I feel like I'll stop at nothing to find Tarina. Like I have a purpose and I'm ready to act on it. Then, the next I'm right back where I started. Scared, unsure, ready to give up and run home.

But how can I?

I need to get my priorities straight, I realize. I need to ask myself, "What do I want to do and how am I going to do it?" Do I want to stay with the X-Men rather than go home? Do I want to continue the search for Tarina? And if so, how in the hell are we going to find her?

Creed could be anywhere right now! And our plan? Reconnaissance. We're going to split off into two groups and basically ask around about Victor Creed and recent Kidnappings, while the others back at Westchester search the web and Cerebro. But honestly, I don't expect to find much out here.

I turn to Glenn across the aisle and see he's looking out the window, lost in his own thoughts. I can tell by the look on his face that his thoughts aren't happy ones, and I feel the need to focus his attention on something else instead. I open my mouth to call to him but he somehow beat's me to it, "Your eyes glow when you're mad." He states and I blink in surprise.

"Huh?" I ask as he turns to look at me. "Your eyes," He repeats. "They glow purple. Kind of like mine when _I'm_ mad. I've seen it a couple times but only in flashes."

"Huh," I repeat thoughtfully, thinking back to the bathroom that last night when I'd seen my eyes flash violet briefly in the mirror. "I've noticed that too once before. But it was only a flash like you said."

"Think you could do it again?" Glenn asks and I smile, glad for the distraction. "Maybe," I reply. "Let me see." I close my eyes and concentrate, and it only takes me a second before I feel a...Hm.._How do I put this?..._Blushing feeling behind my eyes? I don't know, but I open my eyes and look at Glenn.

"Did it work?" I ask Glenn who grins and nods, saying, "Oh, yeah! Hold on-" He adds, getting out of his seat to climb onto the one infront of mine, gripping the seat with his claws. "Careful!" I warn, a little nervous about being in the air as always, but Glenn has always taken to the sky. "Come on Liz! You should be used to flying by now!"

"Easy for you to say!" I retort. "_You_ have wings!"

"Now," Glenn says once he's gotten comfortable, leaning over the seat with ease. "Let's have a look…"

Glenn reaches out a talon-ed hand and I find myself staring at the sharp talons in a way I haven't before. I pull back slightly, feeling my eyes burn brighter, and Glenn withdraws his hand, a flash of hurt in his eyes. "What? Oh!" Glenn says softly, looking down at his hand. "Sorry 'bout that! I forgot…"

"It's fine!" I bluff, smiling and shaking my head a bit. "I'm sorry. I was never…Like that before. It's just, well, in light of recent events, you know?"

"I get it." Glenn says in warm understanding and retracts his talons which, unlike Sabretooth's, cover his finger completely from the cuticle down like a shovel. "There!" He says, showing his clawless hand to me before reaching out again to take my chin in his hand to study my still glowing eyes.

"Wow," He breathes, looking intently into my eyes. I wonder what it is he's seeing? I can see the reflection of my eyes in his own like a spark in his pupils and I find myself studying him back. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks." I say quietly, remembering something, and Glenn seems to remember it too. "What happened between us?" He asks seriously. "Why didn't we work out?" He adds when I don't answer at first. "I-Don't know."I answer truthfully. "It just…Didn't, I guess. I wanted it to."

"I did too."

"But-"

"Just didn't." Glenn shakes his head, withdrawing his hand at last from my face, leaving a chilled spot there.

Yes, it's true.

**Glenn and I dated…**

* * *

**GASP! OMG GLENN AND LIZ DATED! WHO THE-? WHAT THE-? HOW THE-? LOL YEAH. READ UP ON THE NEXXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET THE CHANCE TO ERM, WELL, WRITE IT! ;)**

**~THE SCRIBE!**


	23. Chapter 23 Blind Sided

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT WHAT I OWN! AND THAT"S MY OC"S! NOT THE ACTUAL X-MEN. ALTHOUGHT THAT WOULD BE *SNIFF* SPECTACULAR...ANYWAYS ENJOY! I"LL KEEP POSTING AS MUCH AS POSSSIBRU! ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 23: Blind sided**

That's how we found out about each other. We'd been going out for a while before we both decided to come clean while hanging out at his house alone, at the same time. I'd gone first, telling Glenn that the reason I left school sometimes and often skipped out on our dates, and even on our alone time together, was because there was something wrong with me.

I didn't know what else to say.

I almost ran away before I could even explain myself, but Glenn took hold of me and I turned around to face a pair of glowing white eyes. "You?" I'd asked and he nodded, letting go of me long enough to remove the heavy jacket he wore during the winter to reveal a lumpy shirt underneath. Then, he took off his shirt to reveal a pair of batwings.

I'd gasped and covered my mouth with my hands in shock, tears filling my eyes. "Why-" I began as Glenn began to put back on his jacket saying solemnly, "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. Just don't tell anyone-"

I then ran up and took his face in my hands and kissed him, mid-sleeve shrugging, and the pulled back, smiling brightly. He looked at me in utter surprise, (I wonder now if he'd seen my eyes glow then) his eyes wide and let his jacket fall off his bare shoulders.

"_You_ too?" He asked incredulously. "You're a-"

"Uh huh," I breathed, staring excitedly into his eyes and I raised a hand and willed it to turn transparent, which was about all I could muster with sheer will-power. Glenn reached out and passed a hand through my own before I returned it to normal and he grinned happily.

"You're a mutant, you're like a ghost." Glenn stated in shock and I nodded. "And you have wings!" I laughed joyfully, hysterically happy to not be alone any longer. At a time where my powers were becoming more and more unstable by the day. "I have a tail too!" Glenn murmured mischievously, holding me close.

As you can probably tell, it was a good night.

But after that, we'd been closer than ever before. We taught with each other and worked off each other to learn to control and maintain our powers.

Yet somehow, we still grew apart as 'lovers'. We stopped clicking in a way that couples did. We worked with each other more like team mates rather than, well, mates. After a while, we weren't even kissing anymore.

"I guess we just-made better friends back then," I say now. Looking down in embarrassment for some reason. "Better partners." I add, and then cringe, feeling the poor choice of words grate on my ears.

"Maybe." Glenn states curiously. "I guess back then we did."

"I wonder though," He adds suddenly and I fidget with my finders in my lap as I do whenever I know something is being implied. "If maybe-"

"It could still work?" I finish for him, looking up shyly with my bright eyes. Making them light up takes little to no energy at all. "One way to find out…" Glenn's voice trails off as he begins to climb over the seat in front of me with his sharp reflexes.

My heart races. I don't object. I just remember how it felt to be with him. Glenn. My ex-boyfriend, fellow mutant, and best friend. How warm it felt to be with him. And not just with him. I mean, **_with him_**.

I stare at Glenn as he kneels down before me in the cramped space of the jet and I unbuckle myself automatically. I lean forward at the same time as he does, our breath coming in shallow, and close my eyes.

_I want that again._

For that simple feeling of happiness and simplicity. Of belonging with someone who belonged with you too. No more Azazel. No more Angel. No more confusion and hurt. Just us again. Like old times. Maybe…

Our lips meet and-

"Nope!"

"Noo.."

We say, pulling back at the same time. "Hm." I say touching a hand to my lips and study Glenn back to mimics my movement by putting a knuckle to his own, looking at me under a furrowed brow.

"Yup." I say finally. "Definitely, better friends!"

"Agreed!" Glenn agrees and we smile at each other and begin to laugh.

"Fail." I practically chortle and Glenn shakes his head with a smirk. "Well, whatever the reason it didn't work out, I still care about you. A lot."

"That goes double for me." I reply warmly and we exchange a hug before I send Glenn back to his seat before he "flies out the window". We sit in silence for a little while before Glenn looks over to me and says, "So, how 'bout this weather we're having?"

I laugh, "Shut up!"

* * *

The jet finally lands after what feels like hours of sitting and waiting, and I have to say-

I'm not lovin' Canada right now.

"It's the frozen freaking_ Tundra_ out here!" I shiver walking down from the jet's opening at the back, and stopping to stare. I rub my arms and look around. Actually, there's not much to look at. At all. There's just…snow.

And it's everywhere!

"Now what?" Glenn asks, folding his arms while I hop from foot to foot, clutching my elbows against the cold. It's snowed in Colorado before, but only up in the mountains as far as I've been. So, this is pretty brutal weather for me. "Well, we could get a move on, for one thing!" Beast growls pushing past us, barely nudging Glenn but nearly knocking me off my feet, making Glenn growl softly beside me.

"There's a town near here," Jubilee says, following after Beast. "Just down the road. We'll spread out and see what we can find." Jubilee adds pointing down the left side of the gravel road before turning back to us and I give a slight smile, thinking she might be warming up to us after all like Emma did with me-

"Well," Jubilee says impatiently, as icy as the wind. "Are you gonna help us or just keep standing around like a bunch of dead beats?"

So much for warming up!

I shrug to Glenn, who's practically snorting steam out of his nose and take him by the wrist, dragging him with me after the duo. We walk separately. So separately, in fact, that we can't hear the conversation ahead of us, and Glenn and I take the time to have a chat of our own.

It starts off innocently enough-Whining about how annoying the two striding ahead of us are, completely forgetting about our little 'moment' back on the jet. But soon our conversation takes a turn for the-Argumentative.

"Just keep your guard up." Glenn says in response to a comment I made about Jubilee trying hard not to be friendly towards us. "We don't want them stabbing us in the back."

"Come on, Glenn," I say quickly, trying to diffuse the situation. I know where this is going. The last thing we need is another fight. "We could at least give them the…benefit of the doubt. They haven't done anything to wrong us yet. Nothing we didn't provoke anyways-"

"I don't trust them."

"Glenn-"

"We can't go on blind faith anymore."

"We never-" I begin, only to be cut off again.

"Didn't we? I knew we shouldn't have trusted 'em."

"Are you talking about the X-Men? Or Magneto?" I challenge.

"Both." Glenn spits stubbornly.

"Okay, I know Magneto and the Hellfire Club had us fooled." I say, trudging in the snow with some difficulty as I push against the wind resistance. "But that doesn't mean we can't at least give these guys a chance."

"I just think we should keep to ourselves and watch our backs. Keep our distance."

"That might not be so easy," I say. "_They_ have the directions. They have the experience, and most of all, they have the 'know-how'." I say, touching my fingers to my temple to mimic the Professor. "We need them."

"Please, you wouldn't know what you wanted if it almost got you killed every five seconds." Glenn says icily, his demeanor much less friendly than it had been back on the jet, and I stare at him in question. "What do you mean?" I ask guardedly, sensing this conversation is headed in a dangerous direction. "That red guy? Azazel?" Glenn replies and I tense. "I knew he was nothing but trouble. Every time he was near you he made you act differently. You got careless. You got hurt because of him, and you acted like it wasn't even his fault! Like he was your knight in shining armor or some shit!"

I stop walking and stare at Glenn with my mouth agape, frozen in the snow, but not entirely from the cold.

"I can't believe you just said that! What is up with you?!" I say incredulously in a hushed voice, ignoring the fact that the X-Men are leaving us behind and that snow has begun to fall around us. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Romeo, but wasn't it you who was having a little romance of your own with Angel? Or where you just Go-Go Dancing buddies?"

We continue walking realizing we're falling too far behind, but this conversation isn't over yet. "So what if I did like her?" Glenn continues irritably, pulling me up and out of the snow as I begin to sink to my knees in the stuff. "It's completely different!"

"Really?"I ask exasperatedly, trying not to trip over my own feet.

"Yes, really!" Glenn retorts, blinking against the falling snow. "That guy is more than half your age! Hell, judging by the way he dresses and acts he might even be older like Mystique-"

Glenn stops suddenly to take me by the arm and pull me off to the side of the road as a truck shoots past, my hair whizzing behind me. I yank my arm free and we continue walking as though nothing had happened.

I can't even see Beast and Jubilee anymore.

"And Angel is old enough to drink and dance on a pole for money!" I continue angrily. I don't particularly like bagging on Angel but-Well…Glenn deserves it for picking on me! Especially after the time we spent on the jet just minutes before! I mean what the hell? How could he blindside me like this?!

"How very proud you must be!" I continue sarcastically, squinting against the wind. "God-I mean, who the hell are you to judge _me_? Especially when you don't even know the whole story!"

"I just don't like to watch you get yourself hurt over some freak with a knife like an obsessed fangirl-"

"Stop it!" I shout angrily as we reach the end of the road, feeling my eyes burn in anger. "What do you think we're doing right now? We are looking for a serial killer! Azazel has nothing to do with any of that! And just so you know it's over anyways! Whatever was-or might have been-between us is gone. **_Over._** Happy?!" I practically shriek.

It takes a moment after my outburst for both me and Glenn to realize we're not alone. Beast and Jubilee are standing there, their arms crossed in mirrored poses, regarding us in both amusement and disapproval. "Wow," Jubilee says after a moment as we stare at them like a couple of deer in headlights. "You guys could have your own soap!"

"You love-birds think you could stop fighting long enough to help us find _your_ friend?" Beast adds sarcastically and Glenn and I straighten up and look at the snow in embarrassment. "After that you can stay here, and argue all you want, but for now, split up and see what you can find. We meet back up here in an hour. Keep in touch with your communicators." Beast says before walking away with Jubilee but not before she turns back to us, as we stand in the snow aimlessly, to call out, "And _don't_ get lost!"

* * *

**WTH is up with Glenn?! PMS-ing maybe? Who knows? Stay tuned for more bipolarness and action to come!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	24. Chapter 24 Just Us Girls

**I DON"T OWN NOTHING! BUT MY OC'S, WORDS, AND STORY LINE! HAHAHA! WELL, I PROMISED SOME ACTION SO...HERE'S...SOME.. ACTION? I HOPE! I HOPE I GET SOME OF THESE NEW/OLD CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES RIGHT! ANYWAYS, ENJOY AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK!**

**Chapter 24: Just Us Girls**

We'd lapse into silence after that**.**

We pulled our heads together long enough to find the local library and start looking up files. Glenn took to the computers and I went to a newspaper machine…thingy to scroll for anything that might give us any leads.

It gave me a lot of time to think.

Maybe Glenn was right. I _was _acting like an obsessed fangirl! I was careless and I got hurt trying to live out a fantasy. And not matter how hard I try to stay mad at Glenn for this realization, and for his sudden ambush on me, I know I can't. Everything he said held some truth to it, even if it was based on observation and the fact that he knows me so well. I shouldn't have yelled at him like-

" 'Wait. What was that?' "

I scroll back once, twice, there! I'd been so busy thinking to myself that I'd almost missed an article reading, 'Creed-Howlett Children Missing After Murders' I read over it and I know I've just struck gold. The article reads that two men, John Howlett and Thomas Logan where found dead in Howlett's mansion along with his disturbed wife after being murdered.

It was unclear at the time as to why (The time being the 1880's) but both of the men's children-James Howlett and **Victor Creed** went missing on the same night. Howlett was apparently shot and murdered by Logan (Creed's father). However, Logan's death remained uncertain, as officials believed he was killed by some sort of animal…

I scroll forward a few months and find this. 'Distraught Howlett Widow Gone Insane'. Here I read briefly that Elizabeth Howlett (John's wife) insisted to the locals that Logan had been killed by her own son, whose whereabouts remained unknown. What sent her to the crazy house was the fact that she said her son had killed the man using 'bone-claws' that grew out of his hands. Of course she was then dubbed mentally unstable and sent to the asylum.

I read on. Scrolling over paragraphs under headings like, 'Monster Sightings in Woods', 'Farmers Fear for their Livestock', 'Demon children tracked in the woods after Howlett-Logan Murders', 'Howlett Widow Commits Suicide', 'Werewolf Sightings Shock Canada', 'Murders….'

My prying is cut short by a voice coming from my walkie-talkie and I blink my dry eyes painfully. How long have I been staring at that thing without blinking? I check my watch. The hours' almost up.

** Liz! Come in, Liz!*** The radio chirps and I pick up the thing from its pouch and press the talk-button.

***Yeah-What? I'm here! What's wrong?***

**We have to go. There are people here looking for us.**

***People?*** I respond in confusion, glancing out the window at the practically empty town.

***What people?*** I ask.

**Shhh! I'm coming over there! But we've gotta go now!**Glenn says urgently and I become alarmed.

***Alright! I'll be here!*** I say and get ready to leave…

But I need something to bring back to the professor!

I flip to the first article I read, the one with the most background on victor and that brother he always seems to mention, and phase my hand through to retrieve it in its plastic holder just as Glenn arrives.

"Come on, let's go." He whispers and starts off for the window but I touch his arm and whisper back, "Wait! I wanna get a look at them first!"

"We can't risk that! We have to go! The X-Men are on their way back to the jet!" Glenn whispers back and I nod my head against my better judgment, still feeling guilty over our argument.

"Glenn, I-"

"I know," He says softly, clutching my hand as he leads me to the window with a warm smile. "I am, too."

And with that, Glenn steps over the ledge of the window and hoists me out the window and onto his back between his wings.

I…guess we'll just talk later…

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on as Glenn scales the side of the wooden building, making terribly loud creaking sounds as snow falls onto our hair.

Shouts can be heard from inside and I glance down, still hanging on as Glenn's shoulders work our way up to the top of the building, just in time to see a woman dressed like a SWAT Team-Knock-off stick her head out the window.

"Got 'em!" She shouts raising a gun just as Glenn throws us over the edge and onto the roof as a shot whizzes past us. "They're shooting at us!" I cry in shock as Glenn picks me up in his arms and flares his wings out. "Get used to it!" He shouts before leaping off the roof and taking to the sky. "There's a lot more where that came from!"

"_Whhaooa!"_ I breathe shakily, clinging to Glenn for dear life. It's been a while since we flew together. I almost forgot what it felt like to soar like this…

Another shot whizzes past us and into the clouds.

"How about some cover?" I offer over the wind, which slaps tiny icicles against my cheeks. I concentrate on becoming invisible and after a moment of though I open my eyes and see that we are no longer 'there'.

"Sweet!" Glenn comments beneath me. I may not be able to see him but I can feel him. "You're getting better at this!"

"Right?" I exclaim excitedly, maintaining the invisibility mindset. I look down past the clouds and can see a whole squad of those Black Suits file into a large, oddly shaped black van (armored?) and begin heading in our direction. "They're headed for the X-jet!" Glenn says urgently, quickening his pace with a smooth dip in the air as he rides the wind.

"Who are they?!" I call. "I-"Glenn begins to respond, but then a gunshot rings in my ears, and Glenn roars in pain as he takes a hit to the shoulder and we begin to plummet to the Earth…

We fell faster than I could have imagined. It only took a few seconds for Glenn to regain control, but in those moments I nearly fainted. How could they have seen us? We were still invisible at the time!

But the danger isn't over yet.

Glenn continues to fly lower and lower, clutching his shoulder in pain, and I have to let go of my concentration to see what the damage is. I expect a huge, horrible bullet wound, but instead I see a small dart sticking out of his arm.

I really hope that's not what I think it is…

"Something's wrong," Glenn says as his flight becomes more labored, the falling snow not helping in the slightest. "I-I feel dizzy…"

We begin to fish tail in the air and I reach up and smack my friend in the face to keep his eyes from closing. "Stay awake, Gle-Kueheneme-Augh! Neo!" I scream at him as the van picks up speed. They've stopped firing but at the range they are and the speed at which Glenn is heading for the road, they'll be on top of us any minute. I have to remember to call him by his stage name now. "We have to get to the Jet!"

"Soooo….Tired…." Glenn-Neo mumbles and then dips low, until he comes in contact with the ground and skids down the road. I immediately fly out of his grip and wind up a few feet away from him. I didn't take the direct brunt of the fall, but the force still had me earthbound for a while until I could finally get myself up again. The snow must've cushioned my fall.

"Gl-Neo!" I cry out, racing toward his limp body, tangled up in his own wings and limbs. The van has stopped just a few feet from us and I know the Black Suits will be out any second, but I won't leave Neo like this.

Grabbing my W.T. (Walkie Talkie), I press the S.O.S button and rush over to Neo, trying to raise him. Hopefully the X-Men will get the S.O.S. and come for us.

"Come on, Neo!" I shout, trying to lift him in my arms, but he's so heavy! "Hurry! They're coming!"

I gasp. Too late!

The Black Suits form a half circle around us and I freeze by Neo's side as he mumble incoherently. They're not firing though. What are they waiting for? Rather than wait to find out, I prepare to attack. Maybe I can generate an energy blast large enough to buy us some time before the X-Men arrive.

But I need a distraction.

As though on cue, an animalistic roar sounds off in the distance just as a pile of firecrackers lands before the Black Suits, buying me enough time to generate an enormous energy blast which I raise in my hands and then roll at the Suits like a bowling ball, knocking out half of them down the middle.

The others immediately go into attack mode and I put up a defensive shield which rebounds their now useless tranquilizers right back at them. Suddenly, Beast appears at my side and takes hold of Neo under the arm.

"Let's go!" He barks at me and I keep up my shield, finding it easier to control as Jubilee runs behind the cover. _I wonder…_

As Jubilee continuously pelts the Suits with fireballs, I take a breath, drawing in the backs of my hands with my palms outward to my chest before sweeping my arms out (Causing the shield to stretch into a huge wall of energy), then thrust my arms out to the wall rushing back toward the Black Suits at dangerous speeds.

I stagger and watch in shock as the wall I created knocks every Suit on his/her butt and even flips over the black van! I can't help but think, " 'Cool!' "

"Hurry up!" Jubilee shouts, taking my arm and dragging me along after Beast. I feel kind of shaky, but I manage to keep up as my adrenaline pumps through me, and we actually make it to the Jet!

"Where's Beast?" Jubilee pants as we stop outside the Jet. I look around, seeing that they're not here. "Maybe they're inside?" I ask but Jubilee frowns and holds something up in her hand. "Without the keys?" She asks and we both realize something at the same time.

We're surrounded.

But not by the Black Suits. These guys are much different. Still armored and pretty intimidating but dressed a little more freely so they stand out from the rest. I have the feeling they are Mutants.

"Where is Beast?" Jubilee calls to them bravely as I stare at the group in shock and fear, keeping a look out for one face in particular in the bunch.

"Beast!" One of the men exclaims, scratching a stubbly chin with his gloved hand. He's dressed in a jump suit like ours only its design is black and dark blue and leaner, with a heavy coat over it. He's unarmed. "Beast…Hmm…Don't reckon I know who yer talkin' 'bout sweet heart!"

"_You know damn well!"_ Jubilee shrieks, starting towards the others but I jump forward and hold her back. We don't know who they are or what (Or rather whom) they've got against us. We can't go making rash moves just yet.

"Who are you?" I speak up once I'm sure Jubilee won't get us killed as I survey the group of six. The first one I notice, other than the blonde with the southern accent who just spoke, is an incredibly tall man, completely made out of metal with a red-metal uni-tard covering his upper body. The next is a muscular woman with black, spiked hair that juts out of the sides of her head. She also wore black with the shoulders cut off in a jumper-like design and high combat boots, Complete with gloves cut off at the fingers. The woman also had a hard face with dark blue eyes.

_ "Well, I'm glad you asked!"_ Exclaims another strange man decked out in a red and black suit with a mask that covers his entire face. An arson of weaponry hangs from his hips and are strapped around his body. His demeanor is pretty laid back considering the current situation and his tone in extremely humorous.

"I'm Deadpool, and this here is Cybil," He says excitedly, griping the spiky haired woman's shoulders playfully. "Oh and this is my buddy Colo-"

"Shaddap, Wade! For god's sake!" A tall woman shouts at him as the giant metal man whom he'd began to introduce grabbed him up by the throat and hoisted him up in the air with an annoyed grunt. Looks like we found the class clown! "No prob. Domino!" Deadpool, or Wade as the woman called him, starts up once more. "I'll just, ya' know, **_hang here_**! Get it? Hang he-Ack!" He chokes as the metal man squeezes his neck.

"Now," The woman named Domino begins moving closer to Jubilee and me and instictively take a step back and prepare for an attack. "Let's try this again. Just us girls. What do you say?"

* * *

**Well? What do you say? Let me know in a REview Please! **

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Stryke Outs

**HEY! Scribe here! Just commenting to say I own my stuff and nothing else! nooootthhhingggg...kay? Good! Now back to the show-Story-Fic whatever! ;D Ha! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: Stryke-Outs**

" 'What do I say?!' " I think to myself as I stare at them all with a look of utter confusion. Can't we just get a break here? By the way, 'Domino', I can't help but notice, is blue. This seems to be a common color among Mutants but it's still striking to see in someone who looks relatively, well, human other than a random polka dot on her eye. Her hair is cut short and jet black with streaks of indigo, and she is loaded with guns. Even more than Deadpool. She also has an air of authority that leads me to believe she's the one in charge of this group.

"Where are our friends?" I ask evenly, asserting my tone. "And why are you attacking us?"

"Well, first off,hun," Domino begins loosely. "I don't know where your friends are. But I'm guessing the Bat's taking a snow-nap somewhere and the Ape's probably out fending for himself against our boys in black."Domino says nonchalantly as Jubilee fumes beside me.

"And we're not attacking you, _specifically_." She adds with a dangerous glint in her eye. "And by that you mean the Professor right?" Jubilee snarls at them and the group exchanges a look and I have the feeling they might not have known about the Professor after all. I really wish Jubilee would shut up.

"Yes," Domino replies smoothly, kind of like the way a snake would if it could talk. "But we don't want to hurt your 'Professor', we just want him to-_back off_ a little. Send the troops home, you know?" Domino inquired further but before she could take another step toward us-

**CRACK!**

"One more move like that and the next one's aiming for your head." Jubilee warns holding a firecracker between her fingers as Domino stares at the smoldering ground before her feet in surprise. " 'That's it!' "I think in horror. " 'We're dead!' "

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA_! AWW MAN! I**_ LOVE_** THIS GIRL!" Deadpool cries in joy. The metal man had let him go after he'd stopped squirming like a child and now he begins to run towards us. "Oh! OH! I wanna try next!"

Jubilee and I ready ourselves to go on the defensive as the maniac hurls himself after us while Domino just shakes her head with a hand to her forehead. But Deadpool never even makes it. A cable shoots right the hell out of no where and catches him like a dog as he falls on his butt in the snow with a soft, "Ow."

"Idiot!" A distinctly Russian voice mutters as a tall, rather odd-looking Mutant steps out of the brush with Deadpool in tow, who repeatedly scurries to his feet only to be yanked back with an "Ooph!" every time like a puppy.

"Red, status report." Domino commands to the man who spoke and then the man brings forward his other hand with a grunt and retracts a second cable from his wrist. Bound in that coil is an unconscious Beast.

"The Van is too big for this one." The mutant explains as I put up a barrier and hold back her arms to keep Jubilee from bounding towards the attackers in fury, much like Deadpool persists in doing opposite me. "But I can carry him." He adds and, like the metal man, this mutant, "Red", wears a red leotard and I can't help but notice how pale he is. His hair is long and blonde and put up in a pony tail and his eyes are strange, lacking pupils or irises.

"Jubilee No!" I cry as she thrashes about literally trying to fight me to get to them. "We're out numbered-"

"I don't care! I'd rather go down fighting than surrender like a coward!"

"The odds are against us! Just wait." I add when I notice the groups conversation has ended and they are watching us. i set jubilee down, sure she's calmed a bit and clear my throat before taking a tentative step forward and the man with the cables, Red, does too, as thought ready to meet an attack.

I pause and don't continue until Domino puts up a hand to stop the man. He backs off.

"Where is our other friend, Neo?" I ask calmly once I'm in talking distance from Domino. This feels dangerous, but judging by the fact that they haven't actually attacked us just yet tells me there's more to be heard here.

And we're not going to get anywhere with Jubilee trying to kill everyone.

"What? You mean the Bat?" Domino asks. I nod and she back to Red and waves him over. Dragging both Beast and Deadpool with him, Red comes to stand by Domino. "You know," Deadpool says to Jubilee, getting in a little too close to her face for comfort, who comes to stand a step or so behind me. "I have a thing for Asians."

I act before Jubilee gets to. One shove with a palm-sized energy shield is enough to send him staggering back into an unwavering Red, who keeps him on a shorter leash to keep him away while he speaks, "The Bat has been successfully transferred to base. We wait for the next van here." Red finishes giving his short report, all the while glaring down at us.

"We are taking them too, Da?" He adds seeming to be itching for a fight. "We're not going anywhere with _you_, bub." Jubilee snarls and the mutant gives a start, much to my surprise, but it seems to go unnoticed by Jubilee who continues on making demands, "Not until we get our friends ba-" Suddenly, Red drops the Cables holding Beast and Deadpool and wraps them around Jubilee's neck and waist, "What did you call me?!" He roars at her.

"Jubilee!" I cry, freezing before I can get myself to act, but when she sputters out a weak, "Help" I snap out of it and jump into action. "Let her go!" I call and raise my arms over my head and send an energy blast right into his face.

The mutant drops Jubliee and tumbles backward into the snow a few feet away, clutching his face, as I help her up out of the snow. "Took you long enough!" Jubilee coughs in thanks and I roll my eyes, "If you wouldn't piss everyone off all the time…" I begin but another roar interrupt our little moment as mutant called Red charges straight for us.

I put up a wall between us just in time before Red smashes his fists against it as thought ready to pummel us and Deadpool peers at it and strikes a pose, as though admiring his reflection if that's even possible to do in my shield.

"Omega Red, stand down!" Domino says in a tone of amusement but still authoritive, using the creature's full name I'm guessing. Omega Red obeys. "Now ladies, I think it's about time we've come to an agreement don't you think?"

"We're listening." I say beyond the field, making it clear that it won't be dropped any time too soon. "You come with us to get your little friends and talk to _our_ boss, and we won't hurt you or your friends."

"And if we don't?" Jubilee asks challengingly.

"We take you by force." Domino says simply with a pleasant smile as though we're talking about going shopping.

I look to Jubilee for confirmation and she looks back at me through narrowed eyes. I open my mouth to suggest contacting the Professor, but Jubilee turns away and shouts, "I've got a better Idea!"

" 'Oh shi-!' "

"Jubilee-" I try to stop her but she brings up a hand and covers my mouth, effectively hushing me before saying, "You let go of him _and_ the Bat, and we all walk away happy. Oh, and her friend too. Tarina was it?" I nod silently while she keeps her hand on my mouth. "You don't, and you get a serious butt-whooping!"

I think my heart just stopped.

Did she really just bluff right now?! Or does she seriously think we can take them _all_ down by ourselves?

"Well," Domino sighs, placing a hand to her hip, where a gun lies snug in a holster. "If that's the way you want it-Stryke-Outs! Attack!" Domino commands suddenly and suddenly we've got three mutants, the man with the blonde hair, Deadpool, and Omega Red, charging for us at full speed…

I keep my energy field up as high as possible and bring it around us in a cylinder while Jubilee launches her_** Pafs **_as she calls them at the three who bang on the shield repeatedly. One of them, the blonde with the accent who first spoke, backs up a few feet, and then literally propels himself like a rocket at the shield, causing me to have to use more energy to keep it up.

A few more hits like that and I'll be down.

"You just had to pick a fight with 'em didn't you Pyra-nutcase!?" I call over the sound off large booms coming from the blonde. The others have stood back for him so he can continue his assault. "Better than having a slumber party like _you_ wanted, Fuddy-duddy-phantom!" She returns but just as she was beginning to send out another round of Pafs, a cable snatches my wrists together and I'm lifted up out of my own energy field, almost kicking Jubilee in the head as I'm thrown out of my shield, which drops shortly after, leaving Jubilee exposed with only a handful of Pafs in her grip.

"Agh!" I thrash in the air, kicking Omega Red repeatedly in the chest and I try several times for his jaw, only to have the cable suddenly jerk and throw me down into the snow on my back. I look up in time to see a boot coming down at me and I concentrate and become intangible, raising my fists to cover my face. The boot passes through me and I get up and dash out of reach as the mutant tires to catch me again, running circles around him in the hopes to tire him out.

"Hey Edna!" Jubilee calls. "Eida!" I correct as I spot her being cornered between a tree by the two men. "I could really use some help over here!"

"Got it!" I return becoming tangible again and sprint away from the tentacle'd giant to help. I aim an energy blast at the branches of the tree, causing a pile of snow to fall on the two men. "Really!?" Jubilee exclaims as the men look down at their soiled clothes, trying to wipe the snow out of their eyes. "That's it?"

"Not hardly." I reply as I glance back to see Omega Red just a few feet behind me and I unleash a curved energy wall and catch the two mutants in it like a cane does during a bad act in one of those old TV shows. Then I swing my arms around and hurl the two men right into Omega Red, leaving them snow-bound for a little while.

"Nice!" Jubilee comments with a smirk, which I return. Oh, bonding! But we've got more trouble ahead.

The others in the group (The metal man, Domino, and spiky chick) have been idly watching the boys do the heavy lifting but now they advance on us. "You have to get Beast out of here!" I tell Jubilee. "And just what are you going to do?" She asks as I put up another shield. "I have to go with _them_. To find Glenn and Tarina." I explain briefly and she nods in understanding, complying for once with me. "I'll cover you," I say when she looks out at the group all trying to break through my shield (this time I make sure to put a lid on it), which is getting weaker now. "Just go!"

Jubilee starts through the field and I close my eyes and use the last of my energy to make her intangible as I did before with Donovan in the mansion. The mutants try to catch her but it's useless. She's untouchable.

Now comes the real challenge.

There's no way Jubilee can lift beast, but I reach out even further with my energy, focusing all at once with the help of my own adrenaline to keep my weakened field up, the only thing protecting me from my attackers, all the while keeping Beast and Jubilee intangible.

I hold my position while Jubilee sprints for the jet, dragging Beast behind, while Deadpool repeatedly tries to follow, only to either dive for Jubilee and phase through or get hit by a barrage of Pafs.

The others are just waiting for my powers to die out.

Jubilee just barely makes it into the jet when my powers as well as my legs give out and I'm left lying in the snow, surrounded by these new found enemies. The only indicator that Jubilee got away is the sound of a jet flying over head.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS PLEASE! I LIKE THOSE! ;D TTYL!**

**~THESCRIBE!:D**


	26. Chapter 26: Testy

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of X-Men or anything else but my words and OCs! Thank you! And Enjoy!**

**P.S. It's good to be back! Thanks for your patience! 3**

Chapter 26: Testy

"Nnnnnmmm…" I wake up with a killer headache and an incredibly numb feeling in my arms. What happened after that fight? Did I pass out? I hope not. Wait-How did I keep from suffocating while I was out? A pain in my head ceases my attempts to make sense of the situation and I moan again and try to open my eyes against a bright light.

I then realize I'm not alone when I hear something.

A voice.

"…Relax darlin'! I'm just havin' a little look-see-" The voice says and I snap awake, fully energized with an adrenaline rush, when I feel a hand begin to pull down the zipper of my jump suit.

I bolt upright and thrust my arms out, knocking the blonde man with the country accent into the ceiling and across the hall of the room I'm in with a powerful energy blast. I waste no time and hightail it out of the open door.

"'Ey! I was just searchin' ya'!" He calls after me but I don't stop and race down a brightly lit hall way. I don't know where I am or where I'm going. I know I should stop, remembering that I'd meant to come here in the first place, but I can't. I'm too hyped.

I round the corner nearly falling as I manage to slip down another hallway, surprised at how empty it is when suddenly a metal door comes down in front of me, pulling me up short and I fall flat on my butt. I scramble up again as a red light begins to flash overhead, illuminating the hall in red, and begin to sprint back down the hall in a moment of panic, only to be met with another wall.

"Augh!" I groan in frustration, pounding a fist on the door, then turn around as the lights stop flashing and turn back to its normal white glow. I pause tensely, expecting some sort of trap, but nothing happens. Then I spot it.

A security camera in the far corner of the room.

I move toward it. It zooms on me. I move back and it follows. I walk in a circle and what do you know? It tracks my every movement. Someone is watching me. But what do they want? Why don't they just come and get me?

"Well?!" I call to it, holding out my arms, as it zooms in on me. "What do you want? You've got me!"

A loud buzzer makes me flinch and then the door lifts up half way into the ceiling. I move closer but it's obvious there's no way I'm going through it. I get down anyways and peer on the other side.

Then it slams down again with a loud **Boom!**

Startled, I stand up again, still feeling slightly dizzy. I know where this is going. The buzzer sounds off again. Louder and I turn to the camera in anger, flashing my violet eyes just for the viewer. "Yeah I get it already!"

I turn back to the door.

They're not trapping me. They're testing me. My powers. To see what I can do. What my limits are.

" 'Fine. I'll play your little game.' "

I place a gloved hand on the door and survey it. I'd say it's about a foot thick. I phase my hand through easily.

" 'Wait a minute….' " I think suddenly and move away from the door and instead repeat the move with the wall. I can feel emptiness and a breeze on the other side. I stick my head and half of my torso out this time to find myself about twenty stories over a cliff which leads down into the icy waters below.

A drop of certain death.

I bring myself back in and curse under my breath. If I had practiced it more, I might've been able to try and levitate out of here, but if I risk it, there's no doubt I'll be pursued even if I did manage to keep from falling.

I phase through the first door easily and continue on slowly.

Sure enough, another, thicker door comes down before me. I make it through about five more doors, picking up speed, each door thicker than the last before I grow tired and shout, "Come on! What are you waiting for!? Come and get me already and I'll show you what I can _really_ do!"

The lights suddenly go out and I'm left in darkness.

"Damn."

I hit some violet lights of my own and find it a bit easier to see, only I don't need them for long when the door way ahead of me suddenly glows bright blue-white in a current of what appears to be electricity. "_Not _what I had in mind." I mutter observing the currents that are crossed in a net-pattern across the open doorway.

No metal door meets me on the other side. It's just me, and the electricity.

I crack my neck to the side, and then start forward. I then conjure up an energy shield that covers my entire body in a sort of dome around me.

Now to test it.

I put a hand through and, as I'd hoped, the energy from my hand redirects the currents out in all directions, bouncing off me easily.

I hurry through to the other side and the currents shock the hell out of the walls.

A door down the hall begins to go down but freezes half way from the circuits being shocked. Alarms sound and I know I don't have much time before I'm surrounded, since I've caused the system to short out. The camera's already been taken out from one of the electrical nets and I phase through the half-open door (Cautious in case it closes suddenly) and hurry down the hall way.

I can hear footsteps.

I duck behind the corner and wait for them to come, keeping my back close to the wall. The first guy never sees it coming. A streak of purple knocks the Black Suit back into a group of others like him and I propel myself over them with a great leap and make a break for it-

Only to be sideswiped by one killer heel.

It's the girl from before with the spiky hair.

"Cybil, isn't it?" I cough from my place on the floor, clutching my aching collar where she caught me and slammed be against the wall. "I prefer to be called, Ecko if you don't mind, Ghostgirl?" Ecko says mockingly, tugging threateningly on the hem of one of her gloves while I rub the back of my head, feeling a small lump from hitting the wall.

"It's Eida," I snap back dusting myself off as we begin to pace one another in a tight circle with our fists up. "So, what do you do?" I ask casually, trying to recall whatever "fighting-skills" I learned from Mystique.

"You mean I haven't showed you yet?" She responded lightly, eyeing me sharply despite her nonchalant tone. I look for an opening as we pace around and around. I never took a fighting class but I used to mess around with the guys sometimes... All I need is one good opening to take her down.

And there's not much time left for me to make an escape.

"Not unless your powers involve idly watching a fight go down, then no." I answer, recalling her doing just that not too long ago…I think. I still don't know how much time has passed since I was out.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Ecko says dangerously with a smirk, her legs coiling and I prepare for the attack—and then (to my surprise) she purses her lips and lets out an ear piercing whistle. I throw my hands over my ears and double over with a cry as the sound waves beat against my head and ear drums, threatening to split my skill with her vibrato.

The pitch of the whistle goes up and octave and all hope of concentrating on a counter attack go out the window as Ecko moves in closer. I can hear her voice beginning to give out as she pushes her own limits, probably trying to knock me out and the pain in my head begins to lessen.

This is my chance. I finally give a battle cry and rush at her, tackling the shrieking menace in the stomach, and silencing the horrible noise. We crash to the floor in a heap and Ecko immediately throws me off her, and I hurry to get up before she can get hold of me.

"That was cute." I pant, massaging my ear drums as she gets to her feet and resumes her stance. "Now it's my turn."

I extend my arm and intend to hit her with a powerful energy blast, but all that comes out is a tennis ball of energy that catches Ecko painfully in the arm.

It would seem I'm going to need a minute to recharge.

"Ouch!" Ecko shrieks and throws a punch at me which I manage to block with my wrist. She kicks me sporadically in the legs and hips, trying to knock me down and slams me back against the wall. I look up and see her leap into the air and whip her leg around to jump kick me in the face.

"Hey!" She says as I move to the side and grab hold of her ankle and, not knowing what to do next, I kick her other leg out from beneath her. Still holding onto her other leg, I watch Ecko fall on her hands and prepare to drop her and run, only to have her buck her legs and catch me square in the chest with her heels.

I slide across the floor, almost falling into the electrical field and struggle to get back up. The pain in my chest is tremendous and I have the feeling I'm going to have two ugly, heel shaped bruises soon. But Ecko's not done with me yet and she starts toward me yet again.

I force myself back up and run at full speed to meet her, only to duck past her at the last second and catch her in the back with my elbow. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, I knock Ecko against the wall with an energy blast and take off while she is recovering.

It's not long before I run up against another energy field, using the same method as before to disrupt it and slip through. I haven't seen more soldiers yet, but I have the feeling I will now that I've passed their little test.

After taking a few steps past the electric energy field, I come to a stop and hold my hands to my head in frustration, feeling like I'm been headed nowhere for the longest time. "Where the hell am I going?!" I groan.

"Good question, frail."

My head snaps up fast enough to give me whiplash and my eyes widen, my mouth open in numb shock. My breathing slows as look up to see his lip curling in a fanged smirk. "You." I hiss, my eyes flashing violet as a sudden rage fuels the energy surging through me.

Creed doesn't even have enough time to take a step.

Before I even realize it, I've got him encased in a binding energy around his torso and I'm using every once of my strength to thrash him about the room. Almost completely unaware of my actions I continue to slam Creed into the walls and floor before throwing him up into the ceiling in a shower of sparks, causing the lights to flicker and burn out.

The emergency lights cast a deadly red glow about the room, and then with a final push, I send Creed flying back down the way I came, a straight shot right into the electric current.

I pant heavily, staring at Sabretooth's charred form on the ground and hesitantly move in closer. I cover my nose and nearly faint at the smell of burnt flesh and the fact that I may have killed him. It all happens in under a minute. My head pounds and I fall on my knees as the world spins. I'm going to be sick.

" 'I can't believe I—I think I killed him. Oh, god…What have I done?!' "

I manage to get to my feet after a minute or two, realizing I'm still in danger and I take a step back, prepared to run, but just at that moment, a squad of Black Suits surrounds me.

I put my hands up and stand back, knowing there's no fighting. Every last bit of my strength has been tapped and there's no use now. But still...

One of them reaches for me but her hand passes through me. "What the-" She begins as all guns turn on me. "Nice try." I say, with a smirk. I may be weak, but I've grown strong enough to at least keep this old trick up for a while—

"Well, well, I am impressed!"

A man, dressed in a Military getup with numerous medals, pins, and ribbons, says, stepping over Creeds smoldering form with his hands clasped behind his back. "Tsk, tsk, Old Bill's faithful _Dog_," The Militant says, nudging Creed with his foot. "Get up Creed!" He hisses and after a moment, Creed stirs. I feel my heart sink back down from my throat. I don't know if in relief, or disappointment.

Maybe both.

"Ngh, what hit me?" Creed groans, snapping his neck a little too loud for my comfort, and then he spots me and begins to chuckle darkly. "Didn't know you had it in you, frail."

"I swear to God if you call me that _one more time_-" I snarl hotly losing concentration on my intangibility. My threat is cut off by an excruciating pain in my lower back as my body goes rigid and I cry out in pain before falling to the floor.

I think I've just been tazed!

I collapse on my hands and knees before falling all together in a heap. I pair of strong arms lift me off the ground, supporting me up and my head falls forward to my chest as I moan in pain. "That'll do Agent Red." The Militant says shortly before stepping forward with precise footing to take hold of my chin roughly and turn my face upward toward him.

An image of Glenn doing the same flashes behind my eyes, as does the image of a familiar red figure, but when I open my eyes, I meet a pair of sharp, stormy ones looking back at me. "Incredible," He breathes the scent of heavy cologne and cigar smoke into my face. "This one looks so normal…" He murmurs, turning my head to the side.

In response to this, I flash my eyes bright violet and make as though to bite the man with a vicious snarl, causing him jump back quickly, his gaze of fascination turning into one of anger and disdain. "Lock her up in my study for questioning! And see to it she doesn't escape."

"Yes, Sir." Omega Red grunts behind me. "As for you," The Militant says to Creed but I don't catch the rest of what he says. Where ever I'm headed, I don't think I'm gonna like it.

* * *

Tarina brought in once again to her cell along with all the others.

She couldn't remember much past her journey to the Island after being caught and subdued by Sabretooth. Since her arrival who knows how long ago, she'd been drugged so many times she could hardly keep her eyes open. One minute she was awake, feeling like crap, then an hour or so later after getting cozy with the other prisoners, she'd be drugged again.

She didn't know what they did to her while she was out, but every time Tarina woke up she felt worse than she did before.

One of _them_ had come in her 'interrogation room' earlier where they'd taken her after a drugging rather than her usual cell. The Mutant was a tall woman with strawberry red hair that fell pin-straight over her head and bright eyes the color of pure jade. There was something about those piercing green eyes that reminded Tarina of a deadly predator.

Something animal, like Creed, but not as wild or untamed. Like a wolf. Deadly and stealthy, like she could kill Tarina without a thought. Not out of anger but just because she felt like it.

The woman never disclosed her name but she made sure to tell Tarina all of the horrible things the man in charge, a man named Colonel William Stryker, had planned for her and the others "once they get here", she said.

Experiments, torture, a life of imprisonment-

And that was only the start.

The woman spoke of past experiments-herself being one although she never elaborated on her mutation or what they actually did to her. She also told Tarina about Deadpool, the annoying mercenary who liked to torture her with his insane, and incessant chatter. She seemed to Tarina, like she was…lonely. Seeking someone to talk to, even if that person was a prisoner. It almost made Tarina feel kind of sympathetic—

that is, until she spoke, in a hushed tone, of another man who gave his body to Stryker long ago...

Weapon X.

A mutant with an indestructible skeleton, rapid regeneration, superhuman strength and agility, and razor sharp claws. Not to mention an unpleasant disposition towards, well, everyone. The woman would not give much information about Weapon X's life, or personality except that he went on a rampage and escaped shortly after going through the experiment (That and the fact that a man named "Omega Red" hates his guts).

Stryker has apparently been trying to recapture him for sometime...

Tarina knew that's why they wanted her. It all made sense. Whoever Weapon X was, he was worth a lot to these people. These monsters who experiment on their own kind. Men. Women. Children. Everyone is a prisoner here.

And there are many prisoners.

Her cell opened and Tarina looked up to see the green eyed woman standing there along with a blue one. "Whaddu you want?" Tarina murmured past the haze of drugs she'd been subjected to. "Just thought you'd like a little news report." The red head purred, closing the cell behind her.

"Not interested." Tarina returned, turning her head away. "Oh, but I think it's news you've been waiting to hear for some time now, sweetheart!" The red head taunted, but Tarina tried to block her out, "I said I'm not-"

"She came for you." The woman interrupted evenly and Tarina caught her breath. "What?" She whispered in disbelief. "Your little Ghost friend? Yeah, she dropped by with a couple of hero wannabe's and tried to rescue you, isn't that right Domino?" The woman said, turning to her companion.

"You betcha, Wolfsbane," The blue woman named Domino replied with a smirk. "Should've seen her. She's incredible. Much tougher than **you **anyways." She said nastily, pointing a blue finger down at the shocked Tarina. "Man if you could've seen her take out Creed-"

"Where is she?" Tarina asked desperately. "If you hurt her-"

"Oh, I'm more worried about _myself_ right now!" Domino says holding up her hands. "She took on Cannonball, a whole squad team, _and _Creed by herself! _And won_! Old Creed'd be finished if it weren't for that healing factor of his…"

"Yeah, whatever, I could care less 'bout that monster!" Tarina cried in frustration, knowing they were trying to get under her skin. "What I wanna know is where **is** she?"

"Relax Moppet!" Wolfsbane called to Tarina nonchalantly as she and Domino headed for the door. "She'll be joining you seen enough!"

And then Tarina was alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I enjoy feedback so please review! I hope to come back with many more chapters and I'll be sure to bring back some of our favorite characters again...**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! ;D**_


	27. Chapter 27 Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I don't own anything! Except for my OC's and Words. That is all! Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 27: Secrets

"Put. Me. Down, dammit!" I hiss in pain, trying to fight back as Omega Red's cables threaten to squeeze the life out of me. Literally. I now know that the Tazer I'd felt a few minutes ago was actually Omega Red's tentacle-things, which appear to be electrically charged somehow.

I've been struggling to get free since being led to this—study, I guess, but couldn't seem to find enough energy to do so. Every time I come close to phasing out of Red's grip, I receive an unpleasant shock, making escape impossible.

Finally, the cold Mutant releases me and I fall to the ground in a heap of defeat, too weak at the the moment to bring myself to my feet. I feel my arms being pulled behind my back and hooked together by chord with a few inches of length between. I try to catch my breath but cry out again as I'm hoisted from the ground by my hair. Really? The hair?

"I am impressed," He grunts, hauling me up, like now would be a good time for a chat. "You are awake. Unusual for one so small."

"So I've heard." I wheeze back, recalling the last time a Russian told me something similar.

"Why?" I cough, once my feet are back on the ground, sort of, as Omega Red leads me to a desk a few feet away. "Why betray your own kind?" I ask in a low voice.

"It pays." He says flatly.

"Of course," I rasp and clear my throat after I'm shoved down into a lightly cushioned wooden chair, sliding my arms over the headrest so my hands brush against the back of the chair. I'm too tired, though, to really be bothered by the discomfort. "Why care about anyone else when you can sell them out for money?"

Suddenly, the chair lurches forward as a chord wraps around it and tugs on it so hard I almost fall over; but a hand stops it and Omega Red is suddenly about two inches from me, glaring at me through those glassy eyes. I glare back, showing off my own purple ones.

"You think you are better, Вы не*?" He growls and his tone tells me this isn't going to go very well. I think I pressed a botton... "X-Men," He spits (I mean literally spits on the carpet) "You will not win this war. You try to be human. But you are **not**. The sooner you learn this, the better." Omega Red says setting my chair back, moving to leave and I breathe a sigh of relief, sure he was gonna fry me some more.

Still, I can't stop myself.

"We _are_ human," I insist as firmly as I can just before the door closes. It pauses. "Consider that _Agent Red_." The door pauses, but a second later it slams shut and I'm alone.

* * *

"We have to go find them!" Donovan pressed, striding to the desk were the Professor sat, hands clasped in front of his jaw in thought. "We've got a trace on them right?"

"Well, we know their general location," Havok began, genuinely upset at what happened and trying to do what he can to mend the situation. "But the trace was cut before we could tell exactly where they are."

"Maybe we should just cut our losses," Beast grunted beside Jubilee, rubbing his sore arm absently, still disgruntled from the attack. "**No**." Donovan argued firmly, marching over to Beast angrily, ignoring the deadly growl he received in doing so. "I'm not going to give up on them. Maybe that's the way you guys roll, but I don't leave behind friends when they need me most. Besides, you're only saying that because none of _your people_ were captured! What about my friends, huh?!"

"What do you expect us to do?" Jubilee countered, coming to Beasts' defense as always. "Waltz over there and-" She snapped her fingers, putting a hand on her hips and changing her voice to sound like a diva. "Tell them what's what? Please, you wouldn't last five minutes against them_, princess_. They're good. Really good."

"I don't know, Jube." The one called Banshee said shyly. "I think Don's right. We should go back for them. We'd do the same for you guys. I know I would…" He added, glancing at Jubliee for a split second before casting his gaze to the ground.

"All I know is these people are dangerous, Professor," Beast urged, looking directly to the Prof. who still seemed to be contemplating the situation carefully. "We have responsibilities. People we have to look after. What will happen to Storm if something were to go wrong? What about the other's who've started living here, too? "

"Listen," Donovan sighed after a moment of thought. "I'm not asking you to lay your lives down for us-" He paused, suddenly seeming to be overcome by emotion as he fought to get his point across. "I've lost everything, and it's no one's fault but my own. I've lost my family, my perfect normal life, and now the only people I could really call friends…"

Donovan pauses before continuing as his words sink in to the others, who shift uncomfortably, "I'm not asking you to fight with me. All I want is to _try_. I can't give up on them now. I mean, they didn't give up on me. They could've but-They didn't" He smiled to himself, as though not realizing that everyone was still listening to his words.

"Take me to where you last saw them. That's all I ask." Donovan says finally. "And watch over Liz while I'm gone. Her body I mean. That's-That's all I'm asking. Then you can just—go on with your lives, I guess."

Ending on that awkward note and not knowing what else to say, Donovan stood silent while the others waiting the Professor's decision.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Havok stated as he stood in the doorway of the infirmary room, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, brow furrowed in frustration. "How can they just—let you go like that? I mean, without doing anything? That's not the Professor I know. Something's got him freaked, I know it!"

"I don't blame him." Donovan said tiredly, placing a hand on Liz's surprisingly warm hand. She looked to be sleeping. Donovan was glad to see her able to sleep. After the team had gone to find their clues on Tarina and Creed, the Professor questioned Donovan about Liz's "Condition" and decided to put her on life-support while she was in the "Ghost state" in case she fell asleep or was in some sort of danger where she was unconscious.

"He's just—thinking about his family." Donny added standing.

"Yeah, well, It's not right to just leave you hanging," Havok said, making way as Donovan headed outside the door and the two began to walk down the hall. "What are you going to do when you get there?"

"I—Don't know." Donovan stated truthfully. "But I have to do something."

"Oh, yeah," Havok said sarcastically. "Getting yourself captured is a great idea."

Stopping, Donny glared at Havok, saying, "And you've got a better idea? Face it, I'm alone on this! I don't know any other mutant who could help out! And I'm not crawling back to Magneto! I just don't have the know-how to break them out-"

"Wait, yes we do!" Havok exclaimed suddenly, his eyes excited with an idea. "That makes one of us then," Donovan said sarcastically. "I have no idea how to break anyone out of anything-"

"No, no! Not that!" Havok back-tracked. "I mean, mutants! We **do** know mutants! Remember the one's that escaped from Eric back at the mansion?"

"But we don't even know where they **are**," Donovan reasoned, thinking back to when Magneto had set the imprisoned mutants free. "For all we know, they've been recaptured or something."

"It's worth a shot," Havok argued. "The Professor might not want to get into a fight, but he can at least help us find people who will."

"How?" Donovan asked curiously as they continued on, Havok leading the way who then paused at a wall so suddenly Donovan almost slammed into him. Donovan opened his mouth to ask what the heck they were doing when Havok pressed a square in the wall and it turned around to reveal a small space.

A hidden elevator.

"Cerebro."

* * *

The two men stood side by side, at a respectable distance.

They could see the Ghostgirl from where she sat in the chair of the "study", surveying the room. She attempted to look behind her once or twice but couldn't manage it from her position in the chair. She didn't struggle, however.

"She's powerful." One of the men commented after a while.

"Sloppy. She has no direction. No skill." The other replied coldly, piercing blue eyes boring into the girls' brown hair…

"A little training could fix her right up." The first man, a Colonel, replied. "It worked for Domino. And Wolfsbane, you remember how she was-"

"I don't care about them." The other snapped. "They mean nothing. Their abilities only go so far. This one is different. Even her friends' powers have their limits. Her powers adapt as she does. She could become dangerous. Unpredictable. But that's no different from your pet Creed I suppose-"

"Lieutenant." Stryker silenced the man, not even bothering to raise his voice.

"Sir?"

"Her name. What was it they called her?"

"Creed referred to her as the Ghostgirl; however, the other mutant girl, Jubilee they say, called her by the name—Eida."

"Have you searched it?" Stryker asked, surprised her name wasn't more predictable like Ecko's or Cannonball's.

"Yes, Sir. We received no matches relating to the girl's identity, although we found a similar word meaning, "Apparition of an entity."

"Of course." Stryker said with a smirk, as the girls' head fell forward in exhaustion.

A moment of silence ensued and the impatient Lieutenant Cortes turned to Colonel Stryker, clearing his throat before asking, "Shall I send him in?"

"No." Stryker replied casually. "I want _you_ to."

"Sir?" Cortes asked tentatively.

"Question her. See what she knows." Stryker continued, and after a moment Cortes agreed and made his way for the door. "Test her temper while you're at it." Stryker said suddenly just as Cortes was almost out the door, not turning from the one-way glass window. "I love it when they've got a temper."

* * *

I let my head fall back, my tangled hair spilling over the back of the chair, as I groan with impatience. I haven't been waiting here very long, but I'm quickly becoming restless. My energy is restoring (Much quicker than it ever has before, I might add) and all I want right now is to get out of this chair.

My arms are sore from their awkward position behind me as they bump against the wood of the chair, and my hands are numb from the cord wrapped tightly around my wrists. I crane my neck to the side and roll my shoulders a bit.

Perhaps, I could stand up…At least then someone would bother to check on me-

My ears suddenly pick up the sharp sound of the door behind me being opened and I freeze as though I've been caught trying to escape already.

I try to relax myself a bit but the fact that I can't hear anything despite the door having opened has me on alert. Then, the sound of prominent, yet slow and precise footsteps start towards me.

It can't be Creed. His footsteps aren't that precise and there's _no way_ they're that neat, echoing against the wooden floor with a sharp _tap…tap… tap_…

I don't turn my head.

Instead I lower my eyes to the ground with my eyebrows slightly raised in a look of passive composure. I'm almost surprised when I hear the Militant Cortes' collected voice just behind me-

"You've made quite the impression here haven't you, Ghostgirl?"

I give a breathy, humorless chuckle, shaking my head slightly, "I really can't escape that name can I?" I stop to think for a minute before continuing, "What do you want?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific-" Cortes says, remaining behind my seat just out of my line of vision.

"With mutants," I snap impatiently at his slow, articulate way of speaking. It sounds so odd; too formal. "What is it you want from us?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" I hear Cortes' voice say, much closer now. If I were to turn far enough, I might be able to see his face over my shoulder…But I refrain from doing so.

"Always."

"Unfortunately for you, that's not how we do things around here, my dear." Cortes says in that irritatingly proper voice as he moves around the chair to stand before me, his back as straight as a pin with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You see," He continues, unexpectedly crouching down before me so that he is looking up at me slightly, although it still seems like he's still looking down his nose at me. "We want to know something, and we find out. Then we do with our information what we will. We do not simply explain ourselves to every single young 'hero' we encounter like one of your mutant adversaries." The man says, his already slow voice become slower, quieter, more condescending as one of his white, long fingers moves a strand of hair out of my face.

"We have a strategy."

"That's a relief!" I say sarcastically, using a tone similarly haughty and proper to Cortes', smirking nastily. "The last man to try to make me bend to his will was _**so**__ unorganized_!"

His icy blue eyes narrow venomously. "Tell me your name." Cortes demands suddenly, switching gears and making me jump when his long, spindly hands grasp the arm rests of my chair.

I open my mouth and almost state my name but think again (inwardly chastising myself) and say instead, "Why do I get the feeling you already know it?"

"Instincts," He says shortly, eyes still narrowed, but the politeness in his voice much colder than before. "All animals have it, Eida."

Now _my _eyes narrow but I attempt to keep my cool.

Even so, I can't help but keep the venom from my voice as I say, "Why is it that you people think we are monsters when your tactics are no less than monstrous? What gives you the right to pass judgement on us?" I ask, leaning forward slightly to glare, seething, into the Militant's eyes.

"What gives me the right is my right as a human to live without fear or repression-"

"That's rich! And you think that we're **not **human? Honestly, what is with you people!?" I exclaim, becoming angrier by the second, as Cortes slowly straightens up and turns his back to me, clasping his hands once again. "We_ are _human! We have the same structure the same—anatomy! Why can't you just accept that _and leave us alone_!? " I cry, stuttering slightly as I become irate, trying to get my point across once and for all…

Then I notice something.

The Militants shoulders are shaking slightly, his head lowered and he turns around.

A smirk, similar to the one I gave moments before, tugs at the corner of his mouth.

It's obvious he doesn't smile often (or show any other emotion for that matter), but that small, almost unnoticeable smirk brought my train of thought to a screeching halt.

But why is he smirking like that?

Did I say something? Or was he just looking for a reaction?

"What are you smiling at?" I question maliciously, my voice low.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Cortes clucks against his tongue, shaking his head slightly, the smirk reaching his eyes, enraging me further. "Temper, temper."

My chest begins to heave with rage and I have to restrain myself from cursing this guy out with every cuss word known to man. "Alright then," I breathe, forcing myself to be calm. "I've got one more question," I pause and the Militant raises his eye brows curiously.

"What have you done with my friends?"

He hesitates, before stating firmly. "Your friends, are mine. Just like Ecko and Domino and Omega Red."

" And you." Cortes half whispers as I glower at him, my anger boiling in my veins. "Therefore, what I chose to do with them is for my knowledge only. Just know that you will soon join them." Cortes moves as though about to leave only to suddenly reach out and take my chin in his hand, "But before I go, I'd like to have another look at your eyes. Go on, flash me those violets, would you?"

"Untie me and I'll do more than that!" I spit, my eyes flashing furiously, almost against my will this time. What I would give to blast this guys' smug look off his face!

"Sooner than you think, Ghostgirl-" Cortes murmurs slowly, letting me go as he rises.

He starts to leave and I pant as I calm my breathing, realizing dejectedly that he'd probably been trying to get a reaction out of me the whole time...And I was baited right into it.

"By the way," Cortes adds before leaving and I half turn my head to look sideways at the blurred figure standing at the door. "I know your little secret."

My eyes widen, my breath catches.

"And before I'm through with you, all the rest of your dirty little secrets will be mine."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and please feel free to Review while you're at it! Tune in next time to see what kind of "Secrets" Cortes knows about! Is it the truth behind Eida's limiting powers of Astral projection? The whereabouts of Magneto's head quarters? The Professors' Head Quarters? Or will some secrets be revealed with the return of one of our favorite mercernaries? Only time will tell...**

**BTW: Вы не means "Don't you" in Russian I believe ^.^**

**~THE SCRIBE!;D**


	28. Chapter 28

**In lieu of this most recent chapter, I'm afraid I must make a bit of a rule change here. I'm sure you'll all understand. I only just now realize that a relationship between a teenager and an older man is a bit of a stretch (And by that I mean creepy and also illegal 0_0) so as of now, Eida is of age…So…Yeah. It's okay now…Enjoy!**

**Also I do not own X-Men. ^.^**

Chapter 28: A Rose by Any Other Name Still Has_ Thorns_

I'd been waiting in that study for a while before someone finally came and removed me. I recognized him as the giant metal man who chased us in the town. I remember Deadpool starting to say his name but he never got it out, so I figured I'd ask myself-

"So, what do they call _you_?" I asked as the giant led me, my hands still cuffed behind my back, down an unfamiliar hall way. "I am called Colossus." He replied in a deep voice, distinctly Russian (what is it with these people and Russians?) before gently steering me by the elbow into some sort of elevator, which I feared wouldn't fit the both of us.

"Interesting," I mused as the elevator started up. "Now, would you mind telling me-" I began but was struck dumb in mid sentence by the appearance of a small rose before me, held in the palm of the giants hand. I wished I could reach out to grab it but I couldn't so I settled with asking numbly, "Where did you get that?"

"I—found it in snow. I would have returned it," Colossus added quickly, at my accusatory look, but did not hand me the rose. "But you were unconscious."

The elevator door opened, revealing a long corridor lit with a sickly, hospital-like white light. Moving closer, I realize that they are cells made entirely out of what looks like heavy duty glass, with a sink in one corner of the room and a metal plank at the very back.

It looked like a room worthy of Hannibal Lector.

I hesitated as Colossus opened the door and I resisted as he urged me inside. "I-I don't like this…" I stammered, resisting slightly.

"If you don't, I will force you." Colossus reasoned bluntly, and I looked up at him considering my options before stepping inside.

Much to my relief, Colossus did me the honor of removing my handcuffs and I rolled my wrists appreciatively, a thin red line indented on my wrists. "Thanks." I said, gazing at the seven foot metal man.

Unlike his companions, Colossus's metal face betrayed some emotion. I think it might be pity. But before I could analyze it further or ask more questions, Colossus turned to leave abruptly, saying, "Someone will see you soon."

Then he left, taking my red rose with him.

On instinct, I reached my hand down to the pocket where I had stashed the rose originally and gasp when I felt a small lump inside. I reached into my pocket, not really caring about the security camera watching my every move from the corner, and pull out—

_A small red rose._

* * *

More specifically the same rose that Azazel had given to me before leaving.

" 'What could this mean?' "I think to myself, touching the slightly smashed rose delicately. " 'Could Azazel be working with that man to help me? Was the rose some kind of signal? Why esle would he have showed it to me? Is he here with Magneto to help us? Or is something else going on here—' "

"Hey…" A small, weak voice calls from a ways down. "Hey, are—are you that_ Ghostgirl_?"

I frown and cautiously approach the glass. I peer down the hall but the cell directly opposite me is empty and all I see from another cell a little ways down is the curled up form in the corner, but I can't tell who it is.

"I am." I say and I hear a murmur of other voices sound, but I hadn't seen anyone else here when I arrived. My cell was the one closest to the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dimitri," The voice answered. "Dimitri Dashton."

"How long have you been here?" I ask, haunted by the frailty of boy's voice and disturbed even more by his response.

"I don't know. None of us do."

I give a small intake of breath and move closer to the glass. "There are more of you?"

"Lots."

"I've been here for a year. I know because one of them told me one day."

"I heard someone's been here for four years."

"I can't remember what my parents look like."

The voices of several people, most of them children by the sounds of it.

"You're a ghost right?" An adult voice calls out somewhere. "Can't you phase through here?"

"I'm not always like that. I have limits, and right now, even if I do phase through here, I won't get very far on my own." I admit and it's the truth.

Even though I feel stronger than I have in the past after having my strength zapped, I'm still too weak to fight my way out of here.

Especially since I haven't found my friends yet…

"Great." The man grumbles.

"What's your name, then?" I ask, noticing his voice is considerably stronger than the others.

"Rodney Weaver, also known as Frequency, but don't get your hopes up," He adds, as though sensing my thoughts. "I can't help you escape. My powers are so useless I couldn't even be of use to _them_, so they chucked me in here—and left me here."

"What** is** your mutation?" I ask, curious and give a jolt when I hear a familiar Bob Dylan song start to echo through the halls. "I'm a human radio." Rodney says grimly. "They thought I had the ability to pick up other frequencies like police scanners or listen in on private phone calls from the president or something. Hence the name. That's why they came for me. I think they'll kill me soon, now that they know the truth…"

I pause thinking. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long enough." The man called Frequency replies. "They only keep people they don't need for about two weeks. It's been about a week and a half I'd say. Can only tell because they don't bother to drug me anymore."

"What do they do to the people they don't need?" I ask hesitantly. The man hesitates and I call to them again, "Rodney, what do they do?" I ask, a feeling of dread growing within me.

"No one knows." I dark voice replies and I squint to see the figure down the hall from me (the one curled up in the corner) sit straight and move closer to the corner.

My eyes widen. "Warwick." Murmur in utter disbelief.

"Nice to meet you, Ghostgirl." The curly-haired blonde boy says, staring at me with oddly wide, soul-less eyes, the color I can't determine. He looks to be in his late teens. He's also wearing some strange kind of white suit, one I doubt he wore willingly...

"Your sister—" I begin suddenly but Warwicks eyes narrow ever so slightly. "Dead." He replies coldly. "Died a _long_ time ago."

"But in my head, she—" I start again but Warwick shakes his curly head. "That was me." He says, pointing to his temple.

"I'm so sorry," I say earnestly, then give a start, chilled by a sudden thought. "But then why did you ask me to come find you in the woods? Why did you set us up?"

"I had no choice." He replies dully. "I was duped. They took my sister, didn't hear about her for months. Then one day they up and say they'll kill her if I don't help them catch you. I didn't know they had already killed her nearly six months before. I don't know why they killed her. I think it's because she had become catatonic. I let myself get captured by Magneto, escaped with that—guy, and contacted you Eida. I'm sorry for what I've done." Warwick adds softly. "If I'd known she was already dead, I'd've just let them kill me."

"I'm glad they didn't. I'm sorry about your sister." I say, then think back to something he said earlier. "Wait a minute, who was the guy who helped you escape that day?" I ask, thinking back to the day the security alarms went off. " 'It had to be about then when he escaped.' " I think to myself.

"Oh, that's right! You still don't know about him do you?" Warwick says, his wide eyes boring a hole right through me. God I hope I don't have to wear one of those suits...

"If it's Sabretooth you're talking about, then I definitely do." I say bluntly.

"No," Warwick rasps in that odd voice of his. "That oaf couldn't've cracked the password to a_ piggybank_ if he tried. No, it was someone closer than that. Someone who was already living inside the mansion at the time I escaped…"

"Who is it then?!" I cry, panic rising within me along with a sickening sensation in the pit of my stomach. "Was it Magneto? Or—Or maybe Angel! Or Mystique—"

"Hm," Warwick says his eyes yet again narrowing slightly. "Strange you wouldn't be able to figure it out already. I suppose that means I was right after all. You do have feelings for him don't you? For Azazel?"

* * *

The world seems to stop turning as Warwick and I lock eyes.

"A-Azazel?" I whisper and Warwick nods his head, surveying me through his non-blinking eyes. "But that-that's insane! He'd never…He helped us try to find you!"

"And why do you think he wanted to stay so close to you that night in the woods?" Warwick asks, leaning closer to the glass with his hands pressed against it. "Why his emotions were targeted on you when I scrambled his brain and brought to life his nightmares? Why I can still sense his fear for you even now? _Think!_ Who else could have had access to the mansion, broken me out without detection, and avoided the telekinetic powers of Ms. Frost? He had all the qualifications, the perfect double-agent, able to block out his mind from even the most skilled mind-readers and disappear at will."

"You know I'm right, Ghostgirl-"

"Stop calling me that!" I shriek, pressing my palms against my temples which now throb in pain as the truth hits me with the force of a semi-truck. "I don't believe it…Azazel would never cooperate with these murderers!"

"Wouldn't he?" Warwick asks, standing now as I sink to the floor of my cell, breathing heavily as I shake my head vigorously. "No." I whisper, though every instance I've known the man says otherwise. Was it not he who helped put away those kids back in Magneto's prison?

"Didn't Colossus and Omega Red prove it? Didn't Domino? Didn't I?" Warwick asks, his voice ringing in my ears as I'm forced to relive every suspicious moment of Azazel's that supports Warwicks claims: The disappearances for days at a time, the strange, reserved behavior—it all makes sense. "If they've got something on you—If you need a means to make an end-If they torture you long enough…You'll pretty much do anything for them. That's how they break you…" Warwick adds softly and there's a murmur of agreement within the cellblock.

"If that's true," I say after a moment of deep silence, "Then-then we definitely have to leave as soon as possible." I say resolutely, standing up at last, though my legs shake uncontrollably. "My friends are exactly the kind of mutants they'd want to make use of."

It's true. Glenn is built like an ox with wings and a fiery temper to match his strength. I'm a Ghost (sort of) with the ability to blast anyone I see fit. And Tarina is a Mutant Tracker (what more do I have to say?).

"Even if we don't make it out of here alive, I have to get in range to be able to call for help and let the others know there is a traitor among them." I say, avioding using any names when I say "Traitor" and I place a hand against the wall.

"How do you know they'll help us?" Rodney asks, his voice sounding even stronger than before.

"Can we trust them?" The boy, Dimitri, asks softly.

"Some of them, I believe we can, but…" I sigh, sinking back against the glass door onto the floor, banging my head softly against the cool glass. "I don't know how much of a help they can be."

It's true, Donovan's powers are advancing, but I have no idea to what extent they reach or what his condition is. There's no reason for Magneto to help me or anyone else following him, and the Professor seemed extremely reluctant to help us the first time.

Plus, none of his friends' lives are at stake here...Yet.

" 'But if I don't warn him soon, Azazel, or even one of us, might disclose his location to Stryker. One of us might even be forced to help them attack them. They have enough leverage…' "

"I thought they said you were a mute, Warwick." I state, recalling that conversation with Louis (The mutant who could make the illusions) in the prison within Magneto's Mansion. "A deaf, blind, mute. What's up with that?"

Silence.

"Warwick?" I turn around and spot him, staring ahead with his blank eyes and he notices me and asks, "What is it?"

"One of the boys in the prison you were kept in said you couldn't speak, hear, or see, but it's obvious now that you can."

"Yes, it's true that I can see and speak," Warwick explains with that same dead stare of his. "but I am deaf. I can use my powers to hear myself speak, but I still need to see the face of someone if I am to hear them. I'm quite good at reading lips. This may help-"

Warwick closes his eyes and a moment later, an illusion of him appears beside me in a similar position and opens its eyes. The one in the cell down from me does the same, only his eyes remain fixed ahead.

"Wow," I breathe, and glance nervously at the security camera in the room. "Won't they—"

"No," Warwick answers me from inside my cell. "They don't seem to care. As long as the real one is here, they don't mind. I do this a lot if I want to keep some company or communicate between cells I can't see."

"I've got one in here!" Rodney says proudly.

"I do too!" The Dimitri echoes and a few others do as well.

I can't help but imagine how confusing that must be. That might explain the wideness of his eyes…

"So then why did you—"

"Did I pretend to be blind and mute?" Warwick finishes for me, and I nod. "Sympathy. They left me alone, made sure to remember to feed me more than the others. Some of them even showed me compassion. Besides, I'm not exactly charming if you hadn't noticed. Silence is my most appealing trait."

I smile softly at Warwick when I notice the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as well as in his eye.

"So, what's the plan?" Rodney asks impatiently and I heave another sigh. "I—I think we ought to wait." I say, and brace myself for Rodney's accusatory words, "Why? If you can get help, you should go. You said there were people who could help us?"

"Yes, there are…I just don't know that they will. Besides, I'm looking for someone here. Two someone's actually."

"I was wondering when you'd ask about her, Sherre."

"Huh?" I whisper more to myself and once again leap to me feet, searching for this new voice. "Who are you? You know Tarina?"

"I guess you could say that. Her cell used to be opposite mine." A distinctly Cajun, male voice sounds and I wonder briefly if there are any female prisoners.

"Who are you?" I repeat since he never answered my question. "Name's Remy." The man says oddly bright for someone who's been in a prison for who knows how long. "Remy LaBeux. Tell me squirt, she cute?"

At first I don't know who this guy is talking to, but then Warwick gives a twitch and becomes very stiff (I'm guessing this Remy guy has a Warwick in his cell as well).

"Please, where is Tarina? Is she there now?" I ask desperately, straining to see.

"Here?" Remy says in surprise. "No, they moved her a little while ago. Haven't seen her since."

A feeling of dread courses through me as I consider the possibilities of what might be happening to her. Are they torturing her? Maybe they're trying to force her to give up Magneto's location or find a mutant for them. Maybe they're going to dispose of her…

I move over to the security camera, which zooms in on me and I shout, "Hey! I want to talk to somebody!"

"They can't hear you," Warwick says, suddenly appearing in front of me. "There's no audio."

"But they can see me." I say and turn back to the camera, letting my eyes and hands glow purple. "I want to talk to whoever is in charge here. Now! If not, I'll bust out of here and take out anything in my path!" I say, aiming my palm at the glass door.

I'd never shoot at it.

I don't know what would happen if I did. It might not work, or the energy blast could rebound back at me.

When I see no sign of a reaction, I lower my hand. "Have it your way." I walk over to the glass, raising a hand to touch it. "If you won't come to me, I'll go to you."

But before I can phase through the door, or even touch it, three figures appears before me in a cloud of smoke and I stagger backward, backing right into the bench serving as a bed and fall back onto it painfully.

Warwick seems utterly unfazed, staring at the first figure blankly, and says flatly, "Azazel, we meet again."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: Gambit escaped from the Island a long time ago! Yeah, well you wanna know something interesting?...Too bad cause you're not gonna know til later! R&R and check back in soon!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	29. Chapter 29 How Could You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words. So there...Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 29: How Could You?

"Elizabeth—" Azazel begins but is thrown against the wall suddenly when my fist (super charged in purple energy) makes direct contact with his jaw. He stares up at me from the floor, eyes wide in shock with a red hand at his cheek.

I make to strike him again but I am restrained by Cannonball who pins my arms back forcefully, but my hands are still aglow and I blast him back into the opposite wall, straight through Warwick's mirage.

I advance on Azazel as he gets to his feet and I firmly plant one blazing palm dead center in his chest, pushing him against the wall with a rage-fueled strength, and raise the other hand with a ball of light, ready to blast him should he try anything.

"Why?" I breathlessly pant, looking wildly into Azazel's eyes. "Why!?" I shout and Azazel looks stunned and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I can tell he had not imagined our reunion going this way.

The clicking sound of a gun cocking reaches my ears and I look out of the corner of my eye to see the barrel of a hand-gun only an inch or so away from my temple. "Drop him." Domino orders me, a smirk spread plainly across her face, as she draws a second gun level with her shoulder.

"Not until he tells me _why_ he did it." I reply furiously. "Why he _betrayed _us." I turn back to look at him. "What would Emma think if she found out?"

"What? Emma Frost?" Cannonball drawls, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Heh, oh she knows alright! All of them do now, I'nt that right Azazel?" Cannonball continues and Azazel shoots him a look of warning.

It's the first time I've ever seen fear in his eyes.

Cannonball continues, ignoring Azazel's look, "Yeah, she was the toughest to take down. Even Metal Head didn't know what hit 'im!"

"You—you caught them?" I say in disbelief, my eyes widening as I look sharply from Cannonball to Azazel who musters the courage to give a small nod, regaining some of his composure as he admits, "It is true. I did not mean for this to happen. Not to you."

**_Whap!_**

My own hand stings as my hand makes contact with his face for the second time. Domino cocks her second gun, which I ignore and Cannonball makes as though to come near me but I glare at him (somewhat psychotically) and he backs up with his hands up saying, "It's cool! It's cool!"

"You didn't _mean_ for this to happen? Well look what happened!"I say, throwing my arms out while the mutant before me stares at me with a conflicted look between shame and bewilderment on his face. "It **did**, Azazel! What was it all for, huh? For the money? What did they have against you that **no one—**not Frost, not Magneto, not even _you_ could escape from? Was it blackmail? Extortion?"

I pause, waiting for his answer, but he shakes his head slowly. "I wish it were that. They have...a debt."

"A debt," I repeat, highly suspicious but willing to listen. "What _kind _of debt?"

"I—I cannot explain," Azazel actually stammers, suddenly looking uncomfortable (countering his normally collected composure that used to intimidate **me**) but Domino holsters her guns, crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one hip. "Oh, please don't hold back on account of us!" She says haughtily. "We'd _love_ to know ourselves! What is it that you owe the boss man that you keep so secretive?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you," Azazel says to me moving closer. "Can't or won't, Azazel? Which is it?" I ask bluntly but he shakes his head again and moves even closer. "Please…" He pleads, reaching out a hand to touch me but I recoil immediately.

"Don't! I should've known it would be you." I say and suddenly, I feel my hard exterior crumble and my voice cracks, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Azazel, please tell me why. Give me a reason. **Any **reason to forgive you! To make me _understand_—"

My words are cut off when Azazel suddenly reaches for me and forces a kiss onto my lips.

For a moment, I allow this to happen, but I quickly come to my senses and push him away, sending him staggering a few steps back.

"Well, ain't the world a small place!" Cannonball proclaims, looking from me to Azazel and back. Even Domino appears to be mildly interested. "This is the girl ain't it you, sly dog!"

"He never talked about a girl!" Domino argued while Azazel and I stared at each other. I could feel him trying to contact me telepathically but I block him out.

He's been in my head for far too long.

"He didn't have to!" Cannonball retorts. "Guys can just** tell**, ya' know? We got that psychic link…"

"Why did you come here?" I ask finally, eyeing the two warily out of the corner of my eye. "We figured you wanted to talk to us—" Cannonball began. "So we came down before you could do anything stupid." Domino finishes, adding with a sly grin. "Poor planning on our part, I see."

"I want to see your boss." I state plainly. "Whoever's in charge here, I want to see them. Now."

"I think that can be arranged, don't you, Domino?" Cannonball asks with a cheesy grin.

"I think so, CB." She returns, smirking also.

If I had any doubts about what to do about escaping, they've all but vanished and in their place, a fierce determination.

* * *

When they let me out of my cell, I feel an odd sense of confinement. As though my being let out of this small cage has only released me into a larger one.

I could just leave.

Phase back into my body. I know I wouldn't make it all the way back to Winchester—in fact, I don't think I could make it past the body of water surrounding the Island. And I don't think I could swim to shore very easily either. Still, if I have no other alternative, I'd be willing to chance it. It's the only way to get in range to call out a warning to the Professor.

But first, I have to see my friends and make sure they're alright.

As we cross the hall opposite the door I'd come through, we walk past Warwick, who watches me and nods, somewhat sympathetically though his blank expression never changes. We also pass by Rodney, I think, a…nice-looking guy with wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes and a worn-out face. I catch sight of the young boy, Dimitri, who looks at me with wide, pleading eyes through a curtain of auburn hair. Both he and Rodney also wear those horrendous white suits and for the second time I pray I don't have to also...

Then we pass by Remy.

I can tell it's Remy because of his voice as he calls out, "Hey Ghostgirl, give my regards to the Colonel will you?"

I can't help but slow down my steps slightly when my eyes fall upon his countenance. His brown hair is shoulder-length, shaggy and disheveled, his handsome face dirty, and most strikingly his eyes are an odd color, with black coating what _should_ be the whites of his eyes, surrounding blood-red in his irises. His face greatly contrasts his own white suit which is torn and discolored so much so that one could barely make it out.

I guess he doesn't like them either.

He notices my lingering gaze and winks one of those odd eyes, touching two fingers to his head and gesturing at me in an odd sort of solute.

Domino urges me on.

She and Cannonball flank my left and right side and Azazel brings up the rear. I can feel his eyes on me, but I keep my eyes forward with a grim determination.

A few turns here and there down countless corridors leaves me hopelessly lost in memorizing the route we take to get wherever we're going. " 'How big is this place, anyway?' " I wonder.

We pass by a surreal sort of cafeteria filled with Black Suits of all shapes and sizes. Men and women, some of them with their helmets raised so I can see their faces as they turn to watch us. A group of them meet us before we can fully pass by, and bar our path.

"Where are you taking this prisoner?" One of them, a particularly large man flanked by two women wearing similar sets of armor (both of whom are carrying large guns firmly in their hands) asks.

"Interrogation. Step aside." Domino says shortly, but the group makes no movement to allow us to pass and I get the uneasy sense that something's not quite right here. Everyone seems to be extremely tense and the way those women are carrying their guns…It's like they'd like nothing more than to gun us down right here and now.

"You should be accompanied by a squad. I thought Colonel Striker made that clear." The man responds in a quipped tone.

"Yeah? Well that sure the hell is news to me!" Cannonball states obnoxiously, stepping forward. The women tighten their grips on their guns and the man seems to become all the more tense. "Besides, he sent us to get 'er. _Not you_."

"Either way, we are under strict orders to escort any and all prisoners whenever movement is to be made. We will accompany you to the interrogation room."

The mutants hesitate and I feel uncomfortably like a barrier stopping the two groups from leaping at one another.

Finally, Domino gives a curt nod and the women take to the rear behind Azazel while the man walks just ahead of me.

When we arrive at the Interrogation Room, I am not well enough braced for what I'm met with.

The second I follow the armored man inside the _enormous_ room containing a ridiculous amount of mirrors lining the walls except for one wall, which is made completely out of metal. My eyes fall upon a curly haired figure in the center of the room, her head droops to the side and she has a cut on one of her sunken-in cheeks. Her eyes are closed and she appears to be unconscious, but then she opens them groggily and her eyes meet mine.

"Liz."

"Tarina!" I cry and phase my elbow out of Domino's hand and rush past the armored man, who makes as though to shoot me, but pauses a hand over his gun, realizing I'm not attempting to escape.

I hurry to Tarina, wrenching a metal table aside with a deafening screech and kneeling down before her to look her over.

"Tarina, what have they done to you?" I whisper, carefully moving a curly hair from the freshly bleeding cut on her cheek. She looks awful. Her eyes are dim and lined with deep bags. Her skin is a pallid color, her lips cracked. She looks as though she hasn't seen the sun in years and hasn't bathed in months.

"Oh, this 'n that," She slurs, her eyes unfocused and I realize she's been drugged.

"Have they been—" I hesitate, not sure how to finish that question.

"What? 'Sperimenting on me? Don' think so, just puttin' me ta sleep's all. Well, now they wan me to find some people…but I dunno who they are."

"Find people?" I repeat. "Mutants?"

She nods groggily.

"What mutants? Do you know who?"

"yeah…Yeah some guy…some, some guy in, ah, oh I don know, they wan me to find him! Some mind reader guy, but I never met 'em."

" 'That's why they hurt her.' " I think numbly. " 'They want the Professor. Of course they do! And the others…It's just as I thought. I _have_ to warn them!' "

"Yes, it's true. Tarina doesn't know who Professor Xavier is," An old, militaristic voice says from the door way in which the figure of a man decorated in more ribbons and medals than Cortes stands, followed closely by Cortes himself. The man is obviously weathered in years, with a thin line of a mouth, stretched in a proud, toothy smile across his face, and dark, hard eyes that seem to stare right into my own, probing for answers.

"But _you_ do, don't you?"

"Stryker, is it?" I ask, straightening up in front of Tarina. His smile broadens. "Correct. You're pretty smart for one of your kind, aren't you?"

My eyes narrow instinctively at that comment, but I don't buy into his game and respond calmly, "The human race is known for being fairly intelligent. Though there are many who fall far below the standard, wouldn't you agree, Colonel?" I add, staring at him pointedly though I don't smile.

The Colonel makes an odd hissing sound by sucking the air through his teeth, all the while keeping that broad grin on his face and appears to be bouncing on his heels. "Oh, I like this one, Lieutenant!"

"So then missy," He begins, walking further into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "I suppose you want to see your friends then, don't you?"

I don't reply, instead I eye the Colonel, getting the odd sense that he's up to something. He smirks, then turns to Cortez with a curt nod and I watch tensely as the Liutenant turns on his heel and exits into another room behind one of the glass lined walls.

I study the window, trying to see if I can spot any movement behind it.

Suddenly, there's a loud grinding sound and I turn quickly to the very far end of the room and watch in shock as the metal wall begins to crawl up the wall to reveal more glass beneath it, this time though, I can see through it.

I inhale sharply, my eyes traveling from left to right as I see that the glass is separated into several, glass-lined, cramped rooms. Inside those rooms, restrained by chains and straightjackets are Magneto and the others from his mansion including Emma and Angel. And at the very end—

"Glenn!" I cry, forgetting to call him by his code name as I sprint across the room, phasing myself through the glass.

I want to embrace him, but he is tethered to the floor of his cell by heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. A metal band (about two inches thick) pins his wings to his body, bitting into his skin. His jumpsuit is torn and he is bleeding from several wounds all over his body.

"Oh, Glenn," I whisper as he looks up to me with one good eye, the other one is swollen shut. "Good…to see you…too—nhg!" He suddenly groans, slumping forward into my shoulder and I hold him delicately. I pull back and look him over, realizing in horror that he's been shot in his abdomen. My eyes sting with fury and I carefully prop him back against the wall. The cell is so small he hardly moves back at all.

"Please, he needs a doctor!" I shout back to the group outside the confined cell. Stryker steps forward with a smirk of triumph on his face.

"In due time," Stryker says matter-of-factly, "But first, I'd like a word—"

"No!" I say forcefully, phasing back through the glass to approach the Colonel, my hands and eyes glowing menacingly. "He could be dying don't you understand?! He needs help _now_!"

"And he'll get it." The Colonel replies, unwavering as he raises a hand to stop everyone else in the room from attacking me. "But only if you agree to do as I say."

I pause, looking to Tarina, who appears to have fallen unconscious and I turn back to the window. Magneto and everyone else seem to be unconscious as well, all of them looking worse for wear (Emma more so than the rest) and I finally look to Glenn.

"Liz—don't…listen to them. Whatever they say…It's…a lie." He pants but heaves a tired sigh and slumps to the right side once more.

"What do you want?" I ask finally, letting the glow in my eyes fade along with my fists.

"I want the mutants." Colonel Stryker states simply.

"That's too bad. I don't know where they are." I reply shortly, crossing my arms.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." I reply in a harsh whisper. "Anything else?"

"I _know_ you know where they are." The Colonel says angrily, suddenly dropping that charming smile. "Now, I'd hate to do anything to incapacitate my newest commodities, but I'm afraid if you don't do what I say, if you do not tell me where Xavier and the others are—I will kill them. Starting with your little boyfriend."

My brow furrows for a millisecond in brief confusion, almost—Almost—glancing over at Azazel. The Colonel also adopts a look of mild confusion.

"Oh? He's _not_ your boyfriend? Interesting. I thought for certain…"

"Enough, Stryker!" Glenn manages to call weakly. "Leave her alone—"

I give a horrified gasp, looking back to Glenn and realize that he is definately fading fast. He is dying. His skin is ghastly pale, sweat lining his brow, blood is everywhere.

I close my eyes tightly, my fists clenching.

"You can save him Ghostgirl," The Colonel says, coming to stand behind me. "Just tell me where they are. All it takes is a location to save his life."

My mouth feels dry, every fiber of my being shakes with rage as my mind works on overload, trying to decide what the right thing to do is. I reach out to Glenn telepathically, finding it easy to slip into his mind:

" 'Glenn, what else can I do?' "

" 'Stay silent. Don't tell them anything. You'll only be letting them win!' "

" 'They never wanted to help us! They never said they'd come back for us! I—I could warn them. I don't think I'd get very far but-' "

" 'It would already be too late. Besides, where would they go?' "

" 'I don't care where they go! I _won't_ watch you die!...I've made up my mind...' "

"Liz…Don't…" Glenn whispers and I meet his eyes for a painstaking second, emptying myself of all emotion before saying in a small, defeated whisper, "Westchester. They're—they're in Westchester, New York."

"_Where_ in Westchester?"

"I—I don't know. I've never been there before. We couldn't see when they brought us over."

The Colonel pauses, then gives a satisfactory grunt and turns to his men. "That'll do for now. Escort these two to their cells and send medical assistance for Mr. Kavi immediately." He addresses the Black Suits. The women begin to lift Tarina from her chair and the man approaches me, taking hold of my arm with unnecessary roughness. The Colonel then turns to the mutants, casting a proud glance over at me, before saying in a deadly tone,

"Prepare for departure."

* * *

Dun,Dun,DUUUNNN! Thanks for reading! Make sure you tell me your thoughts in your next review and while you're at it, I wanna know:** "Would you have told him their location in Liz's position?"** THANKS AGAIN!

~THE SCRIBE! :D


	30. Chapter 30 Monster

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my words and OC's! **

Chapter 30: Monster

The Colonel turns to leave and Cortes makes as though to follow him, but the Colonel stops him short, saying, "No Lieutenant, I'd like you to stay and watch over our newest guest. I leave her care in your hands."

"Of course, sir." Cortes says and then turns his cold eyes on me which for some reason have turned from a light blue to a pale grey. "This way."

Cortes stalks briskly out of the room, and I begin thinking quickly as Tarina and I are led away by the Black Suits, following close behind him.

" 'There isn't much time. Even if I don't make it back to the mansion, I have to warn the professor. I owe him that much at least. I'll take Tarina with me.' " I think to myself, glancing sideways at her as she stumbles, barefoot along the corridor, practically being held up by the burly Black Suit behind her. " 'She can hide somewhere and the Professor will come for her while I lead them away. I'm sure of it. Maybe when we round this next corner I can get away long enough to—' "

"Liz?"

"Yeah?" I ask, glancing over my battered friend who stares back at me through weary eyes.

"I know what you're thinking." She whispers hoarsely.

"Quiet, you." A Black Suit snaps, giving her a rough shake.

" 'What are you talking about, Tarina?' " I ask her mentally as we round another corner, leading to a long, white hallway.

" 'Escaping. You want to escape, don't you?' "

" 'Of course. And I'm taking you with me.' "

" 'You won't get far. Not with me. You know that.' "

Halfway down the hall I notice a white door, similar to one I've seen before, one Colossus took me into before entering my cell.

An Elevator.

" 'Tarina—you're sick. If you stay here much longer, you could die…' "

" 'And if you get into that elevator, you'll die, too.' "

" 'What? Tarina what are you saying? What's down there?' " I ask, a rising panic welling inside me as we draw closer to the door.

" 'A monster.' " Tarina says as we stop just in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. " 'A monster.' " Suddenly, she begins to tremble, her breathing quickening and her eyes wide. "No!" She cries aloud, backing into the Black Suit suddenly, shaking her head vigorously. "N-No! I won't go!"

"What are you on about, girl?" Cortes asks sharply, giving her a stern look as though she were only a misbehaving child throwing a temper tantrum at the store.

" 'Go! I'll be fine!' " She tells me in her head as I move to help her. Could this be an act? No, it seems for too real to be an act. " 'Tarina I can't—' " I argue, but she suddenly throws herself onto a female Black Suit, sending them both to the floor, I can feel the Black Suits grip on me loosen slightly.

The elevator begins to open. Someone's already inside.

" 'GO!' " She screams at me in my head but at the same time, she's screaming aloud—a scream of pure terror. I follow her wide-eyed, panicked gaze as she scrambles back on the floor to see a relatively normal-looking man gazing calmly back at her.

Could this be the Monster?

The man smiles.

Tarina screams again.

I don't wait to find out.

* * *

"Stop her!" Cortes ordered, but Josef held out his arm and drew all four men (and woman) back by the metal of their suits, dragging them off to the side.

"Allow me," He said his voice smooth and pleasant to the ear as his face was to the eye. "This should be fun."

* * *

" 'Gotta keep going…

" 'I have to keep going….

" 'I'm not far enough away, yet….

" 'Can't concentrate…' "

I have to get far enough away to concentrate on phasing back with my body, but apparently the entire system is aware of my escape attempt. A buzzing sound, louder than a fire alarm, pierces the air and I've only got a small window of opportunity before they close in on me.

I turn right at an intersection and immediately realize I've made a terrible mistake.

It's the same hallway they put me in to test my abilities.

I come to a screeching halt and whip around, trying to hurry back down the hall before—

CLANG!

A metal door comes down before me, pulling me up short. I push against it and propel myself in the opposite direction, only to be met with a second wall.

I stand in the middle of the hall and prepare to phase through the door when I pause.

" 'Why don't I just try and phase into my body here? I just have to make it past this wall—' "

" 'I wouldn't bother, if I were you.' " A familiar voice advises me and I look around wildly. I know that voice!

" 'Emma?' "

"I'm right here, my friend."

I spin around and feel my face break out into a smile. "Emma!" I move closer to her, hope building inside me, but I don't reach out to hug her or anything. I mean, it's not like we're that close—

Her arms suddenly encircle me and a plume of blonde hair obscures my vision.

"I thought I'd lost you!" She gasps.

"Ah—no, no I'm—I'm here!" I say, awkwardly patting her back with one hand and flicking her hair out of my eyes with the other.

She withdraws from me, holding me by my shoulders. "Come," She says excitedly, grasping my arm and pulling me back toward the metal door I'd come through. "I know a way out of here, but we have to hurry!"

"Wait!" I object, digging my heels in, slowing her down. "We can get out of here right now!"

"Yes, but—" Emma begins, pulling on my arm again, stronger this time and despite my efforts she manages to drag me every couple of feet toward the door. "You can fly us to Westchester to help the Professor before—It's too—late!" I exclaim as I wrench my arm away just before she begins to phase through the wall and stand, staring at her in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"But it **is** too late," She says, stepping away from the wall, turning her head to look at me over her shoulder.

"What—" I begin, taking a step back. Something is definitely wrong here.

"For you."

* * *

"Emma!" I cry, staring up in shock as I clutch the sore spot under my ribs where the heel of her shoe made contact. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, you see the thing is," She begins in a sweet voice as she begins to transform into a familiar blue shape. "I'm not feeling quite like myself lately." Mystique says.

"No," I murmur, working furiously to figure things out. "No this doesn't make sense! Mystique hates humans. She'd never work for someone like Stryker."

Mystique perks her eyebrows but says nothing. "Who are you?" I ask. "What are you?" I add, wondering if it's another shape shifter.

"Anything I want." The shifter says, standing as it transforms yet again. This time into Colonel Stryker.

"I don't doubt it." I say, getting to my feet and dusting myself off, thinking about how the hell I'm going to get to Xavier before it's too late. "You must really enjoy being Stryker's pet. I'll bet it's your favorite form—"

I stumble back into the wall at a great force as a slab of metal, torn from the opposite wall, welds itself across my mouth. My jaw rattles and I clutch at the metal and stumble on my knees as the weight of it throws me off balance. A hole is left where the slab once was.

I see a pair of boots stop to stand above me.

"That's enough talking for now, I think." Magneto's commanding voice says and I suddenly feel a pull from the metal gag, and I'm lifted clear off the ground.

"I have my reasons for being where I am." He adds, transforming for what I think may be the last time into the form of the man I saw at the elevator.

The Monster.

"You see," He continues in a smooth voice, his black eyes shining greedily at me as I kick out at him repeatedly, missing each time. Finally he slams me against the wall and pins me there with two strips of metal, strung across my body in an "X" formation. "I'm a collector of sorts. A Mutant Collector. It's a little hobby of mine, see…" He continues and I begin thinking again on a way to get out.

That's when I notice it.

The hole.

"…I absorb their powers, their strength and traces of them are left with me. Humans and Mutants alike. All with one touch." The Monster says, and I quickly turn my attention back to him, hoping he doesn't notice the hole, revealing clear skies just beyond. "Oh yes," He says, mistaking my sharp look for shock. "One touch is all I need to take everything from you. Your shape. Your powers. Even your memories…" He adds sweetly, hovering a hand beside my cheek.

I attempt to retreat, but there's no where I can go.

I could phase away but there's something else I have to do instead…

" 'Professor!' " I call out quickly, concentrating on sending out a loud enough signal through the hole. I hear a faint transition back, but it's very faint. " 'Professor, you have to get out! They're coming—Ah!' "

I suddenly feel as though my head has been struck with a hammer, leaving a ringing in my ears as the connection is broken.

The slab of metal flies from my mouth and wedges itself in the wall, blocking out any signals once more.

I groan as blood rushes to my lips where the metal constricted my circulation. "Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten. You share Emma's telepathy don't you?"

"You're too late." I pant as the Monster peers up at me with a smirk. "He knows they're coming. By the time Stryker gets to Westchester they'll be long gone."

"It doesn't matter." He says simply. "They can't hide forever. Once that little mutant catcher's powers fully develop, there will be no where for them to hide. And then I'll have even more Mutants to add to my collection. But I suppose—" He says slowly, releasing me from the wall and I lose my footing and fall to the ground, only to be picked up around the throat by the man's other, gloved, hand and hoisted to my feet once more. "I could settle for a little taste…" He says, reaching for me with his other hand, but I phase out of his hand and dart out of the way.

"I don't think so." I say and blast him across the room, turning on my heel and sprinting through the door.

I run past a group of Black Suits but just phase through them, making a few of them shudder violently, but a loud bang knocks me, along with the Black Suits, to the ground and I look back past their groaning bodies to see the door has been completely blown out, leaving a fiery, violet outline in its wake.

Through the smoke, the image of a much cleaner Remy LaBeau steps forward, holding a glowing deck of cards in his hand.

Completely disregarding the other men around me, he sends a few flaming cards my way and I only manage to throw up a shield before they explode all around me. My shield takes the brunt of the explosion but the sheer force of it knocks me down again.

"There's no use in running," Remy tells me with a sly grin as I struggle to get up, feeling battered and bruised, and downright exhausted. "Even if you did get out of here, you'd never know who to trust. Thanks to Ms. Darkholm I can become anyone to want to—" He says as he reverts into a more familiar form and I watch in complete awe as a pair of bat-like wings sprout from his shoulder blades along with a tail that slithers to the ground.

"Even your friends." Glenn says and I feel a burning sensation behind my eyes as I find my way to my feet again. "No!" I thunder, my hands lighting up as I sprint towards him, my fist raised, but my hand is stopped half way by a diamond-encrusted hand. I look up to see he has reverted back to his original form, with only his wrists to his finger tips coated in hard diamond.

I attempt the same attack with my other fist only to find myself stuck.

I try to phase away from him but I am assaulted by another mental attack, stronger than my worst headache, crippling what strength I'd had left.

By the time he'd ceased, my head was pounding and I could hardly stand.

"Hm…You're more powerful than I'd thought." The Monster commented holding me around the waist with one arm as his ungloved hand wanders through my hair, his voice floating musically in my ears. "You might feed me for days…"

"But you'll just have to wait, like I told you," A pompous voice says clearly from somewhere behind me. "Won't you, Josef?"

"Of course, Lieutenant Cortes," Josef replies, his sweet voice suddenly sounding quite bitter. "If I must."

"Put her to sleep." Cortes orders, strutting by to meet my unfocused eye in an icy stare. "See to it she doesn't escape again while I'm gone."

"And where are you going?" Josef asks, shifting into the form of a rather large, burly woman with hard, pebble-like skin, and lifting me into her arms with ease.

"I have to call to make to the Colonel. He'll be interested to know that he won't be able to locate the good professor and his little band of freaks." He explained, venomously. "The sooner he's told, the sooner she can be dealt with."

"Yes, sir…" Josef says in a husky, woman's voice, and a moment later, all is dark.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! More to come soon, I hope!**

**~THESCRIBE! :D**


	31. Chapter 31 Thwarted

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or its characters! I only own my words and OC's! Thank you!

Chapter 31: Thwarted

In some ways, a reinforced nap is a good thing...

But now, I'm really starting to get sick of it.

I wake up with a shuddering gasp and realize in horror that I have been strapped to a nearly vertical angled table, thick straps encircling my wrists and ankles.

I immediately think to phase through, but the second I try to concentrate my head sears with pain. My powers are being telepathically suppressed. My eyes begin to focus a bit more, though it is difficult to see due to a blinding light shinning directly in my eyes.

Focusing in on the room, I find it looks a lot like an operating room.

"You are something else, Ms. Hawthorne." A militant voice draws my attention to the far right, and I squirm a bit restlessly as a number of unwelcome men and two women come into view. The first to step forward is Colonel Stryker, who proceeds to say (all the while with a false smile), "Not only did you cost me the strongest Telepath in the world, but you've also proven to be beyond my control. A shame. I was looking forward to having you as a part of my team. You've become very costly, Ms. Hawthorne."

"How do you know my name?" I ask, feeling as though the ground has fallen out from beneath me. If they know who I am then…Oh god, my family…

"Let's just say we've got a fantastic geneticist who was very interested in doing a bit of exploration with your mutant DNA. But you needn't worry, Ghostgirl," Stryker says, moving in close as Cortes, Omega Red, Domino, and—

Sabretooth.

"Your family is quite safe," Stryker says, turning my cheek to face him and I tear my gaze away from Creed's grinning face to glare into Stryker's instead. "And thanks to you, so are your friends."

"Hm," I grunt, narrowing my eyes. "You don't seem to be very upset."

"Oh, Xavier will come to me eventually. It's only a matter of time before we capture one of his pathetic soldiers—"

"Soldiers?" I repeat angrily, looking around at the others in the room, namely the mutants. "Is that all we are to you? Even all those mutants you've kidnapped? Not all of us want to fight, you know. Some of us just want to be seen as normal!"

"You don't what you're talking about." A ginger-haired woman with sharp features and bright, green eyes snarls. "We do what we can to make a living. We use our disease to our advantage!"

"_We _are_** not**_ _diseased!"_I say softly, emphasizing my words as much as possible. "When will you all see that? None of you are sick and none of you are obligated to stay here and be treated like you are!" I add, looking pointedly into Colossus's eyes, but he only gives a small start and turns away. "How can you allow yourselves to be used as weapons like this?"

"Weapons." Stryker repeats, beginning to pace around the room. "Yes, I think that's a fitting word for your kind. Isn't that what you are? Weapons? You yourself nearly killed one of my most trusted men…" Stryker says, placing an awkward hand on Creed's shoulder.

" '…Please…you never trusted him…' "

I glance around the room in confusion as words seem to float about my head as Stryker continues to say, "If it weren't for Victor's healing abilities, why, you'd be facing nearly ten years imprisonment! In a _human_ prison that is..."

" '…always favored Weapon X…' " The words appear again, this time I can pinpoint a location. It's coming from the ginger haired woman with the deadly, green eyes.

"You wouldn't do well in prison, Ms. Hawthorne."

" 'Just wait'll he finds out…Put down like a dog…' " I find myself studying the woman, who has eyes only for Sabretooth, eyeing him viciously through those animalistic eyes as though she'd like nothing more than to waste him at this very moment.

"Especially not in the one I plan to build _just for your kind_."

" 'Then I'll be the Colonel's favorite...' "

"Enough!" I shout at both of them, tired of hearing the threats. "I will _never_ let you do that! I swear on my life, I will make sure you never hurt another innocent person as long as I'm living!"

"Oh, believe me, Ghostgirl," Stryker begins with a smug grin and I resist the urge to groan at my inescapable nickname. "Soon enough, stopping me will be the least of your concerns. Soon, you'll be my most valued soldier."

"I'd die first."

There's a ringing sound as all the previous noise seems to die all at once: the murmuring, the shifting, the breathing. Silence.

Stryker's gaze meets my own in complete seriousness for the first time—no pretense, no smiles.

"Then we'd better not waste any time, hm?" He says softly, before turning to Josef (who'd been quietly waiting in the corner until now) and beckoning him forward. "Do it. I want a full report on her abilities and weaknesses. All of them."

Josef smiled; an eerie, knowing smile. "My pleasure."

* * *

The Professor was jolted violently in his chair as a psychic connection burst into his head like a gunshot.

" 'Professor!' " It echoed.

" 'Elizabeth! Is that you?' " He called back, but realized the connection from his end was being shrouded by something. It must be from the Island.

" 'Professor! You have to get out! They're coming—Ah!' "

" 'Elizabeth?' " Xavier called. " 'Ms. Hawthorne can you hear me!?' "

But the connection was sealed off once more.

He knew they didn't have much time.

" 'My X-Men,' " He called, sending out a connection to the others. " 'We don't have much time. Take only what you need and meet me in the hanger. We must leave immediately.' "

" 'What's going on Professor? Is it Magneto?' " Hank McCoy responds urgently.

" 'No,' " Xavier responded, shaking his head as he began to head down to the hanger where the X-Jet was kept. " 'No I don't think so. It's much worse than that. I believe our negligence to help our fellow mutant has come back to haunt us.' "

" 'Should I contact Havok?' "

Professor X had to think about this a moment.

" 'Yes, I think that would be best.' " The Professor said. " 'In fact, I think it's time we met back up with Alex and our new friend as well. And I hope (for all our sakes) they have found what they were looking for.' "

* * *

"Damn it!" Havok shouted angrily. "I can't believe it! Why won't any of them help us?"

"Hey!" A girl named Tabitha with short, spiky blonde hair protested. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Havok grumbled. "But we aren't getting anywhere near that island with just the three of us.

"They're just scared." Donny said, looking sympathetically to the frightened figure peering through the small blinds of a trailer at them. "Wouldn't you be? Escape one prison just to be dragged back to another…"

"He's got a point." Tabitha said, examining her nails. "It was awful down there! I probably wouldn't've even come myself if I didn't hate being home so much."

"Why do you hate being at home?" Donovan asked once they'd settled back into the small copter-like aircraft that Beast had let them use. He'd been working on it for a while and figured they'd need it. Although, he was a bit reluctant to allow Donovan to co-pilot, let alone ride in it at all.

"My Dad," Tabitha said shortly. "Likes to use me as his personal supply of TNT. I'm nothing more than his little thief."

"That sounds awful…" Donovan said, immediately feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah that's sad and all," Havok interrupted somewhat irritably as he began to take them up into the air. "But we need to see who else is on the list."

"Oh, right!" Donny said, flushing as he scrambled for the list they'd made after consulting Cerebro (with the help of the Professor of course). "Let's see….We have a Christian Gr—"

**Hello, calling in X-Cop 001, do you read?** A voice interrupts from a gritty-sounding speaker at the front.

Havok reaches for a small radio attached to it and responds, " 'I read ya, Hank. What's up?' "

**We're coming to get you.**

" 'What?' " Havok asked sharply, exchanging an incredulous glance with Donovan. " 'Why?' "

**Figured you guys could use some help.** Beast said evasively.

"Yeah right," Havok snorted scornfully. "Listen, we'll just head back now. We've got someone to help us out with the rescue but she's going to need—"

**You can't. It's not safe to go back to the mansion right now—but we'll that explain later.** He added shortly, knowing an interruption was imminent. **Just land somewhere and send us your coordinates. We'll be there soon.**

And with that, the radio was cut off.

"So, I guess I'm not getting a suit after all." Tabitha said after a moment, leaning back in her hair casually as she said sarcastically, "That's a shame!"

"What's wrong with our suits?" Havok asked defensively, but Tabitha just shrugged and smirked. "What?" He snapped at Donovan, who was attempting to hide a smirk. "What?"

* * *

"Wait, wait…I don't get it," Tabitha said, shaking her head at the group of X-Men who had all assembled in the X-Jet an hour later. "Why would there be Mutants working with Humans to hurt other Mutants? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Not all Mutants care for their own," The Professor said wisely. "Even we make mistakes in that regard." He added, looking meaningfully at Havok and Donovan.

"So what're we gonna do? We're gonna storm the place, right?" Tabitha asked excitedly, positively lighting up at the prospect of a fight.

"Alas, we do not have the man power to be able to pull of such an act." The Professor admitted, knitting his fingers at his chin, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair in thought.

"And we can't get to Cerebro to find it." Hank added.

"Great!" Jubilee muttered. "Just fantastic! We wouldn't even have to be here if it weren't for them!" She said, throwing a resentful look at Donovan.

"Hey!"

"Lay off, Jube!" Havok said defensively.

"What? It's true!" She protested. "We should never have trusted them in the first place! They're probably the one's that sold us out anyway!"

"And under the circumstances," The Professor interjected calmly. "Any one of us would have done the same."

"So then what are we going to do?" Donovan asked uncomfortable with the idea that Liz might have sold out the professor. Or at the idea that if she did, she had to have had a very good reason to do so. Which for them meant something very bad. "By the time we find enough mutants to help us, it'll probably be too late."

"You're right," The Professor said. "And we'll never be able to take on Stryker on our own."

"Then what do we do?" Havok asked, and a moment of thought-filled silence commenced until—

"They've got prisons on this Island, right?" Donovan asked. "Prisons with mutants?"

"I would venture to assume so, yes." Xavier answered.

"Why not use them?" Donovan suggested, feeling somewhat silly for doing so.

"What?" Beast asked harshly. "We're just gonna walk in there and say, "Hey, Let's bust out of here' ?"

"Yeah," Havok said, sounding a bit more optimistic. "Yeah, maybe you're on to something! If we can get inside and rally up the prisoners—"

"They might just be willing to fight with us." Donovan finished, smiling hopefully at Havok.

"Alright! A riot!" Tabitha said rather cheerfully.

"The problem is," Beast said, actually sounding like he too was considering the idea. "We'd need to find some way to disable their systems. No doubt they'll have the mutants locked up tight."

"Which would make getting in undetected impossible." Havok said, sounding a bit less optimistic as the holes in their plan began to form.

"That's just it." Donovan said. All eyes turned to him. "Maybe we need to be detected."

* * *

His ears nearly bled with the sound of her cries.

He couldn't stand it. He longed desperately to enter the room where they had left that Monster to devour her but he knew he could not. Sensing his struggle, Colossus had to physically remove him from the room, warning that if he were to teleport inside, such action would cost the girl and himself their lives.

Azazel was left to wait, then.

Pacing about the facility feverishly. He could hardly keep his calm as he had been forced to do for so long. He'd endured many things that made him want to lash out. To object. To fight against Stryker and all his cruelties. His wrong doings.

But never before has it shown so plainly.

He knew it was dangerous for others to see him in such a state. Wolfsbane was always on the lookout for any sign of weakness. If she had any idea how he felt for her…It was just another thing that could be used against him.

Another thing that would be used to hurt her.

Colossus suddenly appeared in the door of a room Azazel had chosen to brood in and Azazel leapt upon him immediately. "Where—?" He demanded, grasping the much larger man by the front of his shirt, but Colossus only reverted to his metal form, causing Azazel to lose his grip on him.

"You must remain calm, Comrade." Colossus told him evenly, speaking in a language both of them could understand, Russian. "You will be discovered and they will keep her forever!"

"They intend to do so already, do they not?" Azazel snarled, running a hand through his hair. "What—" He breathed, calming down. "What am I to do?"

"You must fulfill your debt. You know that." Colossus said, understanding all too well Azazel's predicament. He sighed, apparently giving in as Azazel's shoulders sagged in defeat, "Until then, she is in sector 9B. Cell 1-08. Go to her. Help her however you can. But be cautious. The others may begin to suspect you."

Azazel nodded in thanks, preparing to teleport on the spot, but before he did, Colossus took hold of his arm and murmured, "Play the part." Colossus said, something Azazel had always told him. "For your sake, and hers."

"Thank you, my friend." Azazel said, and with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Will she wake up?"

"No, not for a while."

"Think he got her?"

"I know he did."

"I can't believe it,"

Warwick and Remy sat speculating as they watched the poor young woman sleep. Warwick had used his abilities to project their consciousnesses into her cell while their bodies remained back in their own cells. She'd been brought in a few minutes ago.

"I just didn't think—" Warwick continued, then suddenly stopped. He looked well past his years in Remy's eyes as he stared down at her seemingly life-less body. "Think what?" Remy asked, searching the boy's face as he turned those large, tortured eyes toward him. "I don't know." Warwick sighed. "I just thought that maybe she could have—"

"Saved us?" Remy asked glumly, banging his head against the wall, careful not to move her body. When Warwick had projected his body into her cell, Remy had carefully rested The Ghostgirl's head was in his lap. He knew what it felt like to be drained of all your energy as she had. He knew she'd need as much help as possible when she finally woke up.

"We can't even save ourselves." He said just as the door began to open leading into their cell block. Remy and Warwick exchanged quick glances and Warwick (after returning The Ghostgirl to her original position on her cot) immediately returned them to their cells just as a figure stepped in, surveying the block to ensure everyone was in their assigned cells.

Remy and Warwick caught one another's' eye as they peered across the hall at one another. " 'What's he doing here?' " Remy wondered, eyeing the man suspiciously as he powered down the camera's in their cellblock.

The man turned his sharp gaze toward Remy and held up a finger to his lips before entering the Ghostgirl's cell.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! More chapters soon!**

**~THESCRIBE!**


	32. Chapter 32 Old Wounds

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words! Thanks!_**

Chapter 32: Old Wounds

She appeared to be coming around just as he entered her cell room. It was a small, cramped area and she had been carelessly laid across a small platform that served as a bed. Her eyes opened and her head turned slowly, painfully and her eyes fell upon him.

Azazel feared she would reject him just as she had before and he prepared himself for her anger.

But unexpectedly, she reached out a shaking hand to him and a small smile touched her lips. "Azazel…" She whispered to him and in a second he was there with his arms around her weakened frame. She felt like a rag doll in his arms and he held her tighter than he ever had before. His resolve weakened and broke as her fragile arms encircled him for the first time in what felt like years since his betrayal.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, pressing his face against hers. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh…" She whispered back, stroking his hair. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. I promise."

"How do you say this?" He asked, unable to look at her. "After all I have done?" He could hardly believe his ears. Was she comforting him? Forgiving him? How? Why? His mind raced as she pulled away from him, taking his face in her hands and smiling softly as she spoke in a remarkably clear voice, "That doesn't matter now. None of it matters. You're here. That's all that matters."

"But—" He began to protest, but was silenced by a passionate kiss.

His mind scrambled for an instant, completely thrown by this change in events but soon let himself go and returned the kiss just as passionately if not more. However, after a moment he pulled away, finding it hard to breathe. "What's wrong?" She whispered, kissing him again and Azazel found himself having to pry her away, panting as he shook his head. "I—I cannot—" He began but didn't know what to say. Why did he feel so conflicted suddenly?

Minutes before he would have given anything just to see her again, but now it felt wrong just to touch her. Why?

"Can't what?" She asked sweetly, smirking suddenly. "You wanted this didn't you? I know I do. Or did before you betrayed me. Why the sudden hesitation? Don't want me now that you have me?" Then she gave a derisive laugh, a laugh that chilled him to the bone.

Something was definitely wrong.

"What has happened to you?" Azazel asked in alarm, grasping Elizabeth by the shoulders. "You do not act as yourself. What has been done to you? Answer me!" He demanded desperately as she shook her head, still laughing as she said, "I almost had you, didn't I? For a second there I thought you were gonna go all the way! Wouldn't that be something? You always were smarter than I gave you credit for, Azazel!" She laughed again, louder this time.

He stared at her then, frozen as a horrific thought dawned on him, yet he found himself unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Tell me what went wrong?" She asked, leaning back casually against the wall as Azazel stood up rapidly, staring at her, dumbstruck, eyes wide, paralyzed. "I know you better than you think Azazel but when it comes to women you remain a mystery. So tell me, what gave me away?"

Azazel felt the blood rush to his face again as his jolted out of his catatonic state. "You!" He thundered in rage, grabbing the shifter by the front of her jumpsuit and Elizabeth's face broke into a mockingly surprised grin, "Oh, no!" She chuckled. "Not gonna _hit me_ now, are you? Is_ that_ what you like?" She roared with laughter. "Is _that_ what you're into?!"

"Enough!" Azazel nearly screamed shoving the imposter against the wall as she continued to laugh at him, to the point of tears. "Show yourself!"

"Fine! Fine! Just give me a minute!" She said smirking at him expectantly until he slowly released his grip of her X-Men jumpsuit. She rolled her shoulders and then, eyes twinkling, reverted back to his original form.

"Ta-Daaa! Oopfh!" Josef reeled back, falling against the wall as Azazel's fist made contact with his jaw. Before he had time to recover, a red hand was around his neck and Josef found himself pinned against the wall once more, only this time, he didn't laugh.

"Release me." He choked out, maintaining a haughty look despite the fact that he was slowly choking to death. "Now."

"Or what?" Azazel challenged, gripping the man tighter, his tail thrashing menacingly as he shook with rage. He'd like nothing more than to kill the man, but he hesitated. He was weighing his odds.

And Josef knew it.

"You know what." He retorted, staring into Azazel's eyes as his own began glowing with the violet purple light Azazel recognized immediately to be Elizabeth's. He knew then that he was beaten. Killing Josef would be like committing suicide. His cover would be immediately blown. There was too much at stake on his side to lose it now.

Azazel painfully unclamped his hand from Josef's throat and stood back, catching his breath.

"_Ahem_," Josef cleared his throat as he straightened himself up, smoothing out his jacket. "You _are _something else, you know that? Very good with your hands, I must admit…"

"Tell me where she is, or leave." Azazel said, keeping his back to the mercenary, appalled by the very sight of him. "What's the matter, Azazel?" A feminine voice purred behind him and a pair of hands slid up his back and over his shoulders. Azazel didn't have to turn around to know Josef was taunting him again, impersonating _her_.

"I said tell me where she is." Azazel said, turning around to look down at the imposter as her uncharacteristically cold eyes twinkled up at him. She pursed her lips, thinking, then said with a shrug, "I don't know. Really." She added when his eyes narrowed. "If I knew, I'd be there now." She giggled. "Not that this wasn't fun or anything!"

"If you lie—" Azazel began.

"You know I'm not." Josef interrupted, maintaining his false appearance as the Ghostgirl as he stepped even closer. "And relax," She said softly, straightening the lapels of Azazel's jacket, saying in a horrible sing-song voice, "_I won't tell!_ In fact, no one even knows you're here."

"I do not care what you say. Stay away from her." Azazel warned, stepping back and, with one last look of disgust, teleported to his quarters to think.

Josef smirk to himself, holding up a hand to survey the smooth, mocha colored skin and touched a hand to the lips that he knew were not his, but that only made it feel the more—pleasant. Despite Azazel's absence, he couldn't resist, "Be seeing you."

* * *

The second I came to I knew I was in trouble.

First off, I was alone, in my cell, with Sabretooth.

And Second, I was in pain.

I mean, a lot of pain.

Before I could stop myself, I began to gasp and cry out as what felt like waves of needles pierced my body, but nothing was there. Much different from what I had experienced earlier when The Monster drained every bit of energy and strength from my mind and body.

And it had been one of the worst, and somehow, best feelings I've ever had.

There's no way to describe it. It had gone on endlessly. My energy, my very life, seemed to be sapped right out of me, slowly, painfully at times, but most of the time it felt…

All I know is that I had been completely helpless, just like I am now, with Sabretooth. A feeling I've always feared more than anything in the world.

Helplessness.

"You know," Creed began, taking a seat at the cot that serves as a bed in my cell and a terrible smell of smoke washes over me as he draws a cigar to his mouth and takes a drag. "I've always wondered what that feels like."

I give an involuntary shudder and cough as he exhales a cloud of cigar smoke into my face. I turn away, disgusted, but Creed's claws grip me around the jaw line and turns my face towards his. His dog tags fall forward against my front as he leers down at me.

"Most people die before I get the chance to find out. The ones that don't—Well…" He pauses, taking his time to inhale and exhale another puff before continuing. "They're usually too busy screamin' by now."

I feel my gut twisting in fury but I can hardly speak as a new wave of pins and needles sends a shooting pain in my hands, but I press my lips together to keep from making a sound. My body feels as feverish and I feel a cold sweat break out across my forehead.

"C'mon, frail," Creed taunts. "I don't think I've ever heard you scream. Not yet. How about one for the road?"

"The road, huh?" I choke out, groaning as I bite back the urge to cry out again, thinking quickly. "Some—Emergency mission, _Sabretooth?_" I ask mockingly.

He chuckles, but eyes me a moment, leaning forward as he brings his cigar dangerously close to my cheek. He may get his scream after all. "What's it to you, frail? Worried about your little friends?"

"Never said that—_Ah-!_" I begin, managing to muffle a cry when my head is suddenly assaulted by a wave of numbness and a sharp pain in my chest. Nausea immediately makes the room spin, and I press my head back onto the platform as though to suppress it. "I'd be more worried about myself if I were you!"

"Oh?" He grunts, flicking the burning end of the cigar just centimeters from my hair. He's toying with me now, but I know what I'm about to say is going to do much more than that. If I can get it out. "Yeah," I continue, panting heavily as my airways begin to feel constricted. The smell of smoke and Creed's own blood-tainted skin is making it difficult to breathe. "I know how it feels, you know? To be—_ngh_—betrayed." I practically wheeze out.

I can tell Creed's far too thrown back to enjoy my current state because he stares at me, the butt of his cigar beginning to fall off from lack of use. He seems to have forgotten he even has it. "What're you talking about?" He hisses in a dangerously low whisper.

"Wish I didn't have to tell you like this," I say, though I don't really care at this point. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Maybe." I add as Sabretooth suddenly remembers his cigar and blows another puff of smoke into my face. "I overheard your buddy Wolfsbane talking about you. In her head that is. Talking about some plan to get rid of you." I manage but find myself unable to continue.

The world goes lopsided and I close my eyes to try and get a grip, but I can't. Everything is moving too fast.

God, I'm gonna be sick…

"What did she say, frail?" Creed demands grasping me painfully by the shoulder with one clawed hand and (precariously balancing the cigar) grabs me around the neck with the other, causing the world to shift again as the weight of my own head weighs down on my neck.

I give a moan, but don't respond.

My mouth feels numb and my head pounds dangerously.

I think I have a concussion…

"Tell me." Creed demands dangerously. "She—Said they were going to—to betray you." I whisper, tears stinging my eyes as the weight in my head boarders on unbearable. I fight to speak as quickly as possible, though my voice has become hoarse. "That's all I know. She wants you—out of the way. She hates your guts—then again—" I give a false wheeze of laughter despite the pain in my head. "Who doesn't?"

"Then why'd you warn me, frail?" Creed asked, moving to straddle my waist and I shift uncomfortably, in too much pain to do much more, as Creed draws a deep breath from his cigar. I feel my face grow hot with anger. He's teasing me, he knows exactly why I'm warning him, but he's going to drag this out just to mess with me. "Not growing fond of me, are you? No, that can't be it. No—" He begins slowly. "You want to make an—_alliance_ with me?"

He gives a deep, terrible chuckle then, flashing his fangs at me and I shut my eyes at the tilting world, preferring the shifting darkness to the sight of Creed any day. "And I thought_** I**_ was crazy!"

"Hey, I can take a hint. It was a long shot anyway." I groan, feeling the nausea subside but the tingling feeling returns with a vengeance so suddenly my back arches and the wind in knocked right out of my lungs. I gasp for breath as my body shakes.

I think I might be going into a state of shock.

"I never said no." Creed states then suddenly grasps me around the jaw his hand completely covering my mouth as his claws scrape either side of my cheeks. "Look at me." I manage to open my eyes, confused at the sudden look of urgency in Creeds eyes. "Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to make you pay for nearly killing me, frail. Probably deserved it, but no one exactly kills me and gets away with it."

"Oh, don't sweet talk me, Creed." I groan once I reach up and remove his hand with my own. "Cut to the chase, will you? You're making me sick." I add, not entirely lying on that one.

"I'd hate for you to think any less of me," Creed says. "But I won't make it outta here alone. Only a fool'd think they could make it alone. Unless you're Gambit."

Gambit, where've I heard that before?

"I hate to break it to you," I say hoarsely. "But I'm not exactly in the escaping mood, if you can't tell."

Just then, a radio sounds from somewhere on Creed and he reaches behind him and brings up a battered walkie-talkie-like device to his mouth. I watch him apprehensively and glance around the cell, not really sure what I'm looking for, when I catch sight of Warwick across the hall who appears to be plastered to the glass door, eyes wider than I've ever seen.

I glance at Creed quickly but he seems to be thinking hard, staring right through me as he speaks into the device.

**Come in Sabretooth,** Wolfsbane's cold voice says.

"What is it?" He growls back and I take the chance to mouth to Warwick one word, "Help."

**Get your ass down here. We're leaving.**

"I'll come when I'm damn well and ready." He responds.

I glance at Warwick again and he mouths something back at me but I can't understand it. I glance back at Creed and give a jolt when I find him looking at me. He casts a suspicious glance at Warwick as Wolfsbane says, **Yeah? Well Stryker says you're ready. So I suggest you high tail it down here before I have to come and get you!**

There's a pause, then Wolfsbane asks in a disgruntled tone **Where are you anyway?**

Creed turns his animalistic eyes to me and I stare back. We lock eyes. Somehow I know his next words will decide where we go from this point on. If we join forces, or go separate ways and take our chances on our own.

"Just talkin' with an old friend of mine." Creed says back, smirking sarcastically and I half-heartedly roll my eyes but inwardly sigh with relief. Not just because I now have a fallback plan in the event of an emergency, but because I may have extended my own life. For now. "But that's not any of your business, now is it, Red?"

**Just get down here! Over and out.** Wolfsbane literally growls before the line goes dead.

Creed groans, closing his eyes for a second (as though think out his next plan of action) as he draws his forgotten cigar to his mouth once more. "Now," He says, withdrawing the cigar as he reopens his eyes, letting the smoke drift from his mouth as he speaks, "About that scream—huh?"

I frown as Creed's eyes seem to be searching for me, but I haven't gone anywhere. I don't think.

"What the hell?" He says as he and I both look across the room to see me (or a copy of me, that is) standing by the large glass door. I look past the figure to see Warwick staring intently at me and mouths the same words as before only this time I catch their meaning: "Don't move!"

I remain stiff as a statue as Creed slowly moves off the cot, his claws lengthening at his sides as though anticipating an attack.

For a moment, the two figures stare at each other (It's so surreal to see yourself face off against another person like this. It feels like I'm watching myself in a movie) then Creed chortles, flicking his cigar once more.

"Didn't know you could do that, frail." He says, turning back and reaching toward the cot with the cigar extended in his fingers, and I move away just in time before he snuffs out the cigar on the platform, right where my head had just been. "Might come in handy soon."

"Just see that you come back at all." Warwick says, speaking through my life-like imitation. "How do I know they won't just waste you? Or that you'll just ditch me once you're out of here?"

"I'm good," Creed says, stepping closer to my fake as he puts the used cigar into his back pocket. "But even I can't take out all of the Stryke-Outs on my own. I'll _definitely _be back for you." Creed added, reaching up a hand as though to stroke Warwick's/my cheek but the mirage suddenly fades and I am apparently no longer being camouflaged as Creed turns around to see me standing shakily just behind him. I feel as though my knees could give way any second. I hadn't even realized that I stood up.

Realizing I'm on my own here, I say the only thing I can think of.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Please R&R! More chapter to come!

~THESCRIBE!


	33. Chapter 33 Getting Help

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own X-Men or anything related to it. I only own my words and OC's. Thanks!**_

Chapter 33: The First Step to Getting Help is Asking For It

" 'Could I really be partnering up with this guy?' " I think to myself, collapsing down onto the singed cot once Creed is gone. My head is pounding, but I think I'm starting to regain some strength.

"Are you out of your mind?" A familiar voice says and I look up to see Rodney staring down at me in disbelief. I look around the room to see that I'm in no short supply of company. Warwick must've projected every prisoner here into my cell including Rodney, Remy, Dimitri and a few other people I haven't seen before.

"What do you mean?" I ask, bluntly, thrown off guard by all the people here. They're all staring at me. Some with awe, some with the same look of disbelief (even disgust) on Rodney's face now.

"He's going to kill you the second he gets the chance!" Rodney exclaims suddenly seeming much less "nice" than I'd once thought him to be. "And you're going to let **him** lead us out of here?"

"He's got a point, Sherre." Remy says in a more gentle tone, sweeping the ash off my bed before sitting down beside me. "How are you?" He places a hand on my head and gives a look of surprise. "You've recovered faster than anyone I've seen so far! Faster than me! I like that in a woman." He adds, arching his eyebrows ridiculously and I find myself smiling at him.

"I get that a lot." I reply, grateful for the distraction, but Rodney soon brings me back to reality, exclaiming, "Only _you_ can make a joke out of something like this, Gambit!"

"'Ey somebody's got to do it, Freak!" Remy replies but my mind is reeling back to something Creed said.

"And only you can get away with it, Gambit." Rodney replies, smiling and shaking his head despite his agitated state. "And stop calling me that! It's Frequency, Damn it!"

Gambit! That's who he was talking about—Remy! But what did he say? Something about Gambit trying to escape on his own from here?

"So, I'm guessing you all got all of that, right?" I ask, surveying the room as some people nod and others mumble things like, "yeah..." "Some of it…" "Caught a few snippets here and there…" So I know they probably heard everything.

"Alright, good (I think)." I add under my breath. "Remy, Creed was saying something about you earlier. Did you ever try to escape from here?"

"Try?" Remy said incredulously, placing a dramatic hand to his chest as though insulted, then drew it back to examine his nails, saying haughtily, "Baby, I succeeded!"

"How?" I ask, intrigued.

"Wit," He said. "And a little help from some friends, I guess. The first time I had help from my buddy Cage. We got out of here by the skin of our teeth! Of course I had to come in and save day! Got us out nice and clean-like. The second time, well, I came back to help out a friend of mine so really, I wasn't captured _that time_."

"So...how did you get out?" I ask again, hoping for maybe a better plan than the one I'm considering now.

"Hm? Oh, well…it _was _a bit easier back then," Remy says, suddenly a lot less haughty. "They didn't have enough funding to have many guards here, and they didn't have that _Monster_ here that's for sure. All I had to do back then was blast my way out of here (he makes two small guns with his fingers indicating blasting something), hitch a ride on a boat, and hightail it to the mainland! From there on, you just gotta blend in with the crowd and it's a clean getaway."

"Then how did you end up back here?" Rodney asks, his arms folded across his chest and everyone looks to Remy expectantly. "Well, I, uh…You see, they still had my name and everything on file." He explained sheepishly. "The second I tried to get back home, well, you know how that goes..."

"So even if we get out of here," One woman with short cropped, grey hair says glumly. "We can never escape. They'll always be able to find us."

"Then we'll have to destroy their data somehow." I say boldly. "When we escape—"

"If we escape." Rodney interjects. I look at him with determined eyes. "_When we escape,"_ I say with conviction._ "_ We'll have to destroy everything. All of their computers, all of their data, everything."

"**If **we escape!" Rodney insists. "You're all forgetting that we're relying on a murderer here, right? A murderer, a thief (he gestures to Remy who gives a theatrical bow in return), and a girl so desperate she makes deals with animals! No offense!" He adds sarcastically.

I look away, my face growing hot. " 'What else was I to do?' " I think to myself desperately. " 'I had no choice! Right?' " But I still find myself wondering…Did I do the right thing? Maybe Rodney's right. How can I trust someone who put me in a hospital not even a month ago?

Am I really that desperate?

"Actually, Rodrick," Warwick interjects in that raspy voice of his. "Eida, made exactly the right decision."

When everyone, even me (surprised at his use of my "actual" cover name), gave him looks demanding explanation, he continued with a reluctant sigh, "I could sense Victor Creeds emotions, his desires. He was going to kill you, essentially, had you not warned him of his imminent betrayal. Warning him not only saved your life, but may also save ours as he seemed genuine when he agreed to aid you—if only for his own gain. It is possible that we may escape thanks to your quick thinking."

"Thanks Warwick," I say with a small, weary smile despite feeling worse about the whole situation. If Creed can turn from wanting to kill me (essentially) to wanting to help me escape (which basically means help himself) so easily, how can I trust him to get us out of here? That's just it.

I can't trust him.

"But I think you might be right about not being able to trust, Creed." I add looking pointedly at Rodney.

"Then what do we do?" Dimitri asks and I look down at him sadly, wishing he wasn't here. I glance around and realize he's not the only child here. There's another one, probably younger than him, with bright green eyes and snow white hair.

I'd say she's only five.

"We wait," A tired voice says somewhere behind the crowd of Mutants surrounding my bed. Tarina's voice! "We wait for help to come." She says, stepping out from the other Mutants, who part to let her through. "You did get to them right? You called the X-Men?"

"Yes," I say tentatively, looking Tarina over to make sure she's alright but she looks no worse (or better) than when I last left her. Still thin and sickly looking. She looks as though she hasn't showered in weeks. Then again, I probably do, too. "But there's no guarantee that they're coming."

Looking at her I wonder how long I've been here…

"What about Azazel and the Healer?" Tarina asked and I felt myself grow suddenly angry at the thought of asking Azazel for help. "Azazel's out of the question," I say quickly. "But Donovan might be of some help. He might be looking for us right now, but I'm not sure what he can do to help."

"Wait, Azazel actually might be able to help us!" A large woman with rock-like skin (not unlike the one Josef transformed into previously) says excitedly. "He always seemed like a good man to me. He might be willing to help us and I think we can trust him."

"No!" I say, a little too sharply, and clear my throat. "I—don't think we can trust him. In fact, I'd say he'd sell us out the second we even _mention_ an escape attempt."

"Oh, but we'll certainly follow a man called_ Sabretooth_ into the dark isn't that right_, Ghostgirl_?" Rodney chips in, and I glare at him, tired of his shit. "I get it! It's a bad idea!" I say in frustration. "I already scrapped that plan, alright?"

"And just who put you in charge of the plans anyway?" Rodney adds, throwing out his hands as thought **I'm **the one being unreasonable.

"No one!" I object, appalled at the idea. "I'm open to any ideas! Just speak your mind!"

"We already did, remember? We wanted to try Azazel, right?" He asks around and a few people nod in agreement. "But you already _scrapped_ that plan, too, didn't you?"

" I just don't think it's worth the risk—"

"You know what I think?" Rodney asks, his hazel eyes boring into me accusingly.

"Try me." I reply, daringly.

"This issue with Azazel isn't about who to trust and who not to trust." He says shaking a finger at me like he's about to make some great proclamation. "This is personal! He broke your heart and now you're willing to put all of our freedom at risk just for a stupid break up!"

I'm on my feet before I know it and nearly collapse as my weakened state has turned my knees to jelly, but Remy steadies me and I straighten up, looking Rodney in the eye as I whisper seethingly, "That has _nothing_ to do with it! Nothing!"

"Doesn't it? I heard your little argument!" Rodney says. "We _all_ did! He was more than willing to repent in my opinion. Must've been really special whatever you two had going on. Wouldn't be surprised, either." He added, looking me over with raised eyebrows as though I'm some floozy at a night club.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean!" He exclaimed, obviously grasping at straws now. "How long did you two even know each other, hm? A few months? A few days? How old **are **you, anyway?"

"You just mind your own business, Freak!" I shout, attempting to lunge for him, but something seems to be holding me back. "You can go beg that sorry excuse for a mutant for help _all you want to!_ I'm not stopping you!"

"As if you could! And I'd be more than glad to, Ghostgirl! And I'd probably have better luck doing it than you, that's for sure!"

"Alright that's enough!" Warwick shouts and all of the shouting that Liz hadn't even noticed before now was silenced immediately. The stone-clad woman released her hold of Rodney, apparently trying to keep him from lashing out at me, and I felt Remy's hands let go of my shoulders.

"We're going to talk to Azazel!" Warwick says forcefully, glaring at Rodney who'd just began to toss a haughty look at me, effectively sobering him up. "But I think _Eida_ should be the one to do it." He adds, looking at me pointedly. I open my mouth to object but he cuts me to it. "I think that he would be willing to help us. In fact, I know he would."

Then Warwick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small rose from his pocket. One similar to my own rose, residing in my pocket and the one that Colossus carries.

"I think it's a sign of trust. It means he's on our side." Warwick explains. "That and I can sense his emotions and he seems truly sorry about what happened. Even now I can sense his distress. He's looking for you and he will be here soon."

At this, everyone shifts uneasily, glancing around as though expecting him to Bamf into the room even now.

"But—" I begin futilely, but Warwick cuts me off, speaking gentler now. "You're the only one who can get through to him. Let him help you. Let him help us. Or we may never get out of here alive."

I think about it a moment, looking around the room uncertainly at all of the other Mutants. The children…

"Alright," I say finally. "I'll do it."

* * *

Please R&R! Curious to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

~THESCRIBE!


	34. Chapter 34 You Were Saying?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men or anything else referenced here. All I own are my words. Thank you and Enjoy!**

Chapter 34: You Were Saying?

_Previously on the New Recruit:_

_"You're the only one who can get through to him. Let him help you. Let him help us. Or we may never get out of here alive."_

_I think about it a moment, looking around the room uncertainly at all of the other Mutants. The children…_

_"Alright," I say finally. "I'll do it."_

No sooner had the words left my mouth when a cloud of smoke obscured my vision as a loud _Bamf!_ assaulted my ears. He's never teleported that close to me before! Kind of a dead giveaway in a sneak attack…

"What the—?!" Rodney begins, as the others all cower and cough from the smoke.

Smoke swirls about the room and I wave my hand trying to clear the air, but I never see it coming when a hand wraps around my throat and before anyone can react I'm pinned back against the wall. As the smoke clears, the hand releases its grip, allowing me to breathe, and I watch, dumbstruck, as Azazel brings a two foot long blade beneath my jaw.

"Azazel!" I gasp, staring wide-eyed at the wild-looking mutant towering above me. I've never seen him like this. His eyes are bright and feverish with a determined look I know is reserved for an attack. But why is he attacking me?!

" 'Why not?' " I think to myself sarcastically. " 'You've attacked _him_ enough!' "

"You are—Yourself?" He says, breathing heavily as he looks me dead in the eye. Searching for something.

"What?!" I ask incredulously, my eyes narrowing as I attempt to phase away, but my powers are nearly tapped out from the Monster's attack and I can hardly concentrate with the rough edge of the blade cutting into my throat.

"It is you, Da?" He attempts to rephrase, but I know he can't put whatever he's trying to say into words.

"Of course it's me, Damn it! Now let me go!" I say angrily, looking to the others for help but they all look as dumbstruck as I feel. Rodney in particular looks wholly shocked to hell. Only Warwick seems to comprehend what he means, saying aloud, "He thinks you are Josef, Eida. The Monster who attacked you and drained your powers."

"Me?" I ask, glancing from Warwick to Azazel, trying to stay as far away from the blade as possible. "Why the hell—?"

"Trust me." Warwick says, speaking to Azazel now as he places a small, pale hand on the mutants' forearm.

The one holding the knife.

"I know you were tricked before, but _this_ is the true Eida."

"Eida?" Azazel asks, his hold on the knife/sword loosening considerably, and (deciding that he believes Warwick is telling the truth) I take the opportunity to raise my arm and redirect the curve of the blade (away from my throat) with the back of my hand. "Yes, Eida." I confirm, blushing slightly as I say, "It's sort of my code name."

A moment of stunned, awkward silence begins and I fold my arms, my head down and I toss a sidelong glance to Warwick expectantly, telling him in my head that I'd like some privacy here (referring to the room full of mutants all staring at us anxiously).

"I think," Warwick announces aloud in that hoarse voice of his, "We'll be leaving now. We'll return shortly to see how things are going."

The others begin to protest (particularly Rodney, who seems to think that I'll single-handedly ruin their chances of escaping) but before they can say much else, they've disappeared from the room and presumably transferred back to their respective cells.

Only Warwick lingers.

"Remember what we talked about, Eida. We'll be close by," Warwick says mysteriously. "If you need us."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"D'you really think we should be spying on them, mon ami?" Remy asked as they sat huddled together, watching through the projection of the room Warwick created, through which they could plainly see the Ghostgirl and the red demon mutant plainly in her cell.

They had yet to speak to one another.

The projection was so realistic one would have thought they could walk straight through the wall and enter the very room! Maybe you could. All Remy could think was how incredible Warwicks' power's were. It made him wonder why Warwick doesn't just escape now? He could probably make it out on his own with incredible powers like that!

Remy knew _he _would have.

"Of course we should!" Rodney was retorting, looking irritable as always. That guy really got on Remy's nerves. He almost wished he would disappear already, and was half wondering why he hadn't yet. His powers were so useless Remy almost felt bad for him. Almost. "And if she doesn't do this—"

"She will." Tarina, the ghostly pale girl with the curly hair said firmly. "I know she will."

"Oh, right!" Rodney began but Remy cut in before he could say anything else, "You are a close friend of hers, aren't you, chère?"

She nodded weakly, rubbing at one of the gray, half-moons beneath her round eyes. Even her freckles were faded from fatigue and god knows what else the humans have done to her. "I guess so."

"Then maybe you could tell us what the deal is with those two, anyway?" He asked and a murmur of agreement rippled through the group, silenced only by Warwick who said quickly, "That'll have to wait Remy. Look."

Remy did as instructed and, like everyone else, leaned in to see what was happening.

Whatever happened next may well determine their fate.

* * *

The second Warwick left the air became thick and tense as a horribly awkward silence ensued.

What the hell am I supposed to say after_ that_ whole fiasco?!

I honestly have no idea how to even begin. I glance at Azazel, standing a few feet away from me, the handle of his knife protruding slightly over his shoulder where he holstered it. I can't help but wonder what happened to make him react that way.

"What was that all about anyway?" I ask flatly, for lack of a better intro.

Looking a bit startled, Azazel averted his eyes, muttering in that thick accent of his, "It is as Warwick said. I was…tricked by Josef into believing him to be you. It was—a mistake."

"Uh-huh," I say, feeling as though he's leaving something out, but I don't question it further.

Next question.

"And why exactly are you here then?" I ask.

"I—" He begins to say, but stops abruptly, his hand moving impulsively to smooth out a ruffle in his suit, which by the way looks more haggard than its usual tidiness. In fact, Azazel almost always looks at the top of his game. And upon further inspection, I have to say…

He's looked better.

Beneath his ice blue eyes are dark, lilac circles and a few lines have formed around them like they've been etched there by a blade. His dark hair is tousled as though he's been incessantly running his hands through it, and his posture is noticeably stooped, much different from his normally pin-straight and confident stance. All of his charm and intimidation seems to be running in short supply.

He eyes me uncertainly, then finally, "I wish to help you."

"Help me?" I ask, almost sarcastically, but then I scold myself, remembering what Warwick said, but before I can right my wrong Azazel continues, speaking quickly as he fights to explain himself, "Da! I cannot allow them to hurt you or anyone else. Not anymore! And I have others who are with me. They will help."

"Who are they?" I ask, puzzled. "How do we know they're on our side?"

In response, Azazel reaches into his pocket for something and I nearly mistake it for nothing more than a small red lump on his hand. That is until he holds it out to me,

A small red rose in the palm of his hand.

* * *

"'Ey Nicki!" Edmond called to his female coworker. A burly woman with short blonde hair and a nasty burn across her left shoulder. A battle scar from previous romps with the mutants.

"Yeah," She responded in her low, raspy voice. "What is it?"

"'C'mere a sec, will ya?" He asked, gesturing to the monitors and Nicki sighed, abandoning her post and trudging toward him, taking off her black helmet as she did so. "What?" She repeated.

"It's that Ghostchick again." Edmond said, studying the security screen. "She's pacin' again."

"So what? A lot of prisoners do that." Nicki responded, fingering her badge with a smirk.

"Yeah, but there's somethin' funny about the way she's doin' it." He responded, squinting closer. "She's been doing it for, what, thirty minutes, now?" He looked closer. "And look!" He said pointing to a moment where the Ghostgirl took a step forward, then suddenly changed directions and began pacing in a circle rather than a straight line back and forth as she'd been doing previously.

"She's done that three times already!" He exclaimed, tapping the screen. "Each time at that very moment! Like a pattern."

"Maybe she's got OCD." Nicki said nonchalantly, obviously not impressed. "Now quit stalkin' 'er and get back to work. She ain't the only prisoner here that needs watchin', ya know."

"Yeah, well I thought…" He grumbled to himself before turning to the other screens to his right where a young man with bat-like wings laid unconscious on an operating table…

* * *

"The rose." I say, my hand moving to my own pocket as I stare down at the soft red bud in Azazel's palm. I pull mine out. The pedals have already begun to wilt and fall off but for the most part it's been preserved rather well considering that it's been in my pocket all this time.

"Those who have it are friends." Azazel says, looking slightly pleased that I kept it. "They will show you the way."

"And what about the others?" I ask. "The other prisoners, Glenn, Emma, Eric?"

Azazel pauses far too long for my comfort and take a step toward him, worry clouding my eyes. "We can take them with, right?"

"I—do not know." He admits, running a hand through his hair, causing a stray lock to fall in his face, just above his scarred eye. "We have small opportunity. The moment one escapes, the entire facility will lock down. I and my comrades will be unable to return for any one left behind."

"No," I murmur, bringing a fist to my chin in thought. "No, that won't do. We can't just leave them behind…" But then I think about it and groan, _"Auugh!_ But if we don't get out of here then we definitely can't help them!"

Maybe if Azazel teleported everyone at the same time…

But how many people would that be exactly? Would he even be able to withstand that kind of weight? And how far can he travel anyway? The shore isn't for miles I'd expect and from what I could tell, you can't even see it from here. And then there's the issue of getting EVERYONE out at the same time. We'd never be able to assemble, even if we could get out of these cells! The facility is too big and who knows what booby traps they have here.

"What is your plan exactly?" I ask, thinking that maybe if we plan it just right we can get everyone out.

"Warwick has agreed to create a distraction for me and Piotr to get you past the guards."

"Peter?" I ask, uncertainly.

"You know him as Colossus."

"Hm," I say, remembering how Colossus had shown me a similar rose the day before. Wait. Has it been a day? I don't know. I pass out so much I've probably been on the run for nearly a year now... "What next?"

"We will take you and anyone else we can to the docks at their depart time. You must hide on the ship. Victor will show you where. Then you will—"

"Woah, woah, wait a minute!" I say quickly, shaking my head. "Victor? As in Victor Creed?"

Azazel shakes his head in aggravation, a look of pure anger flickering in his eyes. "I did not like it either. But he is the only one who can navigate through the woods."

"And just how long have you two been buddies, exactly?" I ask, my face heating. How could he even think of trusting that guy? After all he's done…

"Since you have, apparently." He retorts sharply, and I blink, taken aback slightly at the accusatory look in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me of your plans to escape. You and him." Azazel clarifies unnecessarily, practically spitting the words as he throws up a hand in frustration. "He said you agreed to help him if he helped you. I believed if you could trust him, I could."

"No! I—" I begin but falter. So, Creed must've told him this fairly recently then. "I just thought…but I changed my mind." I say forcefully. "He can't be trusted!"

"We have no choice." Azazel argues. "Piotr and I will stop the guards. He is the only one to help you through the wood."

"Why can't Warwick just—"

"There is only a small opportunity." He repeats. "Even Warwick cannot control so much at once. We must be cautious. You can make yourself invisible and sneak onto ship. They _will_ know you have gone."

I shake my head, feeling confused.

This plan feels too complicated and yet too simple at the same time, but it's the best one we've got so far. There are a million questions forming in my head but the same one keeps thundering inside my skull over and over again, but I just can't seem to face it.

"So, who is going with you then?" A voice asks for me and I look up to see that the others have re-crowded the room once more. But who—

"Well?" Rodney asks, hands on his hips.

Of course.

"I don't know." I say truthfully, glancing at Azazel for help, but he predictably remains silent. "I would like to take you all but…we only have a small window of opportunity…"

That's when I look down and notice Dimitri and the little girl with white hair from before and I know I have to take them.

They're just kids.

"Azazel," I say in a softer tone than I've been using with him for the past few days. He looks at me and I nod my head to the kids. He follows my eyes until his eyes rests on the pair of them, standing neatly beside one another.

He nods once. We can do it.

I smile ever so slightly and Azazel blinks, his chest rising and the small, almost untraceable look in his face is just enough to let me know the smile didn't go unnoticed. But I turn away before I can do anything else to make him think we're anything close to being okay or something. I kneel down before the kids and smile at them both.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself," I say to the both of them, taking in their little features: The girls white hair, Dimitri's button nose and bouncy locks, the girls' lime green eyes…

"My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. You're Dimitri aren't you?" I ask the little boy who nods his head, giving me a surprisingly chipper smile for someone who's been imprisoned for who knows how long. "And you? What's your name?" I ask the little girl.

"Tabitha." She whispers.

"Tabitha." I repeat with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Tabitha, Dimitri." I say, shaking both of their hands. "Now, how would you guys like to get out of here?"

The both of them nod their heads eagerly.

"Good. Then we'll make sure you're ready when the time comes. Which is…?" I prompt, looking to Azazel.

"The ships are to leave in perhaps 3 hours."

"And how will we—" I begin but Rodney cuts in just as I knew he would. "Wait, you're only taking the kids?" He exclaims and I glare at him angrily.

"What about your friends?" he asks. "What about us? And that girl, Teresa?"

"It's Tarina." Tarina states behind him, coughing into her tattered sleeve. "And I'm no stranger ta' jail cells, anyhow. You just gotta get those kids out and get some help. Else none of us'r gettin' out of here."

The rest of the room remains silent as I gaze out at the other faces, looking for someone else who will get mad like Rodney. I almost wish they would, because seeing them sitting there—so resigned, so accepting of their fate—it breaks my heart.

I just wish I could save them all. Get them away from here.

But I can't.

"Then it's decided." Warwick says, making the illusions of the other prisoners disappear from the room. "You leave tonight."

* * *

Alone at last.

Sort of.

With Warwick and the other's gone, all that's left is to wait for the time to come when we make our escape. But an hour isn't a long time from now and I still can't seem to hone in on my powers just yet. Speaking of which.

"How long until I get my powers back?" I ask, taking a seat on the platform that serves as my bed, attempting to rub the remaining ash from Creed's Cigar from the metal. Azazel eyes the burn mark a moment, looks at me, then shakes his head. "It is different for most. It could be minutes. Hours. Days."

I give an exasperated sigh running my hands through my dirty, disheveled hair, "How am I supposed to get them out?" I ask, speaking more to myself than anything. "This all seems so ridiculous! There's no way we're going to make it out of here."

"Follow the plan. It will work." Azazel says, moving closer to me tentatively. "You will leave this place. I will be sure of that."

"And then what?" I ask, putting my head in my hands. "We came here to save them and now I'm just going to abandon them. I can't do it anymore! I'm sick and tired of this!" I cry standing up and pacing back and forth. "All I wanted was the chance to be more than a freak. To learn to control my powers with people who could understand me."

I pause with my back to Azazel so he can't see the stupid tears rolling down my cheeks as I let my anger on him out, "Why did you have to do it? How could you do this to me? To all of us?!"

"I never wanted this." Azazel explained, moving closer but not touching me. "There was nothing I could do. It is my fault, Da. I did not know what else to do." He adds, reaching out at last and spinning me around forcefully by the shoulders, but I don't look at him.

But I don't push him away either.

"I am bound," He continues when I don't, speaking in a low and firm tone. "By my debt. You and Emma and Erik were not part of this."

I shake my head, "I know, I know! I just—I don't know what to do." I confess at last, meeting his eye. And suddenly, I feel a weight lift from my shoulders and I give a tired sigh of release. "If I leave this place, where will I go? I can't go back home. And I can't go with you. That much I know. But the problem is that...I—" I hesitate, thinking back to the first day we met. Back at the mansion.

How Azazel had said, _"You need us—Da?"_ And I remember just how much that word had affected me at the time. _"Da."_ How his tone seemed to be daring me to contradict him. How his voice hit that deep, and very Russian, tone...How confused, and unable I was to answer for a moment until suddenly something seemed to click in my head and I was prepared to answer. But I'd never gotten the chance to say—

"I need you."

* * *

_**Thanks for staying tuned and stay that way! I'll be posting more soon! (I hope) But for now I'd like to hear from you! I need a little help on my character Liz's name. As you can guess it is seriously lacking in finesse as well as originality. Review and let me know what you think Liz's code name should be. The best secret identity will be featured in my next chapter or so. SO get those creative juices stirring!...Er...I mean...Ew that sounds...**_

_**Well ANYWAY! Please R&R and Stay tuned for the next installment of The New Recruit!**_

_**~THE SCRIBE!**_


	35. Chapter 35 The Escape

**Hey readers! Just so you know, things are going to be moving pretty quickly from here on in so hold onto your butts and Enjoy! BTW I own nothing but my words and OCs! ;D Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: The Escape

I've been lying here on this metal platform for 45 minutes and 27 seconds…28…29..30…Counting the seconds, minutes and hours until it's time. Time to escape. And with each second I inhale and exhale, my palm extended above my head, willing my powers to strengthen.

The first 20 minutes were excruciating.

I could hardly concentrate thanks to my nerves being all out of sorts about the escape, but eventually I managed to produce a small blast (more like a puff) of energy out of the palm of my hand. Another ten minutes went by and I found that not only could I manage to hit the ceiling with these blasts but I could also become intangible once again; though only for a short while.

The real challenge here is trying to turn invisible.

This is a skill I acquired not too long ago, but it's one that I rarely had a problem with. In fact, turning intangible always proved more difficult for me! But now for some reason (now that we may well be relying on it) I can't seem to get it down.

I close my eyes and concentrate, squeezing my eyes shut and evening my breathing. 48 minutes, 12 seconds…13 seconds…14 seconds…I feel a tingling in my stomach that travels down my arm and extends to my fingers. I focus on that feeling for a few more moments, almost forgetting to breathe.

When I reopen my eyes, my hand flickers and for a millisecond it actually disappears…only to reappear once again. Damn! What number was I on? 49 minutes, 36—no, 35 seconds?

I don't know.

Frustrated with myself, I sit up and cast an energy blast at the glass just as the entrance to the cell block opens, but the most it does is dissipate in what I can only describe as a small puff of purple sparkles. Real intimidating. A man steps in the hall and, using what looks like a night stick, bangs on the glass, shouting, "Knock it off in there!"

I glare back, practicing my glowy-glowy eye trick and the startled look on the man's face is enough to let me know at least something works!

The man quickly hurries on and with him a whole squad of men appear to be dragging something with them. Correction. They're dragging _someone_. And none other than a badly tattered and thankfully sedated Victor Creed.

Guess they got him after all.

I watch as the squad of Black Suits shuffle hurriedly to the cell directly (conveniently) across from mine. They appear to be in an almost panicked state, breathing heavily and nearly dropping Creed's massive body as they struggled to dump him in the cell as quickly as possible.

One woman struggles to get the cell door open and drops her activation identification card in the process. "Damn it, Elsa! He could wake up any second!" One man yells, the pith of his voice rising a few octaves.

Once she finally does get the door open they waste no time in securing Creed to the floor (not unlike how they had Glenn tethered by his wrists and ankles) with some tough looking shackles that take two people to bolt to the floor.

It's almost comical to see just how fast they high tail it out of there!

One guy let out the girliest shriek when Creed gave grunt in his sleep and a few of the guards tripped over one another just trying to get out of the cell. It seems Creed's made quite the reputation for himself here. I wonder how they managed to take him down?

Judging by the tattered and bloodied state of his clothes (or what's left of them) I'd say it took just about everything imaginable.

After the Black Suits have gone, I move toward the glass window, peering out to the side where Warwick's cell is and meet his eye. He doesn't say anything and I'm not entirely sure what I should do. Should I say something? It doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon. If I had to make a guess I'd say he's been heavily sedated.

…

Guess I'll just have to wait, then.

Now where was I? I guess I can say about ten minutes have gone by so…

1 hour, 1 minute and 1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…

* * *

It's been 1 hour and 25 minutes, 57 seconds and counting and I have yet to remain invisible for more than 10 minutes. I can, however, remain intangible for a considerable amount of time and my energy blasts are becoming more powerful.

After a while, I stop attempting to become invisible and just start counting. And after about 7 minutes of this I can feel myself starting to drift off. I've almost crossed the threshold into sleep when a loud groan followed by the rattling of heavy chains jolts me out of my daze, nearly causing me to fall of the platform.

I sit up, rubbing my sore eyes (wondering for the first time why I can see since I took out my worn eye contacts ages ago…Hm, weird), and see that Creed is starting to wake up.

I watch apprehensively as Creed takes in the situation, testing the strength of the chains and taking in the details of the cell with one calculative glance. It doesn't take long for those farrel eyes to lock on me and I glare back unfalteringly.

"Take a good long look, frail," Creed rumbles, breaking the tense silence. "This is the last time you'll see me in chains."

I make no reply, leaning forward casually with my elbows resting on my knees as I say offhandedly, "I heard you were talking to a friend of mine earlier. Something about an escape?"

The chuckle Sabretooth gives echoes throughout the cell block and I hear a few whispers follow in a sort of ripple effect. "Ah, you should've heard 'im, frail! The way he _threatened_ me—" He says, shaking his head as though genuinely amused.

"He said," I interrupt loudly. "That you could get us through the woods."

Creed eyes me but makes no verbal reply.

"Well?" I say in frustration. "Can you or can't you?"

"I can get you through." He says, putting the slightest of emphasis on "you."

Busted.

I stare at him for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to him, and as I do so I begin to weigh my options of escape. Can I make it on my own (with the kids of course) without him? Should I even trust him? The only reason Azazel does is because he thinks that_ I do_.

And I don't.

I finally stand up and begin pacing, saying in a firm voice, "Okay listen, I know you only agreed to take me through the woods, but there are kids here that need to get out. Two of them. You don't have to do anything more than you agreed. Just let me worry about them and—"

"No."

"What?" I say, pulling up short of my pacing.

"I said no."

"Azazel said we could do it." I say evenly, crossing my arms.

"Did he?" Creed says in derision. "That red fool knows damn well you can't."

"We're taking them." I retort forcefully, my violet eyes burning with anger. " And I'm not leaving without them."

There's a loud clang and I jump back about a foot when Creed suddenly leaps to his feet, causing the chains at his wrists and ankles to shudder violently. One of the bolts appears to loosen from the strain and a few cracks appear in the floor surrounding it, telling me just how easy it would be for Creed to break free of them.

Someone ought to get that checked out…

Attempting to regain my cool, I square my feet and cross my arms and exchange an intense glare between myself and Creed. This lasts quite a while, neither of us breaking our stare and I fear a moment that Creed won't…Then finally, Creed speaks in a low voice, saying, "The second I'm out of here, we're gone. With or without them. Even if I have to drag you out by the hair."

"I'd like to see you try." I say, for lack of a better comeback, turning away to resume lounging on my cot, feeling quite pleased with myself. "How much time do we have, anyway?"

Creed takes his time answering, settling back down on the floor lazily as he says, "You'll know when the time comes. And you and the runts'd better be ready when it does."

"We will be." I say, reaching behind my head to rest my head on my arm while I practice throwing more energy blasts toward the ceiling.

1 hour, 51 minutes and 6 seconds…7 seconds…

8 seconds…

* * *

" 'We're going to save them.' " Donovan thought to himself as he sat near the window, staring out at the snow just beyond. " 'This is—going to work.' "

"Are you ready?" The Professor asked as Hank strapped on a small box-like device on the inside of his jacket. It was so small it hid easily in the coating of his fur. The virus that would supposedly wipe out the entire Islands' security systems.

According to the plan, Beast will go in, allowing himself to be captured.

Once there, he will find Glenn and Liz and the other prisoners and formulate an escape plan from within. Then, when he has enough people on his side, Beast will implant the virus in their computer systems. While the systems are down, Donovan and the others will launch their own attack, acting as reinforcements and getting anyone they can out while creating a diversion and doing as much damage as possible.

Sounds like a solid enough plan, but there is so much that can go wrong in Donovans' eyes.

Their entire plan relies on Beasts ability to not only get into the island and rally the troops from within, but also on the belief that he can find Stryker's main computer systems and implant the virus—assuming that it even works. These are just a few of the many concerns that Donovan has voiced many times.

"How are you going to find their systems again?" Donovan asked innocently, ignoring the glare he received from Jubilee who was starting to get annoyed with his questions. "I told you," Beast said, sounding just as annoyed. "Once inside I'll hack into their soft ware with this baby," He says, holding up a second device that looks like a mini-computer in his paw). "They're bound to have some high tech locks at the entrances so I should be able to use this to find out where their main computer systems are. While the other prisoners are rioting, I'll sneak inside, plant the virus, and get out."

"What if you can't find their main systems through their soft ware?"

"I have my ways." Beast replied mysteriously, tossing Donovan a smirk, the first sign of friendliness Beast has shown him since his arrival. To be honest, Beast never really had a problem with Donovan. He even kind of liked him. He was assertive but not an overbearing twit, and he rarely complained despite having every reason to.

That warranted some respect.

The true reason for Beasts' irritability toward Donovan was the anger that had been growing within him since his transformation. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he may never get the chance to walk freely in daylight ever again—at least not without fear of persecution.

It was a lot to deal with.

His only distraction from this awful truth has been knowledge. Hank never realized how much he had missed out when it came to reading! He'd read plenty of books about engineering, biology, biomechanics and the works…but he'd never picked up such literary wonders like that of Shakespeare's Macbeth or literary masterpieces like those from Dickens or Dostoyevsky. But now he had all the time in the world to read them and he found the lulling rhythm of the classics to soothe his frustrations and anger. It made him feel more human.

In a way, it tamed the Beast.

…No pun intended.

* * *

As they prepared for flight, Donovan couldn't help but feel wrong about this plan.

Truth be told, it wasn't so much that he was afraid, but he was sort of jealous. He was restless and itching to try out his new powers. He wanted to be part of the action with Beast and more than anything he wanted to help Beast find the others. He had to know for himself if they were alright.

But he had to stick to the plan.

That's all he _could_ do.

Right?

* * *

**Stay Tuned and feel free to Review! Thanks!**

**~THESCRIBE!**


	36. Chapter 36 Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men...So there. **

Chapter 36: Secrets Revealed

It doesn't take Creed long to break the chains restraining him. At first I'm a little anxious as I pace around my cell. There isn't much time before the ships leave but we haven't gotten any kind of a signal from Azazel yet, and I feel apprehensive about this whole thing.

Still, I haven't got a better plan so this is as good as it gets.

I watch in awe as Creed rises on one knee and begins to pull on the chains, the metal creaking and groaning under the strain. It's only a matter of time before the metal attached to the floor begins to bend until it breaks with a loud clang.

Now all that's left to do is get us out of the cells.

"My turn." I say and move towards the glass door, reaching out a hand to the door with my palm facing the door. Creed could probably break through the glass but that would take a bit more time than we have. Of course I probably could have _phased_ him out of the chains as well, but I think I'll just keep that to myself.

I'm just about to phase through the door when the unthinkable happens, "Get back!" Warwick says suddenly, looking at me urgently and I obey, jumping away from the glass just as the entrance leading to the cellblock opens.

" 'God, what now?!' " I think, trying to look casual as a squad of Black Suits, lead by a man in a white lab coat steps in. Creed immediately crouches down. The chains that are still attached to his wrists can be made to look like they haven't been broken but he managed to sever the ones on his ankles (save for the actual shackles) and it would only take a bit of inspection to see that they are no longer restraining him.

As the group stops in front of my cell I toss a brief, panicked glance at Creed, but his eyes are boring into the back of the man with the lab coat's head before me. The man is tall with a proud jaw and narrow, hawk-like eyes. His hair is about shoulder length and messy, his completion white and pasty like he hasn't slept or bathed in a while; only his skin appears to be turning a light shade of…grey.

Could this guy be a mutant?

"Hello, Ms. Hawthorne," He says from behind the glass, his hands clasped behind his back. His voice is rich and deep, deeper than I've ever heard in my life. "My name is Nathaniel Essex," He says, his liquid black eyes never leaving mine as he pulls a syringe out from behind his back. "And I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance."

* * *

Donovan knew he'd made a mistake the second he left.

Beast was supposed to go it alone. That's what they agreed on. But he just had to abandon the group! Just had to put the whole plan in jeopardy. And Hank wasn't afraid to tell him so, "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted over the wind, pulling his collar closer around his ears.

"I want to help," Donovan said, panting as he struggled to catch his breath in the cold. It was freezing! Donovan had almost gotten lost trying to find Beast and it was only thanks to Banshee's power of echolocation (which he borrowed just before making the trip) that he even found him! The trees look identical in the snow and they're so tightly packed together that it would be pretty easy to get lost, even for the most experienced hiker.

"We had a plan!" Beast argued, trying to think of what to do. He knew it would be a waste of time to call the Professor but how could he take the newbie along? He's had absolutely no fighting experience and you can tell the only real reason Donovan is even willing to fight is because he feels he has to. But he doesn't want to. He knows it and so does everyone else.

"I know but—" Donovan paused, trying to think of what to say as his teeth chattered in the wind. "I have to do this. I—I have to know."

Hank paused. He knew exactly how Donovan felt; scared, trapped, and wanting to know if his friends were dead or alive. He couldn't handle being on the sidelines, something Beast was all too familiar with before his transformation.

"Let's go," Beast said gruffly, hiking up his collar against the wind once more as he began to trudge through the snow, which appeared to be at least two feet thick now. "They'll find us soon enough."

"Looks like we won't have to wait long," Donovan said, putting a hand on Beasts shoulder and point ahead, "Look!"

There in the distance were several figures headed straight for them.

"You ready for this?" Beasts asked, steeling himself against the snow as their opponents slowly became visible. Donovan gave the only response that seemed appropriate at the moment, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Later..._**

"Sorry! Omph! Oh, Geez! Sorry! My bad!"

"Donovan! **Stop** saying sorry!"

"Sorr—Damn! I mean—Ah!" Donovan shrieked as he dodged another bullet, literally, that the man in the red suit shot at him. He'd just drained the blue-skinned woman (named Domino) of her powers—all the while apologizing—allowing him to avoid being hit by most things as long as he remained moving. Which was more than he could say for Beast.

He was seriously getting hammered by the big Russian guy with the creepy eyes.

"Oh, Donny Boy!" The man in the red suit called in a sing-song voice, aiming his gun right for Donovan's head. "Catch!"

In what would seem like an impossible move, Donovan did a cheerleader back flip and somehow avoided being hit by the bullet, much to the man known as Deadpools' disappointment. "Dang! Missed again! Hey, can you hold still or something?"

"What?" Donovan panted, staring at him in shock. This guy's nuts!

"Yeah, could you just, you know, let me shoot you? Just a little bit?"

"No! Get away from me!" Donovan cried, inadvertently screaming at the man with Banshee's sonic boom. "Sorry." Donovan said under his breath as the boom hit Deadpool square in the chest, causing him to hit the tree behind him head first. Moving quickly while he was still out, Donovan took one of Deadpool's gloves off, revealing gnarled, burned-looking flesh and began absorbing his powers.

It didn't take long for Donovan to realize that something was not all together _right_ about this one. His powers felt unstable as did his mental state. It was apparent this guy was not all there in the head and Donovan quickly broke away. Even so, the second he let go Donovan felt himself go dizzy.

"Donovan!" He heard Beast shouting at him, but he suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over him. "I'm gonna be sick…" Donovan wheezed, falling into the snow.

"Donovan," Hank panted, kneeling before Donovan and looking him over. He looked terrible. He was trembling all over but his face was sweaty, like he had a fever. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Donovan replied, squinting up at him. "I—Look out!"

"Wha—Augh!" Beasts doubled over as a needle pierced his shoulder blade. Taking it out, he realized it was a tranquilizer. As his vision doubled, Hank attempted to see who it was that shot him, but he couldn't recognize the woman with red hair and green eyes who stood before him, reloading. "Aww what's the matter? Did I shoot you? My bad." She purred, pointing the gun at him and shooting him a second time in the chest.

"No!" Donovan moaned as Beast fell down in the snow beside him. He hadn't even seen her when the fighting started! "And what do we have here?" She said, resting her foot on Beasts body and leaning down to leer at Donovan. She smirked. "Hey Red! C'mere! Looks like we've caught more of Xavier's lackies!" She called to the Russian man as he stumbled over, recovering from Beasts' attack. "Let's take 'em back to base." She said, pointing her gun at Donovan this time, but rather than cringe or try to get away, Donovan glared up at her in defiance. She chuckled, "Definitely one of Xavier's."

Donovan was out before he heard the gun go off.

* * *

"Essex, huh?" I say, feeling uneasy as the Black Suit open the door to my cell, allowing the group lead by Essex to enter the room and close it behind them. "I'm guessing you're not here for a checkup."

He chuckled, "It's funny, you're not at all like I imagined. Like a Mirage, you give the illusion of one who is (how you say) normal. But in reality, you are far from it. "

I open my mouth to give a retort, but he cut's me off, raising a hand as though silencing a crowd as he speaks. "I know about your little secret, my Violet Spectra. So tell me, where is it?"

"Where is—what?" I ask, genuinely confused. And did he just call me "Violet Spectra?" What's _that _about?

"You are currently entrapped within your Astral Body, are you not?" He asks, putting a contemplative hand to his chin. "Where, I wonder, is your physical form hiding?"

Uh-oh.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about—" I begin, a sweat breaking out on my forehead. There's no way they can know about that!

How on earth did he know I could astral project?

"Don't lie to me, _Ghostgirl_," Essex says sarcastically with a shake of his head. "It was difficult to tell at first. The astral projection is not meant to look so life like. But thanks to Ms. Frosts' memories of you, I was able to but the pieces of this most fascinating puzzle together. In all my years, I have never seen a projection such as this." Essex murmurs, reaching out as though to touch me, but I quickly move away and he reluctantly withdraws his hand. "I should like very much to study you."

"Study? I think what you mean is experiment. That's what you do, isn't it?" I ask, glancing around as the squad draws in closer on me. "You experiment on your own kind."

"My kind?" Essex lets out a hearty laugh. "I have no kind! There are only the strong and the weak. And I can make you very strong. Or do you wish to remain weak, locked in a cage like a caged bird only to waste away to nothing? A Mystic Beauty such as yourself is not meant to live in such a way."

"Okay, you've got to stop it with the pet names." I say mockingly. "I'm not in the mood for illegal experimentation."

Essex gives a sigh, shaking his head but the smile never leaves his lips, "Such a shame. I would have liked to have a prisoner's consent at least once. Perhaps one day, you will grow to appreciate my gifts." He says, passing the syringe to one of the Black Suits as though truly disappointed, like I turned down a job or something.

As the guards press in, Essex moves toward the front of the cell where he watches as I'm backed into a corner.

When the first guy charges for me, I'm ready for him.

The blast knocks his helmet clean of and throws him to the side, but the other two who charge after me present far more of a challenge. I raise my hand to blast them both back but the second guy ducks to the side at the last second, grabbing my wrist and bending it at a painfully awkward angle while the other tackles me against the wall.

The guy with the syringe approaches, ready to jab me in the neck but right before he does Creed stands up and, gripping the end of the chain still attached to his wrist, throws it against the glass as hard as he can. The resulting bang successfully distracts everyone's attention and the man drops the syringe, allowing me enough time to knee the guy trying to break my arm in the groin and I manage to phase through both of them.

Summoning an enormous amount of strength, I hit the remaining guards with an energy blast that sends them flying into the wall and I whip around to run out of my cell only to meet a grinning Essex instead. I manage to catch his wrist just before he plunges the needle into my collar.

"I can make you better. Stronger. Anything you desire. I can make you whole again." He breathes, inching the syringe that much closer to my skin and I look him dead in the eye, my eyes burning violet as I say, "Thanks, but no thanks."

And with a sudden burst of energy, I knock Essex back against the wall and before he can recover I dive down, snatching up the syringe from where he dropped it and I thrust it into his chest. "You can't make people better." I say as he begins to fade, staring up at me in awe rather than anger. "But if you want to try so badly, try it on yourself."

The second he's down, I jump straight through the glass and look to Warwick for confirmation.

"I've got you covered," Warwick says, "But you'll have to be quick. It's only a matter of time before the others realize they're missing."

I nod once, glance toward Creed, who watches me back expectantly…

And then I turn on my heel and run in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**~THESCRIBE!**


	37. Chapter 37 Rush

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH you get it. I don't own anything but my words and such.**

Chapter 37: Rush

"Damn it, Frail!" Creed shouts after me. "Where the hell d'you think you're going?!"

I don't answer. My adrenaline is pumping so hard I can feel it in my veins. They know about my Ghost state. They know about my body. Before they only assumed that I had powers similar of a ghost (at least that's what I hope) but now they _definitely_ know the truth. If they found out where my body is, well, I don't really know what'll happen but I know it wouldn't be good!

I run until I find Dimitri's cell and in a second, I've got him on one arm, and Tabitha, the little girl with the white hair, on the other. As I pass by Remy's cell, I lock eyes with him and he gives me a nod and a two fingered solute, as though to say, "It's alright. Go."

"Stay back." I tell the kids before phasing into Creed's cell, where he stands at full height to meet me while I work on phasing the chains off his wrists. "Thought you were makin' a run for it, frail."

"I knew if I went for you first you'd never let me go back for them." I say breathlessly, taking hold of his forearm and pulling him through the glass, to which he replies, "Damn right."

I start to head toward the door people normally come through, but Creed throws out an arm, knocking the wind out of me. "There's another way." He says and I nod, gripping Dimitri's hand tightly with one hand and latching onto his upper arm with the other. Little Tabitha holds onto Dimitri's other hand behind.

Without hesitation, Creed takes off and I immediately lose my grip on him and the kids and I start to fall behind. "Keep up!" Sabertooth barks, grabbing me by the wrist and begins to drag me down the hall. I repeatedly trip over my own feet trying to keep up as Creed yanks me along, nearly taking the kids down with me, but after a while we manage to even out and keep a steady pace with him.

It isn't long before we encounter two guards with guns and we come to a halt just before running into them. I concentrate hard on becoming invisible and it appears that my hard work as paid off when they pass us by. That is until one of the kids lets out the smallest whimper and, "Hey," One of the guards snaps, coming back around, "What was th—"

Knowing we've been caught, Creed breaks away from me, and takes out both the guards in seconds, leaving their mangled bodies exposed in plain view of the hall. "C'mon!" He shouts, nearly dislocating my shoulder as he takes my wrist once more and takes off. I concentrate on becoming invisible but the only problem is, even though the guards might not be able to see us, they can still hear us.

As though coming to this realization as well, Creed slows to a stop and peers around the corner. My hand starts to turn numb from the lack of circulation, thanks to Sabretooth's iron grip on my wrist and my heart feels like it's going to explode from the adrenaline rushing throughout my body.

I can feel Dimitri's hand shaking in mine and I give it a reassuring squeeze.

Creed suddenly jerks back as a group of guards round the corner and pass right by us. I hold my breath and I can feel Creed go still until they disappear down the hall. "It won't be long before they find those guys I took out. We need to move." Creed says and we continue on at a brisk pace until we reach a large door. "Phase us through."Creed commands and I take us through with ease.

There Azazel waits for us.

"You made it." He says, taking me in his arms and I don't fight it, but I don't let go of the kids' hands either.

"Barely." I breathe. "What's next?"

"I'm going to take you down to the docks." He tells me, glancing at Creed in distain, as though he didn't think he'd actually be with us. "Colossus has begun to wire the exits. But it is only a matter of time before you are discovered."

I nod, but something doesn't quite sit right with me. But before I have time to voice my concerns the entire room goes dark. Tabitha lets out a shriek and we all give a jump when a red light comes on and an alarm starts blaring. This must be doing a number on Creed's super human hearing because he gives a loud growl and says, "Yeah, yeah let's get a move on! We're wasting time!"

I hold grip Dimitri's hand tighter as Azazel takes mine and (reluctantly) takes hold of Creed's shoulder. And in a second we're gone.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Stryker shouts, advancing on Cortes threateningly, who calmly replies, "I'm not sure, but the exits and entrances to the facility have shut down. No one can get in or out. We've been sabotaged."

"An escape." Stryker murmurs. "Get someone to go down to the prison bay! Now! Tell the guards outside to secure the perimeter and get anyone we've got to hunt them down. No one leaves this Island!"

"Sir!" One of the guards called frantically from his seat at the radio. "All of our frequencies are offline! We can't contact the ships or anyone!"

"Then fix it!" Styker barked, grabbing the young man by the shoulder and throwing him out of his chair. "Get me Josef!" He shouts into the radio.

"I'm here, sir," Josef replied, phasing through the door casually.

"Get down there and stop them!"

"Why?" Josef asked camly, examining his nails.

"You're about five seconds from eating a bullet soldier," Stryker warned dangerously. "Now get down there and—"

"And do what?" Josef asked sarcastically. "As far as I'm concerned, the Ghostgirl and Sabretooth are already gone."

"The Ghostgirl?" Stryker sniffed.

"That's right," Josef said, examining his nails. "And you do know the only person capable of helping in her escape with a full knowledge of our computer systems, don't you?"

"Spit it out Josef," Stryker spat. "I don't have time to play twenty questions."

"Then perhaps we ought to ask Azazel." Josef replied. "I'm sure he's got quite a bit of explaining to do. Wouldn't you say?"

Stryker paused a moment, contemplating, but eventually he decided the mutant had a point.

"Find him," Stryker said, meeting Josef's cool gaze with rage-filled eyes. "And bring him on his knees."

* * *

In the second it takes to Bamf outside near a sandy beach area (which appears to be in a blind spot behind the main building) both Dimitri and Tabitha appear to be suffering from teleportation-sickness. I immediately go to move Tabitha's hair out of her face and I rub Dimitri's back soothingly (awkwardly) as he begins to vomit.

I almost don't hear Azazel as he says threateningly to Creed, "You will get them out, or—"

"I get it, lover boy," Creed says, brushing him off with a smirk. "You just go hold up your end of the plan."

"What is he talking about?" I ask while Dimitri and Tabitha wash their mouths out in the water surrounding the island.

Azazel pauses, debating on whether to tell the truth, "They will know what I have done." He states simply. "I will do what I can to make sure you escape before they come for me."

"No," I murmur, moving toward him. "They'll kill you. I—" I begin but the sound of voices soon catches our attention and brings us back to the crisis at hand. An army-like plane flies over head and lands somewhere close by.

"There's no time to argue," Azazel says, stepping back from me. "Good luck."

I watch helplessly as he Bamf's away, but before I can let myself completely ruin our chances of escape I gather up the kids once more and, with a nod toward Creed, we take off again. We pass right by whole squadrons of guards until we make it to the docks, seemingly unnoticed, that is until a helicopter lands in front of us, seemingly out of nowhere.

We pull up short as the door to the copter opens and a group of familiar mutants steps out. Omega Red is among the first to emerge carting with him—

"Beast!" I whisper in shock. What is he doing here?!

I can almost feel Creed's body tense beside me as Domino and the red haired woman (Wolfsbane, I think her name is) step out of the copter. The mercenary known as Deadpool emerges next and over his shoulder is an unconscious Donovan.

No. Not Donovan.

I take a step forward but Sabretooth gives me a rough yank back, saying under his breath, "Don't you dare."

He starts to lead us away, moving as silently as possible, but the kids aren't so stealthy and Wolfsbane suddenly turns our way, sniffing the air like an animal, then smirks and shouts, "There! The prisoners are escaping!"

"Ah, to hell with it!" Creed shouts and takes off running once more as a hail of gun fire assaults us from behind. I hadn't realized that Creed had actually been slowing down earlier until he really took off. I know the kids won't be able to keep up this time.

"Victor! The kids! They—" I begin and to my surprise, Sabretooth whips around, kicking up gravel as he does so, and snatches both kids out of my hand, carrying the both of them in one arm. "Hey!" I shout when he turns to me and unceremoniously throws me over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of me.

The most I can manage is to make us intangible as we fade in and out of visibility.

I look up with some difficulty and realize we're being pursued by something. It looks like a large, ginger-colored dog with fierce green eyes. It must be Wolfsbane. She draws closer to us, snapping at Creeds heels but before she can make a move to bite one of the kids, I shoot an energy blast right in her face and she falls back with a dreadful whimper. After a while, it seems that we've lost her.

We run (Okay Sabretooth runs) for what seems like miles, lugging us all along, before we come to a stop at what looks like a docking area. "Where are the boats?" I ask after I wriggle out of Sabertooths grasp and drop to the floor, surveying the seemingly empty port. I glance behind us and see that it's only a matter of time before the rest of Stryker's army catches up to us.

"There!" Creed shouts and tucks me under his arm. By now I'm really getting tired of being handled like this but I've got no other escape plan up my sleeve so I just go with it for now. I'll just have to wait for the right moment to make my escape with the kids...

Creed sets me and the kids down a while later and I see the boat, or rather a very large cargo ship carrying large crates. But there's a problem. "It's leaving." I breathe in despair, rubbing my diaphragm in pain. It appears to have just started to take off.

We won't escape after all.

"And so are we." Sabertooth growls and before I can utter a protest, Creed grabs me around the waist and walks to the edge of the dock before chucking me out over the water, towards the moving boat. I scream, certain I won't make it, so it comes as a shock when I land on the deck of the ship and roll into the wall, hitting my shoulder pretty hard against the walls frame. I can't believe I made it!

I stare in disbelief as Creed takes several steps back and I work to get up off the deck as Creed begins to run to the boat. "Wait!" I scream, throwing out a hand as a sudden terror rips at my heart. "The kids!"

But it's too late.

Creed lands on the deck with a deafening thud and I attempt to go back for them, climbing on the rail to jump into the water, but Creed grabs me around the waist before I have the chance, shouting, "Are you crazy!? It's too late!"

"No!" I scream back, in a rage. "We have to go back-"But then something miraculous happens.

I'm about five seconds away from being shouldered again by Creed when I hear a tiny voice from over head say, "Look out below!"

I look up and see the kids hovering in the air above us!

"How—?" I begin, but as they land beside me I see them. Wings. Beautiful, white wings like those of a moth to match Tabitha's flowing white hair. I never did ask them what their mutations were! The second they land we're on the move again, and I think I may be crushing Dimitri's hand as Sabretooth leads us toward the other end of the ship.

Working hard now to keep us invisible, we sneak down inside the ship, narrowly avoiding being discovered and before we know it, we're hiding among the crates and cargo in the ships' under belly.

For the moment, we rest and I sit with my head against the crate directly behind me, Dimitri leaning against my shoulder and Tabitha's head resting in my lap. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing, wrapping my arms protectively around the kids.

It isn't until I catch my breath that I open my eyes and catch Creed's eye from where he sits across from me, apparently catching his breath as well. I watch him hostilely, but he only shakes his head like it's all a big joke and says, "Not bad, frail." I roll my eyes out of pure fatigue and rest my head back against the crate again.

Soon, the sound of small snores fills the air as the sound of the ocean lulls the kids to sleep.

* * *

**Be sure to R&R! And stay tuned. We're not out of the danger zone yet! **

**~THESCRIBE! **


	38. Chapter 38 Trouble On the Home Front

**DISLCAIMER: Yeah...I spelled it wrong. And I'm not even gonna fix it! Call the cops! Or...or don't...that's cool too...**

**I own nothing but my words/ocs! ;D**

Chapter 38: Trouble on the Home Front

"Damn it!" Havok shouted in frustration, banging a fist on the wall of the X-Jet were it lay hidden deep in the forest, a few hundred yards from where they had dropped off Beast. He hadn't even known Donovan had left until it was already too late. "Why didn't he just stay with us? He's going to get himself killed!"

"Aw give the guy a break!" Boom Boom said, reclining back in her chair as she studied her nails, "Donny can take care of himself. If I'd known he was going I'd've gone with 'im!"

"And freeze to death?" Jubilee asked sarcastically as she sat with Banshee's head in her lap. They had discovered him unconscious at the back of the jet (where they keep most of their supplies) but he didn't seem to be too upset about it. He appeared to be loving the attention it was getting him. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

"I'd rather be out there with him than stuck in here!" Boom Boom proclaimed, twirling her short blonde hair in her fingers. "I wanna be where the action is! Besides, that Donovan is a cutie!"

Jubilee nearly fell out of her seat with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Boom Boom asked, glaring daggers at the dark haired girl across from her. If there's one thing Tabitha hated more than being used, it's being laughed at. "Nothing! It's just that—well, you do realize he travels' on the _curvy road,_ right?"

"What?" Boom Boom asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Jubilee rolled her eyes, "He's from the other church? Walks the wiggly line? He's gay!" She finally cried in frustration.

"What's the matter with you?" Havok asked angrily as Boom Boom cursed her rotten luck, muttering something about finding the perfect guy and how he just had to be gay. "What? It's true!" Jubilee scoffed. "You're not a homophobe, are you, Alex?"

"N-No!" Havok said irritably, turning away as his cheeks flushed bright red. "And I don't mean about that!"

"Then what?" Jubilee snapped, sitting up suddenly, knocking Banshee out of her lap. "Spit it out, Summers!"

"You've been acting like a major bitch since all of this started!" Havok blurted, whipping around to see Jubilee's stunned face as Boom Boom chuckled in the background whispering, "Oooooohhhhhhh buuurnnn…" Even Banshee looked taken aback. Only the Professor, who had been surveying them silently the entire time, seemed to be unaffected by the comment. "Ever since they joined us you and Beast have been nothing but jerks, making fun of them, acting like you don't care about them! And that is not what the X-Men are about!"

"And what am I supposed to do, Summers?" Jubilee asked, standing up. "Greet every bozo with a mutation and half a brain like we're the welcoming committee? We had to earn this, Alex! We had to fight and struggle just to get where we are and now look at us! Our first mission together as a team and our plan has already been compromised! We're not a team and you're not our leader!"

"You're right!" Havok shouted, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I'm not a leader. I tried Professor, I really did," He said, looking to the Professor now, who still remained silent. "But I just can't do it. Not when no one is willing to follow me." He added, looking pointedly at Jubilee.

"Why are you looking at me? You're the one—" Jubilee began but Banshee stepped in, saying, "C'mon guys! This isn't like us to be fighting like this! Especially not you, Alex—"

"Oh, be quiet, Sean!" Havok spat. "She's the one you should be telling that to and you know it! But what can I expect? Since you're **so** in love with her—"

"Oooh…" Boom Boom murmured softly as Banshee's face turned a bright shade of pink. All that was missing was the pop corn.

But at that moment, all the drama seemed to disappear.

"Sean, I'm sorry," Havok said, and he meant it. He knew that was something Sean had really been struggling with for a while. It was a secret that wasn't meant to be shared and Havok totally blew it. "I really am."

"I—It's alright," Banshee said, pacing about as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Jubilee was staring at her yellow sneakers wordlessly. The Professor watched them in silence. "I—I'm gonna go…Get some air."Banshee said, and excused himself from the Jet.

After a while of silence, Jubilee followed after, calling after him.

"I should go." Alex said but the Professor shook his head, saying serenely, "No, let them go. You are not the one Sean needs to talk to right now."

Havok gave a sigh but sat down, running a hand through his short hair, "I should've just kept my mouth shut. I've ruined everything. How are we supposed to fight together if we can't even speak to each other? Face it Professor, we're not much of a team."

"No, we're not," The Professor agreed, and Alex looked at him in surprise. "And until we can learn to be a family, we never will be."

"That's real deep and all," Boom Boom said as the Professor and Havok exchanged meaningful glances. "But aren't they freezing out there?"

"Go to them," The Professor said, inclining his head towards both Havok and Boom Boom with a smile. "Our fate and those of mutants everywhere depends on it."

* * *

I get up slowly so as not to wake up the kids and start to look around, ignoring Sabretooth's watchful eye as I do so.

As I wander around, I discover a hatch in the floor by a large crate and, upon lifting it, discover a hidden trap door beneath. Interesting.

I inspect one of the crates and much to my joy I find one labeled "PEACHES." I phase my hand inside and pull out about seven of them, polishing them against my jump suit while I bring them over. I throw one at Creed's head, (who's also been inspecting the area), and I'm a little disappointed when he actually catches it, not even bothering to look. I trudge over to wake up the kids and manage to get them to eat.

It's the first taste of food I've gotten in quite a while and I find I can only eat about half of it before my stomach starts to hurt. Whatever they've got me hooked up to with the Professor, I hope it'll keep me alive if this is the last meal I can find.

Creed on the other hand is too busy spitting up peach pits and hitting several "targets" (i.e. crates) much to the amusement of Tabitha and Dimitri. They don't seem to realize that he'd been so willing to leave them behind minutes ago. That he wouldn't give a damn if one of them died. One of the many mysteries of being a kid, I guess.

I'm just about to sit back down and relax when suddenly, without warning, several shots are fired from seemingly nowhere, and before I can completely turn intangible, I feel a bullet graze the top of my shoulder above my collar bone. I fall to the ground in pain, shielding the kids with my body as Creed lunges for the attackers.

With the gun fire trained on him for the moment, I take the chance to get the kids and lead them behind a large crate where I found the hidden trap door while looking for food. I rush them inside and tell them not to make a sound.

I stand up just as a group of men and women (about five of them) round the corner and begin pursuing me.

Rather than lose them altogether, I begin to lead them away from where the kids are, dashing past where Sabretooth remains finishing off the infiltrators (there are only about three of them in total) and toward the stairs we'd initially climbed to get down here.

Ignoring the sounds of struggle and shouts and screams from behind me I run full on down the hall past crew members who stare dumbly at me, before attempting a pursuit. I look behind me and see that the guards following me are gone. Most likely being taken care of by Creed. I round a corner and plow into a guard and am thrown back into the wall opposite me. I look up and realize the guard is actually none other than Wolfsbane.

But how did she get on the ship?

"Going somewhere, freak?" She asks teasingly and draws a gun, aiming it at me and I know this one isn't going to have a tranquilizer in it. I try to concentrate on becoming intangible but there's no guarantee that it'll work with this bullet wound in my shoulder. "Too bad you have to die. Stryker was so looking forward to _replacing me with you_." She growled her voice full of rage and malice as she pulls the trigger.

I flinch when I hear the bullet make contact with something, but it isn't me.

I hear the woman give a sharp cry and I look up to see Creed standing over me, the green eyed woman held firmly in his grip and her gun in his other hand. Blood drips to the ground where he must've been shot. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" The woman says slyly and Creed growls deep in his throat in response.

"Always knew Stryker would get rid of you someday." She continues, though I honestly think she should probably shut up right about now unless she too has an incredible healing factor. "I just didn't think it would take this long to finally do it. No matter, you never did match up to your brother, did you?"

"You always were Stryker's biggest embarrassment, Wolfsbane." Sabretooth says, glaring at her fiercely while she claws at his hands with her own freakishly long nails. "And just to make it a little sweeter, I think I'll let you live so he can kill you himself."

And then with a horrifying cracking of bone, Creed throws the woman against the wall where she slumps in his hand, unconscious. Still clutching the woman in his claws, Creed steps out of the hall and disappears from sight. There's a vague splashing noise in the distance and I know he's thrown her overboard.

Nice.

Creed returns, looking wild as ever, and I realize I haven't budged from my spot on the floor. "Are we there yet?" I whisper hoarsely and I accept his hand when he offers it to me. Then I remember.

The kids are still in the trap door!

I bolt down the stairs, Victor following close after but it looks as though all of the guards and members of the crew who had come down are dead. I count about eight bodies so I'd say that's about right. I fly through the crates and swoop down upon the trap door where I find them, huddled together beneath the floor.

I breathe a sigh of relief and extend my hand.

"C'mon," I whisper. "It's okay now."

But they won't come up.

I look to Creed for help but he stands up opposite me, saying, "They've got a point. Let's make sure it's actually safe to go back up. I wanna know who's steering this boat."

I nod in agreement and follow after him, but not before promising that I will return.

* * *

When we return carting more fruit and some water we got from the upper deck, Tabitha's weeping can be heard from the other side of the cargo hold. Fearing something had happened, I sprinted over but when I dropped down into the trap door, I found Dimitri and Tabitha huddled together at the back of the room.

"Dimitri," I panted, out of breath from running so quickly as I crouched down in the low space. It looks like it could hold maybe six or seven people down here. "Tabitha, what's wrong?"

But she only shakes her head and burrows into Dimitri's arm, sobbing inconsolably. "Tabitha, please," I say, reaching out a hand. "Come, you both need some water."

It takes quite a bit of coaxing but I manage to get them to drink some water and eat a bit more. It takes everything I have not to break down and cry myself. Seeing them so dirty and hopeless. So miserable. It's an unbearable sight.

As I wipe Tabitha's cheeks with a cloth, she gives a sniff and whispers, "I gotta go."

"Oh," I say and give a little laugh. This gets Dimitri going and pretty soon we're all chuckling, filthy and tired in a deserted, leaky trap door headed to Canada. Life is funny that way. "Alright then, let's go up, huh?"

If I thought it took some coaxing to get Tabitha to drink and eat, it was damn near impossible to get her out of the trap door. Dimitri too. They were so afraid that something would happen once they got up. And who could blame them?

"It's alright," I tell them, extending a hand once I'm out of the trap door. "We checked. There's only a few people still here and they won't hurt you."

"Th-they won't?" Tabitha asks and I smile and shake my head. "No, they're just seamen. They don't even know about mutants. They just think we're stowaways." I say and this is the truth. Of course, we almost blew our cover when Creed tried to kill them "Just to be sure" but luckily I managed to convince them to take us to shore in exchange for secrecy about their "Illegal goods" they were smuggling.

In truth, I didn't even think they_**had**_ illegal goods on board but their guilty looks and the sheer fact that they agreed to the bargain told me they totally believed my bluff.

Apparently, they didn't ask questions when it came to working for Stryker. They carted his goods to and from the Island under supervision of Strykers' guards (whom Creed already took out) and they get paid. End of story.

"Is—Is _he_ up there?" Tabitha asks and I frown. "Who? Creed?" I ask and glance up at Sabretooth, who's too busy busting up crates and rummaging through them to notice. "Yeah, he's here. Why?"

But she just shakes her head, and reluctantly reaches her hand for mine.

I hesitate when calling to Sabretooth, feeling like this little partnership has already gone on for too long. But until we get out of the woods, we're stuck with him. "Hey! Creed!" I call, swinging Tabitha up on one hip (upon her request) and he stops mid swing and begins to head over. "One of the runts die?" He asks, using a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"No." I say forcefully, glaring at him as I shift Tabitha onto the other hip and taking Dimitri's sweaty hand in mine. The last thing I need is him scaring the kids anymore than they already are. "We're going up on deck."

"What? You're checking in with me now?"

I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time and give an exasperated sigh. "Listen you can ditch us the second we get through the woods, but for now it'll be best if we stick together here."

"Admit it, frail," Creed says with a deep chuckle. "You like havin' me around."

"Don't flatter yourself," I retort while Tabitha giggles in my neck. Oh, lord. Please don't tell me she's got a crush. "C'mon, Dimitri."

We head up the stairs and I take the kids to the restroom where they finally get to use a decent restroom for the first time in who knows how long. I manage to get them cleaned up a little bit but there's only so much I can do since we don't have any spare clothes and the air is freezing out here.

I begin walking the kids back to the cargo hold when one of the crew men begins to approach me. I watch him apprehensively, keeping the kids behind me but he only hands me a bundle of what appears to be blankets and a pillow. "If you need anything—" He says, giving me a warm smile and I smile back, taking the bundle gratefully, unable to find adequate enough words to express my thanks.

I send the kids back down to the cargo hold with the bundle and head back to bathroom.

As I hold my head under the running sink, rinsing all the dirt and grime out of my hair, I can't help but think how lucky we are. As it turns out, Wolfsbane is kind of a dumbass. She never told the others that we were on board. She actually thought she could handle us all on her own!

She followed us on the ship, hoping to kill us and take Creed back to get the credit.

Unfortunately for her, that means a long swim back to the Island. And since so many ships left at the same time, it won't be likely Stryker will catch us any time soon.

For the moment, we're safe.

* * *

I head back to the cargo hold, drying off my hair with a towel and feeling fresher than I have in a while, but before I do, I look out over the ships' rail. But all I can see is the vast, never ending ocean before me. Darkness is starting to fall and it doesn't look like we're going to be hitting land any time soon.

I head back and start down the stairs but before I reach the bottom Tabitha runs over to me, positively beaming and takes my hand, "What? What is it?" I laugh as she drags me over to the trap door. A light seems to be emanating from it but when I look around I can't seem to locate Creed anywhere. "Where's—?"

"We're all inside! C'mon!" She says impatiently climbing eagerly down into the crawl space. I follow and find a cushy lounge waiting for me. The kids have completely decked it out like a fort, every inch of the place covered in blankets. In the middle, a small fire crackles and even more surprising is Creed.

It takes everything in my power not to laugh.

And the pure look of torture on Creed's face, surrounded by cushy sheets and giggling kids is enough to make anyone die of the sheer hilarity of the scene. "Well, aren't you snug?" I say, choking on my words as laughter bubbles to the surface.

"Don't much care for freezing," He mumbles shortly. "Right," I nod as though in complete understanding and settle down in the corner farthest from the door where both Tabitha and Dimitri cuddle up against me. I start to drift of surprisingly fast, feeling clean and comfortable at last, but before I do, I glance at Creed who likewise appears to be drifting off, remembering the article I'd read about him.

"If you've got something to say, frail, say it." He says, keeping his eyes closed. "I was just thinking about…about your brother." I start hesitantly, then shake my head, leaning back against the wall. "Forget it."

"My brother's a monster. Just like me." Creed says, crossing his arm and reclining back on the floor, a little too close for my comfort. "That's all you need to know. That's all you wanna know."

"I don't doubt it."I reply as Dimitri starts to snore softly and I look down to see that both of the kids have already fallen asleep. I absently stroke their hair as thoughts of my own family circulate in my mind and eventually I drift off into a fretful sleep filled with bleary, muddled images of bone claws and packs of wolves closing in on all sides.

* * *

"I hope you realize the trouble you've caused me." Stryker said as he examined his nails. The sounds of blows landing on their target filled his ears but they weren't good enough. "Hit him harder." He commanded casually to the lead guard, who nodded and wound up his fist.

Stryker smirked when he heard blood hit the floor.

"Now, I want to understand something, Azazel," He said, pacing back and forth. "Because up until now, I was really beginning to place my faith in you as a soldier and as a member of a noble cause. What I can't understand," He said slowly, bending low to look the mutant in the eye. The one that wasn't swollen shut. "Is why you would…throw it all away for some girl and a couple of brats you don't even know."

When he refused to answer, Stryker shook his head, "Was she really that good?"

At this, Azazel suddenly lurched forward and spat in the Colonel's eye, causing him to jerk back in disgust. Why do they always spit?

The guards resumed their work automatically, hitting Azazel even more furiously, but Stryker waved his hand, "Enough! I want him alive." He turned to Cortes who had been waiting patiently at the back of the room. "Has Josef finished with our latest _acquirements?"_

"Not yet," He's still working on the Healer. It would seem he is experiencing some difficulties."

Stryker gave a groan, "Kids today! They used to be so much more moldable. They took orders, obeyed the rules and _didn't go chasing skirts!_" He shouted towards the red skinned mutant, who appeared to be at the moment unconscious and he shook his head, saying sadly. "They don't make em like they used to. Lock him up with the others! Now," He said, turning to Cortes. "Where is this Healer?"

When they entered the interrogation room, Stryker was shocked and angered to find Josef kneeling on the floor, dazed and confused and clutching his head as though suffering from a migraine. "What the devil is going on here?!" He cried in frustration. "What's happened to my warriors? My perfect soldiers? Where's Wolfsbane?" He barked at one of the guards who flinched and said, "I-I don't know. She's disappeared, sir!"

"Gah! What next are you gonna tell me Deadpool's sane, now?" He cried but the guards just looked at him with panicked gazes, shaking their heads like idiots. "Get up!" Stryker commanded, roughly hauling Josef to his feet. "Get up, you—what are you laughing about?"

But Josef seemed to be in his own little world as he began to laugh hysterically. "I know!" He cried, slapping his palm over his eyes from the hilarity of it all. "Know what?" Stryker asked irritably. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"He tried to keep me from seeing," Josef chuckled. "But I know where she is!"

"He tried to keep me out." He repeated, seeming to sober up finally and he looked at Stryker with a maniacal glean in his eye. "But I know where she is."

* * *

**Please R&R! I know that was a long one but the next should be shorter! :D**

**~THESCRIBE!**


	39. Chapter 39 Double-Crossed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything else referenced here. Thanks!**_

Chapter 39: Double Cross

I don't quite remember when I fell asleep, but I do remember quite vividly when I was woken up by a hand covering my mouth in the darkness. I gave a silent gasp, locking eyes with Creed, but he only put a finger to his lips and gestured for me to follow.

I ease out of the covers, careful not to wake Dimitri or Tabitha, and I follow Creed out of the crawl space, stepping over the smoldering embers of the fire as I do so.

Once outside I whisper, "What's wrong?"

"We're drawing near land," Creed tells me, leading me up the stairs. "How long until we reach the shore?" I ask, keeping my voice low. It's eerily quiet out here and I wonder how long we've been asleep. It was turning dark when we settled down and now it looks as though the sun is about to come up.

"A half hour at the most."

"Then we'll have to get ready," I say, starting back down the stairs to wake the children, but Creed takes my arm and draws me close, speaking in a low voice as he says, "Not yet, we've got something to take care of first."

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, uneasily.

"It's the sailors." He says, glancing around to make sure we're not being heard. "They know what we are and they're planning something."

"Then we'll sneak off the ship while they're docking—" I begin, not liking where this is going. "No, we can't risk it." He insists. "We've got to take them out now."

I think back to the man who gave us the bundle and consider what Creed is saying, " 'If you need anything—' "

"No," I say firmly. "We can't do it. You don't know what they'll do. If they come for us we can take them. I can hide us if we have to make an escape."

"You're just like Jimmy." Creed spits, struggling to keep his voice down. "Spineless. Waiting for _them_ to strike first. You're gonna get yourself killed! And for what? Pride? Your sense of honor?"

"I'm not going to go around killing anyone who_ might_ be out to get me!" I insist, yanking my arm away.

"Then you go back with the runts." Sabretooth says, starting off toward the deck. "Don't wait up."

"Wait! Creed!" I hiss, hopping back and forth on my feet as my teeth chatter with the cold before I follow Sabretooth on the deck and phase through him, stopping in front of him with my hands out, "Victor, please!" I say, looking him in the eye, pleadingly. "Don't."

For a second, it seems Creed might listen to me, and then in the next second I'm being thrown out of his way and slamming (injured shoulder first) into the wall. I bite down on my toungue to keep from crying out as Creed keeps on and I stare after him a moment, wondering what to do. Then suddenly, almost without thinking I sprint towards him and make a flying leap for his legs, catching him around the knees as I phase through the floor and drag him down as far as I dare where we land inside what looks to be a frozen meat locker.

But before Creed can utter one curse word, I dive through the entrance and throw my back against the steel door of the meat locker. I remember something about how meat lockers don't lock or unlock from the inside, so I check to make sure the outside is locked just as a loud thud hits the door. Much to my relief, the door doesn't budge an inch and I allow myself to breathe at last.

"You won't make it without me, frial," I hear Creed pant from behind the door, rage thick in his throat. "And you know it."

"You're right," I breathe back, leaning against the door tiredly. "But I'm going to try. I can't trust you, and I was stupid to think for even a second that I could. But I won't make that mistake again. So, tell me," I say smirking somewhat maniacally. "How long does it take to freeze to death?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Sean!"

"Seaaaan!"

"Jubilee!"

"Where could they have gone?" Boom Boom cried over the din. The wind had suddenly picked up and it was getting harder to see as they made their way through the dense snow. "I don't know!" Havok responded, looking around before saying, "Try shooting another flare!"

"Can do!" Boom Boom responded, pointing her hand in the air like a pistol and firing one of her sparklers into the air where it exploded in a shower of sparks. The only problem is it only lasted for a few seconds before the blizzard swallowed it up.

"It's no use!" Boom Boom called, trudging toward Havok as she attempted to move her windswept hair out of her face. "If we don't head back we'll freeze to death!"

"And so will they!" He responded in frustration. "Let me try!" He said, bending as far back as possible and the resulting blast of red energy cut through the storm much better than Boom Booms' time bombs. "Nice!" Boom Boom remarked. "Keep 'em coming, Al!"

"Look!" Banshee called, pointing toward the sky as a streak of red lit up the sky toward the west. "I-it m-m-m-must be them!" He chattered as he and Jubilee rubbed their arms. They don't know when exactly they became lost but when they did it was too late.

They'd walked right into a blizzard.

But for Banshee, things couldn't've been worse anyway. Jubilee had been in the process of officially friendzon-ing him when they'd stopped to realize they had no idea where they were going. At first he'd been thankful for the change of subject but Sean soon realized this was much worse than he thought.

They could actually die out there!

"Q-quick," He said to Jubilee. "Shoot a couple of your p-p-pafs or something!"

"I'll try!" Jubilee called back and did as instructed.

"There!" Boom Boom cried. "You see that!" She said pointing to the sky but Havok looked too late. "It was them, I know it!"

"Let's go!" Havok said, moving in the direction Boom Boom had pointed to as he prepared to send out another signal. "It's time for some extreme marco polo!"

* * *

I run down the halls silent as a shadow. We only have one chance to make it out of here alive. If I could only find that man from before…" 'If you need anything—' "

I already checked up on the kids (just to make sure they were still safe) and immediately after that I began searching for him. If he can help us at all, it may mean the difference between life and death. But where to find him?

I scour the ships inner core until I find where the ships crew sleep in their bunks and after a few minutes of looking over each man one by one I find him: light brown hair covering his head and face in what appears to be a woodman's beard with rosy cheeks stained from working out in the cold.

I reluctantly become visible again and gently shake him awake.

He stares at me bleary eyed a moment then sits up rapidly and knocks his head against the frame work of the top bunk. I immediately camouflage myself until I'm sure it's safe. No one wakes up to my relief and the man looks around for me until I reappear again.

"So you _are _a mutant!" He whispers and I nod and silently take him by the arm, pulling him out of bed. He grabs a coat and allows me to lead him on the deck where I explain to him the situation.

"Yeah, I heard the others were planning to turn you in." He says in a gruff sailor's voice. "I was against it but it's hard to argue when you're just one guy, you know?"

"Believe me, I know," I say and add, "By the way, I wouldn't open that meat locker if I were you."

"Got that big guy in there?" He asks and I nod and to my surprise he grins and shakes his head, "Knew that guy was no good! And here I thought nothin' exciting would come out of the job, heh!"

"So can you do it?" I ask, wanting to get started as quickly as possible.

"Yeah," He says. "I can take you to the shore right now and I'll drive you into town. Just get the kids ready and meet me back here, alright?"

I nod and turn on my heel, flying down the stairs to wake up the kids. In a few minutes I've got them waiting with me in the deck, still drowsy from sleep, both of them wrapped up in their blankets. I figured we'd need them once we got out on the ocean.

At first, I fear he's abandoned us or been killed or worse…

"Hey!" He whispers, waving us over and we hurry around toward the left side of the ship where a life raft waits for us. "Will they notice you've gone?" I ask but he shakes his head with a laugh as he helps the kids down into the boat. "Heh! I'm supposed to be up anyway! They won't notice a thing!"

We climb down into the lifeboat and wait, "Once we get closer to the shore, we'll sail in on the other side. I've got my truck parked out in a shed out that way."

"Thank you," I whisper meeting his eyes. A human, helping a freak like me for nothing at all. Just out of the goodness of his heart. It's a wonderful thing. "Thank you." I repeat softly and he gives me a big cheeky smile in return, patting my hands.

"No need." Is all he says about that, then he turns to the kids and says, "The names Doug by the way! What's yours?"

* * *

The boat is silent as we drift away from the cargo ship. The only sound is the creaking of the life boat and the wind, which has luckily died down since we got here but it's till pretty difficult to see. It looks like we made it through the worst of the blizzard. We drift toward the shore and come to a stop just as a group of burly men in jeans and coats walk by, talking loudly as they pass mere feet away from our dingy. They pass by, none of them paying a second glance at our boat.

"They didn't even see us!" Doug commented as we began to trudge toward the shack with his truck in it. "That's a pretty neat trick you've got there!"

"It comes in handy," I reply, hoisting Tabitha more securely on my back. Dimitri rides on Doug's back, resembling a auburn-haired koala as he wraps his hands around Dougs' neck. Niether of them asks where Creed went, which upsets me more than if they had questioned me about his sudden disappearance.

Either they already knew what a danger he was or they were simply so used to people disappearing in their lives that they no longer questioned or mourned it. Either theory was just as sad as the next so I kept trudging along, promising that I'd address it later once we're safe—

Looks like I spoke too soon!

An earsplitting scream pierces the air from the cargo ship and at first all is silent. I exchange a glance with Doug and as the screams resume we don't hesitate any further. We both know what's happened and neither of us wants to stick around to see if our suspicions are confirmed.

"It's not much further! This way!" He says, taking a turn towards the woods and I pick up the pace, trying desperately not to fall as Tabitha bounces on my back. When we make it to the shed I set Tabitha down and make sure they all get inside. I stay out a bit longer than I should, searching but all I hear is the sound of gun fire in the distance. But it's growing closer and I know Creed must be on to us.

I climb into the back of the truck (seeing as the front seat is full) and bang on the hood. Doug backs out and shouts, "Hold on!" before hightailing it through the woods at impossible speeds. I hunker down in the back of the truck, trying desperately not to fall out, avoiding the rusted metal that juts out in certain places, and for a moment, I think we might have lost him, then suddenly I see him.

At the very end of the path we've started on is the distant figure of who else but Sabretooth and I pull open the back window and shout, "I don't mean to pressure you but you might wanna step on it!"

"Consider it stepped on!" He calls back and I have to hang on to the window pane as Doug floors it. I look behind us and for the moment it would seem that we've lost him again, but I know he'll be able to find us again.

"How much longer until we get into town?" I ask through the window. "Bout twenty minutes!" Doug yells back. "Don't worry! I think we lost—shhhhhiiiiiii—" Doug hollered as he slammed on the breaks, swerving and nearly tipping the truck over to avoid hitting him.

As the car careens to the side, I'm thrown against something hard and I feel a shooting pain run across my abdomen and pinch my side as the vehicle comes to a screeching halt near a fast-moving river that appears to lead towards foaming rapids. A close one!

" 'How the hell did he cut us off?' " I wonder, feeling sick as I climb out of the back of the truck, clutching my side, and head toward the window on the right side of the car. "Get out of here! Take them somewhere safe."

"Oh, no! I'm not leavin' you behind!" He argues, reaching into his glove compartment for a hand gun but I glance behind me and see that Creed is already starting over. The pain in my side intensifies and I squeeze my eyes shut before pounding on the door with my fist. "It won't work. Trust me. Just go! I don't think he'll follow you if I stay." I say, but when he doesn't go I flash my eyes at him and yell, "_He will kill them, Doug!"_

These words seem to resonate with him and puts the vehicle in drive. "I'll find you." I say breathlessly as I hurriedly shove my glove into the hole in my jump suit and slam my hand on the hood. The tires screech and with a puff of white from the snow kicking up, Doug and the kids are gone.

* * *

**PLease R&R! Thanks!**

**~THESCRIBE!**


	40. Chapter 40 Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men I only own my words thank you! PEACE! **

Chapter 40: Discovered

"You just couldn't help yourself could you, frail?" Sabretooth asks, approaching me in long, quick strides as he claws lengthen at his sides. "You just had to piss me off!" He thunders, lunging for me, claws fully extended but I narrowly avoid him, sending an energy blast squarely into his back and knocking him into the snow.

"I did what I had to do," I retort, throwing out my arms in exasperation, wincing slightly, but I recover before he can see. "We can end this! Right now!Face it, you can't touch me, and I can't kill you. There's no point!"

And in theory, it's true. I can turn intangible and he simply can't die. We could go around in circles all we want but unless one of us gets sloppy (AKA unless **I** get sloppy) this fight will never end.

And Sabretooth knows it.

He's pacing around, looking irate, and I can tell he's thinking. Thinking of a way to get me. Then suddenly, he freezes, turning his face up to the sky, and then, to make matters worse, he begins to chuckle-slowly at first, then he starts to pick up speed until he's all out laughing at me and I find the sound to be utterly unnerving.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for, frail. YOu almost had me convinced for a minute there!" He says, barking with laughter and I feel my knees start to go weak as he says, "You won't last the night out here with that." He adds looking at my side where a rough piece of metal had punctured my jumpsuit in the skid.

As though the words have a physical impact on me, my legs suddenly give way and I fall into the snow, pressing my palm into my side where the blood has begun to soak my glove. "I still can...fight." I choke out, concentrating my strength on my energy blasts and I nearly knock Creed into the river, but he manages to dig down and cling to the ground, stopping inches away from the churning water.

He charges for me again but I phase through him and concentrate all of my strength on becoming invisible. It works and for a moment, Creed looks around, blinking rapidly as he tries to locate me.

Finally, he closes his eyes and starts to look for me using his other senses and I know there won't be much longer before he finds me. I start to move to a better position where I can send Creed down the rapids, but he seems to sense this and before I have time to react picks up what looks like a 2X4 from the snow and hurls it at me, catching me full on in the chest and knowing me to the ground.

I groan as my defenses drop and I attempt to get back up, rising on one knee but before I can stand, Creed takes a dirty shot and catches me in the side with one well placed kick.

I scramble to get up, trying to make it toward the river for a quick escape, knowing that I've already lost this battle, but Creed has the upper hand, repeatedly landing blow after blow until I fall back into the snow, feet away from the river. My head spins and all I can see is red and white peppering the ground around me.

"Did you really think you could stop me?" Sabretooth taunts me, chuckling as he grabs me by the hair and shoves my face into the snow, grinding his knee into my lower back. Pinned. "You're weak. NOthing more than a worthless runt. And once I'm done with you, I'll finish off the pups and that filthy human while I'm at it."

"No!" I scream, suddenly finding the strength in my own rage to phase out of Sabretooth's grip and, with one final, lifesaving energy blast, I send him hurdling into the rapids in a burst of light.

I collapse on the ground, exhausted, and watch as the swirling rapids carry Creed's body down the river, slamming into jutting rocks in the churning water until he finally disappears down what I might assume to be a waterfall.

Then again, it could be me hallucinating, but what do I know?

I take a moment to assess my situation and it would seem for the moment that the wound in my abdomen has already started to clot. I inspect my body and discover that most of my injuries are bruises and minor cuts. Now, all that's left to do is get out of here.

Remembering something about how rivers tend to lead to a road, I begin to trek up the stream, taking slow, painful steps, but I grind my teeth and force myself to keep going, concentrating on my breathing and stepping to the rhythm of my pulse.

The remainder of my adrenaline is peetering out, but I don't stop. I can't stop. I know I can't risk facing Creed again. And if I don't get out of here ASAP that's exactly what I'll have to do. I won't survive another round with him. Not today at least.

I continue to head up stream until the water in the river seems to even out. The water looks considerably calmer than it had been further back. I kneel beside it and begin to tentatively rinse out the wound in my side.

The pain is acute at first, but after a couple splashes, the frigid water numbs the area and I find it much easier to continue along, thanks in part to my suit as well, which has done a remarkable job of insulating my own body heat against the cold.

Unfortunately, it's still freezing cold out here and, in a feat of pure willpower I take off running. I could be running deeper into the woods rather than out of hit, and Creed could already be on my trail by now. I could be dying of hyperthermia right now. I just don't know.

So I keep running.

* * *

"Hey!" Banshee called to Jubilee, nudging her shoulder and pointing just west of them. "I-It's them! It has to b-b-be!"

Jubilee peered out and could see a bright red dot moving rapidly in their direction. She blinked her bleary eyes and started to smile. "Yes!" She cried, raining a shower of pafs into the air around them with joy. There wasn't any need for them anymore, as the blizzard had calmed down, leaving only a light mist in the air, but she was beside herself with happiness.

"W-we're saved!" She shouted, jumping into Banshee's arms as the light came closer. "Yeah," He said breathlessly, sounding startled as he awkwardly hugger her back, but something seemed off about the light to him. "Wait a minute..." He murmured, turning Jubilee to face the oncoming light.

"What the..." Jubilee begain as the truck rolled into sight. There appeared to be several figures riding in the front. And in the back a tall figure stood up and waved, calling out, "Heeeeeyyyy!"

"Havok!" Banshee called, throwing his fist in the air as the truck pulled up next to them and Havok jumped out, Boom Boom following close behind. "You f-found us!" Sean said in disbelief, clasping Havok's hand and bro-hugging him.

"Yeah, man!" Havok said, embracing Jubilee as well, "But it's thanks to Doug we even made it out here when we did!"

"Oh," Sean said, eyeing the burly man curiously as Jubilee regarded him with suspicion in her eyes. "Hey, thanks!"

"You guys are mutants, right?" Doug asked them, and they all exchanged glances before Jubilee responded, "Yeah."

Doug breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen, a friend of mine needs your help. We were headed up here together," He explained, gesturing to the two frightened children next to him. "But she made us leave her behind 'cause some psycho with claws was chasin' us."

"Claws?" Havok asked sharply, catching the other X-Men's eyes significantly before asking, "Where?"

* * *

If it were not for Logan's heightened senses, he might have never seen the ghostly pale hand, lying lifeless on a snow bank by the road. He pulled up ahead, his tires screeching on the gravel, and quickly made his way over. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this—

A young woman—maybe 20 or so—in a yellow and blue-ish jump suit, covered head to toe in bruises and, from the smell of it, cuts. He could tell she was alive by her scent but it was incredibly faint. She might not have been dead yet but she would be soon.

Without hesitation, Logan gathered the woman in his arms with ease and strode to his truck at a fast pace, his tires kicking up rocks and dust as another truck filled with teenagers and two kids passed him by on the road.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called somewhere in the distance. "Heeeeyyyyy! Mon amiiiii…Wake up!"

"Wh-uuh?" Donovan groaned, sitting up to find himself surrounded by a group of mutants inside what looked like a tiny cell. "Who are you?"

"Name's Remy! Remy LeBeaux!" The man in front of him with the strange black and red eyes said grandiously. And this is Warwick, Rodney, Power House…"

"He get's it, alright?" The one named Rodney piped. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Liz would you? As in the "Ghostgirl?""

"Liz? W-where is she?" Donovan asked sitting up frantically, only to end up falling back down as the world swam before his eyes. "Take it easy," The one named Warwick said in a gritty, raspy voice. "You're still weak."

"Where is she?" Donovan repeated drowsily, taking in the room through squinted eyes. "She's gone." Warwick responded flatly. "She escaped not too long ago."

"Escaped?!" DOnovan asked out of pure shock but before he could say much else someone familiar came into view. "Donovan? Is that you?" Tarina asked and Donovan, ignoring the other's protests, sat up and hugged her tightly, surprised at how delicate she felt since the last time he'd seen her.

"Tarina! You're alive!" He exclaimed, pulling back to look at her and he almost took it back when he saw her emaciated state, but she only gave him a small smile and said, "I'll be alright. Where are the others?"

"I can't explain right now," Donovan said quietly, looking up at what appeared to be a security camera. "We're being watched."

"No, it's okay," Tarina said, explaining about how the cameras don't have sound and how Warwick is able to manipulate them through the power of illusion. Satisfied by this, Donovan told the group of their escape plans.

At first, everyone was silent, then one man, Rodney piped up, saying, "Now that's an escape plan! So this Beast fellow, where is he?"

But Donovan shook his head, "I don't know."

The whole room seemed to deflate at this news, and Donovan immediately felt bad. Who knows how long these people have been waiting for the chance to escape, only to find that their one opportunity might already have fallen through?

"But I know he can do it," Donovan added quickly. "Beast is the smartest man I know. If anyone can hack into these systems, he can. What we need to do, is work on our escape plan."

"I thought that was the escape plan!" Rodney said and Donovan had the feeling he wasn't going to like this guy very much. "It is, but we have a part to play as well." DOnovan said evenly, surveying the room. "Now let's take an inventory. What can you do?"

"What?" Rodney asked as though insulted. "What can you do? What's your mutation?" Donovan clarified. "I know yours is Illusions, right?"

"Yes," Warwick agreed. "And, to an extent, telepathy."

"Good!" Donovan said. "That's good! And you?"

"Rodney," Rodney said unnecessarily. "I pick up radio frequencies."

"_Okay,"_ Donovan said, trying not to sound too terribly disappointed and turned to the other man with the red and black eyes. "What about you Remy?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," He said, removing a piece of fabric from his strange, white suit and lighting it up in a pink-ish glow, before letting it go. At first, it just fluttered to the ground, but just as Donovan was about to check Remy off his list of need-to-knows it suddenly exploded in a tiny puff of smoke.

"And that's nothing!" Remy boasted and Donovan stared at him in awe. "Can you do that with everything?"

"Everything and anything, mon ami." Remy replied, winking at him, and Donovan blushed before saying quickly, "Alright! Let's keep 'em coming!" He said excitedly, gazing around the room full of eager faces waiting to be of service. "What can _you_ do?"

* * *

**And so begins the revolution! ;D Stay tuned for more and don't forget to R&R! Much obliged!**

**~THESCRIBE!**


End file.
